Ranma enamorado
by maxhika
Summary: Ranma ya no soporta la indiferencia que Akane tiene con él, a pesar de que ha tratado de mejorar su situación sentimental con ella, pero siempre hay cosas que interfieren en que él y ella tengan un noviazgo normal. A sus vidas llega una joven que cambiara las cosas entre ellos, ¿para bien o para mal? Espero que les guste la historia n.n OOC en los personajes.
1. He roto tus lentes, perdón

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Ranma enamorado**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

** He roto tus lentes, perdón.**

* * *

Ranma estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, ¿cómo se atrevía ese maldito puerco a meterse a la bañera con Akane? Caminaba rumbo a su cuarto con un gran chichón en su cabeza, gracias a un mazazo que Akane le propinó cuando él azotó al cerdo contra la pared.

Se sentó en pose de indio mientras sacaba de un botiquín algo para relajar el dolor punzante de su cabeza.

Miró con rencor a Akane que estaba en la sala dándole de comer en el hocico a ése cerdo y el otro bien feliz, haciéndose el niño bueno con ella.

—Déjalo, él puede comer con las manos —habló Ranma que se recargó en el marco de la pared con las manos tras de su nuca usándolas como almohadas y flexionó su rodilla para sostenerse.

—P-chan tiene pezuñas, no manos, no seas tonto Ranma —respondió Akane extrañada por el comentario de su prometido.

—Es una buena observación, Akane, pero te aseguro que él es tan capaz de comer con sus manitas así como lo es para perderse continuamente, ¿o no P-chan?

—No te entiendo, Ranma, creo que ya estás completamente loco —Akane lo miró de tal forma.

—Ah, por cierto, creo que en cualquier momento Ryoga puede que llegue, ¿verdad P-chan? —se acercó al animalito y le aplastó su nariz con el dedo índice.

—¿En serio? ¿Ryoga te mando alguna carta donde te avisó que vendría? —Akane estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, tenía tiempo sin saber nada de él.

—No precisamente, pero lo presiento —Ranma frunció la boca cuando el maldito puerco lo mordió—. ¡Abusivo! —lo lanzó contra la mesa, partiéndola a la mitad.

—¡No lo lastimes, animal! —Akane mandó a Ranma a volar con una poderosa patada.

—¡FEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó Ranma desde el cielo, mostrándole la lengua.

—Idiota —bufó Akane que tomó a su cerdito y empezó acariciarle la parte afectada.

* * *

Ranma aterrizó en un tejado, estaba de cabeza y con las piernas cruzadas. Frunció el ceño, Ryoga cada vez se estaba pasando más y Akane también, ya no se medía, sus golpes no es que le dolieran tanto, sólo que ya se estaba cansando de la situación. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella con intenciones propias de un prometido, ella lo mandaba al diablo.

—Tonta —musitó, molesto.

Bajó del tejado y se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo quería distraerse, ya no soportaba que Ryoga estuviera tan cerca de Akane, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a reventar de celos. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que chocó contra una chica a quien del impacto terminó en el suelo.

—Discúlpame, por favor —pidió Ranma que de inmediato la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Oh, no, perdóname tú por favor, es que yo iba muy distraída —respondió la jovencita mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

La chica tenía el cabello color nuez, ojos grandes de color oliva, de piel blanca, de estatura bajita, igual a cómo cuando él se transformaba en chica, era muy bonita, tenía un sombrero el cual Ranma lo recogió y se lo entregó.

—Eh, ¿has visto mis lentes? —preguntó la chica.

Ranma buscó en el suelo los anteojos, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver que bajo sus zapatillas chinas había unos pedacitos de cristal.

—He roto tus lentes, perdón —Ranma estaba muy apenado.

—Ah, no importa, en mi casa tengo otro par, sólo que… soy miope y no distingo absolutamente nada.

—Bueno, ¿te parece si te acompaño? —se ofreció Ranma, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de hacerla caer y romperle sus lentes.

—Sí, por favor, es que no puedo ver muy bien, no distingo nada sin mis lentes, mira, esta es mi dirección —la chica sacó de sus bolsillos un papelito—. Es que me acabo de mudar y no conozco la ciudad.

—Perfecto, entonces yo te llevaré a tu casa —sonrió Ranma amistosamente.

Tomaron el autobús. La chica iba jugando con sus dedos, Ranma sólo la miraba, era linda, sonrió enterneciéndose cuando ella entrecerraba los ojos para ver algunas letras de un anuncio que tenía el autobús.

Llegaron a la casa de la joven, en realidad se trataba de un departamento por el centro de la ciudad. La chica sacó sus llaves y se las llevó casi a cinco centímetros de su cara para observarlas, al encontrar la indicada le brillaron los ojos, entonces se agachó y se acercó a la cerradura para meterla. Abrió la puerta.

—¡Mami, ya estoy en casa! —Avisó la joven—. ¡Traje a un amigo conmigo! Oh, creo que se fue hacer las compras —cuando no hubo respuesta.

Ranma se sorprendió, él no era precisamente su amigo, apenas tenía una hora de conocerla entre comillas, porque hasta el momento todavía ignoraba el nombre de la jovencita.

—¿Gustas una taza de té o un refresco? —interrogó la chica que ya iba a tropezar con unas cajas.

—Cuidado —Ranma la atrapó por la cintura para evitar que ella se golpeara.

—Gracias —la chica le sonrió.

En el departamento había muchas cajas de mudanza, podía leer que provenían de Fukushima.

—Disculpa mi torpeza, es que realmente necesito los lentes, tengo un grado de miopía bastante elevado —se excusó la joven.

—Mejor dime donde están tus lentes y yo los busco —Ranma miró todo el lugar, era un caos.

—Deben estar en la caja donde está escrito mi nombre —recordó la joven que miró hacia el techo, mostrando un semblante pensativo.

—Ah, sí —Ranma rió nervioso, no sabía el nombre de la joven—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah, sí, perdón. Mi nombre es Hikari Katsura, mucho gusto, pero si quieres puedes decirme Kari —la joven hizo una leve reverencia pero no vio que la mesa estaba ahí por poco se da un frentazo, sólo que Ranma evitó de nuevo que se golpeara—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ranma Saotome —respondió el chico.

—Qué lindo nombre, muchas gracias y disculpa todas las molestias que te he causado.

—Oh, no, no tienes por qué, yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo —Ranma hizo una leve reverencia.

Vio que los lentes estaban en el sofá, a pocos centímetros de dónde la chica estuvo sentada.

—Toma —se los pasó.

Hikari se puso los lentes y miró el rostro del chico que la había ayudado, se ruborizó en seguida, era el chico más guapo que en su vida haya visto.

—Bueno, el placer ha sido todo mío en conocerte, pero debo irme —Ranma le sonrió, haciendo que la chica quedara embobada.

—Gracias, espero verte pronto, Ranma —la joven hizo una reverencia.

—Lo mismo digo, Hikari —Ranma le mostró la palma de la mano en son de despido.

Gracias a esa jovencita, Ranma olvidó su mal humor, caminaba rumbo a la casa por la valla, sonrió para sí, le gustaría volver a ver a Hikari.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, su mamá lo regañó por su tardanza, Ranma le explicó lo que había sucedido, haciendo que Nodoka sólo se sintiera orgullosa de lo caballeroso que fue su hijo con aquella chica llamada Hikari. Akane no mostró su mejor semblante y lo notó, le causó alegría saber que su prometida por fin mostraba celos, ésos celos que dejó a un lado cuando Shampoo regresó a China con Mouse cuando éste de puro milagro la venció y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el compromiso con él, también cuando Ukyo volvió a Osaka debido a que su padre estaba enfermo y tenía que estar con él para cuidarlo y de Kodachi, pues la excéntrica hermana de Kuno se fue a Inglaterra para perfeccionar la disciplina de gimnasia gracias a un beca que se ganó, aunque realmente no la necesitaba.

* * *

Iban caminando rumbo a la escuela, Ranma como de costumbre sobre la valla y Akane en la banqueta, muy callada.

«_Debería aprovechar ahora que vamos solos_» Ranma miró a todas partes, notando que efectivamente no había nadie cerca de ellos.

—Akane —llamó, saltando para ir al lado de la joven.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó Akane.

—Yo… —se puso nervioso cuando los castaños ojos de su prometida se fijaron en él, se puso a jugar con sus índices, chocándolos—. Eh, pues yo… me gustaría… este… —tragó una gran cantidad de saliva, no podía creer que a pesar de todo ese tiempo todavía no tenía el valor de invitarla a salir.

—¿Comerte mi almuerzo? —interrogó Akane, recordando que la última vez que Ranma se puso así, fue precisamente para pedirle el almuerzo.

—Eh… ¡No! Quiero invitarte a…

—¡Akane! —Saludó Sayuri—. Oh, vaya pensé que no los alcanzaría —dijo agitada, reposando un rato para recuperar el aliento.

Ranma frunció la boca, ¿por qué siempre había algo que lo interrumpiera? Ya qué más daba, sólo volvió a subir a la reja y caminar sobre ella mientras escuchaba la conversación de Sayuri y Akane.

—¿Y cómo se la está pasando Nabiki en la universidad? —interrogó Sayuri.

—Ayer nos habló, avisándonos que no podrá comunicarse con nosotros porque empezara su temporada de exámenes y necesita todo el tiempo para estudiar, necesita mantener el promedio para que así no le quiten la beca —contestó Akane.

—Vaya, que maravilla, todavía estoy impresionada de que esté estudiando en una de las universidades más prestigiadas del país, que inteligente —la amiga de Akane mostró una gran sonrisa de gusto.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría estudiar en ésa universidad, por eso le echo todas las ganas del mundo al estudio —corroboró Akane.

Las dos se sonreían.

Ranma la miraba, era cierto, ya estaban en tercero de preparatoria, miró hacia el cielo, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿cómo olvidar que estuvo a punto de perder a Akane y luego a nada de casarse con ella? Torció la boca con disgusto.

* * *

Estaban ya en el salón, cada quien sentado en su respectivo lugar, el profesor entró y miró a todos sus alumnos.

—Buenos días jóvenes, quiero anunciarles que a la escuela Furinkan se integra una nueva compañera y espero que sean muy amables con ella. Por favor, señorita, pase —invitó el profesor.

Vieron entrar a una joven de lentes rectangulares, muy bonita, de ojos olivos, el cabello largo color nuez amarrado en una cola alta y a todos ellos les mostraba una angelical sonrisa.

—Hola a todos, me llamo Hikari Katsura, me pueden decir Kari —se presentó haciendo una reverencia ante todos. Al levantarse notó a alguien que ya le era familiar—. ¡Ranma! —exclamó entusiasta, sus ojos brillaron como soles al verlo.

Akane frunció el ceño y rompió el lápiz que tenía en su mano, sin dejar de ver a la nueva y a Ranma que también le sonreía.

* * *

**Hola! Un nuevo fic U.U lo siento, no pude resistirme XD, esta idea ha andado rondando por mi cabeza durante estos días y hoy que tuve oportunidad me puse a escribirlo, no aseguro de cuantos capítulos será la historia, lo más probable es que se trate de pocos. Espero que les guste, a ver que reacciones tiene Akane con la llegada de Hikari a la vida de Ranma, ya que ahora que mande a todas las auto proclamadas prometidas de Ranma lejos, pues la otra estaba muy segura... Espero no tardarme en actualizar, porque no tengo muy bien definida la historia, pero les aseguro que será Ranma&Akane :3 **

**Muchas gracias por leerme n.n ¿la historia vale sus importantisimos reviews? Ojala que sí! por que me emocionan muchisimo n.n  
**

**Nos leemos pronto, gracias de antemano por sus comentarios n.n  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	2. ¿Celosa yo de ti? ¡Já!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

** ¿Celosa yo de ti? ¡Já!**

* * *

La chica de cabellos azules por más que quería ponerle atención al profesor no podía, sus castañas orbes se concentraban en Ranma y Hikari quien se sentó junto al muchacho y éste le ayudaba en algunas cosas relacionadas con la clase.

—Ranma, ¿podrías decirme donde está la cafetería? —pidió la joven nueva cuando estaban a la hora del almuerzo.

—Sí, te acompaño —se ofreció amablemente el chico.

Akane sintió que sus intestinos se removieron y la cuchara que tenía en la mano se le dobló por la fuerza con que la metió a su refractario.

—Parece que Ranma y esa chica se llevan muy bien en tan poco tiempo —observó Yuka que estaba sorprendida de la buena química que habían hecho esos dos.

—Akane, si no te pones las pilas, puede que Ranma deje de interesarte en ti —aconsejó Asami.

—No exageres, Ranma es muy amable cuando se lo propone, ¿verdad Akane? —Sayuri le sonrió a su amiga.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció al ver a su amiga con los cabellos alzados y un aura roja rodeándole el cuerpo.

—Me da igual lo que Ranma haga —contestó la pequeña Tendo, orgullosa y se limitó a terminar sus alimentos.

La comida le supo amarga al ver cuando Ranma regresaba con aquella chica, los dos riéndose muy divertidos de quien sabe qué, pero lo que más le molestó fue ver la mano de su prometido sobre el hombro de Hikari.

—No puedo creerlo, entonces el año pasado ese tal Kuno se encargó de que te vendieran puras cosas echadas a perder —decía la joven de cabello color nuez.

—Sí, pero él se las terminó comiendo —recordó el chico de la trenza que empezó a reírse.

Akane frunció la boca, cuando los ojos de Ranma se posaron en ella, la chica de inmediato cerró los ojos y volteó a otra parte.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, Hikari se quedó en el salón, acomodando sus cosas, un libro se le cayó el cual Ranma atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo y se lo entregó a la muchacha.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió Hikari—. Eres muy dulce conmigo.

—Ah… —Ranma se sonrojo, haciéndolo rascarse la nuca y mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

—Nos vemos en la casa, Ranma, hasta mañana, Hikari —dijo Akane notablemente molesta.

La hija menor del señor Soun tomó su maletín y caminó a grandes zancadas, perdiéndose rápidamente en el pasillo.

—Es una chica muy linda, pero al parecer siempre está molesta —dijo Hikari, extrañada por la actitud tan hostil de la peli azul.

—No le hagas caso, Akane es así —respondió Ranma que por dentro le daba gusto de que Akane mostrara celos.

—¿Por qué dijo que se verían en la casa? ¿Son familiares o algo así? Es que sus apellidos no concuerdan —la joven puso expresión pensativa.

—Ella es… Akane es mi prometida —contestó Ranma que bajó la mirada, con un deje de tristeza debido que estaban muy alejados de comportarse como tal.

—¡¿Qué?! —Hikari abrió los ojos y la boca a todo lo que le daban, incluso sus gafas resbalaron por su nariz.

Sintió algo horrible al escucharlo, pudo notar como su corazón se encogió, tenía la esperanza de que con Ranma hubiera algo más.

—Pero es un compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres, en realidad Akane y yo somos más, como amigos —a pesar de querer sonar como si eso fuera algo sin importancia, no pudo, realmente le pesaba.

—Oh, ya veo —Hikari se acomodó sus anteojos y miró hacia el suelo para que Ranma no notara sus ganas de llorar.

No era tonta, se percató en la voz del chico que éste sí quería a su prometida.

—¿Nos vamos? —pidió la joven con tristeza.

Ranma parpadeó, no entendía porque la actitud de la joven había cambiado de repente, pero lo mejor era no moverle, así que sólo afirmó con un sonidito.

* * *

Akane iba caminando rumbo a la casa, sólo pensando en la chica nueva y lo bien que Ranma se comportó con ella.

—Ese idiota no es así conmigo —masculló, enojada—. No, no estoy celosa, ¿quién estaría celosa de él? —se convenció.

La verdad es que ver a esa chica nueva que llamaba poderosamente la atención de Ranma le caló y mucho, nunca lo había visto actuar de ésa forma con alguien, con ninguna, y esas miradas que compartían no le gustaron nada y qué decir de su hermosa sonrisa que Ranma mostraba de vez en cuando y era como un tesoro para ella, se la regalaba fácilmente a la chica de lentes.

—¡Idiota! —golpeó una barda, agrietándola con el impacto.

—Parece que andas de mal humor, bueno, eso es normal en ti —dijo Ranma que estaba ya sobre la barda, mirando a Akane.

—Yo no estoy de mal humor —rezongó Akane que cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Bueno, en sí, creo que siempre andas así, histérica por todo, pero creo que últimamente has estado más enojona que de costumbre —respondió el chico de la trenza, desafiando a su prometida.

—¡Qué yo no soy una histérica, idiota! —exclamó Akane.

Ranma enarcó una ceja. Saltó para quedar frente a su prometida, dibujó una suave sonrisa al ver la expresión de la chica.

—Es eso, o estás celosa —Ranma se llevó las manos tras la nuca y empezó andar.

—¿Celosa yo de ti? ¡Já! —dijo con tono burlón— ¿Quién estaría celosa de un fenómeno como tú? —añadió Akane de forma hiriente.

Hizo que Ranma detuviera su paso y bajara sus manos.

—Lo sé, tienes razón… —musitó Ranma, dolido, de un tiempo para acá algunas palabras hirientes de Akane le estaban pegando muy duro—. Perdón por molestarte.

Apresuró su paso, saltó por la barda y de ahí a los tejados.

—Ranma —Akane se quedó helada, se sintió culpable por la forma que lo trató.

Todo ese coraje que sentía se había transformado en culpa, pero algunos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Después de la boda fallida, Akane trató de recuperarse, ante su familia se mostraba como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque por el fondo estaba muy dolida, con Ranma trató de comportarse como siempre, pero él se alejó de ella, no supo por qué. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la boda, y ella ya estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, escuchó los consejos que sus hermanas y Nodoka le dieron respecto a sus sentimientos. _

—_Akane, recuerda que ya no eres una niña y debes de tomar responsabilidades propias de tu edad, entiendo que Ranma y tú estén comprometidos a causa de un acuerdo de su papá y nuestro papá, pero no debes de engañarte, ármate de valor y dile lo que sientes a Ranma —le aconsejó Nabiki—. Decisiones, hermanita. Recuerda, este consejo es gratis y espero que cuando vuelva a casa tenga una noticia respecto a tu situación con Ranma, porque yo sé lo que sientes por él sólo que eres demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Bueno, Akane, cuídate mucho y a pesar de cómo me he comportado contigo, recuerda que te quiero —le dijo antes de abordar el autobús, luego le depositó un dulce beso en la frente y le mostró una gran sonrisa—. ¡Les hablaré cada fin de semana! _

_Akane suspiró hondamente, valor, eso es lo que ella tenía que reunir para decirle a Ranma lo que sentía por él. _

_Los dos fueron al centro de la ciudad por un mandado que les pidió Nodoka, fue que sintió que tenía el momento preciso para decirle lo que realmente sentía por él. _

—_Ranma —lo llamó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando él volteó a verla—. ¿Era verdad lo que me dijiste allá en China?_ _—quería escuchar un sí, para que ella también admitiera su amor por él. _

_El chico se atragantó con su propia saliva y se puso rojo, se rascó la cabeza. _

—_No, eso fue un delirio tuyo, Akane, sabes perfectamente que yo no me fijaría en un marimacho como tú —contestó el chico. _

_Se ganó un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse con la pared, por dentro la peli azul estaba destrozada, Ranma sabía cómo causarle daño y se fue de ahí, dejando al idiota todavía estampando en la pared. _

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Idiota —musitó Akane recordando aquello—. No tenías que haber respondido de esa forma —volvió a dar otro puñetazo a la pared, haciendo un hoyo—. Por eso prometí no mostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti —sollozó, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, pues el capítulo lo acabo de terminar :) así que digamos que está recien salidito del horno XP No me tardé nada en actualizar, pero como les había dicho en el capítulo anterior, no sé que tal pronto actualice esta historia, ya tengo más o menos la idea para el tercer capítulo. **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews *O* hacen de mí alguien muy feliz :) **

**Gracias: akarly, Wolfing23, Miztu Akari, stmag, krizz, calcioycobalto n.n  
**

**krizz, eres muy linda, tú siempre apoyandome con tus comentarios n.n muchisimas gracias (extraño tus comentarios en el otro fic) gracias!  
**

**¿Este capítulo vale sus valiosas opiniones? Ojala que sí, ya que me entusiasman muchisimo n.n  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**

**se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	3. Ven, yo seré como tu lazarillo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 03 **

**Ven, yo seré como tu lazarillo**

* * *

Ranma entró a la casa, recordando una y otra vez la palabra fenómeno, torturándolo cruelmente.

—Boba —musitó con un deje de tristeza.

Él trataba de comportarse lo más gentil con ella, pero curiosamente era con la que menos lo lograba, al parecer era una maldición que también tenía.

Entró a su habitación, encontrándose con su mamá quien estaba doblando su ropa, y al verlo, de inmediato se levantó, notando el semblante triste de su hijo, no necesitó que el chico dijera algo, ya lo sabía, lo rodeó en un abrazo acogedor y cálido, Ranma respondió a ése abrazo.

«_¿Cómo pudo mi papá de privarme de algo tan bello como los abrazos de mi mamá?_» se cuestionó internamente Ranma, haciendo que las cosas fueran más amenas mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Nodoka suspiró cuando se separó de Ranma, le acomodó el flequillo y luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo, eres todo un hombre —le sonrió.

Ranma también esbozó una gran sonrisa, su mamá le decía cosas que a él le alegraban mucho.

* * *

Akane estaba con P-chan en brazos, mirando la televisión cuando su hermana Kasumi entró para pedirle el favor de avisarle a Ranma que la cena estaría lista en poco tiempo, Akane bufó.

—Ya llegara solo cuando le dé hambre —contestó Akane, que seguía resentida por sus recuerdos.

—Por favor, Akane, no seas así, no te cuesta nada —Kasumi le sonrió.

—Está bien —respondió la menor de los Tendo y se levantó muy a su pesar.

* * *

Se asomó en la puerta del dojo, esperando encontrar a Ranma haciendo una Kata o algún otro movimiento marcial, pero no, el chico se encontraba sentado, con un semblante pensativo y de vez en cuando suspiraba.

—Kasumi me pidió que te avisara que la cena estará lista —habló Akane cortando uno de los suspiros del chico.

—Gracias —Ranma se levantó y se puso la toalla alrededor del cuello—. Sólo iré a darme una ducha y enseguida bajo.

—Bien —Akane se dio la media vuelta.

—Espera —Ranma se acercó a ella—. Verás yo… —no darse por vencido, eso fue lo que su madre le dijo antes de marcharse de su habitación en la tarde.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó la chica con cierto enfado, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cosas extrañas cuando Ranma se ponía así.

—Yo quisiera que tú y yo… —dio un paso más hacia su prometida que no se movió.

—¿Tú y yo qué? —presionaba la joven de cabellos azules que sin querer ya estaba ruborizada por el acercamiento de Ranma.

Aquello lo hacía más difícil, no podía verla a los ojos, sino sería capaz de echarse a correr o decir una estupidez que le costaría su bienestar físico.

—Tú y yo… una ci… —el cerdo se le lanzó a la cara, arañándolo como si se tratara de un gato—. ¡Estúpido animal!

Ranma agarró al puerco por la pañoleta y lo tiró con brusquedad al piso, donde le dio una patada haciendo que el puerquito chillara de dolor, al segundo una bofetada retachó en su mejilla izquierda, dejándolo caer con las manos hechas cuernitos.

—Marimacho —soltó Ranma adolorido.

—¡Salvaje! —respondió Akane que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡Deberías de dejar ese cerdo, él ya tiene dueña! —se levantó Ranma de inmediato.

—Claro, soy yo, idiota —se señaló Akane.

—No, tú no eres su dueña, él es un maldito abusivo —indicó al puerco que le gruñía con rabia.

—Ranma, por favor, parece que tuvieras celos del pobre de P-chan, él nunca te ha hecho nada —exclamó la joven.

—¿Eres ingenua o estúpida eh? —ya estaba al límite de que su prometida defendiera al animal ése.

Akane se tragó las palabras que iba a decir, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

—¡Insensible! —le dijo y se marchó.

Ranma cerró los ojos y se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente.

—Diablos… —dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro con pesar, se había ido de palabras, otra vez.

La cena fue bastante tensa entre Akane y Ranma, los dos se miraban con molestia.

* * *

Akane no esperó a Ranma para irse juntos, por lo que el chico iba corriendo a toda velocidad para la escuela, se había quedado dormido y ya estaba a poco para que la campana de entrada sonara.

En su camino vio a Hikari que estaba de rodillas y con una mano palpando el suelo.

—Hola, Kari —saludó el chico que se agachó para verla de cerca.

—Hola, Ranma —respondió la joven que seguía buscando algo.

Ranma notó que la chica no tenía los lentes, seguro se le habían caído. No esperó a que ella le pidiera el favor para buscarlos.

—¡Estoy perdida! —Gritó la chica que se llevó las manos a los ojos para ocultar su llanto cuando no encontraron los lentes—. Sin mis lentes no veo absolutamente nada.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, yo te dicto o te paso los apuntes cuando tengas otros lentes —Ranma la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Le resultaba una chica muy tierna.

—Ven, yo seré como tu lazarillo —Ranma la tomó de la mano con mucha delicadeza.

—Gracias, Ranma, eres muy lindo conmigo —la chica se sonrojó.

Detestaba estar miope porque no podía ver la hermosura de Ranma, pero al sentir el tacto del chico se sintió andar en una nube, no pudo evitar mostrar una linda sonrisa.

«_Está comprometido_» se recordó, haciendo que sus ojos se opacaran por la tristeza.

La joven caminaba con torpeza, no distinguía los escalones y casi se tropezaba con ellos, por lo que Ranma prefirió cargarla en brazos.

Al entrar al salón, fue la sensación del momento. Todos no dejaban de ver a Ranma con la nueva estudiante en brazos, el chico de la trenza muy cortésmente dejó a Kari en su respectivo lugar, sin darse cuenta que una peli azul lo estaba asesinando con la mirada a él y a la chica de cabello color nuez.

—Impresionante, nunca me imagine ver a Ranma tan caballeroso, envidio a Kari —confesó Sayuri que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

Akane resopló, tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca empuñada, miraba a otra parte, pero cada vez que escuchaba hablar a su prometido con la nueva, por reacción giraba a mirarlos.

«_Seguro se hace la que no ve para llamar la atención de Ranma_» pensó Akane que contemplaba como Ranma estaba muy cerca de la joven para decirle algunas cosas.

Durante las clases, el cuerpo de Akane emanaba una energía color roja y su semblante era el de una asesina, no soportaba ver como Ranma estaba tan cerca de aquella chica quien estaba casi pegada al cuaderno escribiendo lo que el chico de la trenza le decía. Por más que quería fingir que aquello no le importaba, no podía.

—Señorita Tendo, por favor, dígame los componentes de los gases nobles de la tabla periódica —pidió el profesor.

El aura bajó al instante, Akane no le había puesto nada de atención.

—Lo siento, no atendí a su clase —respondió la joven, apenada.

—Ha estado así toda la clase así que le pido que si no le interesa, me haga el favor de salir del salón —el profesor señaló la puerta.

Akane sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero antes de irse, le echó unos ojos acusadores a Ranma.

Al finalizar las clases, la joven de cabellos cortos no esperó a Ranma, pero se ocultó en una de las esquinas, viendo como el chico se iba con Hikari. Los celos la invadieron por completo, no le gustaba absolutamente nada que aquella chica estuviera tan cerca de su prometido.

* * *

Ranma llevó a la muchacha a su departamento, donde se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello del mismo color que la chica, que le llegaba a media espalda y con bucles, de ojos color avellana y con una sonrisa preciosa en su fino rostro, vestía de jeans y una playera color vainilla, dejando ver que era una mujer de bonito cuerpo, además de que también era alta.

—Hikari, no me digas que otra vez perdiste tus lentes —amonestó la señora que no se notaba molesta.

—Sí, mami… lo siento —Hikari bajó la cabeza, apenada.

—Ya, mi niña, ahorita mismo busco tu otro par de lentes —la señora abrazó a su pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente—. Tú debes ser Ranma, ¿verdad? —le dijo al chico de la trenza.

—Sí, es un placer conocerla —Ranma hizo una reverencia.

—No, el gusto es todo mío. Eiko Katsura, madre de Kari —la señora le tendió su mano.

—Ranma Saotome, a su servicio —correspondió el joven.

—Gracias Ranma por ser tan amable con mi pequeña, por favor, quédate a comer como forma de agradecimiento, ¿sí? —invitó la señora que cerró los ojos y mostró una bella sonrisa.

—Está bien —aceptó el chico.

* * *

Akane llegaba a casa con un genio de los mil demonios, vio a su hermana Kasumi atendiendo una llamada, no le tomó importancia, sólo quería irse a su cuarto.

—Está bien, Ranma, yo le avisó a la familia —escuchó a su hermana antes de que colgara.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Akane muerta de curiosidad.

—Oh, nada malo, sólo me habló para avisarme que no llegara a comer ya que se quedara en la casa de Hikari —respondió la hermana.

La baranda de la escalera se hizo añicos en las manos de Akane.

—Oh, vaya, tendré que llamar al carpintero, seguro la madera ya debe estar podrida —dijo Kasumi impresionada.

Akane estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos. Se acostó en su cama boca abajo, cubriendo la cara con la almohada y dando de gritos y haciendo pataletas como niña chiquita.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia :3 aprovecho que tengo tiempo, además los capitulos son cortos y eso me ayuda actualizar diario. Unas cosillas respecto a este fic, pues al principio, pensaba llamarlo Celos y sería un one-shot pero pues no fue así XD ya que sentí que la historia podía explotarse un poco más como para quedarse en un fic de sólo un capítulo. **

**Agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo para leerme y por sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias, como he mencionado antes, ustedes me motivan y mucho n.n  
**

**Gracias a: Wolfing23, stmag, krizz, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, akarly, calcioycobalto n.n  
**

**krizz, Muchisimas gracias, tú siempre logrando hacer que me sonroje con tus halagos, eres un sol, y no eres la única en identificarse con Hikari, yo también uso lentes, y si quiero ver sin ellos, tendría que acercarme a las cosas como diez centimetros, gracias abuela por heredarme tu miopía, no saben cuan agradecida estoy contigo, jajajaja, Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario *O*  
**

**Muchisimas gracias, también para quellos que leen y por falta de tiempo no dejan su comentario, pero si lo dejan, me hacen mas feliz todavía :3, mil gracias.  
**

**El capitulo merece su valiosa opinión? Ojala que sí n.n ya saben, hace de esta chica alguien muy feliz.  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**Se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	4. … y se dio, así, sin pensarlo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: **

**… y se dio, así, sin pensarlo.**

* * *

El chico de la trenza estaba más que fascinado con la comida que había preparado la madre de Hikari. Tanto madre e hija observaban como Ranma comía, se sonrieron entre ellas.

—¡Gracias por la comida, ha estado deliciosa! —Ranma tenía los ojos brillosos, ya estaba satisfecho.

—Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado —sonrió amablemente la mamá de la chica de gafas.

—Mi madre es chef y se especializa en comida europea —señaló Kari.

—Cocina usted muy rico, señora Katsura —Ranma bajó levemente la cabeza.

—Por favor, Ranma, no me digas señora, tan sólo llámame por mi nombre, Eiko —pidió la mamá de Hikari.

—Está bien, Eiko —sonrió el chico de la trenza.

Todos empezaron a reírse.

Empezaron una plática amena, donde Ranma se enteró que la madre de Hikari era la jefa de los chefs del nuevo restaurante que se iba abrir en la ciudad y por eso tuvieron que mudarse a Nerima. Se sintió tan cómodo que olvidó por completo el tiempo que estuvo plática y plática con ellas.

* * *

Ranma dejó escapar un largo suspiro, ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por las colinas. Caminaba por encima de la reja, con los brazos cruzados tras de la nuca, recordando la linda conversación que tuvo con la pequeña familia Katsura.

—Ahora entiendo porque Hikari es tan linda —sonrió.

* * *

Llegó a casa lo que menos se esperó fue a Akane que estaba en la entrada de la casa Tendo, abrazando a su maldita mascota y cuando ella lo vio, frunció el ceño y volteó la cara.

—¿Vas de salida? —interrogó Ranma.

—No —respondió escuetamente la aludida.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —volvió a cuestionar, curioso.

—¿Qué ya no puedo estar donde me plazca, o qué? —Akane lo miró, mostrando furia en sus orbes castañas.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua con enfado, por lo que prefirió ignorarla, caminó, pasando a su lado.

—¿Te la pasaste muy bien en casa de Hikari, verdad? —soltó Akane en un tono de voz que parecía reclamo.

Detuvo el paso del chico, quien mostró una linda sonrisa, más no se atrevió a darle la cara a su prometida.

—Ah, ya, entonces sí estás celosa, ¿no? —inquirió el joven que colocó sus brazos tras de la nuca.

—Por favor, Ranma, yo no estoy celosa, sólo era curiosidad, si no quieres responderme, no lo hagas —Akane iba caminando hacia la casa.

—Pues sí, me la pase bastante bien en casa de Hikari, ella es muy dulce, tierna, amable… —el chico suspiró hondamente con toda la intención de que Akane lo escuchara.

La joven Tendo se quedó parada y se tensó a tal grado que aplastaba al pobre cerdo casi sacándole los ojos de lo fuerte que lo presionaba, parecía que quería torcerle el pescuezo. De su cuerpo emanaba un aura de color rojo, muy conocida por Ranma.

—Oh, me alegra que pienses eso de una chica —la voz de Akane era temblorosa con tintes molestos—. Yo hasta pensaba que ya le estabas agarrando gusto a tu maldición…

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —eso a Ranma no le agradó y rápido ya estaba frente a su prometida.

—Nada, Ranma, lo dejo a tu imaginación —Akane agitó su mano, restándole importancia y continuó su camino, con el cerdo inconsciente en sus brazos.

—¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes perfectamente, a pesar de que me convierta en chica a mí me gustan las mujeres! —reclamó Ranma, molesto, eso de que se metieran con su heterosexualidad no le gustaba nada.

—¿Y qué me lo asegura, eh? —desafío la hija de Soun, observando detenidamente las pupilas de su prometido.

—¡No necesito asegurarte nada, porque tú lo sabes! —Ranma no dejaba de ver a su prometida.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no sé nada! —rebatió la joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Que me gustan las mujeres!

—Sí, claro, como olvidar como coqueteabas con Kuno o con Ryoga, a veces me preguntaba sí lo hacías sólo por conseguir algo de ellos, o realmente porque te gustaba —habló con voz irónica, ya estaba fuera de sí, sus celos iban más allá de lo que podía controlar.

—¡Oye, eso jamás lo hice por gusto! —Ranma se había puesto furioso, tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba con su frente pegada a la de Akane.

—Ajá, y como dije, ¿cómo me lo aseguras, eh?

—¡Así!

La sujetó de los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, jugando con sus labios, mandando al diablo su timidez. Sólo quería seguir besándola como lo había anhelado desde hace mucho. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente que era capaz de escucharlo y sentir como crecía dentro de su pecho, sintiendo que de un momento a otro saldría de su cuerpo. Sus manos se posaron en la pequeña cintura de Akane y fue dulcificando aquel beso, dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación que le provocaba los labios de Akane, de repente sentía una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo y lo hacía vibrar.

Akane abrió los ojos de repente, ella también se dejó embaucar por los labios de su prometido, sintiendo que estaba en el cielo, lo que menos se esperaba es que su primer beso con él fuera así, se lo había imaginado de mil maneras, pero nunca como estaba sucediendo. Alejó a Ranma y luego miró a todas partes, menos a él, no se atrevió a decir nada y se fue corriendo.

Ranma se quedó extrañado por la reacción de Akane.

—Tal vez… no le gustó —musitó el chico que se llevó dos dedos a los labios, se sintió fatal al pensar que efectivamente Akane no le gustó que la besara.

* * *

La chica de cabellos cortos subió rápidamente a su habitación, no le importó su mascota que lo arrojó al suelo y ella se aventó a la cama, quedando boca abajo, llorando sobre su almohada.

—Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida —se repetía mientras daba de golpes al colchón—. Sólo lo hizo porque lo desafié… no porque quiso —su llanto se intensificó.

* * *

Ranma prefirió irse al dojo, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más, sólo pensaba en el hermoso momento que acababa de pasar, se sintió tan bien, tan feliz, pero al ver el desconcierto y susto en el rostro de Akane, todo cambió.

—No debí haber reaccionado de esa forma —suspiró el chico, luego golpeó la pared con su puño haciendo un hoyo—. ¡Soy un estúpido! —volvió a dar otro tanto de golpes.

* * *

Akane no bajó a cenar y Ranma se lo pasó en el tejado toda la noche, pensando en ése beso que siempre había deseado, pero al parecer se convirtió en un gran problema.

* * *

Ranma y Akane se fueron por caminos diferentes a la escuela, no querían verse, pero tenían que ir.

Hikari se acercó a Ranma, notando como su amigo estaba muy distraído.

—Ranma —llamó la joven de gafas.

No obtuvo respuesta, el chico tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica, preocupada.

—¿Eh? —volteó, se notaba triste—. Ah, sí, sí, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Mi mamá me pidió que te entregara esto —la joven mostró un refractario con comida—. Espero que te guste.

—Gracias —sonrió tenuemente el chico.

Comió, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo que el día anterior.

Akane lo observaba, otra vez los celos la invadieron, frunció la boca.

«_Ayer me besó y ahora está comiendo la comida que ella le trae… es un idiota y yo más_» pensó, triste, pero había algo más fuerte que la hacía no dejar de ver a la chica nueva y a su prometido.

—Muy rico —felicitó Ranma una vez que terminó.

—Ranma —Hikari le tocó la mano suavemente—. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó con dulzura.

Akane al ver ese gesto, su aura se elevó al igual que su cabello, haciendo que sus amigas que estaban platicando sobre unas películas, se quedaran calladas.

Ranma tragó saliva, le agradó aquel tacto, fue tibio, cálido. Miró hacia Akane inconscientemente, notando como ella al instante se puso a platicar como si nada con sus amigas.

Yuka y Sayuri estaban desconcertadas por la plática tan extraña que Akane les hacía.

«_No, definitivamente no le gustó_» pensó Ranma que sintió como su corazón se fragmentaba.

Volvió hacia Hikari quien apretó levemente su mano, sintiendo lo frágil que era la chica.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Ranma —insistió la joven que lo miró con suma ternura.

—Gracias… pero aquí no es el lugar —musitó Ranma.

Ella asintió y le sonrió dulcemente.

Los dos se fueron del salón, tomados de la mano, dejando a una furiosa Akane de quien sus amigas se alejaron de ella.

* * *

Ranma y Hikari se sentaron en una banca junto a un árbol que estaba cerca de la bodega de la escuela. Hikari no necesitó hablar primero cuando Ranma solito empezó a platicarle lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

La joven de cabello color nuez, sintió que su corazón se hizo pedazos, pero ella misma se recriminó por aquel sentimiento, ya que Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane.

—… y se dio, así sin pensarlo —finalizó Ranma.

—Pero es normal que entre prometidos se besen —habló Hikari que le dolía decir eso.

—Es que nosotros no somos unos prometidos normales —musitó el chico.

Sintió un gran alivio al contarle un poco de la complicada relación que tenía con Akane a su amiga, ella lo escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de observarlo de esa forma que le inspiraba más confianza, se sentía comprendido.

—La forma en que se dio el beso no fue la correcta —observó la joven de lentes.

—¿Eh? —Ranma no entendió muy bien.

—Debes de besarla cuando las cosas estén tranquilas entre ustedes, cuando se hablen con el corazón en la mano —aconsejó, sus ojos se concentraron en sus dedos.

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo.

«_Sí Akane no fuera tan orgullosa_» se dijo internamente el joven marcial.

—Gracias, Hikari —Ranma tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, mirándola con profundo agradecimiento—. ¿Te parece si te invito un helado después de clases? —sonrió, haciendo que la joven de ojos olivos se ruborizara.

—¡Claro! Me encanta el helado —aceptó la chica.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes regresaron al salón, pero habían estado tanto tiempo platicando y tan metidos en la conversación que ni cuenta se dieron que las clases ya habían comenzado y como castigo, los dos chicos se tuvieron que quedar en el pasillo, sosteniendo baldes de agua.

—Lo siento —pidió Ranma, avergonzado.

—Ah, no te preocupes, de todas formas, esa clase siempre me aburre —respondió Hikari que aunque estuvieran parados en el pasillo, le agradaba mucho estar con Ranma.

* * *

**Hola! Les taigo un capítulo más de ésta, su historia, Ranma enamorado, el capítulo salió así, muy espontaneo y lo acabo de hacer, espero que sea de su agrado y comprenderé perfectamente sí quieren asesinar a akane, no es para menos, sí se pasó de idiota U.U, me gustaría decir que todo tiene su por qué, pero mentiría, la verdad esta historia se está dando solita, cada capítulo que escribo es realmente nuevo para mí. **

**Espero que esté capítulo les guste, ¿merezco su valiosisima opinión? :3  
**

**Agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo, sus comentarios, su apoyo y su cariño hacia Hikari :3 muchisimas gracias!  
**

**Gracias a: akarly, stmag, Wolfing23, Rutabi, ces, krizz, calcioycobalto n.n  
**

***ces, gracias por tu review y por tus animos n.n  
**

***krizz, sí, te entiendo, ya después de un tiempo, ya te acostumbras a que los lentes formen parte de ti, yo también me veo rara sin ellos, aunque tengo que casi besar el espejo para verme :P y operarse es una opción, sólo que a mi si me da miedito, jajaja. Yo te apoyo, nos iremos un día a comer unos tacos con carne de P-chan, sólo espero que no me hagan daño :P gracias por tu comentario n.n  
**

**Muchisimas gracias!  
**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	5. ¿U-una chica?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

** ¿U-una chica?**

* * *

Akane estaba en el salón mordiendo el lápiz como si se lo quisiera comer, sólo imaginando lo que Ranma y Hikari estaban haciendo allá afuera. Las imágenes de Hikari y Ranma riéndose, tomándose de la mano, él abrazándola, a punto de besar a la nueva, hicieron que mordiera de más el lápiz, destruyéndolo.

—¡No lo permitiré! —exclamó la joven de cabellos azules que colocó sus manos sobre el pupitre y se levantó.

Se quedó idiota al percatarse que todos sus compañeros, incluido el profesor la miraban como a una loca.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a permitir, señorita Tendo? —interrogó el profesor que se fue acercando al lugar de Akane.

—Ah… —empezó a reírse como boba y se rascó la nuca— Que su clase termine estando tan interesante —dijo, escurriéndole una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? —El maestro enarcó una ceja—. Como veo que mi clase le interesa, me gustaría ver mañana un resumen de la segunda guerra mundial en mi escritorio.

—C-claro —Akane mostró una sonrisa forzada, empuñando sus manos con ganas de mandar a volar al profesor.

Akane se sentó, sacando rayos por los ojos, pobre de aquel que la mirara porque seguro moriría con una de esas miradas venenosas de la joven Tendo.

* * *

Los chismes corrían como agua en río, ya que a los oídos de Akane llegó la palabra cita acompañada con el nombre de Ranma, de inmediato dio un respingo en su lugar.

—¿Ranma cita con quién? —preguntó Akane interesada a sus amigas.

—Con Hikari, Akane, ¿no estás celosa por eso? —respondió Hiroko.

—¿Celosa yo? —Akane mostró una sonrisa maniática y de su cuerpo emanaba aquella energía que últimamente se hacía presente a cada rato.

Sus amigas la vieron con miedo, nunca la habían visto así y aunque Akane siempre dijera que no tenía celos del estúpido de Ranma, la verdad es que sus reacciones hablaban por sí solas.

—Qué, va, por mi, Ranma puede salir con quien le plazca —añadió la chica que rompió el bate de beisbol que tenía en las manos.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, sabiendo que por su bien físico era mejor darle la razón a su amiga.

Hikari estaba haciendo algo de estiramiento para ponerse a jugar voleibol.

—Hikari es linda —observó Daisuke.

—Sí, es muy bonita y bien tierna —apoyó Hiroshi.

—Sí, deben de tratarla más, verán que es una chica muy linda —dijo Ranma que les sonrió.

Ranma miraba hacia Akane que tenía cara de demonio que era envuelta en llamas y luego posaba sus ojos en Hikari que parecía un ángel quien tenía una hermosa luz rodeándola.

Las jóvenes que estaban jugando beisbol corrían despavoridas de los lanzamientos que Akane hacía, de hecho ya había roto varios bates, y cuando la peli azul le tocaba batear, lanzaba la pelota con una fuerza increíble, de hecho se quedaron sorprendidos cuando una de las pelotas le dio a un buitre que volaba, viendo como sólo las plumas caían. Sus compañeras de juego sólo tragaron saliva y poco a poco se iban haciendo a un lado de la cancha.

—Si yo no estoy celosa —se decía Akane que caminaba a grandes zancadas a sentarse a la banca.

* * *

A la hora de salida, Akane estaba muy al pendiente por dónde se iría Ranma con la nueva. Se escondió tras de una esquina, observando cómo los dos salían de la escuela, sonriéndose, y viéndolos platicar muy amenamente, aquello le retorcía los intestinos, sintiendo un sabor bastante amargo en su garganta.

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, sabía que Ranma se percataría de su presencia, ya que el chico había mejorado muchísimo en sus artes marciales y ahora sí era casi invencible, al menos no había conocido a un rival capaz de hacerle frente, ya ni siquiera Ryoga. Como se encontraba algo alejados de ellos no alcanzaba a oír de lo que platicaban, pero cuando los veía que se acercaban demasiado, sus manos por reacción se empuñaban y el hígado le dolía.

Finalmente los vio llegar al parque, Hikari se quedó sentada en una banca, mientras Ranma le decía algo y luego se fue. Torció la boca al ver como Ranma regresaba con helados en la mano y le tendió uno a la chica de gafas.

«_Comer helado no es propio de guerreros por eso me convierto en mujer_» recordó la joven Tendo las palabras que Ranma le decía cada vez que iban a tomar un helado.

Quería escuchar lo que esos dos hablaban pero desde el lugar donde ella se encontraba no alcanzaba a oír nada así tratara de estirar a todo su pobre cuello. Vio un árbol muy cercano a ellos, como buena artista marcial, saltó al árbol, lamentablemente no calculó bien la distancia y casi por nada se pasa de largo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Hikari que giró hacia atrás al oír como algo se removía entre los arbustos.

—Ehm, no, debe ser un animal —dijo Ranma que seguía disfrutando su helado, olvidando por completo su orgullo de guerrero.

Akane se sobó el trasero. Pero volvió a intentarlo, sólo que esta vez subió el árbol más tradicionalmente. Parecía chango, observándolos desde la rama, ahí podía escucharlos muy bien.

—¿Y extrañas tu antiguo hogar? —preguntó Ranma.

Se sentía un egoísta porque sólo le contaba sus penas a la chica y de ella no le preguntaba nada.

—Sí, ahí deje a muchos amigos y ahí están mis abuelitos, pero mi mamá me prometió que cuando tenga vacaciones me mandará con ellos y sí sus vacaciones coinciden con las mías, pues nos iremos juntas —respondió la joven, sintiéndose importante.

—Me lo imagino —Ranma terminó su helado y se recostó sobre la banca, llevando sus brazos tras la nuca y mirar el despejado cielo.

—Sí, pero bueno, a mi mamá le ofrecieron ese importante puesto y obviamente le subieron el sueldo y tiene la ventaja que puede tomarse cualquier día libre cuando lo desee, en sí, tiene muchas ventajas —la chica siguió comiéndose su helado.

—¿Y dime, qué es lo que te gusta de Nerima? —cuestionó Ranma que la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

La chica dejó de saborear el helado de golpe y se sonrojó, lo observo de reojo y volvió su atención al suelo.

«_Seguro le dirá que él_» Akane estaba atenta a cada movimiento de ellos, se había acercado tanto para escuchar la respuesta de la joven.

—Su clima, su gente, todos se han comportado muy amables conmigo, sobre todo… tú —Hikari lo miró por un segundo y volvió su atención al helado.

Akane perdió el equilibrio, terminó besando el piso.

Ranma y Hikari se levantaron de inmediato y la miraron, Ranma al instante se fue para ayudar a su prometida a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma preocupado al ver a Akane con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—¡Por dios, Ranma, hay que llevarla al hospital! —exclamó la joven de lentes al ver a Akane tan mal.

—¡No es necesario, estoy perfectamente bien! —contestó la joven de cabellos azules que se alisó el uniforme y quitó un par de ramas de su cabello.

Hikari quedó muy sorprendida al ver lo rápido que la chica se había compuesto.

—Me voy —Akane se dio la media vuelta, caminando a grandes zancadas, toda roja de la vergüenza y con el orgullo enterrado.

Dejó a Ranma y a Hikari desconcertados por su actitud.

—Creo que debes ir con ella —indicó Kari.

—No, como la viste, ella está bien —respondió Ranma que no dejaba de sentir preocupación por Akane.

Akane dio la vuelta para perder de vista a esos dos y luego empezó a llorar a mares por el gran dolor que sentía debido al tremendo golpazo que se dio.

* * *

Ranma se ofreció acompañar a Hikari a su casa, no espero que de repente empezara a llover, mojándose irremediablemente, Kari volteó a ver a Ranma para comentarle algo al respecto, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que a su lado ya no iba Ranma, sino una hermosa pelirroja de grandes ojos azules que vestía igual a su amigo.

—Hikari, verás… —habló Ranma mujer, explicando lo de su maldición.

Hikari parpadeó incrédula, su curiosidad la llevó a picarle los senos de Ranma, de inmediato retiró la mano con miedo.

—¿U-una chica? —dijo Kari que todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

—Sí… —Ranma bajó la cabeza.

—Con agua fría te conviertes en chica y vuelves a la normalidad con agua caliente —entendió la joven Katsura.

Ranma asintió.

Había caminado un largo rato, Hikari ni cuenta se dio porque escuchó atentamente a la pelirroja. Le costaba procesar aquello.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Hikari, la mamá de ella estaba acomodando algunas cosas.

—Hija metete a dar un ducha para que no te enfermes —habló la mamá de Hikari sin dejar su trabajo—. Hola, me alegra mucho que ya te estés haciendo de amigos tan rápido, Kari, mira que tu amiga es muy linda —sonrió Eiko.

—Mamá, en realidad, ella es Ranma —indicó Hikari—. Me voy a bañar, salgo en seguida.

Se notó el desconcierto en el rostro de la señora Katsura. Ranma dejó escapar un largo suspiro y le contó todo.

—Increíble… —musitó Eiko, admirada.

—¿Tiene un poco de agua caliente? —interrogó Ranma que se sentía apenado por la situación.

—Discúlpame, pero algo le pasó al tubo de gas que no me permite encender la estufa y para colmo, la luz se fue cuando cayó un rayo —contestó Eiko.

Le pasó una toalla.

—Será mejor que mi hija te preste algo de su ropa para que no te enfermes —ofreció la señora Katsura.

—Eh, no, no se preocupe, la verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrado a mojarme, soy inmune a la gripe —contestó la pelirroja a quien se le escapó un estornudo.

Eiko sonrió y se metió a una habitación.

—Sé que es ropa de niña, pero ahora que tú eres una, no te quedara mal —le entregó unos jeans y una playera—. Deja tu ropa mojada, yo me encargare de lavarla y cuando esté lista le diré a Kari que te la deje o tú vienes por ella —sonrió con amabilidad.

Ranma suspiró, no podía hacerle la grosería de despreciar su noble gesto.

Salió vestido con aquellas prendas y agradeció por la amabilidad de Eiko.

—Gracias —Ranma hizo una reverencia—. Pero me tengo que ir.

—Gracias a ti, Ranma, espero pronto tu visita —contestó Eiko.

—Nos vemos mañana, Ranma —sonrió Hikari que se veía muy tierna tiritando de frío.

Su mamá la abrazó para amortiguar aquel frío a causa de haberse bañado con agua fría.

—Hasta mañana, Kari —se despidió la pelirroja.

—Tienes a un amigo bastante peculiar, aunque todavía me sorprende eso de la maldición —opinó Eiko una vez que Ranma se marchó.

—Creo que había leído algo al respecto sobre las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo en uno de los libros del abuelo —recordó la joven Katsura.

—Ah, sí, es cierto, mi papá y su amor a las cosas encantadas del mundo —Eiko le dio un beso en la frente a su hija—. Bueno, a buscar velas porque esta noche nos la pasaremos en la oscuridad.

—Mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Es que la oscuridad me sigue dando miedo —pidió suplicante la jovencita.

—Por supuesto, mi pequeña.

* * *

Ranma caminaba por encima de la reja, no pudo evitar reírse, ¿acaso creía Akane que no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo?

—Tonta —musitó con cariño.

Sintió pena por ella porque se lastimó y estaba preocupado por saber cómo se encontraba, así que empezó a correr para llegar más rápido a la casa de los Tendo.

* * *

Llegó a la casa, preguntando por la menor de los Tendo, su mamá le indicó que la joven se encontraba en su cuarto, pero lo mejor era no molestarla porque estaba de muy mal humor.

Dio unos golpecitos a la puerta, escuchó a Akane diciendo que podían pasar, así que adentró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Akane se giró para verlo, lucía una bendita en la nariz y el labio con una pomada.

—Mira, pero que torpe eres —señaló Ranma.

—Oye, sí sólo vienes a decirme eso, será mejor que te largues, estoy muy ocupada haciendo mi resumen de historia —la chica ya iba a girar, hasta que observó a detalle la ropa que usaba Ranma—. ¿Y esa ropa?

—Me la prestó Kari —respondió con naturalidad la pelirroja.

Tragó saliva al ver como Akane emanaba un aura roja que era capaz de llegar al techo y rebasarlo, el rostro de la chica se distorsionó de tal forma que la hacía lucir como un demonio, hasta podía jurar que le vio unos cuernos y colmillos.

Ranma sonrió con nerviosismo y retrocedió un par de pasos, intimidado por su prometida. Salió corriendo de la habitación de Akane antes que el escritorio llegase a golpearlo.

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Ranma enamorado, he de confesar que me costó escribirlo y no por falta de inspiración, sino que a cada rato me interrumpieron y me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensé, pero lo importante es que lo terminé :) **

**muchisimas gracias por leerme :3 por dedicarme un poco de su valioso tiempo y dejarme sus comentarios, me hacen tan feliz :3 ¡Gracias!  
**

**Gracias a: Lobo de Sombras, ces, stmag, Barby, Wolfing23, Krizz, Miztu Akari, Aki Okazaki, akarly, calcioycobalto, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Liam n.n  
**

***ces, Hola, muchisimas gracias, me encantaría responderte, pero no puedo porque ni yo misma sé, disculpame por favor, gracias por tu review n.n  
**

***Barby, Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que la historia que escribo te guste n.n  
**

***krizz, Ok, yo invito los refrescos jaja :D oh, sí, de Ranma de lazarillo con gusto me quedo ciega, es tan sexi, además sería el pretexto perfecto para andar toqueteandolo, jajaja, gracias por comentarme, nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

***Aki Okazaki, Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y tu observación, gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia n.n  
**

***Liam, ya está! no me tarde mucho, ¿verdad?  
**

**GRacias de todo corazón por su tiempo n.n  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**Se despide de un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	6. La salvó… y-yo no le importe…

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 06 **

**La salvó… y-yo no le importe…**

* * *

La hija menor de Soun parecía toro por su forma de respirar, pero unos minutos después que se tranquilizó, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos, cayendo irremediablemente en el suelo, se dejó caer arrodillada y con las manos sobre el rostro.

—Conmigo nunca se porta así… —gimoteó la chica de cabellos azules—. Siempre me trata de marimacho y nunca, nunca ha tomado un helado conmigo en su forma masculina —eso le dolía más.

Del otro lado de la ventana, se encontraba una pelirroja que colgaba de cabeza, mirando y escuchando lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación de su prometida. En un salto ya estaba sobre el tejado.

* * *

Estaba pensativo, sentado en pose de indio, colocando sus codos sobre los muslos y así apoyar su cabeza sobre las manos, mirando la noche. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonoro rugir de su estómago, así que se levantó y se dispuso a bajar del tejado, pero se quedó parado al ver a Akane que se encontraba en el balcón, con la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Tal vez sí tan solo me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos puede que Ranma y yo… —la joven suspiró.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, oír aquello hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, de hecho se llevó las manos al pecho, pensando que Akane lo escucharía. Estaba realmente emocionado tanto que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La menor de los Tendo se fue al dojo a entrenar, sus ojos denotaban profunda molestia. Daba de golpes y patadas a un muñeco de trapo.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se quitó el sudor de su frente al pasarse la manga de su gi. Torció la boca, una ola de recuerdos de cómo actuaba Ranma con Hikari le llegaron, haciendo que su enojo en vez de disminuir, aumentara.

Volvió a dar patadas y golpes al aire, esa sensación era casi la misma que cuando Shampoo conoció a Ranma chico, sólo que ahora era más intensa e incontrolable.

—No lo hagas así que te puedes lastimar —escuchó.

Soltó un puñetazo a esa persona que la interrumpió, pero el chico se dio una pirueta hacia atrás esquivando el golpe.

—Eres muy lenta —observó Ranma—. Creo que te has confiado demasiado, claro, como ahora ya no tienes con quien competir.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —interrogó Akane, mostrando en sus orbes castaños la molestia que tenía con Ranma.

—Me refiero a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi —sonrió el chico de ojos azules.

—Por favor, Ranma, yo no me he confiado, sigo entrenando como siempre —expuso Akane que se acercó a su prometido.

—Tan orgullosa como sólo tú —Ranma se llevó las manos tras de la nuca.

—Sí sólo vienes a molestar, será mejor que me vaya, total, ya entrené lo suficiente —Akane dio unos pasos rumbo a la puerta, pero Ranma la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

—Akane… —el chico la miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos—. C-creo que podríamos dejar nuestro orgullo a un lado… —tragó saliva, estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque sus nervios no se notaran en su voz.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —preguntó Akane a quien las mejillas se le encendieron y no dejaba de mirar los hermosos ojos de Ranma.

—Tú y yo… ser… ser lo que somos —titubeó el pelinegro.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula ante las palabras del chico, se mordió los labios y miró hacia el suelo.

—¡Sí, deben de aceptarse uno al otro! —interrumpió la voz de Genma.

Akane y Ranma se pusieron rojos como tomates, el chico de inmediato soltó el brazo de su prometida.

—Me siento tan orgulloso, tanto tiempo esperando este momento —Soun tenía el brazo sobre sus ojos para amortiguar el llanto.

—Pero que romántico —suspiró Kasumi que junto sus manos.

—Sin duda alguna, me siento tan orgullosa de ti, hijo —secundó Nodoka.

«_Maldita sea mi suerte_» Ranma salió rapidísimo de ahí, ya no quería escuchar más, estaba molesto, tuvo su momento para que Akane y él hablaran con el corazón en la mano.

* * *

Akane estaba en su habitación, sonriendo como tonta, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Ranma.

—Ser lo que somos —repitió Akane se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando el beso que Ranma le dio.

Se durmió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, en sus sueños ella y Ranma eran los protagonistas.

—Ranma —balbuceó, feliz, abrazando con anhelo su almohada.

* * *

—¡Ya te dije que yo no sé dónde diablos está ese estúpido cerdo! —exclamó Ranma con molestia.

—Pero es que tu siempre lo tratas mal —reclamó la joven.

—Por Dios, Akane, entiende que ése animal es igual de desorientado que Ryoga, así como se va, viene, ¿Qué no? —Ranma ya estaba fastidiado que siempre le echara la culpa—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela.

—Hijo —interrumpió Nodoka—. Toma, llévale la ropa a Hikari y estas galletas en forma de agradecimiento —su madre le dio la ropa doblada y un refractario.

Ranma se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras que Akane frunció el ceño, de inmediato la peli azul tomó su maletín y se marchó.

* * *

Akane iba muy adelante, pero algo en él le decía que mejor era no darle alcance, miró la ropa que la mamá de Hikari muy amablemente le prestó. Sonrió.

Tuvieron que correr al notar que ya faltaba poco para que el timbre sonara. Akane se saltaba de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera.

—Apúrate Ranma —le gritó, volteando hacia atrás.

No se dio cuenta que en su apuro tropezó con una joven, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, las dos gritaron porque se venían abajo.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, las dos jovencitas se iban a golpear muy duro. Akane alcanzó a agarrarse de la baranda pero en el proceso se torció el tobillo, pero la otra joven ya no tuvo suerte, Ranma saltó, atrapando a la chica en sus brazos y caer en el descanso de las escaleras. Por reacción miró hacia abajo donde estaba Akane a quien los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

La joven que había salvado lo abrazó, llorando.

—Gracias, Ranma —dijo Hikari quien lloraba por el miedo que le produjo el hecho de caer.

Akane se quitó las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas y con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo, terminó de subir las escaleras, su orgullo evitó demostrar el dolor a causa de su tobillo lastimado.

—La salvó… y-yo no le importe… —Akane no llegó al salón de clases, prefirió meterse al cuarto de mantenimiento, dónde se abrazó las piernas y hundió su rostro, para dejar que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí actualizando diario :3 el capítulo es cortito, pero la parte final si le eche harto sentimiento ;_; se los juro casi lloro, pobre akane, ¿cómo se dio esto? Pues verán, yo estaba así escribiendo y emocionandome cuando Ranma le dice que sean lo que son, pero de repente, la familia intervino y pluff, el momento desapareció, ya después rumbo al salón de clases y ¡zas! las escaleras y Hikari debía de aparecer, pobrecilla, pero ranma la salvó porque Hikari no es ninguna artista marcial y akane ya había logrado agarrarse. Como he mencionado antes, la historia está siendo escrita por pura espontaniedad, se da solita, y hasta yo me sorprendo con lo que terminó escribiendo U.U De hecho mientras la escribía se me olvidó por completo la ausencia de nabiki XD, pero ya cuando volví a leerla me saque de onda y borré los dialogos que tenía la joven (y ella está en Tokio). **

**Gracias, muchisimas gracias de verdad por su tiempo, por sus comentarios, por su apoyo n.n y su cariño a hikari, que ya se está ganando un pequeño espacio en su corazón. Agradezco a las personas que me leen y por ciertos motivos no dejan reviews, para mi vale mucho saber que me han dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo, muchisimas gracias n.n  
**

**Gracias a: Wolfing23, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, krizz, akarly, calcioycobalto, Pame, Rutabi, stmag n.n **

***krizz, Sí pobrecita de akane, y aquí más ;_; me salió el drama así sin planearlo, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus palabras (mira que haces que mi ego se vaya hasta jupiter) :D me entusiasman muchisimo leerte :) Por el momento Ranma no muestra un interes más que amistad hacia Kari, pero crees que después de esto akane se porte mejor con nuestro amado protagonista?  
**

***Pame, hola! Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews (este y el de Akane y medio, espero actualizar para el domingo) gracias por animarte a escribirme, me alegra saber que hay muchas personas como tú que me leen y por algun motivo no dejan sus opiniones, y también gracias por tus cumplidos, y sí la historia es muy diferente a akane y medio, aquí akane es algo desesperante. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y me complazcas al dejarme otro review tuyo n.n  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo! Son unos soles.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	7. N-no Akane, yo no quería decir eso

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

**N-no Akane, yo no quería decir eso**

* * *

Ranma bajó la cabeza, recordando el rostro de Akane, miró a Hikari que seguía llorando muy asustada, hasta que poco a poco la joven empezó a tranquilizarse.

—Kari, ¿estás bien? —preguntó cuando ella se despegó de su pecho.

La chica aún tenía los ojos llorosos y se notaba el miedo presente en ella, pero luego se ruborizó.

—Sí —musitó suavemente—. ¿Me puedes bajar, por favor?

El chico de la trenza la colocó suavemente en el piso, la joven vio una mancha húmeda sobre la camisa de Ranma y aquello le causó mucha vergüenza.

—Perdón —la chica miró a otra parte.

—No tienes porqué pedir perdón… lo importante es que te encuentres bien —Ranma trató de sonreírle pero no pudo, estaba preocupado por Akane.

—Es que si no fuera tan torpe —se recriminó la jovencita.

—Tú no eres torpe. Ven, vamos a clases —le tendió la mano.

La joven la tomó, todavía con las piernas temblorosas por el miedo, pero se sintió segura al tener su mano entrelazada con la de Ranma.

Esperaba encontrar a su prometida en el salón, pero la chica no estaba ahí, fue a preguntarle a sus amigas sí sabían algo de ella, teniendo una respuesta negativa a cambio, luego un cuestionamiento que a él lo puso nervioso.

* * *

Akane dejó de gimotear, alzando por fin su rostro, se tocó el tobillo lastimado, sintiéndolo bastante hinchado y profirió un quejido de dolor al tocárselo.

—Ranma… idiota, y yo pensando que tú y yo tal vez… —las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus castañas orbes.

Un chico iba pasando por el pasillo, escuchando el llanto que provenía del cuarto de intendencia, abrió de golpe, encontrándose a la jovencita que por la acción dejó de llorar abruptamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el muchacho, sus ojos aguamarina se concentraron en el tobillo de la joven—. Por favor, deja ayudarte.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo Akane apenada, no quería que nadie la viera.

El muchacho la tomó con mucha delicadeza en sus brazos, ella lo admiró, era un joven muy apuesto, le parecía haberlo visto antes pero jamás le había prestado atención. La llevó a la enfermería y la colocó con suavidad en la cama.

—Gracias —dijo la joven.

—De nada, espero que te pongas bien pronto y que ya no sigas llorando, porque las lágrimas opacan la belleza de tus ojos —habló aquel jovencito, sonriéndole amistosamente.

Akane se sonrojó por el cumplido del muchacho y como agradecimiento también le sonrió.

—Disculpa que te deje, pero tengo clases —el chico se notó apenado.

—No te preocupes y muchas gracias —Akane se despidió de él.

La doctora atendió a la joven, admirándose de lo mal que se veía el tobillo, le puso hielo para bajar la inflamación y le dio una pastilla para calmar el dolor.

—Disculpa —dijo la doctora al ver que Akane estaba llorando, pensando que le había presionado demasiado fuerte.

Akane negó con la cabeza, el tobillo no le dolía tanto como lo que Ranma había hecho.

«_Ni siquiera se preocupó por mí_» pensó la chica de ojos castaños, haciendo que las lagrimas fluyeran con más rapidez.

* * *

Ranma no dejaba de subir y bajar su pierna bajo el escritorio, estaba desesperado por no saber nada de Akane y el maestro hable y hable de quien sabe qué cosa. Se levantó de golpe, no aguantaba más con la incertidumbre y salió del aula así sin más, dejando a todos sus compañeros atónitos.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —se preguntó, mirando el pasillo.

* * *

La chica de cabellos azules lanzó un largo suspiro cuando tranquilizó su llanto, sentía que se asfixiaba en ese lugar y sin decir nada, se levantó de la camilla, caminó despacio hacia la puerta y sin hacer nada de ruido, salió.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Ranma rondando por ahí, así que se escondió de él, lo que menos quería era verlo ni escucharlo, seguro que sí lo hacía, rompería en llanto y ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar, sus ojos ya le dolían y ese maldito nudo que tenía en la garganta parecía crecer a cada paso que Ranma daba hacia ella. Se metió en el salón, dejando a todos los estudiantes desconcertados por su entrada.

Tragó saliva, estaba apenada pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, en aquel salón encontró al amable joven que la llevó a la enfermería, sintiéndose de alguna forma un poco cómoda por si quiera ver un rostro conocido.

—Profesor —habló el joven de ojos aguamarina, levantándose de su lugar—. ¿Me permite salir un instante con la señorita?

—Está bien, Fukusawa —aceptó el maestro que mostró su palma señalando a la intrusa.

El joven caminó hacia Akane, le sonrió.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con caballerosidad.

La chica asintió, toda roja porque todos no dejaban de mirarla. El joven la cargó en brazos.

—Deberías estar en la enfermería —le dijo el chico que ya la iba a regresar a ése lugar.

—N-no quiero estar ahí… prefiero ir con el doctor Tofú…

—¿Tofú? —repitió el chico que se sorprendió.

Akane asintió lentamente sin dejar de ver a los ojos a ése muchacho.

—Supongo que el maestro se va a enojar si no llego a su clase, pero creo que mi tío debe de ver ése tobillo —el chico esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tío? —Akane parpadeó varias veces.

—El doctor Tofú es mi tío —contestó el joven con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica abrió la boca, estaba realmente sorprendida pero de inmediato se preguntó por qué el doctor jamás habló de sus parientes.

* * *

Salió de la escuela en brazos de aquel jovencito, era obvio que era más pequeño que ella, ya que se encontraban en el piso donde los de segundo tenían clases. No dejaba de verlo, por más que buscaba parecido con el doctor Tofú no lo encontraba, sólo esa linda sonrisa.

—¡Akane! —exclamó el galeno al verla—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me torcí el tobillo —respondió la aludida.

—Vaya, sí que fue bastante feo, por favor, Yamato ponla sobre la camilla —le pidió.

—Bueno, tío, la dejo en sus manos, debo regresar a la escuela —el muchacho miró hacia la puerta—. Espero que te recuperes pronto, Akane.

—Muchas gracias, Yamato —dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Mira como tienes ese tobillo Akane, no debes de caminar o te lo lastimaras más —observó el galeno.

—Doctor Tofú, ¿por qué no nos dijo que tenía un sobrino? —interrogó Akane, curiosa.

—Porque nunca me han preguntado. Yamato es hijo de mi primo, pero no convivimos mucho —respondió el doctor que no dejaba de examinar el tobillo de la chica—. Tendrás que usar muletas por un par de días —dictaminó—. Tomaras estos analgésicos y debes de meter tu tobillo en agua con hielo para desinflamarlo rápidamente, posarlo sobre dos almohadas cuando estés acostada y no debes subir ni bajar escaleras, y mucho menos patear, ¿entendido?

Akane asintió.

—Bien, Akane, te llevaré a tu casa —sonrió el galeno.

* * *

Al estar en su habitación volvió a sentir que su corazón se estrujaba, recreaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de cuando Ranma atrapó a Hikari y ella lloraba en su pecho, y Ranma, ni una palabra dijo.

Su amargo recuerdo fue abruptamente interrumpido por Kasumi que entraba a su habitación con una tina con hielos.

—Recuerda que no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, Akane, así que si necesitas algo, sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? —Kasumi le tomó las manos con ternura.

—Gracias, hermana —Akane le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Se quedó dormida, no supo cuanto tiempo, sólo notó que ya la noche había caído, miró en su mesita de noche una taza de té, el cual alcanzó y bebió porque sentía la garganta seca. Carraspeó al sentir aquel líquido frío.

—Adelante —dijo al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

—Akane…

—Vete —Akane sentía que en sus mejillas resbalaba aquel líquido cristalino.

—No, quiero ver cómo te encuentras —determinó el joven de la trenza.

—¿En serio? —bufó con ironía, trataba de mantener las lágrimas al margen, cosa que no logró.

—Por supuesto que sí —Ranma se acercó a ella.

—¡Qué te vayas, no quiero verte! —gritó la joven que cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que salían con facilidad.

—¡Vaya, contigo no se puede! ¡Nunca se puede! ¡Uno que intenta ser amable y tú siempre lo hechas a perder, yo que estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Pero ya veo que a ti no te importa, ya me estoy cansando! —exclamó Ranma que frunció el seño.

—¡Pues si te estoy cansando entonces porque no te largas, ¿eh?! —Akane lo miró con rabia a pesar de que sus ojos estaba cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Ranma se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirando al suelo, recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Akane, la miró notando que el llanto en su prometida se intensificaba, haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran una tras otra humedeciendo la sabana amarilla con la cual la joven estaba cubierta.

—N-no Akane, yo no quería decir eso —trató de enmendar su error—. Perdóname, por favor… y-yo…

—Hazme un favor y déjame sola, ¿quieres? —la joven de cabellos azules señaló la puerta.

—Akane… yo sólo quiero…

—Ranma, por favor, déjame sola, estoy muy alterada y podemos terminar hiriéndonos más de lo que ya estamos —Akane trató de mantener la calma, inhaló hondo.

—D-de acuerdo —el chico se dio la media vuelta.

Cerró la puerta una vez que salió, el joven se recargó en ella, mirando hacia el techo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si tuviera un intenso dolor, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado.

—Soy un imbécil, yo y mi bocota… —musitó arrepentido por sus palabras.

* * *

**Hola! Actualicé! Woow! es que pensé que la fiesta que tenían mis vecinos no se acabaría nunca, pero en cuanto el ruido se calmó me puse a escribir (es que no dejaba concentrarme), claro, dejandome llevar, como notaron al principio estuvo tranquilo, akane fue ayudada por un chico muy lindo, pero la parte final fue de o.O diablos! así o más complicado entre estos tarados? en serio, hasta yo misma me sorprendo lo que acabo escribiendo U.U y cada vez sale más capítulos y yo que tenía "planeado" que sólo fueran 5 capítulos y ya voy por el 7 y parece que apenas comienza... uff, vaya que me complico XD **

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su gusto y que ojala valga la pena para que me dejen su valiosa opinion :3  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, su tiempo, su reviews, gracias, gracias, gracias :3 es por eso que aunque tarde (son las 11:15 pm) pero con un capítulo al día :3 mientras que yo pueda, así seguira.  
**

**Gracias a: Stmag, Pame-chan Neko, akarly, Wolfing23, Miztu Akari, ces, krizz, calcioycobalto, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, James Birdsong n.n  
**

***ces, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario n.n y como verás... se ha complicado todavía más ¬¬  
**

***krizz, Es que Akane creo que no es humana o.O yo qué ella andaría en la calle de la amargura de por vida, jajaja, genma de suegro, sería facil deshacerse de él, lo conviertes en panda y lo mandas al zoológico y ya no tendrías que mantenerlo :P al contrario, yo agradezco a todas y todos ustedes su valioso tiempo y sus comentarios, es un placer para mí leer sus opiniones n.n  
**

***James Birdsong, muchisimas gracias por leerme :) y que los capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado n.n  
**

**Muchas gracias de verdad n.n  
**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**se despide de un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	8. Tú me gustas, Ranma y mucho

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

**Tú me gustas, Ranma y mucho  
**

* * *

Nodoka subía con una charola de comida para llevarle a Akane, miró a su hijo en el suelo, él al notar la presencia de su mamá rápido se levantó, admirando la bella sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su madre.

—Por favor, dale esto a Akane —le tendió la charola.

Ranma parpadeó, no le dio tiempo decirle algo porque Nodoka se dio la media vuelta.

—Seguro me va reventar la cara con la charola —se dijo el joven, admirando la sopa, el arroz, un poco de fruta, el té y gelatina.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, primero estaba el bienestar de Akane antes que el suyo. Tocó la puerta. Abrió lentamente, encontrando a su prometida que se tocaba el pie lastimado.

—¡Akane, pero mira cómo tienes el tobillo! —Exclamó el chico que dejó la charola de comida a un lado y de inmediato se sentó a la orilla de la cama, tocando con mucha precaución el pie de la joven.

—¿Qué no te dije que te fueras? —Proyectó Akane que intentó cubrirse el pie.

—Sí, pero ahora así me quieras partir la cabeza no me iré, lo mejor será que te lleve con el doctor Tofú para que te vea, porque esto no parece una torcedura normal —dictaminó el joven de la trenza.

—Estoy bien, ya no tengo dolor, es sólo la inflamación —contestó la joven de cabellos azules que cerró los ojos, pero los abrió dejando escapar unas lagrimillas cuando sintió que le presionaron—. ¡Idiota, eso duele!

—¿Ves? El doctor debe de verte —Ranma tomó a Akane en brazos.

—Espera… ¡Ranma! —exclamó la chica cuando ya estaba saltando por la ventana.

* * *

Ranma corría por los techos y saltaba cuando pasaba a otro tejado, Akane iba aferrada a él, con cierto miedo, pues iban muy rápido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y atisbar hacia el rostro del chico de vez en cuando, admirando lo guapo que era. Ranma se había puesto muchísimo más atractivo con el paso del tiempo.

Saltó finalmente frente al consultorio del galeno, abrió la puerta abruptamente, interrumpiendo al doctor que estaba conversando con un joven de ojos aguamarina.

—Hola, Ranma, hola, Akane —saludó el médico que se sorprendió al verlos ahí.

—Doctor, por favor revise a Akane, mire como tiene el tobillo —Ranma dejó a la chica en la camilla.

—Oh, vaya, luce peor que cuando te traje —habló Yamato.

Ranma de inmediato dirigió sus pupilas azules a ése joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

—¿Tú la trajiste? —interrogó Ranma.

—Sí, verás…

—¡Doctor, creo que fue más que un esguince, por favor, revíselo! —interrumpió Akane.

El joven Saotome no era tonto, algo ocultaba la joven que no quería que él supiera.

—Por favor, espera afuera, Ranma —pidió el galeno.

Una vez que estaba en la sala de espera junto a ése muchacho, lo observó más a detalle, lo había visto en la escuela varias veces.

—Soy Yamato Fukusawa y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria —el chico tendió su mano.

Ranma la tomó y apretó con fuerza.

—Soy Ranma Saotome —contestó el chico.

—Lo sé, ¿quién no sabe de ti y de Akane? —Sonrió el chico, mostrando esa misma sonrisa amigable que el doctor Tofú tenía—. Sólo que no los había tratado, verás a tu prometida la vi encerrada en el cuarto de intendencia y creo que estaba llorando, pero noté que tenía el tobillo lastimado, la llevé a la enfermería, pero al rato, se metió a mi salón, parecía que estaba ocultándose de alguien y me ofrecí a llevarla de nuevo a la enfermería pero ella me dijo que quería venir con mi tío —relató el joven.

El joven de ojos azules sólo pensaba en Akane llorando, se dio una palmada en la frente con pesar, seguro el hecho de haber ayudado a Hikari la hizo pensar otra cosa, tenía que explicarle, ya iba a meterse donde estaba el doctor y Akane, pero la mano del joven castaño lo detuvo.

—Espera un momento, mi tío necesita concentrarse, porque últimamente ha andado como en las nubes —dijo Yamato.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, es que mi tío está profundamente enamorado de una chica y ella aceptó a salir con él, por eso anda bastante distraído —comentó Yamato.

—¿Tu tío?

—Sí, el doctor Tofú es mi tío —afirmó el chico de ojos aguamarina—. Ranma, espera, ¿quieres una taza de té o un vaso de agua? —ofreció.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió el artista marcial.

—De acuerdo, bueno, yo debo de subir a terminar mi tarea, dile a Akane que espero que se recupere pronto y tal vez la siga viendo en la escuela. Hasta pronto, Ranma —se despidió el joven.

—Hasta luego, Yamato —contestó el aludido, lo vio marcharse—. Sí que es familiar del doctor Tofú, es igual de amable que él.

Como veinte minutos después, el doctor abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Ranma, Akane tenía el pie vendado.

—Puedes regresar a casa, Akane, y lo mejor será que no vayas a la escuela por estos días, y no hagas nada de esfuerzos, toma la medicina que te recomendé —indicó el médico.

—Ya oíste al doctor, Akane, sé una buena paciente para que te recuperes pronto —sonrió el joven de la trenza.

* * *

Salieron del consultorio, Ranma llevaba a Akane en brazos y caminaba despacio rumbo a la casa, tenía hambre y al parecer Akane también porque escuchó gruñir su estómago.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Ranma apenado porque su estómago también gruñó.

—Un poco —musitó Akane que miró hacia otra parte.

Ranma desvió el camino y la llevó a un puesto de comida, ahí con mucha delicadeza la dejó sobre una silla y fue a pedir algo de comer. Se sentó frente a ella.

—Akane, yo, lamento mucho no haberte salvado a ti en las escaleras —habló Ranma encontrando oportunidad—. En serio, perdóname, pero vi que lograste agarrarte pero Kari no.

—Entiendo —Akane miró sus manos que las tenía posadas sobre su regazo—. Creo que le debo una disculpa a Hikari porque por mi culpa casi cae…

Ranma se rascó la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa, Akane, fue un accidente —inquirió Ranma.

El señor del puesto les puso dos tazones de ramen humeante a los jóvenes.

Se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Akane de vez en cuando miraba a su prometido, el hecho de mostrar esa preocupación por ella y llevarla con el doctor Tofú, le hizo entender que su suposición fue incierta y que debía de escucharlo. Ranma observaba a Akane, todavía apenado por lo de la mañana, pero ver que la joven esbozaba esa hermosa sonrisa que el amaba, lo tranquilizó muchísimo.

Ranma pagó lo consumido, tomó a Akane en sus brazos y volvieron a retomar su camino. Un suave suspiro lo hizo detenerse, bajó la mirada encontrando a Akane profundamente dormida, y verla así lo enterneció de sobremanera, sonrió.

* * *

Subió para dejar a Akane en su recamara, colocó dos almohadas y con toda la delicadeza del mundo puso el pie lastimado sobre ellas, para luego acobijarla. Ella seguía durmiendo.

—Hasta mañana, Akane —le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

El muchacho se marchó de la habitación, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, Akane abrió los ojos y se tocó la frente, sintiendo todavía la calidez de aquel pequeño beso.

—Tal vez deba de tragarme el orgullo —musitó Akane que esbozó una sonrisa—, y decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

* * *

En cuanto Ranma llegaba de la escuela, lo primero que hacía era subir a la habitación de Akane para saber cómo se encontraba, Akane se enternecía porque siempre le traía algo, si no era una rosa, era un chocolate, un pequeño oso de felpa o cualquier pequeño detalle que hacía a Akane sentirse muy querida por él.

—Ranma —detuvo Akane cuando su prometido se disponía a irse para traerle la comida—. Gracias, te has portado muy lindo conmigo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Akane, lo hago con mucho gusto —respondió el chico a quien las mejillas se le encendieron.

—¿P-podrías acercarte? —Akane se sonrojó.

Ranma se sentó en la orilla de la cama, admirando lo hermosa que se veía con aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tú… tú —tragó saliva, se estaba muriendo de los nervios y de la vergüenza, se humedeció los labios—. Tú me gustas, Ranma y mucho —sentía su cara arder y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Finalmente le había dicho algo que desde hacía mucho quería hacer, se tragó el orgullo aunque ahorita estuviera infinitamente avergonzada, su sueño era que Ranma lo hiciera primero, pero ya no pudo más.

Ranma tragó duramente, estaba impactado por aquella confesión, le causó una alegría enorme oírla, la tomó de los hombros y la separó para poder admirarla, se veía tan hermosa, con aquellos ojos denotando la pena que sentía y el sonrojo en su rostro.

Esta vez no sería como aquel día, no, sería diferente.

Posó sus labios sobre los de Akane antes de fundirse en un tierno y anhelado beso entre los dos. Sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez, sus labios temblorosos, dejándose llevar por aquella linda sensación, esa descarga eléctrica agradable que recorrió todo su ser. Ranma posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Akane y llevó su otra mano tras la espalda de la joven, recostándola suavemente sobre la cama, haciendo que aquel beso que inició inocente y primerizo se fuera transformando en uno más apasionado, olvidando por completo los nervios.

Se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, mostrando un brillo especial, diciéndose todo sin decir ni una palabra. Ranma volvió a besarla.

Escucharon un estruendo acompañado de una explosión, cosa que los obligó a volver a la maldita realidad.

—¡No maestro, por favor, tenga piedad de nosotros! —escucharon la voz de Genma.

—Happosai —dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo con los ojos bien abiertos, compartieron miradas y luego empezaron a reírse.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro, la tranquilidad en la casa Tendo se había acabado con el regreso del maestro.

* * *

**Hola! Eh, respecto al capítulo, no sé porqué se me dio así, creo que mi parte romántica salió a flote y más con la música que yo escuchaba, influye mucho la música, espero no inspirarme mientras escucho Death Metal, sino, imaginense lo que saldría o.O (no me gusta el death metal para aclarar) Yo quería hacer sufrir a Ranma un poquito, pero creo que ya no tengo el control de está historia U.U (de hecho desde hace mucho deje de tenerlo XD) ¿Les gustó el momento Ranma-Akane? ¿Extrañaron a Hikari? yo tenía planeado meterla ya que ha estado algo ausente en capítulos anteriores, pero en serio, no supe como involucrarla aquí, seguro en el siguiente ya aparece :) eso espero U.U **

**Muchas, pero muchisimas gracias por leerme, por dejarme comentarios, por su tiempo, por todo! sé que mis capítulos son cortitos, pero los hago con muchisimo cariño :3  
**

**Gracias a: akarly, ces, Miztu Akari, Wolfing23, stmag, Rutabi, susyakane, calcioycobalto n.n  
**

***ces, hola! gracias por tu comentario, pues quien sabe si llegue a sentirse atraída por Yamato, después de que le dijo a Ranma que le gustaba, pues... aunque siento que las cosas se seguiran complicando todavía más.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**se despide de un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	9. No, no me dejes, sola, por favor

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

**No, no me dejes, sola, por favor.**

* * *

Ranma estaba como idiota, sólo recordando una y otra vez el hermoso beso que le dio a Akane hacía rato, se moría por ir a verla y volver a probar esos deliciosos labios, pero ya era de noche y la joven seguro se encontraba durmiendo. Las cosas cambiarían pronto entre ellos.

No pudo dormir ante la emoción, ella le confesó que él le gustaba y eso lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estaba en un mundo de fantasía, hasta que le cayó agua fría encima.

—Te extrañe Ranma —interrumpió el anciano.

—¡Maldito degenerado! —exclamó la pelirroja, levantándose de un brinco de su futón.

—Sólo quiero que me modeles este regalito que adquirí especialmente para ti, linda Ranma —Happosai extrajo de sus ropas un sostén color rosa.

—¡Ni en sus sueños! ¿Qué no entiende que yo soy hombre? —gritó Ranma furioso.

Genma a quien también le cayó agua, convertido en panda, agarró a su hijo y al viejito y los lanzó por la ventana debido al escándalo que habían formado dentro de la habitación y no lo dejaban dormir.

Ranma chica caminaba por las calles en la madrugada, se notaba muy cansada y la manga de su camiseta lo tenía baja.

—Maldito viejo —masculló la pelirroja.

* * *

Akane regresó a la escuela, siendo recibida con mucha calidez, al entrar vio un letrero de bienvenida y se sintió muy querida por sus compañeros. De inmediato fue asediada por sus amigas que por cuestiones de tareas no pudieron visitarla tan seguido como quisieron, apenas fueron una vez y por poco tiempo.

—No te preocupes Akane, te involucramos en el trabajo —le dijo Sayuri que le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes —estaba profundamente agradecida con ellas, siempre portándose como unas verdaderas amigas.

—Estarías frita —respondió Asami en forma de broma, logrando arrancar una carcajadas entre ellas.

Después de un rato de amena plática, Akane les agradeció también por la hermosa bienvenida.

—En realidad, fue idea de Ranma, pero nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto —confesó Yuka.

—Sí, Ranma de verdad que estaba muy preocupado por ti, en todos estos años que llevamos, nunca lo había visto tan atento en clases y tomando apunte de todo, de hecho, yo alcance a ver que tenía una libreta extra que decía: para Akane —continuó Hiroko.

Akane se enterneció al oírlas, por reacción volteó a ver a Ranma que platicaba con sus amigos y quien se sonrojó al notar los ojos castaños posados en él, regalándole una bella sonrisa.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, bienvenida señorita Tendo —entró el profesor.

El maestro no se molestó por los globos que había en el salón, pero continuó con su clase.

La joven de cabellos azules miraba de reojo a Hikari, sentía mucha pena, se comportó como una niña berrinchuda con su actitud y ahora debía de disculparse con la joven de lentes.

La hora del receso llegó, Akane se levantó y caminó con cuidado hacia el lugar donde Hikari se disponía a comer su almuerzo.

—Hola —saludó Akane, mostrándole una linda sonrisa, de hecho era la primera vez que hablaría con ella.

—Hola —respondió la joven de cabellos color nuez que también sonrió.

—Hikari, yo quiero pedirte un disculpa por lo de aquel día, casi hago que te lastimes y mi actitud no fue la correcta. Perdón —Akane agachó la cabeza, mostrando que de verdad estaba apenada.

—Oh, no, Akane, eso fue un accidente, además creo que fue mi culpa por no apresurarme, pero no tengo buena condición —Hikari se asomó para que así Akane la mirara—. Discúlpame tú a mí, creo que fue mi culpa que tú hayas terminado con el tobillo lastimado.

—No, nada de eso, eso fue porque soy algo torpe, no fue tu culpa, Hikari —se sentía extraña, mal, esa chica realmente era una buena persona, muy dulce y tierna, ¿cómo pudo sentir celos de esa joven?

—¡Akane! —llamó Sayuri.

—Discúlpame, me llaman —Akane se dio la media vuelta.

Hikari dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego clavó sus ojos en su comida, tenía un deje de tristeza.

—Con razón la ama, ella es muy linda —musitó suavemente, sintiendo un gran dolor.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, a Ranma le tocó hacer el aseo del salón junto a Hikari, Akane quiso esperar a su prometido para que se fueran juntos, además todavía no podía darse el lujo de bajar y subir escaleras con tanta facilidad, la de la casa no había problema porque ahí eran pocos escalones, pero los de la escuela, era demasiado, estaban en el quinto piso.

Ranma limpiaba la pizarra mientras que Hikari salió a buscar las escobas. Akane se acercó a él y tomó un pañuelo para ayudarlo, pero Ranma la tomó de la muñeca.

—Hoy me toca limpiar a mí, tú siéntate que todavía no estás en condiciones de hacer esfuerzo —dijo el chico mirándola con seriedad pero su sonrisa se la quitaba.

—No exageres Ranma —respondió la joven que le sonrió—. Además me da pena estar sentada sin hacer nada.

—Pues sentadita —Ranma la cargó en brazos y la puso sobre el escritorio, mirándola con mucho cariño, admirando lo hermosa que era, llevó uno de los mechones azules tras la oreja de la joven—, te ves más bonita.

Se acercó para plantarle un pequeño beso.

El acto fue interrumpido por un grito de horror, reconocieron la voz, Ranma ipso facto salió del salón.

Akane cerró los ojos cuando dio el pequeño saltito, caminó cojeando hacia la puerta.

Ranma buscaba a Hikari, hasta que escuchó otro grito proveniente del cuarto de intendencia, intentó abrirlo al girar la perilla pero tenía seguro, así que con una patada deshizo la puerta, Kari salió disparada hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, con una cara llena de horror y llorando a mares.

—No, no me dejes sola, por favor —decía la chica fuera de sí, llorando en el cuello del joven—. Él me hará mucho daño y ya no quiero…

Ranma sintió que el corazón se le estrujo por lo dicho de la joven, en su voz se notaba el horror.

—Kari, tranquila —el chico se sentó con la chica sobre él todavía—. No hay nadie.

La joven respiraba muy agitada mirando a todas partes todavía asustada, temblaba como una hoja.

—Tranquila, yo te protegeré —Ranma le pasó su mano sobre la mejilla para quitarle aquellas lágrimas que surgían sin cesar—. Te prometo que no permitiré que te pase nada malo —le dio un beso en la frente antes de envolverla en un abrazo sobre protector.

Verla así le despertó aquel instinto de protección, y por sus palabras, le hizo pensar que algo muy malo le debió ocurrir.

Akane estaba ahí admirando como Ranma abrazaba a la joven, no era un abrazo de amigos, estaba muy alejado de serlo. Dio la media vuelta, las lágrimas ya iban recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Soy una tonta —Akane apretó con fuerza su puño, recordando que sus amigas le dijeron que habían visto a Ranma y a Hikari muy unidos todos estos días y ella confió ciegamente en su prometido.

* * *

**Hola! Capítulo 09 de Ranma Enamorado, cortito, lo sé, pero algo intenso, bueno eso creo yo... al fin aparece Hikari, ¿se imaginan qué es lo que le ocurrió? Parece que me gusta que la felicidad entre nuestros protagonistas duré poco, estoy pensando en cambiarle el género por uno de drama. Parece que juego demasiado con las emociones, disculpen por eso, la verdad es que ni yo me entiendo, y me hago siempre la misma pregunta cada vez que finalizó el capítulo ¿y ahora qué va a pasar? **

**muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia :3 por su tiempo, sus comentarios, su apoyo, su todo n.n mil gracias  
**

**gracias a: ces28z28, Wolfing23, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, krizz, akarly, stmag, calcioycobalto, pame, susyakane n.n  
**

***krizz, envidio a Akane, qué suerte tiene la maldita para con los chicos XD Ranma con tan solo verlo ya hipnotiza _ y ahora sí, ¿qué va a pasar? Creo que estoy transmitiendo la bipolaridad que me cargo hacia ustedes :P perdón, pero a veces el drama le da sabor al asunto, ¿no? Gracias krizz por siempre apoyarme amiga! te mando un abrazote :)  
**

***pame, Gracias, pues sí, si la chica se esperaba a que Ranma le dijera eso, creo que hasta telarañas le salen, pero como verás, la felicidad les duró poquito U.U siempre hay algo que se las arrebata, pobrecitos :s  
**

**GRACIAS! sin ustedes esta historia ya se hubiera quedado en el olvido, muchisimas gracias n.n  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**Se despide de ustede con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	10. ¡TE ODIO RANMA SAOTOME!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**¡TE ODIO RANMA SAOTOME!**

* * *

—Kari —habló cautelosamente Ranma, separando a la muchacha con mucha suavidad.

La joven no respondía, tenía la mirada perdida en algo, sus ojos lucían opacados y su rostro estaba contraído.

Ayudó a Hikari a ponerse de pie, la chica parecía un simple robot que imitaba los movimientos.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —musitó, ella no dijo nada ni siquiera realizó un movimiento.

Hikari lo tomaba del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque Ranma sólo sentía un ligero apretón.

Akane estaba llorando pero al escuchar unos pasos acercándose al salón, de inmediato se secó las lágrimas, miró hacia el techo para contener el llanto, sacó un libro de su mochila, abriéndolo torpemente y haciendo como que leía.

—Akane, llevaré a Hikari a su casa, no se siente bien, vive por aquí cerca, te prometo que no me tardo, ¿sí? —dijo Ranma en la puerta.

La peli azul asintió y sin apartar sus ojos clavados en el libro.

Ranma cerró la puerta del salón.

La pequeña Tendo apretó sus puños sobre su regazo, viendo como sus lágrimas humedecían el papel del libro, poco a poco, las letras empezaban a difuminarse ante ella. Lloró amargamente, queriendo gritar pero el maldito nudo que sentía en la garganta se lo evitaba.

* * *

Ranma llevó a Hikari en brazos, le preocupaba que la joven todavía no saliera de aquel trance. Llegó al departamento de la joven, tocó, esperando que la señora Eiko se encontrara, afortunadamente así fue, la madre de Hikari abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su hija en aquel estado.

—¡Mi pequeña, ¿qué le ha pasado?! —cuestionó Eiko que abrió la puerta a todo lo que daba.

Le pidió que llevara a su hija a su respectiva habitación, la señora Katsura quitó los peluches y cojines que adornaban la cama de la joven para que Ranma la acostara.

—Ella se quedó encerrada en el cuarto de intendencia —respondió el joven Saotome.

Se quedó helado al ver como Eiko empezó a llorar, abrazando con suma ternura a su pequeña y dándole besos en la frente.

—Ya mi amor, ya todo pasó, todo está bien, tú estás bien —susurraba la mujer que le acariciaba el rostro y le acomodaba el flequillo.

—Tengo sueño, mami… —habló finalmente la joven, tenía la voz apagada.

—Sí, mi amor, duerme —Eiko se mordía los labios para tratar de sonreírle a su hija, le pasó un peluche en forma de borrego.

Kari se acomodó en la cama, Eiko con toda la ternura del mundo la acobijó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Encendió una lámpara que estaba sobre el buro al lado de la cama.

Ranma salió antes que la señora Katsura.

—Ranma, gracias —Eiko lo atrapó de la mano, la señora la apretaba con sus dos manos que eran un poco más pequeñas que las de él—. Muchas, muchas gracias.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Eiko —dijo el chico.

Eiko se dejó caer, llevando sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo, llorando de una manera que a él le estrujo el corazón, no había cosa que más odiaba en el mundo que ver a una mujer llorar. Se agachó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro y con la otra tomó una de sus manos para llevarla a que se sentara en la sala.

La mujer continuó llorando por varios minutos más.

Eiko tomó una gran bocanada de aire, Ranma no sabía definirla, se notaba algo triste, con enojo, rencor, muchas emociones en el semblante de la madre de Hikari.

—Gracias por no dejar a Kari sola, ella le tiene un profundo miedo a la oscuridad —habló la mujer entre sollozos.

—Entiendo a qué grado pueden llegar los miedos —inquirió el joven Saotome, él también tenía un miedo muy grande hacia los gatos.

—Ella… mi pequeña, mi bebé… —titubeaba Eiko que apretaba con fuerza sus puños y miraba hacia la pared—. Fue violada cuando apenas tenía 7 años por un malnacido que la encerró en el cuarto de intendencia… —contó mostrando todo el dolor en aquellas palabras.

Ranma sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies y que el cuerpo se le enfriaba al escucharla, miró a todas partes, respirando con cierta dificultad, juró que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

—Fue algo horrible… Dios, ¿Por qué tuve que llegar tarde ése maldito día? —Casi grita la mujer—. Al no ver a mi pequeña, entré a la escuela para buscarla al salón y cuando pasé por el cuarto de intendencia escuche unos llantos y quejidos, mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a ése desgraciado infeliz… —apretó más sus puños—, agarré lo primero que vi y le di duro en la cabeza, tomé a mi pequeña que estaba en shock y yo también, pero con la poca fuerza que tuve me fui de ahí…

El chico de la trenza tenía los puños apretados, sí supiera quien había sido ese maldito en ese mismo instante iría a asesinarlo, lo que había hecho con Hikari no tenía perdón ni nombre.

Escucharon un grito proveniente de la habitación de la joven, rápidos entraron, viendo a Kari llorando a mares y gritando que no la tocaran.

—¡Por favor, Ranma, busca una medicina que está en el botiquín del baño, es un bote naranja! —Indicó Eiko que hacía todo por tranquilizar a su hija—. Ya, mi amor, ya, estás aquí con mami, mírame…

Ranma volvió con aquella medicina, Eiko de inmediato se lo dio a tomar a su hija, unos minutos después, la joven cayó en un profundo sueño.

—Eres un buen amigo, Ranma, gracias —la mamá de Kari lo miró con mucho agradecimiento y le regaló una linda sonrisa.

* * *

Akane detestaba las muletas, pero era el único medio con el cual podía marcharse de la escuela, en cuanto Ranma se fue, ella tomó la decisión de irse también.

—Idiota, eso es lo que soy, ahora entiendo porque él no me ha dicho nada… sólo estaba jugando y yo de imbécil que caí —se decía Akane mientras bajaba los escalones.

Sonreía, burlándose de ella misma aunque seguía llorando.

—¡Maldita sea y para colmo soy una inútil! —exclamó cuando sintió que iba a perder el equilibrio.

Volvió a su paso torpe para bajar aquellos escalones, pero a dos peldaños antes de llegar al descanso, resbaló, lastimándose nuevamente el tobillo, se arrastró hasta la esquina y empezó a llorar con más frustración y dolor. Tomó una de las muletas y la aventó con rabia.

—Te odio, te odio, ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO RANMA SAOTOME! —gritó a todo pulmón, escuchando el eco que se formó, repitiendo una y otra vez sus palabras.

* * *

**Hola! Quiero agradecerles su paciencia con este fic que no tiene una historia definida, como he mencionado antes, cuando me pongo a escribirla, se va creando solita, yo soy como el medio XD **

**Estoy muy impresionada con las reacciones que han tenido respecto a Hikari, hay quienes la adoran y otros que la odian, yo pienso que la niña no tiene la culpa, sólo que está en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos conveniente U.U entiendo a akane que saque esa conjeturas al ver como su prometido se comporta con la chica, yo también no vería con buenos ojos que mi novio se portará así con alguien que no fuera yo XD y bueno, Ranma, qué decir de él? Se está pasando de amable con Hikari... en fin, espero que al menos Ranma y Akane terminen juntos, no quiero hacerlos sufrir tanto para nada...  
**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo, sus reviews, su apoyo y perdonen que ande yo jugando con sus emociones U.U  
**

**Gracias a: ces28z28, akarly, Wolfing23, Barby, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, stmag, Kiko, Ni-chan Tendo, krizz, calcioycobalto, Atreya, BurnsOurHorizonts n.n  
**

***Barby, tienes razón me paso de mala U.U gracias por aguantarme y comentarme n.n  
**

***Kiko, Hola! me dejaste muy impresionada con tu comentario, hiciste un analisis de Kari impresionante, confieso que ni yo me lo imaginaba así, te lo juro, wooow, muchisimas gracias por tu review y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo respecto a su forma de actuar de Ranma. Y no te preocupes por lo del review ;)  
**

***krizz, awww que linda :3 gracias amiga por siempre apoyarme en todas las historias que hago, mil gracias n.n un abrazote bien grandote y un besote muak n.n  
**

***Atreya, Hola! No, la historia es de Ranma y akane, me encargaré que terminen juntos (mirada de determinación y empuñando la mano), te agradezco mucho que me sigas leyendo n.n muchisimas gracias.  
**

**Me despido ya que mis notas de autora creo que superan el mismo texto, pero no puedo evitarlo U.U  
**

**Gracias por todo! Muchisimas gracias  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	11. No más lágrimas por ti, idiota

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**No más lágrimas por ti, idiota**

* * *

Akane se limpió las mejillas con su antebrazo, ya cansada de tanto llorar, trató de levantarse pero cayó.

—Soy fuerte, nada me derrumba —se dijo la chica, bufó—. Casi muero una vez, esto no es nada, una tonta torcedura de pie no me detendrá —se animó.

Se levantó, recogió la muleta y volvió su andar para salir de la escuela.

No quería que Ranma la encontrara, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría el chico en llegar y sí se lo encontraba en el camino, juró darle un buen golpe con las muletas.

Le dolía y muchísimo, pero debía continuar, a su mente llegó todas ésas veces que estuvo en peligro y cuando casi muere, recordando las palabras de Ranma.

«_¡Déjame decirte que te amo, Akane!_» detuvo su paso, de nuevo una ola de lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, los cuales cerró con fuerza.

—No, más, ya no más, él dijo que fue producto de mi imaginación y creo que es cierto. No más lágrimas por ti, idiota —resopló con molestia.

Se sintió orgullosa cuando finalmente terminó de bajar todos los escalones, ahora muy a su pesar y sabiendo que tendría una reprimenda por su hazaña, debía de ir con el doctor Tofú para que le curara el tobillo, otra vez.

* * *

Ranma cerró la puerta, tardó unos minutos en caminar de regreso a la escuela. La confesión de Eiko le pegó bastante, ¿cómo podían existir personas así? Claro, sí a ése tipo de gente podía decírsele persona. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente, sabía de la existencia de esos monstruos y siempre le causaba repulsión, pero ahora conocer a la victima de uno de esos malditos lo trastornó y mucho. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas, recordando la expresión de su pobre amiga, fue algo que le encogió el corazón.

Suspiró hondo y pesado, era hora de regresar a la escuela.

Se fue corriendo percatándose que se pasó demasiado tiempo con la familia Katsura, pero no podía dejarlas solas ante esa situación, Eiko se dejó ver lo vulnerable que era y ni que decir de Hikari que se la pasó durmiendo el resto de la tarde.

—Estoy seguro que Akane entenderá… —se dijo el chico brincando por las escaleras.

El chico de la trenza se detuvo de golpe.

—Pero… es algo muy fuerte, no sé si deba decírselo… pero ella es mi prometida y tiene que saberlo, pero si Hikari se entera, seguro se molesta conmigo… Diablos, no sé qué hacer… creo que mejor le pido a mi mamá que me ayude, sí, eso haré, mi mamá siempre sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones.

Siguió con su camino.

Abrió la puerta y no encontró a su prometida, ahí todavía estaba su maletín y el de Kari, pero no el de Akane.

—¿Se fue? —interrogó el chico bastante sorprendido—. Pero todavía no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo, ¿bajaría las escaleras ella sola? No, tal vez alguien la ayudó.

Agarró las mochilas y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

—Rayos, seguro debe estar molesta, ya es bastante tarde… bueno, se lo compensare, la invitaré a cenar, seguro que me perdona —corrió por las calles.

* * *

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras tenía la cabeza baja, de repente miraba al doctor quien lucía muy guapo, estaba de traje y lo encontró de puro milagro, ya que el galeno iba de salida.

—Akane, Akane, Akane… eres todo un caso —meneó la cabeza el doctor y luego le sonrió amistosamente—. Pero bueno, siempre has sido bastante independiente, pero por favor, ya no vuelvas hacer tanto esfuerzo o realmente ese tobillo nunca se curara.

—Lo sé —musitó Akane, apenada.

—Ahora tendrás que usar las muletas por una semana más, y seguirás haciéndote las curaciones que te indiqué —el doctor Tofú se levantó y le pasó un bote de ungüento.

—Disculpe por todas las molestias que le he causado y por hacer que llegue tarde a su compromiso —Akane bajó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Akane, ella entenderá —sonrió amablemente—. Pero ahora no debes caminar mucho, llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa y le llamaré a tu padre para que éste al pendiente.

—Sí —aceptó la joven.

—No es necesario, tío, si quiere yo puedo llevarla con todo gusto —llegó el joven de ojos aguamarina—. Hola, Akane.

—Hola, Yamato —saludó la joven.

—Yamato, que oportuno eres, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo que tú la acompañaras a su casa —Tofú se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Pero no quiero causar tantas molestias, con lo del taxi es más que suficiente —dijo la peli azul que se ruborizó.

—Señorita Tendo, para mí sería un honor acompañarla a su casa, me gustaría aprovechar para hablar con su papá —Yamato mostró la misma linda sonrisa que su tío.

—No se diga más, Yamato te acompañara, Akane —apoyó el galeno.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias —terminó accediendo aunque todavía estaba muy apenada.

El joven la tomó en sus brazos, el doctor Tofú le puso las muletas.

—Con cuidado eh Yamato, no me gustaría que Akane se llegase a lastimar en tu compañía —le avisó el doctor.

—Tranquilo, tío —contestó Yamato.

—Hasta luego, doctor —se despidió Akane.

—Nos vemos pronto Akane, sólo espero que no sea en circunstancias como esta —respondió el galeno.

* * *

Yamato caminaba lentamente, Akane estaba realmente avergonzada, se prometió ser muy amable con el sobrino de Tofú. Le causó curiosidad saber qué es lo que el muchacho quería hablar con su papá.

—Yamato, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar con mi papá? Claro, si no quieres responder no hay problema —Akane sintió que fue demasiado directa, ni siquiera entabló una pequeña conversación antes con el joven para amenizar el trayecto.

—Mi tío me dijo que tienen un dojo y me gustaría aprender algo de artes marciales, yo practico un poco, claro, no soy muy bueno —respondió el muchacho que mostró una sonrisa angelical.

—Yo creo que si eres bueno, tienes condición, mira ahora me estás cargando y no te notas cansado a pesar de que ya llevamos un buen tramo —observó la joven.

—Es que tú eres muy ligera —contestó el joven que se detuvo para observarla a los ojos.

Akane sonrió, se sintió bastante bien, Ranma siempre le decía que era gorda, que pesaba mucho, inconscientemente frunció el ceño, molesta por lo poco caballeroso que Ranma era con ella.

—Oye, te ves linda así —dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole.

Logró que el color carmesí invadiera las mejillas de Akane.

—¿Crees que tu papá me acepte como alumno? —interrogó el joven.

—Claro que sí —inquirió la joven.

Ya iba casi llegando a la casa de los Tendo, cuando Akane vislumbró una figura que iba corriendo por los tejados, lo reconocería en seguida, era el único que saltaba por los techos de Nerima.

Tragó saliva, cuando vio aquella figura muy cerca de ellos.

Sólo una cosa estaba en su mente.

—¡Gracias! —abrazó con efusividad al joven de ojos aguamarina y un impulso en ella la orilló a besarlo.

Dejó a Yamato absortó con aquel beso, el muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ranma aterrizó a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos, admirando aquella escena, los maletines que llevaba en las manos, cayeron, haciendo un sonido seco. El ojiazul sintió que el corazón se le hizo trizas, lo vio, sus ojos no lo engañaban, Akane besó a ése chico.

—A-Akane…

* * *

**Hola! Y aquí estamos con un capítulo más de Ranma Enamorado, recien escrito y por lo tanto, publicado :) y bueno, que les ha parecido el capítulo¡ Qué creen que va a pasar? o.O Por que yo no tengo idea, sólo sé que esto se va a complicar demasiado y todo por qué? Por malinterpretaciones! Dios, como algo así puede causar tantos líos? Ufff, creo que nuestros protagonistas tienen un largo camino por recorrer antes de darse cuenta lo idiotas que son, creo que en este caso, más Akane U.U pero bueno... **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias n.n hacen a una chica muy feliz por su tiempo, sus comentarios y su apoyo, muchisimas gracias n.n **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Wolfing23, akarly, krizz, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, calcioycobalto, Alisson, stmag, xLittleRed n.n**

***krizz, Otra vez has acertado! El sobrinito del doctor Tofú volvió aparecer y de qué manera! Es cierto lo que dices, Akane no sólo es su prometida, también es su mejor amiga y la conoció antes que Hikari, pero ellos solos se complican las cosas U.U son un par de tontos sin remedio. Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios amiga :) sabes lo mucho que me gusta leerlos ;)  
**

***Alisson, Hola! gracias por leerme n.n pues bueno, aquí sí hice sufrir un poquitín a nuestro protagonista (muajajaja), a ver como les va después de la reacción de Akane, fue como un arrebato, no?  
**

**Gracias de todo corazón por todo n.n Ya saben que recibo sus reviews con mucho cariño n.n  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika.  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


	12. Quieres volverme loco, ¿no es así?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Quieres volverme loco, ¿no es así?**

* * *

Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como poco a poco todas sus ilusiones eran arrancadas cruelmente y su corazón aprisionado por unas garras negras que lo apretujaba con todas las intenciones de hacerlo explotar.

Frente a sus ojos azules, Akane besando a Yamato.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado como un verdadero imbécil, sin hacer nada, sólo sintió que el tiempo se detuvo.

Preparó su puño, corrió hacia Yamato con todas las ganas de estampárselo en el rostro.

—¡No te atrevas! —exclamó Akane que volteó para mirarlo.

Ranma se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, admirando como las lágrimas se abrían paso por el rostro de la chica.

Retrocedió un poco, se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo para tomar impulso e irse por los tejados.

Yamato seguía impresionado por aquel beso, jamás se lo esperó.

—Perdón —musitó la joven que lloraba como si no hubiera mañana—. Por favor, perdóname, Yamato… perdón…

El joven de ojos aguamarina no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Caminó sólo por hacerlo, dejaría Akane en su casa y de inmediato se marcharía, no era momento de pedir explicaciones al ver a la jovencita en aquel estado tan deplorable.

* * *

Ranma corría por los tejados, sus lágrimas resbalaban y se perdían en el viento. Se alejó lo suficiente. Respiraba agitado, se dejó caer de rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —Se preguntaba el pelinegro que no dejaba de pensar como Akane besó a Yamato—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Akane? ¿Por qué? —por más que buscaba una explicación no la encontraba.

Él se había comportado bien con ella durante el corto tiempo que tuvieron un noviazgo normal, no la insultó como antes, sí le decía unas cuantas palabras, pero lo hacía con cariño y Akane lo tomaba de buena manera. En la tarde se dieron un pequeño beso antes del suceso de Hikari.

—Sí yo te amo tanto… —Ranma dejó ver su cara, sus ojos estaban llorosos, denotando el profundo dolor que sentía.

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo no había nadie, así que Yamato se atrevió a llevar a Akane hasta su habitación.

—Akane… y-yo, me tengo que ir… —dijo Yamato cuando dejó a la joven, todavía estaba sorprendido—. ¿Q-quieres que te traiga algo, antes de irme? —el muchacho no se atrevía ver a la joven a los ojos.

—Yamato —Akane estaba muy avergonzada por su forma de actuar y sobre todo por involucrar al chico—. Por favor, perdóname… perdóname, yo no hago esas cosas… fue un impulso… yo… por favor, discúlpame, soy una idiota —la chica se cubrió la cara con sus manos, sintiéndose peor que una cucaracha.

—L-lo hablaremos cuando estés tranquila… —el sobrino de Tofú trató de mantenerse lo más sereno posible, nunca una chica lo había besado así.

—Gracias… eres muy amable…

—Bueno, me voy Akane… adiós —se despidió con la mano.

En cuanto el joven cerró la habitación, Akane se dejó caer sobre su almohada, hundiendo su rostro en ella para amortiguar los gritos que daba.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Ranma regresaba a la casa, tenía los ojos rojos y parecía estar perdido, notó que la casa se encontraba en plena oscuridad, no había ningún ruido, eso le extraño.

—¡Akane! —se alarmó, fue a la habitación de su prometida abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Ahí estaba Akane que también se notó muy sorprendida por la intromisión de su prometido, la chica se estaba abrochando los botones del pijama, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, percatándose que ambos estuvieron llorando.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica, recordando aquel maldito beso, lo que le hizo sentir de nuevo esa tristeza pero más la furia, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta quedar al lado de su prometida.

—¿Por qué? —la miró con reproche, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la agarró de las muñecas, abriendo sus brazos—. Sí tú dijiste que yo te gustaba —sus ojos se entristecieron.

—Y-yo… —Akane no se atrevió a mirarlo, le dolía aquella mirada, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—Y yo de estúpido haciéndome ilusiones contigo —musitó el joven de la trenza a quien las lágrimas ya estaban al borde de sus ojos.

—Ran-ma… —ella también tenía esas intensas ganas de llorar, quería hacerlo pero recordó sus palabras, tragó saliva duramente.

Ranma se quedó admirando la belleza de Akane, cada día, su prometida se ponía más hermosa. Se acercó lentamente a ella, la chica se fue echando para atrás.

Akane entreabrió la boca, asustada de ver como Ranma se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente, su corazón dio un vuelco, quería evitarlo, pero en ese momento quedó como idiota sin poder reaccionar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Ranma ya estaba sobre ella.

La besó.

El ojiazul aprisionó los labios de Akane, besándola con posesividad.

«_¿Acaso él besa mejor que yo?_» pensaba el chico que profundizaba aquel beso «_¡Te demostraré que yo soy mejor que él!_»

La joven Tendo abrió los ojos como platos al sentir cómo Ranma se estaba propasando con el beso, era demasiado salvaje para su gusto, intentó hacerlo a un lado pero no pudo, el chico sujetó con fuerza sus muñecas contra el colchón.

—Ranma… yo… —Akane respiraba agitada por falta de aire, el chico estaba igual cuando la dejó de besar.

Se quedó callada al ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, ella también sentía aquel calor que ése beso les provocó. Los ojos azules se clavaron en la piel descubierta de la joven, Akane automáticamente se cubrió.

—Quieres volverme loco, ¿no es así? —habló Ranma que se incorporó.

—¿Eh? —Akane enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, primero dices que yo te gusto, luego besas a ése imbécil y ahora, estás semidesnuda —la señaló el chico, mostrando sus palmas de las manos, señalándola—. ¿Qué crees que soy, eh? ¿Una piedra?

—¡Idiota, tú entraste a mi habitación sin tocar justo cuando me estaba poniendo mi pijama! —exclamó Akane muy molesta.

—No te entiendo, Akane, francamente no te entiendo… ya ni si quiera sé que pensar de ti… —Ranma meneó la cabeza, notándose la decepción en sus ojos.

—¡La que no te entiende soy yo! —Gritó Akane— Entras a mi habitación gritando mi nombre, luego me besas y ahora me reclamas, ¿qué clase de idiota eres?

—¡Uno muy grande por lo visto! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de una mujer tan inestable como tú?

Aquello le dolió, fue como una puñalada directo a su corazón, al instante sus ojos se cristalizaron y tenía enormes ganas de mandar al diablo a su prometido.

—Bueno, eso tiene solución, ¿no? ¡Puedes enamorarte de otra que no sea tan "inestable" como yo! —a su mente llegó automáticamente Hikari.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Hay muchas chicas mucho más bonitas y mejores que tú! —Ranma dejaba que su dolor hablara por él.

—Seguro ya debes de estar arrepentido por no haberte ido con Shampoo, Ukyo o incluso Kodachi, ¿verdad? —La joven de ojos castaños tragó saliva porque su garganta estaba muy seca.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy como no tienes idea! —confrontó el muchacho.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —Akane se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole una buena bofetada que le volteó la cara al pelinegro.

El chico llevó su mano a la parte afectada, mientras que Akane lloraba incontrolablemente mientras se sujetaba su mano.

Le pegó con todas sus fuerzas, guiada por su dolor y su enojo.

—Yo también me pregunto cómo es que me enamoré de ti… —gimoteó la joven de cabellos azules que bajó la mirada.

Los dos miraban a otra parte que no fuera entre ellos, guiados por el dolor, el enojo, el orgullo.

Ranma empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla miró a su prometida, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro para luego marcharse.

Akane se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—No más lágrimas… pero que poca fuerza de voluntad tengo —se dijo burlonamente, empezando a llorar como magdalena.

* * *

**Hola! Por un momento pensé que hoy no publicaría debido que en la tarde me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza que me tumbó pero pues ya me recuperé XD es por eso que acabe de escribir el capitulo y ya lo he publicado :3 pero al parecer no estoy muy bien de la cabeza porque cómo me gusta complicar la vida de estos tontos U.U... cada día van peor y todo porque no tienen una buena comunicación, debería de encerrarlos hasta que hablaran y aclararan todo, aunque Akane se va a sentir muy mal por malinterpretar todo, a ver que pasa cuando la chica se enteré de lo que le pasó a Hikari... **

**Yo encantada de recibir sus comentarios :3  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, su paciencia, sus comentarios y su apoyo :3 mil gracias n.n  
**

**gracias a: akarly, ces28z28, stmag, susyakane, Wolfing23, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Barby, Ni-chan Tendo, krizz, Miztu Akari, Kikko, calcioycobalto, Atreya, Akane, Sai, Gohatsu n.n  
**

***susyakane, sí que se dejo llevar por el coraje nuestra protagonista, Ranma no se lo merecía :( gracias por tu comentario n.n  
**

***Barby, sí, hay que encerrarlos hasta que accedan a comunicarse! par de tontos U.U gracias por tu review n.n  
**

***krizz, Yo aquí jugando con la salud mental de muchos, incluída la mía... :P Yo también me apunto para consolar al ojiazul *u*, muchas gracias por tu comentario, amiga n.n  
**

***Kikko, ahora sí que Ranma tuvo una cucharada de su propia medicina, y mira como reacciona... bueno, los dos son bastante tercos, ni cómo ayudarles. Gracias por comentarme n.n  
**

***Atreya, Gracias! que puedo decir, ellos solos se lían... son un par de cabezotas sin remedio.  
**

***Sai, hola! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y ya veremos como se va dando la historia, porque yo no la tengo definida, cada capítulo surge solito.  
**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios n.n  
**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**se despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika. **

**Bye bye  
**


	13. ¡Eso es lo que son, unos idiotas!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**¡Eso es lo que son, unos idiotas!**

* * *

Ranma estaba sobre el tejado, abrazándose sus piernas y mirando hacia la nada, recordando el beso que Akane se dio con el sobrino del doctor Tofú, frunció el ceño, molesto por la discusión que acababa de tener con su prometida.

El sonido de un auto lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, virando sus pupilas hacia la entrada, ahí escuchó las sonoras carcajadas de su papá y el señor Soun, parecían más alegres de lo normal, su mamá parecía estar avergonzada, Kasumi lucía muy bonita con aquel vestido color azul claro, el doctor Tofú como idiotizado. Cuando Kasumi se despidió del galeno, este sonrió como estúpido y terminó estampado en la puerta del coche.

—Como siempre, la familia fastidiando el momento de los enamorados —masculló Ranma con ironía, teniendo múltiples recuerdos de cómo sus padres siempre interrumpían en los momentos más románticos que él y Akane tenían y hacían que terminaran rechazándose debido a la vergüenza.

—Ranma —escuchó la voz de Happosai.

Antes de que el anciano le echara agua encima, mandó al anciano por el cielo, viéndose como un punto brilloso desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No estoy de humor para soportar nada —dijo el chico de la trenza.

* * *

Akane ni Hikari se presentaron a la escuela, Ranma sabía los motivos y ambos le causaban profunda tristeza.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, abrieron, encontrándose a Eiko que lo dejó pasar.

Ranma se sentó en el sillón mientras que Eiko le pasaba una taza de té.

—¿Cómo sigue Kari? —preguntó el chico.

—Mejor, ya mañana regresará a clases —respondió la mamá de la chica—. Gracias por venir hasta acá, Ranma.

—Hikari es mi amiga, me preocupa cómo se encuentra —expresó, miraba su té, notando que sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

—Está bien, lo que pasa es que el medicamento que le di ayer es muy fuerte y la mantiene dormida mucho tiempo y cuando despierta le causa un poco de mareos y la aturde, por eso preferí que se quedara en casa —Eiko no dejaba de ver a Ranma, lo notaba muy triste.

—Bueno, siendo así, me retiro, mañana la veré —el chico trató de sonreírle.

—Gracias, Ranma, por cierto, el próximo sábado es la inauguración del restaurante donde trabajaré, me encantaría que asistieras con toda tu familia —la señora Katsura le pasó unas invitaciones—. Tengo entendido que vives con la familia Tendo, así que espero que alcance para que vayan todos —mostró una dulce sonrisa.

—G-gracias, no se hubiera molestado, de verdad…

—No es ninguna molestia, Ranma, yo encantada de tenerlos ahí, porque tú eres al único que conozco en esta ciudad, así me sentiré más cómoda —le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

—Muchas gracias, Eiko —Ranma le sonrió.

Ranma se marchó del departamento de la familia Katsura, admirando las invitaciones que llevaba en la mano. Suspiró hondamente.

* * *

Akane comía amargamente, la comida no le pasaba bien por la garganta y menos cuando ya era bastante tarde y ni las luces de Ranma.

—Seguro está con ella —masculló, apretando con fuerza los puños y mirando con odio la comida.

* * *

Se alegró de ver a Hikari llegar, con esa linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hola Kari —saludó muy amigable el joven de ojos azules.

—¡Ranma! Mi mamá me dijo que fuiste a verme ayer, muchas gracias —los ojos de la chica se iluminaron como luceros, ante eso Ranma se enterneció—. Discúlpame, por no haber salido a saludarte.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien —sonrió el chico.

—Gracias, Ranma, eres muy lindo conmigo, por eso yo… —las mejillas de Hikari se ruborizaron y apenada mostró unas galletas en una bolsita que tenía un moño rojo—. Son para ti, como forma de agradecimiento, tal vez no tengan buen sabor pero las hice con mucho cariño —dijo, bajando la cabeza para que Ranma no se percatara lo roja que estaba.

—Muchas gracias, Kari —el chico abrió la bolsa, de la cual surgió un aroma muy delicioso que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, de inmediato tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca—. Qué ricas, son de naranja ¿verdad? —Ranma estaba encantado con el sabor.

—Sí, tienen un toque de esencia de vainilla —sonrió Hikari, contenta de que su creación le haya gustado a Ranma.

Ranma se comió todas las galletas.

Ignoraban que tras de ellos, sus compañeros empezaran a murmurar cosas, las amigas de Akane le mandaban unas miradas raras a Hikari quien se notaba muy contenta.

Hikari preguntó a Ranma por Akane, haciendo que el semblante del chico cambiara radicalmente.

* * *

En la hora del receso, los dos jóvenes se fueron a sentar en la banca donde solían platicar. Ahí Ranma soltó lo que había pasado.

—No puedo creerlo… Ranma, yo no he tratado lo suficiente a Akane, pero estoy segura que ella no es esa clase de chica —Kari estaba muy sorprendida.

—Yo lo he estado pensando mucho y sé que Akane no es capaz de hacer algo así, seguro ése maldito de alguna forma se las ingenió para que le diera el beso… —Ranma apretó su puño, mirando con enojo un punto perdido.

Hikari conocía un poco a Akane por las conversaciones que tenía con Ranma, donde apreciaba lo mucho que el joven de la trenza amaba a su prometida, a pesar de que aquello le dolía, sabía que lo correcto era que los dos estuvieran juntos. Sólo tenía que hablar con Akane para conocerla completamente.

—¿Qué te dijo cuando le preguntaste del beso? —interrogó curiosa.

—Pues… —el chico torció la boca.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y empezó a relatarle lo que aconteció después de ver la escena del beso.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Hikari que incluso se levantó de la banca, notándose completamente sorprendida—. ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡Unos verdaderos idiotas sin comunicación!

Ranma se encogió sobre la banca, ver a Hikari así fue una novedad que lo dejó muy sorprendido.

La joven de lentes empezó a caminar sobre una línea imaginaría que no pasaba de 5 metros y volvía en ella, se sobaba la sien y de vez en cuando miraba con molestia a Ranma.

—¿Pero cómo…? —la chica se detenía y luego alzaba las manos al cielo y volvía a caminar.

Hikari suspiró hondo y se sentó.

—Cómo es que se hablaron de esa forma, ¿cómo es que pueden herirse tanto por su estúpido orgullo? —clamó la chica.

Ranma no dejaba de verla, sorprendido por el temperamento de la joven.

—Me has contado que Akane es bastante obstinada, terca, orgullosa y muchas cosas más… pero tú, Ranma, no te quedas atrás, eres igual o incluso más que ella, ¡Por Dios! ¡En uno de ustedes debe caber la cordura!

El joven Saotome bajó la mirada, se sentía regañado e intimidado.

—Ranma tú y Akane van a terminar la preparatoria, no sé a qué universidad quieren ir, es más ni siquiera he visto interés en ti para alguna carrera, ya no son ese par de adolescentes que fueron hace dos años cuando los comprometieron, no, ahora están a casi nada de ser adultos, pero será solo en cuerpo, porque en mente, ¡son un par de niños berrinchudos que no aceptan su culpa! ¡Eso es lo que son, unos idiotas!

—Pero… —Ranma trató de tener la palabra.

—Pero nada, Ranma, tú y Akane tienen que hablar, HABLAR —recalcó la palabra—. No insultarse, no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y mucho menos dejar que el orgullo hable por ustedes… —la chica bufó, hasta colorada se había puesto.

—Bien, trataré…

—Nada de trataré, debes hacerlo, sí Akane está tan alterada como dices, al menos dale un poco de tiempo para que así, cuando se sienten a HABLAR, ella escuche y tú la escuches…

Ranma asintió varias veces.

—Discúlpame Ranma por mi forma de expresarme, pero cuando escucho esas cosas, me alteran y me desesperan como no tienes idea… y también agradezco tu confianza, te prometo que nunca te fallaré… para eso somos amigos —la chica sonrió, aunque por dentro sentía una profunda tristeza de saber que sólo sería amiga del chico de la trenza.

—Creo que necesitaba una reprimenda así —Ranma sonrió—. ¿P-puedo darte un abrazo? —sentía que la palabra gracias no era suficiente para agradecerle a Hikari su paciencia.

Hikari se puso roja, asintió una vez.

La chica se sentía tan bien en los brazos del joven, pero sabía que esos sentimientos tenía que hacerlos a un lado.

* * *

**Hola! Casi me da el patatus al ver que no tenía internet x_x mi modem ha andado fallando mucho ultimamente, creo que es hora de ir a cambiarlo... pero me da flojera hacer una laarga fila XD Bueno, bueno, ya dejo mi drama existencial. En este capítulo yo lo siento tranquilo, así de un respiro ya bien merecido, donde vemos finalmente a Hikari demostrando lo buena amiga que es, awww, me causó ternura, a pesar de lo que siente por Ranma... Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella, ese par son unos idiotas! de alguna forma me proyecté con el personaje al no dejar hablar al chico :P **

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y merezca su valiosa opinion :3  
**

**GRacias, gracias por todo! sin ustedes, la historia no continuaría. Agradezco de todo corazón, con el alma y espiritú su tiempo, sus comentarios, su apoyo :) me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo y veo las visitas que ha tenido el capítulo :3 Muchas gracias!  
**

**Gracias a: Wolfing23, ces28z28, Miztu Akari, krizz, Mercedes, akarly, Kikko, calcioycobalto, Atreya, stmag, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx y a todos los que me leen y por x causa no dejan review, muchas gracias n.n  
**

***krizz, amiga, muchisimas gracias por tus recomendaciones para con el dolor de cabeza, he de confesar que me dormí 3 horas XD y me tomé tres pastillas de ibuprofeno para que se me quitara y es por eso que sigo aquí, U.U Respecto a que sí soy mala, sí, tengo mis ratos ¬¬, pero creeme que Akane no ayuda a que yo sea buena XD nosotras nos sacrificamos y le decimos a Ranma lo mucho que lo amamos y lo abrazamos, así tengamos atrás a Akane con cara de demonio enloquecida de celos, pero cuento con que Ranma no permitirá que akane nos dé un mazazo :P Gracias por tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo n.n  
**

***Mercedes, hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu tiempo, es cierto que akane se porta muy grosera e intolerante con Ranma, que lo puede orillar a buscar a otra persona, pero sí los sentimientos de Ranma no son verdaderos hacia hikari, temo que la dañara muchisimo.  
**

***Kikko, Hola! agradezco tu tiempo y tu comentario, Es cierto lo que dices, complicado... es que ésos dos son tan obstinados y parecen niños chiquitos haciendo berrinche... desesperan tanto... pero ojala que lo dicho por Kari funcioné, al menos en Ranma U.U  
**

***Atreya, Hola!, Ay, no, sí, sería muy feo que Ranma en desquite busque a Hikari para darle celos a Akane, pobre Kari, no se lo merece, y menos ahora que la chica quiere ayudar en la relación... aunque creo que le va a costar, con ése par de inmaduros ¬¬ Uff, Kari, tendrá mucho trabajo XD GRacias por tu comentario!  
**

**Muchas gracias! n.n  
**

**Nos leemos pronto :3  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


	14. Porque Yamato me gusta

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Porque Yamato me gusta**

* * *

Ya iban subiendo para ir a clases antes de que se terminara la hora del receso y evitar pasársela en el pasillo. Ranma iba muy tranquilo, le ayudó bastante conversar con Hikari.

Sintió la furia invadirle cuando vio a Yamato que platicaba tranquilamente con uno de sus compañeros, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia el sobrino del doctor Tofú, apresándolo contra el muro y su brazo que puso a la altura del cuello, mirándolo con profundo rencor.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Hikari asustada de ver a su amigo así.

La muchacha no dejaba de mirarlo, sorprendida por la reacción tan agresiva de su amigo. Miró a ése joven de ojos aguamarina que también se notaba asustado.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a besar a Akane? —preguntó el pelinegro, su voz se escuchaba peligrosa, ya tenía un puño preparado para estampárselo en el rostro al jovencito.

—Y-yo… —Yamato tragó saliva, estaba muy intimidado.

—¡Ranma! —gritó de nueva cuenta Hikari, agarrando el brazo de su amigo, haciendo toda la fuerza que le era posible por lograr que Ranma bajara el puño—. Por favor, tranquilízate, esta no es la manera…

Ranma respiraba muy agitado, parecía toro, escuchaba a su amiga pero tenía enormes ganas de partirle la cara a ése chico, Ranma le hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de su amgia.

—Por favor Ranma… te desconozco… —suplicó la chica de lentes.

El joven de la trenza volteó a verla, notando como los ojos de su amiga se habían puesto acuosos y se notaba temerosa. Aflojó su agarre y bajó el puño, prefirió no decir nada y se marchó, sin importarle el gran espectáculo que dio.

Todos los curiosos se hicieron a un lado para que Ranma pasara, se notaban impresionados por la acción tan violenta del joven Saotome.

Yamato se deslizó por la pared, recuperando el aliento, temblaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hikari que se arrodilló y le puso una mano en el hombro al muchacho.

El sobrino de Tofú asintió ligeramente pero empezó a respirar hondamente, Hikari se alarmó al ver que el chico tenía ciertas dificultades para hacerlo, entonces lo vio buscar con desesperación algo en sus bolsillos.

—¡Su inhalador! —exclamó el amigo de Yamato.

El chico de ojos aguamarina asintió con desesperación, abría la boca tratando de tomar todo el aire que le era posible.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Hikari, alarmada.

—Voy por él, seguro debe estar en su mochila, por favor, mientras échale aire —indicó el otro jovencito que rápidamente se fue corriendo.

Hikari usaba sus manos para echarle aire al muchacho. Unos minutos después llegó el amigo y le pasó el inhalador, el cual el joven lo agarró con las manos temblorosas.

—Yamato, ¿estás mejor? —preguntó su amigo.

—Sí —respondió el aludido que cerró los ojos.

«_Así que él es Yamato_» observó al chico, era muy guapo y le gustó mucho aquellos ojos aguamarina.

—¿En serio besaste a la prometida de Saotome? —su amigo se notaba bastante sorprendido.

Las mejillas del jovencito se pusieron rojas.

—Disculpa —Hikari agarró la muñeca del chico y se lo llevó de ahí.

Yamato se extrañó por la acción de aquella jovencita.

—Soy amiga de Ranma… sé lo del beso, pero quiero saber tu versión —la muchacha lo miró insistente a los ojos.

—Es que no sé lo que pasó, todavía estoy sorprendido por ello… no me gusta mentir, pero tampoco quiero que vean mal a las chicas y mucho menos a Akane quien es una chica muy linda —contestó Yamato que bajó la mirada y estaba sonrosado.

Hikari sonrió, enternecida, el chico resultó ser todo un caballero.

—Yo no la veré mal, ¿pero tú fuiste quien la besó, o ella te besó a ti?

El joven de ojos aguamarina asintió.

—Bueno, si se te dificulta tanto, dime, ¿pasó lo primero o segundo? —insistió la joven de lentes.

—Lo segundo —respondió el muchacho que se había puesto más rojo.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Él meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Vaya, creo que hay que hablar con Akane. Gracias y espero que estés bien, hablaré con Ranma, te prometo que lo voy a regañar por su comportamiento —Hikari le sonrió dulcemente.

Yamato se puso rojo al verla, se le hizo una chica sumamente linda.

—Gracias a ti…

—Mi nombre es Hikari Katsura, mucho gusto, puedes decirme Kari si quieres —le tendió la mano.

—Yamato Fukusawa —se presentó, sonriéndole.

* * *

Ranma entró al salón golpeando el primer pupitre que vio, todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que lo hizo añicos en el impacto, de hecho se hicieron a un lado. Tras de él, una compañera llegó corriendo y se fue rápida con las amigas de Akane; Sayuri y Yuka nada discretas miraron a Ranma.

Hikari ya no le dio tiempo de hablar con Ranma porque llegó justo cuando el maestro entró, pero notaba que Ranma seguía muy molesto.

«_Sí le digo que Akane fue quien besó a Yamato, seguro las cosas entre ellos se complicarán más… mejor esperaré a que él hable con ella_» pensó la joven de lentes que observaba a su amigo.

El maestro llamó la atención de Hikari, quien pidió perdón por estar de distraída.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, Ranma se fue corriendo, le extrañó a Hikari que no se despidiera de ella.

—Tal vez se molestó conmigo porque evite que golpeara al chico… pero yo no iba a permitir que lo lastimara, Yamato no se ve que sea tan fuerte como él, además… ése chico se nota que tiene un gran corazón —sonrió la joven, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos aguamarina y el miedo que éstos reflejaban.

* * *

Akane leía un libro tranquilamente, cuando Kasumi entró a su cuarto.

—Akane, tienes una llamada de tus amigas —le entregó el teléfono.

—Gracias, hermana —Akane le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

La mayor de los Tendo se fue del cuarto para que su hermana hablara con gusto.

El semblante de la joven de cabellos cortos cambió radicalmente, parecía una fiera, emanando una energía color roja, invadida por los celos y el coraje.

—No, como crees, Sayuri, no estoy nada celosa… ajá, gracias por avisarme… ah, sí, la tarea, prefiero que me la pasen ustedes… no, ya te dije que no estoy celosa, de hecho estoy muy tranquila, ya les dije que lo que haga o deje de hacer Ranma no me importa… adiós.

Torció la boca y el entrecejo se le frunció a tal punto de formar una perfecta V.

—Y así de rápido olvidaste que te enamoraste de mí… Ojala yo olvidara tan fácil como tú —musitó, su aura bajó drásticamente y ahora sus ojos reflejaban tristeza pura.

Botó el libro y se recostó sobre su cama, poniendo el antebrazo sobre su frente y mirando el techo.

—No, ya no lloraré… —se decía, aunque sus lágrimas le traicionaron y ya iban bajando rumbo a sus orejas—. Maldición, ¿cómo puedo ser tan débil?

Lo que sus amigas le dijeron acerca de Ranma y Hikari le dolió, se formó aquellas imágenes a la perfección, la imaginación era cruel, demasiado para su gusto, tanto que sintió que el corazón se le hizo trizas.

* * *

Ranma saltó por los tejados, corriendo rápidamente por ellos.

—Qué vergüenza tengo con Hikari, ¿cómo permití que me viera así? Seguro pensara que soy un monstruo, además ése chico se notaba asustado… creo que me pasé —se amonestó el chico de la trenza.

Recordó de nuevo aquel beso, sus ojos le mostraron a Akane besando al chico, haciendo que la furia volviera a invadirlo.

* * *

Llegó a la casa y en seguida subió las escaleras, apenas saludó a su mamá en el proceso, abrió la puerta de golpe, mirando a su prometida que estaba recostada boca arriba.

Akane se reincorporó al verlo, se limpió rapidísima las lágrimas que todavía resbalaban por sus cachetes.

—¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar las puertas? —recriminó la chica muy enojada por la forma en que el chico entró.

—Ahora no estoy para esas tonterías —Ranma en un salto ya estaba al lado de Akane y la agarró del brazo, mirándola profundamente, rebuscando en sus pupilas la verdad—. Dime la verdad, ¿tú besaste a Yamato o él te besó a ti?

—¡Me estás lastimando, animal! —pidió Akane que gesticuló dolor por el agarré del chico.

Ranma la soltó.

—Lo siento —musitó el chico, apenado por haberla lastimado—. Entonces, contesta por favor —el chico recordó las palabras de su amiga, logrando controlarse un poco.

Akane se quedó callada un rato, mirando las sabanas de su cama como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, de reojo atisbaba a su prometido que se notaba impaciente por la respuesta. Ya estaba a punto de llorar, seguro su respuesta cambiaría por completo las cosas entre ellos, pero luego recordó lo que su amiga le había contado acerca de lo que vio entre Ranma y Hikari.

—Yo fui quien lo besó —respondió finalmente la chica con una voz tenue, no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, sabía que sí lo hacía tal vez se lanzaba a sus brazos para pedirle perdón.

Ranma se tuvo que sentar, su corazón se detuvo, tenía la esperanza, rogaba por ella, de que Akane dijera que fue Yamato quien la había besado, pero no. Akane besó a Yamato.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó Ranma aguantándose las ganas de llorar de dolor y de coraje, además de que su orgullo se fue al suelo.

Akane se mordió los labios, para eso no tenía una respuesta, no quería responderle.

—Porque… —calló, fue un impulso.

Recordó que al ver a su prometido saltando, la invadieron los recuerdos de cuando Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi lo abrazaban y él nunca le dio su lugar como prometida, dejándolas que lo siguieran abrazando, pero lo que le colmó, fue ése abrazo que le dio a Hikari más el beso en la frente, aquel abrazo fue demasiado para que sólo se tratara de amistad.

—Porque Yamato me gusta —su rencor se hizo presente haciéndola decir aquella mentira.

El chico de la trenza tenía los ojos como platos, se cristalizaron y prefirió marcharse de la habitación sin decir nada.

Akane estaba sorprendida con la frialdad con la que había respondido, tardó un minuto en procesar sus propias palabras para luego caer sobre su cama, llorando a mares.

* * *

**Hola! Antes que nada, dejenme ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber publicado ayer, pero la pagina no mostraba las actualizaciones, por eso yo pensé que a lo mejor así estaría todo el día, pero a partir de las 9:30 de la noche empezó a mostrarlas, sin embargo, yo ya no escribí nada respecto a esta historia, me concentré en el otro fic que tengo. Disculpen U.U **

**Acabo de escribir este capítulo, al fin Hikari y Yamato se conocieron aunque de qué manera... no hay duda, akane se complica solita, los chismes y las malas interpretaciones pueden acabar con todo, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando Akane se arrepienta U.U **

**Gracias! por todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, su tiempo :) muchisimas gracias de verdad :3 **

**gracias a: Wolfing23, ces28z28, BurnsOurHorizons, krizz, Mercedes, akarly, calcioycobalto, atreya, stmag, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx y a todos los demás que leen y por x motivos no dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias n.n**

***krizz, creo que se me pasó la dosis de la valemadrina :P gracias amiga! son muy buenas ;) pues Akane no los vio, pero le contaron... y ya ves como son los chismes... ufff, la imaginación es a veces demasiado cruel :s y disculpame por no haber actualizado ayer U.U nos leemos pronto amiga, muy pronto ;) **

***Mercedes, Hola, muchisimas gracias, afortunadamente estoy mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza :3 No me rendiré con la historia! ya verás, a ver cuantos capítulos salen, al parecer muchos XD ya que me gusta complicarle la vida a ese par... bueno, que akane se está viendo más desesperante ¬¬ Gracias de nuevo linda n.n**

***Atreya, Hola! sí, hikari se esta viendo como una persona racional, no como esos que se la pasan "hablando" a gritos e insultos, pero a ver que pasa ahora, Akane se pasó de tonta por dejarse llevar por el rencor, que mal consejero es U.U muchas gracias por tu comentario. **

**Agradezco de todo corazón que sigan esta historia =) **

**nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	15. Necesito desahogarme

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Necesito desahogarme…**

* * *

Ranma se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser que Akane se haya enamorado del sobrino del doctor Tofú, apenas lo habían visto tres o cuatro veces a lo mucho. Se agitaba el cabello con desesperación.

Escuchó que su madre lo llamó para cenar, pero no tenía apetito, no quería ver a nadie ni hablar, no tenía ganas de nada.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida, la respuesta de Akane le daba vueltas una y otra vez. Prefirió levantarse e irse de la habitación que se le hizo muy pequeña y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Dio un paseo nocturno por la ciudad, teniendo como testigo a la luna menguante, se fue al río, admirando las aguas tranquilas.

—Él te gusta… te gusta más que yo —musitó, frunció el ceño y tomó la piedra más grande que estaba por ahí, la arrojó al agua, haciendo que ésta se elevaran varios metros por el impacto, no le importó mojarse—. Akane estúpida —dijo la pelirroja, llena de furia.

«_Tú me gustas, Ranma y mucho_» esas palabras que tan feliz lo hicieron taladraron cruelmente en su memoria.

Apretó los puños y con todas sus fuerzas dio un golpe al suelo, haciendo un gran hoyo en el impacto y que la tierra cimbrara.

Respiraba hondamente tratando de controlar el impulso de irse a buscar a ese Yamato y propinarle una golpiza que jamás olvidaría.

—Mentirosa… ¡MENTIROSA! —gritó la pelirroja, logrando que los perros empezaran a ladrar.

Empezó a golpear todo lo que le rodeaba, usando toda su fuerza y descargando la furia en sus técnicas especiales.

* * *

Akane se despertó debido a una terrible pesadilla, estaba muy asustada, sudaba debido a la intensidad y miedo que sintió.

—Ranma… —la chica tragó saliva, tomó las muletas y caminó para salir de su habitación.

Deslizó suavemente la puerta donde dormía Genma y su prometido, allí vio a su tío, pero no a Ranma, las sabanas estaban removidas y entonces clavó sus castaños ojos en la ventana que estaba abierta.

—Se fue… —susurró, cerró la puerta.

Se fue a su habitación, pensativa y preocupada por su prometido.

—Espero que vuelva con bien… —dijo una vez que cerró su cuarto, se dirigió a su ventana, con la esperanza de verlo saltar por la barda.

* * *

La pelirroja respiraba muy agitada, pero todavía no era suficiente, necesitaba sacar todo ese sentimiento que lo estaba matando lentamente, no le importaba ver la sangre que brotaba de sus puños ni la debilidad que tenía a causa de usar su energía en las técnicas especiales.

—Necesito desahogarme… —musitó la pequeña ojiazul que empezaba a ver todo borroso.

Juntó sus manos haciendo un pequeño hueco en ellas, las llevó hacia atrás a la altura de su pecho, llevó su pie derecho hacia atrás, flexionándose un poco, su objetivo era una gran roca que cayó en medio del río en la última batalla que tuvo hace tres meses. Quería hacer trizas aquella piedra gigante.

—¡Rugido de León! —exclamó, sabiendo que aquella técnica salía perfectamente cuando la persona se encontraba sumida en una gran tristeza, la misma que él ahora estaba sintiendo.

Una gran bola de energía destellante surgió de sus manos directo a ésa piedra.

El río pareció partirse cuando pasó la gran bola de energía, impactó en la enorme roca haciendo que reluciera antes de partirse en millones de pedazos. La pelirroja contempló como caían los pedacitos de piedra junto con el agua como si se tratara de una lluvia. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona antes de caer desmayado por el agotamiento.

* * *

Akane dio un respingo, se había quedado dormida en la silla, se levantó con rapidez tirando un panda de felpa que tenía un pequeño cartel. Lo levantó y observó a detalle aquel peluche, recordando cuando Ranma se perdió para el día de navidad y cuando se lo encontró, él le obsequió todo lo que ella había mencionado. Sonrió, aquel momento fue precioso para ella y lo atesoraba en su corazón. Abrió los ojos como platos, no le había puesto atención al cartel del pandita y eso que todo el tiempo lo tenía en su escritorio.

—Eres mi vida —leyó, robándole una sonrisa.

Acarició el peluche con mucha ternura, llegándole gratos recuerdos de aquel día, pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el cartel, notando algo como abultado, entonces observó más a detalle el cartelito, percatándose que era como una pequeña bolsita y ahí dentro se encontraba un papel doblado, lo extrajo. Esa caligrafía tan fea no podía ser más que de su prometido, la reconocería en donde fuera porque el chico seguía escribiendo horrible.

—Eres mi vida. Te amo —era lo que estaba escrito en aquel papelito.

Su corazón se compactó para luego empezar a latir desbocadamente. Un momento fugaz llegó a su mente.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Ranma le estaba entregando las cosas que había comprado para obsequiarle el día de Navidad. Pero al momento de entregarle el peluche, se vio algo dubitativo y juró haber visto un sonrojo en el chico, pero éste se lo entregó, sonriéndole. _

—_Y te advierto que pasé muchas dificultades para conseguirlo —decía mientras le entregaba la caja musical. _

_Ella sonrió y abrazó todo lo que Ranma le estaba entregando, sintiendo que su corazón explotaría de alegría por lo lindo que su prometido se había comportado con ella._

**Fin del recuerdo.**

La peli azul sonrió, abrazando aquel peluche y leyendo una y otra vez lo que estaba escrito en aquel papelito. Ranma le declaró su amor mucho antes de lo de la batalla con Saffron.

—Dios… qué estúpida he sido… —admitió la joven de cabellos cortos—. Lucharé por recuperarte, Ranma Saotome, cueste lo que me cueste o dejare de llamarme Akane Tendo.

* * *

**Hola! :3 que les puedo decir respecto a este capítulo... surgió así de la nada! yo quería poner otra cosa, se los juro!, pero de repente salió esto u.u y sé que es cortito, pero ya no pude continuar, porque mi cerebro dijo, así se queda y punto... ahora sí, Akane... creo que si te va a costar mucho recuperar a Ranma, pero no te rindas! :) Pido disculpas de antemano por sí juego con sus emociones, porque seguro piensan que estoy algo chiflada, pero no, soy la persona más cuerda de este mundo :P (ok, eso no me lo creo ni yo) ****  
**

**Gracias, muchas pero muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios, su tiempo y su paciencia :) **

**Gracias a: Pame-Chan Neko, ces28z28, Wolfing23, susyakane, Barby, krizz, M. Always, calcioycobato, akarly, atreya, Kikko, Kikki, Mercedes y a todos los demás que leen y no dejan sus comentarios por diversas razones, muchas gracias n.n **

***Barby, hola! parece que todo se complica y luego ya no :s **

***krizz, ¿sólo un par de cosas? Ufff yo creo que se merecen todo un rosario XD, y ahora que crees que pase? ranma se dejara reconquistar facilmente por akane? Hmmmm... ya, no abusaré de las valemadrinas, mira que me pone media loca :P gracias amiga por tu apoyo n.n te mando un gran abrazote y un beso virtual :3 **

***M. Always, hola! Gracias por tu comentario y tus observaciones, sí les he cambiado la personalidad a estos dos. **

***Atreya, hola! Gracias por tu review, no sé porque me emociona el hecho de que Akane decida reconquistar a Ranma, ya la peliazul solita se echó la soga al cuello, ahora a ver como lo arregla, porque Ranma es muy orgulloso :P veamos que giro da la historia ;) **

***Kikko, Hi! muchas gracias por tu comentario, y siento mucho que haga yo un revoltijo con esta historia pero en serio, la historia la escribo día a día sin una trama definida, va saliendo solita u.u **

***Kikki, Hi! Gracias por tu opinión, entiendo que Hikari llegue a gustar a unos lectores y a otros no y respeto muchisimo sus gustos. **

***Mercedes, Hola! gracias por seguir leyendome n.n y no me rindo! dando lo que mi mente loca puede :P mira que salir con un giro así... ni yo me lo esperaba u.u yo quería que saliera Hikari y Yamato en este capítulo, hasta tenía la escena en mi cabeza, pero a la hora de escribir, mira con lo que me salió u.u **

**Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendome en esta historia tan, taaaaaan... eh, bueno, no sé como definirla, pero muchas gracias de todo corazón n.n **

**nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	16. Lucha por Akane, ella te quiere

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Lucha por Akane, ella te quiere**

* * *

Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, se fue incorporando poco a poco, su visión se fue aclarando, se pasó la mano sobre la frente, notando que sus manos se encontraban vendadas, miró a su alrededor, percatándose que estaba dentro de una tienda. Se sobresaltó al instante, ahora que se daba cuenta, ya no era chica. Salió de la tienda, encontrándose a Ryoga que estaba frente a una fogata en la cual el chico de la pañoleta calentaba agua.

—Hasta que despiertas —habló el chico del colmillo.

—¿Tú me trajiste aquí? —interrogó Ranma, sentándose en pose de indio frente al chico de la pañoleta.

—Pues sí, estabas inconsciente —respondió Ryoga que vació el agua caliente en unas sopas instantáneas, le pasó una a Ranma.

—Gracias —musitó el ojiazul, mirando a su amigo que lucía algo cabizbajo—. Pensé que habías vuelto con Akari.

Ryoga soltó un gran suspiro.

—Intenté… pero…

—Te perdiste —completó Ranma que cerró los ojos.

—Ranma —Ryoga lo miró fijamente.

El chico de la trenza le prestó atención, más porque aquellos ojos olivas reflejaban dolor y tristeza.

—Lucha por Akane, ella te quiere —dijo seriamente, dejando a Ranma sorprendido—. Yo haciéndome tontas ilusiones a pesar de que Akane siempre mostraba más interés en ti, pero aquel día que la besaste…

Ranma miró hacia el suelo, recordando el primer beso que le dio a su prometida, en los brazos de la joven estaba P-chan semiinconsciente.

—Ella estuvo llorando porque pensaba que tú la habías besado por desafío, no porque realmente hayas querido hacerlo —comunicó el joven desorientado.

Se prolongó un silencio entre ellos, sólo escuchaban la leña crujir por el fuego.

—Ranma, serás un idiota si dejas a Akane, ella… ella te ama, lo reconozco y es por eso que yo ni P-chan se interpondrán entre ustedes, creo que esta es la última vez que nos veamos, amigo —Ryoga esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo tengo a Akari.

—Ryoga —el chico de la trenza le sonrió con profundo agradecimiento.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se dieron un gran abrazo amistoso, se dieron la mano y se miraron con agradecimiento.

—Por cierto, Ranma, tu rugido de león ha superado con creces el mío, te felicito… aunque francamente no es un orgullo que salga tan bien —indicó el chico del colmillo.

—Tienes razón. Yo no quiero que sea la última vez que nos veamos, amigo, sabes que aquí en Nerima serás bien recibido cuando te pierdas —Ranma sentía nostalgia.

Una ola de recuerdos llegó a la memoria de ambos jóvenes, su amistad y rivalidad que los hacía confrontarse cada rato, su amor hacia Akane.

Ranma se despidió de su amigo Ryoga que caminó hacia el horizonte y lo vio dar la vuelta a la derecha, podía jurar que debía de haber dado vuelta a la izquierda, pero era Ryoga, seguramente su corazón lo guiaba hacia donde se encontraba su verdadero amor. Akari.

El chico de la trenza suspiró hondo.

* * *

Akane estaba como loca, desesperada por no tener noticias de Ranma, ya eran las seis de la tarde y nada de su prometido, tenía el corazón latiéndole incontrolablemente, pensando en la pesadilla que tuvo en la noche y se maldecía el hecho de que todavía no podía caminar sin las muletas.

Llamó a sus amigas, quienes le dijeron que Ranma no había llegado, una de ellas le dijo que Hikari también había preguntado por él.

Escuchar el nombre de Hikari le hizo que las tripas se le torcieran de coraje, pero si la chica de gafas había preguntado por él, significaba que Ranma no estaba con ella y eso la tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

Nodoka también estaba preocupada por el paradero de su hijo, mandó a Genma a buscarlo, quien al principio no le tomó importancia pero al ver a su esposa desvainar su Katana y moverla de forma amenazadora, al segundo ya estaba corriendo rumbo a la calle. Desde hacía cuatro horas tampoco tenían noticias del papá de Ranma.

—Akane, tranquila —Kasumi le dio una taza de té—. Ya verás que está bien —le sonrió.

—Es que… ¡Ahhhggg! —Akane miró hacia el techo con desesperación, movía su pierna sana de arriba abajo en forma desesperante sin despegar la punta del pie del suelo—. ¡El tejado! ¿Ya buscaron en el tejado? —se acordó, sus ojos brillaron.

—Eh, no… dudo mucho que él se la haya pasado todo el tiempo ahí —observó Kasumi.

—Lo iré a buscar —Akane ya se estaba levantando.

—Por favor, Akane, no ves que te puedes lastimar otra vez el tobillo y tendrás que quedarte más tiempo en reposo, no seas terca —Kasumi la sentó en la cama—. Le diré a papá que suba, si eso te tranquiliza.

—Gracias, Kasumi.

Su hermana mayor salió de la habitación.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro y abrazó aquel panda de felpa.

—Sí te pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonaré… —se dijo Akane con tristeza.

* * *

Ranma todavía se sentía muy cansado, sólo quería dormir, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza de tanto pensar, las cosas que le estaban pasando, los recuerdos, las acciones, las palabras, todo eso lo tenía demasiado confundido que no sabía qué pensar. Re memorizaba lo dicho por Akane, cuando le confesó que él le gustaba, pero luego cuando ella dijo que Yamato le gustaba, ¿entonces qué creerle? Estaba muy herido por ello, y luego Ryoga, le agradeció con el alma que lo hubiese ayudado, pero lo que habló respecto a Akane, lo dejó todavía peor.

—Ahhhggg, esto es demasiado complicado —exclamó Ranma, sacando un poco de su pesar en el grito.

—Hijo, con que ahí estás, nos tienes muy preocupados —Genma apareció frente a él, señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

—¿En serio? —Ranma enarcó una ceja, podía creer que tuviera preocupados a la familia Tendo y a su mamá, pero de su papá, jamás.

—Ahora sí, jovencito, tendrás que explicar porque no te has aparecido todo el día.

«_Ni siquiera pregunta cómo estoy, seguro que mi mamá lo amenazó con la katana para que viniera a buscarme_» pensó Ranma que siguió a su papá, no por Genma, sino por su mamá «_¿Akane también se habrá preocupado por mí?_» no pudo evitarlo, suspiró hondo.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, Nodoka rápida fue abrazar a su hijo, Ranma se sintió tan bien en los brazos de su mamá. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose a Akane asomándose por las escaleras, la chica era ayudada por su hermana.

—Ranma, que bueno que hayas regresado —dijo Kasumi que le sonrió de forma sincera.

Akane al ver esos ojos azules que la miraban de una forma enigmática, se intimidó y se ruborizó.

Ranma no podía olvidar lo que Akane le hizo sentir y la miraba con profundo rencor, haciendo que la peli azul bajara la mirada.

—Me iré a dar un baño —habló el chico de la trenza.

—Sí, mientras te prepararé algo para que cenes, cariño —Nodoka lo miró con todo ese amor maternal que no pudo darle en el tiempo que Ranma no estuvo con ella.

—Gracias, mamá —dibujó media sonrisa el joven artista marcial.

Subió por las escaleras, pasando muy cerca de Akane, le dirigió la mirada más fría que salió de su ser. Akane tragó saliva.

La chica de cabellos cortos se quedó helada al sentir aquella mirada, sintió horrible.

«_Creo que me odia_» pensó la muchacha, suspiró, llamando la atención de Kasumi que la miró dulcemente.

* * *

Ranma se tomaba un baño con agua caliente, miró sus manos dañadas por los intensos golpes que soltó contra todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, todo por el gran dolor y tristeza que Akane le hizo sentir con su respuesta y no pudo evitar mirarla con rencor.

—Tal vez deba olvidarte, Akane, es lo mejor —se dijo.

Debido al cansancio se estaba quedando dormido.

«_Lucha por Akane, ella te quiere_» las palabras dichas por Ryoga lo hicieron despertarse de golpe.

—Sí así fuera, ella no hubiera besado a otro —expresó Ranma, resentido.

* * *

La menor de los Tendo estaba en su habitación, abrazando el pandita de felpa, su mente no podía borrar aquella mirada tan fría que Ranma le dedicó, le dolió en el alma.

—Me lo merezco… después de todo, actué como una tonta —miró el pandita.

* * *

Hikari se alegró de ver a Ranma, pero notó que los ojos del muchacho no brillaban como antes, parecía estar triste y sumergido en un mundo ajeno al real.

—Ranma, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó la jovencita.

—Nada —respondió escuetamente el aludido, clavando sus pupilas en la pizarra.

—Somos amigos, Ranma, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias, Kari, pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar de esto con nadie.

—Entiendo —musitó Kari, dejando solo al muchacho.

«_Seguro Akane tiene que ver con la actitud de Ranma_» concluyó la joven de los lentes.

* * *

La peli azul estaba harta de no recuperarse del tobillo, quería estar en la escuela con Ranma y ver con sus propios ojos las artimañas que hacía Hikari para conquistar a su prometido.

—Si las que se ven más tranquilitas son las peores, bien me lo decía Nabiki —masculló Akane con rencor.

Gritó frustrada porque apenas ponía el pie en el piso sin ayuda de las muletas y le dolía horrores, además de que todavía estaba débil y casi se cae.

—Ranma es mío y no permitiré que nadie me lo quite… ¡Eso sí que no!

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n Bueno, pues les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Ranma Enamorado, por un momento no pensé en hacerlo porque cuando abría el word para empezar a escribir, no se me ocurría nada y me puse a ver videos de Youtube y a veces me envicia muy feo U.U pero al final, pues sí logré culminar con el capítulo de hoy... cuando lo termine de leer me hice una pregunta, ¿qué hará Ranma ahora? Parece muy dolido, y ahora que Akane cambió su actitud, ¿qué pasara entonces? :s Así es, yo estoy muy confundida U.U **

**Gracias chicas/os por su apoyo :3 por sus comentarios, por su tiempo, por tooodo, su paciencia gracias de todo corazón n.n **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Wolfing23, krizz, Mercedes, calcioycobalto, Kikko, Atreya, Ni-chan Tendo, Miztu Akari y a todos los que me leen y por razones diversas no dejan review, les agradezco su tiempo, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***krizz, Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el detalle del pandita :3 ahora sí me porte bien con las valemadrina, nada más me tomé una y media :p Gracias amiga por tu apoyo ;) te mando un gran abrazo y un beso virtual, cuidate mucho n.n **

***Mercedes, hola! gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustando :3 pues nuestro lindo Ranma, físicamente está bien, emocionalmente, pues parece que no :( **

***Kikko, Hi! ya pensaba yo que eras tú, porque escribes excelente. Muchisimas gracias por tu opinión, y tienes razón que me he desviado muy feo de cómo Akane se sentía al ver a Ranma y a Hikari juntos, sobre todo por las muestras de cariño de Ranma hacia la chica. Gracias de todo corazón tu tiempo n.n **

***Atreya, Hola! pues sí, superó y por mucho a Ryoga, (tomé en cuenta tu opinión para que el mismo Ryoga lo reconociera) gracias n.n Ojala que Akane no se rinda y Ranma se deje querer u.u **

**Muchisimas gracias chicos y chicas por su tiempo n.n ¿El capítulo les ha gustado como para que me obsequien un review? *u* **

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika. **

**nos leemos pronto n.n**

**bye bye**


	17. ¿A qué estás jugando?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**¿A qué estás jugando?  
**

* * *

Hikari estaba preocupada por Ranma, en ese par de días que había pasado, el muchacho se comportó muy distante y frío con todos, no dejaba que se acercaran a él y mucho menos que le preguntaran lo que le estaba pasando. Sólo él sabía.

La joven de cabellos color nuez iba a paso lento a la parada del autobús, pensando en lo qué le pasó a su amigo, tenía la idea de ir a buscar a Akane y platicar con ella, pero a la mera hora de ir a la casa de los Tendo, se arrepentía.

Iba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando una mojada la hizo reaccionar, un auto que pasó por un charco le salpicó de agua que desgraciadamente no estaba limpia.

—Ay no —se miró su uniforme mojado y sucio.

Se pasó la mano por su rostro y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, pero se le resbalaron, cayeron haciendo un sonidito que la alarmó.

—No, no, no, no puede ser… mis lentes… ¡Ay no! —Se agachó buscando lo que quedaba de sus lentes—. Auch —se cortó con un pedazo de cristal del mismo lente.

Se apretaba el dedo y se lo acercó a sus ojos para ver la sangre que fluía.

—Hikari —Yamato se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, notando la cortada. El muchacho abrió su mochila y extrajo un curita el cual se lo puso en el dedo lastimado. Le ofreció un pañuelo para que la joven se limpiara la cara.

La joven se acercó para verlo, admirando los bellos ojos aguamarina que poseía el chico.

—Yamato qué gusto verte —sonrió la jovencita.

Yamato se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor? —la joven se apenó.

—Claro —respondió el sobrino del doctor Tofú.

—Es que yo soy muy miope y no veo nada, me harías el favor de avisarme cuando pase el autobús con la ruta 5.

—Sí, de hecho ya viene.

—Muchas gracias, Yamato —sonrió.

El muchacho la ayudó abordar el autobús, pero su sorpresa fue que el joven también subió con ella. El chico se sentó a su lado. Empezaron a platicar, Hikari recordó lo que le acababa de pasar y al instante ya estaba carcajeándose.

—Parece que hice algo muy malo para que el karma me lo cobrara así —reía la jovencita castaña.

—No creo que alguien como tú haga algo malo, pero todos tenemos días así —dijo el muchacho.

Iban platicando tan amenamente que ni cuenta se dieron que ya habían pasado la parada donde debía Hikari bajarse.

Yamato se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, la joven al sacar sus llaves le vinieron recuerdos de la primera vez que conoció a Ranma, se ruborizó pero luego meneó la cabeza, no tenía por qué tener aquellos sentimientos. Las llaves resbalaron de sus manos. Su mano tocó la de Yamato, levantaron la mirada, ambos se ruborizaron por el tacto.

—Es que soy muy torpe —se excusó la joven que se levantó de inmediato.

—No lo eres, a cualquiera le pasa —contestó el chico—. Bueno, me retiro, fue un gusto platicar contigo.

—Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Yamato —la chica hizo una reverencia.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, me la pase muy bien —respondió el jovencito.

Hikari adentró a su departamento, recargándose sobre la puerta y sonriendo tontamente, el chico le resultó muy agradable.

Yamato por su parte tomó el elevador y mostró una linda sonrisa, aquella jovencita le resultaba una chica muy interesante.

—Mamá, ya llegué —avisó la chica guiándose al tanteo—. Ah, pero que tonta soy, ahora que lo recuerdo ella está preparando todo para la inauguración del restaurante —se dio una palmada en la frente.

* * *

El doctor Tofú estaba en la casa de los Tendo, revisando a la pequeña de la familia, le tocaba el pie que afortunadamente ya no estaba hinchado, se mantenía medio morado y cuando le presionaba los hematomas, Akane gesticulaba dolor.

—Bueno, creo que usaras las muletas una semana más —dictaminó el médico.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra semana? Pero doctor, es una tortura cargar ésas cosas —replicó la joven de cabellos azules.

—Pues son las consecuencias de no ser cuidadosa, Akane —respondió el galeno, regalándole una preciosa sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya qué —se resignó la joven que suspiró hondamente.

Ranma iba pasando por el cuarto de Akane, la puerta estaba entreabierta y vio al doctor que revisaba el tobillo lastimado, el chico se recargó sobre la pared para escuchar cómo seguía su prometida.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está Yamato? —preguntó Akane que viró sus pupilas a las sabanas de su cuarto.

—Bien, mi sobrino va seguido a visitarme porque le interesa ser médico —contestó el galeno que metía sus cosas en su maletín.

Ranma frunció el ceño, se fue de ahí.

A los pocos minutos entró Kasumi, el galeno se le empañaron los lentes, pero ya no actuaba tan loco como antes, por su parte, la hermana de Akane le obsequió una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Nos acompaña a comer? —invitó la joven.

—Claro, puedo ayudar a bajar a Akane para que nos acompañe —Tofú se rascó la nuca.

—Sí —respondieron las dos hermanas al unísono, sonriéndose entre ellas.

* * *

El gran ausente fue Ranma, Akane trató de no tomarle importancia, pero la verdad es que sí le calaba la ausencia de su prometido, ya no lo había visto para nada desde aquel día que la miró con esa frialdad que le heló la sangre. Dejó escapar un suspiro, atrayendo la atención del doctor que estaba a su lado.

Después de la amena hora de la comida, Akane estaba decidida por subir ella sola las escaleras, pero el doctor se ofreció a llevarla, ya que todavía no podía hacer tanto esfuerzo.

—Tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Ranma para que subas las escaleras en la escuela —le dijo el médico una vez que la dejó en su habitación.

—Sí —musitó Akane esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me retiro, Akane, cuídate mucho, vendré a revisarte el pie en dos o tres días —avisó Tofú, dándose la media vuelta.

—Gracias doctor —sonrió la jovencita.

El doctor cerró la puerta tras de su salida, Akane escuchó murmureos, aseguró que se trataba de su hermana y el médico, curiosa se levantó, apoyándose en las muletas y abrió ligeramente la puerta. Abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, su hermana Kasumi y el doctor Tofú dándose un pequeño y tierno beso y luego se sonreían entre ellos, compartiendo unas miradas llenas de amor.

Cerró la puerta suavemente, esperando que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

«_El doctor Tofú y mi hermana son novios a escondidas_» pensó la joven de cabellos azules, que curiosa volvió abrir tantito la puerta, observando cómo los dos se fundían en otro lindo beso.

Sonrió como boba, le daba un gusto enorme que el doctor haya olvidado su pena, y ahora caía en cuenta de algunas cosas, porque su hermana se tardaba un poco más de lo normal, sonreía y hablaba mucho tiempo por teléfono, pero vaya que era demasiado discreta, seguro que si Nabiki estuviera con ellos, la mediana ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

«_Supongo que es por lo metiche que es la familia, pero estoy segura que un día mi hermana se va animar a contarnos la buena nueva_» le daba mucho gusto que Kasumi y el doctor Tofú fueran novios.

* * *

Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo, tratando de distraer su mente de Akane y Yamato, pero su cerebro le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, ya que se la pasó repitiendo la escena del beso y cómo Akane mostraba un claro interés en el sobrino del doctor Tofú.

—Y me dijo que yo le gustaba… —dio una patada al aire para luego girar y caer de rodilla para lanzarse contra algo invisible—. Pero besaste a otro y en mi cara —reclamó, un puñetazo, después giró dando un codazo.

Respiraba agitado.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —se dejó caer, las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cara tuvieron como destino final el suelo del dojo.

Su cabeza era un lío, no sabía qué pensar ni que sentir, unas palabras lo asaltaban de repente, pero luego llegaban otras.

Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación.

* * *

Akane ya estaba fastidiada de estar encerrada en su cuarto por lo que tomó la decisión de ir a la escuela.

La joven de cabellos cortos miró los escalones con pesar, suspiró y empezó su aventura con las muletas, esos escalones se le hicieron interminables. Cada escalón, era un reto.

—Si te ayudo a subir, ¿me besaras? —preguntó un joven burlonamente.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil? —Akane casi rompe su muleta en la cabeza del chico—. ¡Mi muleta! —se preocupó al verla abollada—. ¿Ves lo que ocasionas?

El chico yacía en el suelo con los ojos hechos espiral y las manos en señal de cuernitos.

Hikari observó aquella escena, se quedó impactada de ver lo salvaje que era Akane. Tragó saliva, intimidada por la peli azul.

* * *

El chico de la trenza prefirió no ir a la escuela ese día, se desvió del camino antes de que Akane lo alcanzara, aunque estuvo al pendiente de que su prometida llegara bien a la preparatoria.

—Y a pesar de todo, me sigues preocupando —sonrió con melancolía el joven.

Caminó sin rumbo, sólo ponía un pie tras el otro.

* * *

Akane fue bienvenida por sus amigas quienes ni tardas ni perezosas la pusieron al corriente con lujo de detalle, haciendo que la joven de cabellos azules emanara aquella energía amenazadora y clavara sus castañas orbes en Hikari, quien se intimidó y prefirió ver hacia otra parte.

—Ranma ha actuado muy extraño estos días —comunicó Hiroko.

—Sí, casi no habla y se nota muy distraído, ¿tú sabes por qué, Akane? —interrogó Yuka.

Akane miró hacia el suelo.

—Debe ser que tiene un nuevo rival y se la pasa pensando en una estrategia para derrotarlo —opinó Sayuri.

—Sí, debe ser eso, desde que las otras "prometidas" se fueron, ya casi no han tenido aventuras —secundó Asami.

La joven de cabellos cortos suspiró, y luego esbozó una sonrisa, sus amigas tenían razón, con la ausencia de las otras, la vida de Ranma se había tornado de alguna forma aburrida.

—Tal vez una aventura nos ayude —musitó Akane.

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo el capítulo 17 n.n pequeños momentos de Hikari/Yamato y Kasumi/Tofú, al parecer la historia se está tornando algo tranquila u.u creo que ando muy relajada estos días :P **

**Agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo esta historia, que me regalen unos minutos de su valioso tiempo y también para escribirme, muchisimas gracias :) **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Mercedes, Wolfing23, krizz, calcioycobalto, akarly, Miztu Akari, Atreya y a todos los demás que me leen, muchas gracias n.n **

***Mercedes, hola! agradezco tu sugerencia y la voy a tomar muy en cuenta, ya mi mente voló a una escena... uy! me perdí por unos minutos, gracias por continuar leyendome n.n **

***krizz, amiga! yo también mato a mi novio sí me dice que le gusta otra, además de que se me destrozaría el corazón ;_; pobrecito de Ranma, akane tonta, pero bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ah sí, ya mañana actualizo akane y medio :3 nada más terminó el capítulo y le doy una revisadita :3 gracias amiga, un abrazote y un besototote :) **

***Atreya, gracias por continuar leyendome :) ahorita el chico de la trenza está confundido :( pobrecito, pero si el amor que le tiene a akane es muy grande, más que su orgullo, pues que la perdone, y que akane también le exponga sus por qués de su forma de actuar. Muchas gracias linda, besitos n.n **

**Gracias a todos :3 son unos soles**

**nos leemos pronto n.n**

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	18. Lo hice por celos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Lo hice por celos**

* * *

Akane se encontró con Yamato en la salida, por reacción los dos se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza para no mirarse. La vergüenza los invadía a los dos y no era para menos, Akane por haberlo besado y el joven por haber sido besado.

—Qué bueno que estés mejor. Adiós —el chico ya se iba, lo que menos quería era involucrarse demasiado, aunque tenía curiosidad de saber por qué Akane lo besó.

—Yamato, espera, por favor —detuvo Akane.

El chico se tensó pero se quedó quieto, Akane se percató que llamó la atención de los demás jóvenes que ya se iban a sus casas y no era para menos, supo que Ranma atacó al joven por lo tanto todos en la escuela sabían de ése beso que ella y Yamato se dieron. Miró a sus compañeros con molestia, por ser tan metiches.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, pero en otra parte, ¿te parece sí vamos al parque que está por aquí cerca? —sugirió la joven Tendo.

—B-bien —tartamudeó el sobrino de Tofú que no se animaba a verla.

Akane le dio un tic en la ceja al percatarse que tras de ellos iba una bola de curiosos, cuando ella giraba para verlos, éstos rápidos se escondían tras de los postes.

—Les juro que si dan un paso más, cuando me haya recuperado, le daré una patada tan fuerte que los mandaré a Australia, ¿entendido? —amenazó la joven de cabellos cortos a todos ésos jóvenes que se estremecieron en su lugar y se quedaron quietos.

* * *

Caminaron finalmente en paz, Akane agradeció internamente el silencio que se formó entre ellos durante el trayecto, no sabía cómo empezar la plática, pero de qué debía de ofrecerle una disculpa, tenía que hacerlo.

Se sentaron en una banca cerca de una fuente, la joven se sintió aliviada, ya estaba fastidiada de las muletas.

—Yamato —Akane no sabía cómo empezar—. Lo de aquel día, verás… yo, sólo actué de una forma infantil e inmadura, te pido una disculpa por haberte besado —la joven agachó la cabeza.

—Eh, bueno, yo, yo no entiendo porque lo hiciste… íbamos platicando sobre las clases en el dojo y tú… tú me besaste… —Yamato la observó a detalle.

—Es qué… fue por una estupidez… porque soy una tonta… —Akane frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, pero porque estaba enojada consigo misma.

Se quedó callada por unos minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos, pero no era la única, Yamato también estaba incomodo. La joven de cabellos cortos levantó la cabeza y miró hacia las hojas del árbol que los cubría con una generosa sombra. Llegó un recuerdo a ella, cuando fue capaz de subirse a un árbol para espiar a Ranma y a Hikari, para colmo se cayó. Sonrió, burlándose del ridículo que hizo. Finalmente posicionó sus castañas orbes en el rostro de Yamato.

—Lo hice por celos —contestó firmemente, haciendo que Yamato la viera—. Verás, hace unos meses las chicas que estaban tras de mi prometido se fueron, acabando todo ése lío que él tenía, sin definirse por ninguna, además yo asumí que él se quedaría siempre conmigo, que tarde o temprano formaríamos una verdadera relación, pero no vi que el diera el primer paso, me enfade y mi actitud cambió hacia él, volviéndome un poco distante, pero en el fondo siempre con la seguridad de que Ranma estaría conmigo.

Yamato la miró con interés, podía ver en los ojos de la joven que era muy franca y honesta, más que con él, con ella misma.

—Pero Hikari llegó y noté que él la trataba diferente, nunca lo he visto tratar a una chica así como lo hace con ella, y eso que Hikari para nada es igual a las otras chicas que acosaban a Ranma, me invadió la inseguridad al instante —soltó una sonrisita burlona— incluso los seguí, Ranma me cuestionó si yo tenía celos y yo por mi estúpido orgullo lo negué… —negó con la cabeza—. Me besó porque lo desafié y aquello en vez de llenarme de felicidad, me molestó… como te darás cuenta, es una relación muy complicada… pero creo que es porque nosotros mismos queremos complicarnos…

—Sí —corroboró Yamato, el orgullo de Akane era demasiado grande a su punto de vista—. ¿Pero yo que tengo que ver?

—Tú no tienes nada que ver, nada… yo soy la idiota que te involucró, por favor, perdóname.

—No te preocupes, Akane… pero quiero saber qué es lo que te orilló a hacerlo —alentó el joven de ojos aguamarina.

—Es que vi a Ranma y a Hikari abrazados, él le dio un beso en la frente y eso me dolió muchísimo, como te mencioné, Ranma nunca se había comportado así con alguien, ni siquiera conmigo… —dijo con tristeza—. Yo regresé al salón y Ranma entró para decirme que iba a dejar a Hikari a su casa. El resto ya sabes lo qué pasó.

—Akane, debes de contarle todo lo que me has dicho a Ranma —sugirió Yamato, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, pero no he encontrado el momento, a Ranma casi no lo veo, hoy por ejemplo no fue a clases y luego yo con el pie así, no me puedo mover con facilidad… —Akane se señaló con desesperación el pie—. Pero es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó invadido por la curiosidad.

—Porque le mentí, herida por mi orgullo y el rencor invadiendo mi ser, cuando él me preguntó por qué te había yo besado, yo le contesté que fue porque tú me gustabas —Akane cerró los ojos, no quería ver la reacción del joven.

El rostro de Yamato se compacto al escucharla. Un miedo lo invadió al momento, y empezó a respirar agitadamente, llegando a su memoria el escalofriante recuerdo de cuando Ranma lo atacó. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

—Perdóname Yamato, en verdad, lo siento muchísimo, te he involucrado en mis problemas cuando tú no tienes nada que ver… —estaba muy apenada con el sobrino del doctor Tofú.

—Por favor, Akane, por un tiempo no quisiera verte —sentenció Yamato, haciendo que Akane asintiera levemente.

La joven Tendo sabía que lo merecía, eso y más.

—Sí me disculpas, tengo que irme —Yamato se puso de pie.

—Entiendo, por favor discúlpame… —musitó Akane.

Yamato le dirigió una última mirada, ella no supo definirla muy bien, sí era de enojo, desilusión, reproche o todo junto, pero la hizo sentirse miserable.

Ella también se levantó, perdiendo el equilibrio en el momento que se puso de pie, afortunadamente Yamato evitó que ella cayera de lleno al suelo.

—Gracias —Akane le miró de tal forma.

—De nada —Yamato la ayudó a incorporarse bien y le pasó las muletas—. Camina con cuidado.

—Lo haré.

—Bueno. Adiós, Akane —se despidió el joven.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se sentía de alguna forma aliviada de por fin sincerarse con ella misma y revelarle a alguien lo que sentía.

—Ranma —miró hacia el cielo con anhelación.

* * *

Ranma apretó el puño, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, los vio, ahí sentados en la banca, platicando y luego como Yamato la sujetó de la cintura, eso fue demasiado para él, prefirió marcharse antes de ser testigo de otro beso entre ellos, su pobre corazón no lo soportaría.

Corrió hasta llegar al río, mirando el agua con rencor.

—Sí a ti te gusta otro, ¿por qué a mí no me va a gustar otra chica? —se dijo el joven de la trenza.

* * *

La joven de cabellos cortos llegó a su casa, cansadísima, notó que en la mesa había unas invitaciones.

—Akane, que bueno que hayas vuelto, ¿y Ranma? —preguntó Nodoka.

—No lo sé, tía, Ranma no fue a la escuela —respondió la joven con un dejo de tristeza.

—Ese muchachito, cuando regrese me va a oír, ¿cómo dejar a su pobre prometida así con su pie malito? ¡Eso si que no! Eso no es de hombres —los ojos de Nodoka brillaron como diamantes y ya tenía la katana lista.

—Eh, no, tranquila tía, por cierto, ¿para qué son esas invitaciones? —interrogó la joven Tendo.

—Ah, es que se va a inaugurar un restaurante que tiene como especialidad la comida europea, Ranma me las dio anoche —respondió la señora Saotome más tranquila.

—¿Ranma?

—Sí, resulta que la mamá de Hikari es la chef de ése restaurante y como agradecimiento le dio esas invitaciones para que fuéramos toda la familia, ¿no te parece muy lindo de su parte? —sonrió la madre de Ranma.

—Ajá —dijo entre dientes la menor de las Tendo, no le causaba nada de gracia.

* * *

Akane le pidió a su hermana Kasumi que la acompañara de compras, quería lucir un lindo vestido para ir al restaurante, de hecho se notaba muy entusiasta con la idea. Mientras que Akane se probaba los vestidos, se sonreía ante el espejo, imaginándose la cara que Ranma pondría al verla.

—Estúpido vendaje —miró su pie, aquello le iba a quitar el glamur que el vestido le daba.

* * *

—No, mamá, esto no me gusta, ya sabes que usar este tipo de ropa no es mi estilo —se quejaba Ranma cuando su mamá le estaba acomodando el moño.

—Pero es que te ves tan guapo, hijo, que bueno que no heredaste nada del feo de tu padre —Nodoka le estaba ahora acomodando el saco.

—Afortunadamente no, mamá, herede a la mujer más bella del mundo —respondió el ojiazul que le sonrió a su mamá.

Nodoka empezó a llorar de felicidad, pero luego se secó las lágrimas o el maquillaje correría por su rostro y no la iba a dejar nada bonita.

—Ya verás que impresionaras a Akane.

Ante ese comentario el chico de la trenza dejó de sonreír y su ceño se frunció.

* * *

Ya la familia estaba lista para irse a ese restaurante, Soun, Genma, y Ranma luciendo de traje, mientras que Nodoka usaba un kimono muy tradicional, Kasumi por su parte tenía puesto un lindo vestido color moka que se ajustaba a su cintura y era largo, sobre sus hombros reposaba una chalina color blanca, su rostro era hermoso con el tenue maquillaje que había usado.

—Akane, hija, apresúrate —llamó Soun.

—Ya voy papá —se escuchó el grito de Akane.

—Ranma, ve ayudar a tu prometida, seguro que le cuesta trabajo para bajar las escaleras —indicó Genma dándole un zape en la nuca.

Ranma gruñó ante el acto, muy a su pesar subió las escaleras.

—Estúpido vendaje, deshacerse justo en este momento —escuchó a su prometida que todavía no salía de su cuarto.

El joven de la trenza se asomó y se quedó helado al ver a Akane. Su joven prometida lucía un vestido color azul verdoso sin mangas, y la posición en que ella se encontraba lo hizo recorrer la pierna de la joven. Akane estaba sentada, apoyando su pie en la orilla de la cama mientras se lo vendaba, el vestido tenía una abertura en su pierna, dejándola completamente descubierta. Ranma tragó saliva, no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella blanca y fina piel que incitaba a ser acariciada con ternura.

—Ranma —Akane se percató de la presencia de su prometido, se sonrojó y rápida trató de cubrirse—. Eh, ya voy, solo un minuto, por favor —dijo totalmente nerviosa.

—Sí —musitó el joven todavía estático en su lugar, pero luego agitó la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspiró hondo, se había puesto rojo, su prometida sin duda alguna se estaba volviendo en una mujer muy sensual y para prueba las piernas bien definidas y torneadas que ella tenía. Sintió un fuerte impulso por entrar, abrazarla y besarla con pasión y tocar… tocar hasta extasiarse.

—Pero no puedo… —se dijo, apretando su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**Hola! Feliz día del amor y la amistad... unque ya es de noche, pero bueno, todavía es San Valentín, además, todos los días hay que celebrarlo, no? Bueno, yo les traigo otro capítulo más y me salió un poco extenso a diferencia de los otros que he presentado, igual, a la mera hora las ideas que tenía se fueron quien sabe a dónde y me salió esto... de alguna forma me alegra que Akane no le sea indiferente a Ranma y creo que con esto queda más o menos cómo será el siguiente capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia n.n por su tiempo, sus comentarios y su apoyo n.n **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Wolfing23, krizz, Rutabi, Mercedes, calcioycobalto, Atreya, akarly y a todos los que me leen n.n muchas gracias! **

***krizz, Hola amiga bella :3 ya actualizado los dos fics jeje. Ranma está sintiendo lo que akane sintió con las malinterpretaciones, que horror! pero bueno, ya se dio su taco de ojo, no? intentaré no ser tan mala con el pobre de Ranma y creo que si te cortas el cabello y te lo pintas de azul, le gustaras más tú que Akane :) Gracias linda por apoyarme, un besote y un abrazote n.n **

***Mercedes, hola linda n.n al menos akane minimo ya se disculpó con el pobre de Yamato y se tiene bien merecido que el chico no quiera verla u.u ahora le falta el que realmente le importa y creo que el más dicifil, Ranma, ojala y la chica no se dé por vencida. muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n **

***Atreya, hola hermosa! Gracias por tus halagos, escribo esta historia con el fin de entrener y entretenerme ademas de que lo hago con mucho gusto :3 espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuidate mucho, besos y abrazos n.n **

**Muchisimas gracias chicas y chicos por su apoyo :3 son unos soles. **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**nos leemos pronto n.n **

**bye bye**


	19. ¿Bailamos?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**¿Bailamos?**

* * *

Akane esbozó una sonrisita de gusto, Ranma quedó embobado ante lo que vio, le apenaba ese hecho, pero le agradaba que no le fuera nada indiferente a su prometido. Agitó la cabeza para terminar de vendarse el pie.

Suspiró hondamente antes de ponerse de pie, tomó las muletas para levantarse, no apoyó el pie y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, la desilusión vino al ver que su prometido no la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, y vio a su papá ahí, quien amablemente se ofreció a cargarla para llevársela.

—Los demás ya están en el taxi —informó el patriarca de la casa.

—¿También Ranma? —preguntó Akane, que miró hacia otra parte.

—Él fue al baño, me pidió que sí salías que te ayudara a bajar —sonrió su padre.

Akane volvió animarse al saberlo.

* * *

Ranma se echó agua caliente a la cara, tratando de borrar la imagen que hace unos minutos vio, su prometida viéndose espectacular con ése vestido que dejaba al descubierto su pierna.

—No debo pensar así de ella, no… —se dio un par de bofetadas para volver a la realidad.

Lo que lo ayudó a salir de sus pensamientos fue el sonido del claxon.

* * *

Iban amontonados en el taxi y todo porque no querían pagar otro, Kasumi y Nodoka iban en el lado del copiloto, Genma iba sentado sobre Soun que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

—Genma, ha ganado peso en este tiempo y por lo visto mucho —se quejó el señor Tendo.

—Ah, que exagerado es amigo mío, sí apenas he subido un kilo —sonreía nervioso el aludido.

—Pero si come como si no tuviera fondo, Saotome —habló Soun a quien le estaba apareciendo una venita en la frente.

—Recuerde que las artes marciales requiere mucha energía, por lo tanto uno come un poco más —Genma se rascaba la cabeza.

Akane y Ranma miraban a sus padres, sentían vergüenza de ellos y más porque notaron que el taxista no dejaba de verlos por el retrovisor. Ambos chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

El taxi pasó por un bache que hizo un movimiento brusco, Nodoka y Kasumi casi besan el tablero del coche, mientras que atrás, Genma terminó con la cara estampada en el asiento, pero la mano de Ranma terminó en la pierna de Akane, más específicamente en el muslo, sintiendo la tersa y lisa piel que poseía la chica. La joven de cabellos azules se sonrojó al igual que Ranma ya que por un extraño motivo él no pudo quitar su mano, quedó embelesado con lo que sentía.

—¡Pervertido! —Akane le soltó tremendo bofetón al muchacho, haciendo que los que estaban dentro del taxi los miraran sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido si te toque no fue por gusto! —respondió Ranma que ya tenía su mano sobre la mejilla.

—Hijo, no seas mentiroso, si todos hemos visto las miradas que le lanzas a tu prometida cuando ella usa esas pequeñas faldas, o se pone el traje de baño, además no tiene nada de malo que la toques porque eso demuestra que eres todo un hombre y que las chicas te atraen… me siento tan orgullosa de ti —Nodoka sacó su pañuelo para secarse unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Hizo que el chico de la trenza se pusiera rojo como tomate, podían jurar que lo confundirían con un semáforo de alto.

—Es cierto, además mi hermana se ha puesto más hermosa, su busto ha crecido y su cuerpo se ha definido más, creo que es la razón por la cual mi hermanita se animado a usar ropa más atrevida —apoyó Kasumi.

Soun y Genma reafirmaban lo dicho por las mujeres, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Esta vez la que se puso rojo tomate fue Akane. El taxista se giró para ver a la peli azul para confirmar que lo dicho por la señorita que iba junto a él era cierto. La recorrió con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué ve pervertido?! —exclamaron los dos jóvenes prometidos al mismo tiempo, asesinando con la mirada al chofer.

El conductor de inmediato puso sus ojos al frente, y continuó conduciendo.

* * *

Llegaron finalmente al restaurante, Akane y Ranma se fulminaban con la mirada. Le pagaron al taxista quien bajó la cabeza para no ver a la peli azul, pero en cuanto la vio darse la media vuelta, la admiró de pies a cabeza.

—Es verdad, tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso —musitó el hombre que puso cara de bobo.

* * *

Akane se puso algo nerviosa, no quería entrar a ése lugar, se encontraría a Hikari y lo más probable es que ella se sentara junto a Ranma. La familia ya iba adentrando, mostrando las invitaciones al que estaba en la entrada y éste revisando una lista.

—Adelante —expresó el encargado de manera amable.

Antes de que los jóvenes prometidos adentraran, Akane tomó la mano de Ranma, él se detuvo y la miró. Un sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la joven Tendo.

—Ranma —miró hacia el suelo—. Te ves muy guapo —elogió, esbozando una sonrisa tímida y se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, le gustó, le fascinó que Akane se lo dijera.

—Gracias —dijo con cierta frialdad cuando de nuevo recordó ése beso que no le dejaba en paz.

La joven de cabellos cortos se quedó ahí mirándolo, esperando a que él le dijera algo respecto a cómo se veía, pero Ranma tan solo se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino, adentrando al restaurante.

Sintió horrible al verlo marcharse sin decirle algo si quiera un: _Te ves bien marimacho_. Torció la boca y sus ojos se opacaron por la tristeza.

—¡Ranma! —Hikari llegaba acompañada de su mamá a darle la bienvenida a su amigo.

—Hola Hikari, Eiko —les sonrió Ranma a las mujeres.

Hikari lucía preciosa con ése vestido color manzana que tenía una manga con unos pequeños olanes que caían con gracia en su brazo derecho de color verde esmeralda, la tela del vestido se apegaba a su delgada silueta, demostrando que tenía hermoso cuerpo, la caída era asimétrica, de un largo de las rodillas hasta media pantorrilla, y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo color blanco. Eiko por su parte, vistió uno de color perla sin mangas, haciéndole justicia al espectacular cuerpo de la señora, pues le marcaba muy bien sus curvas, le llegaba unos dos centímetros antes de la rodilla y tenía unos olanes que iban de la cintura hasta la rodilla. Hikari y Eiko tenían el mismo peinado, una cebolla adornada con una liga con incrustaciones de piedras brillosas.

—Te ves muy guapo, Ranma —le dijo Eiko.

—Muchas gracias, ustedes no se quedan atrás, lucen espectaculares —contestó Ranma.

Tras de él, estaba Akane, quien sintió que le estrujaban el corazón al oírlo.

—¡Akane, que bueno que hayas venido! —Hikari llegó a ella para ayudarla—. Pero que bella luces, mírate, robaras la atención de todos.

Akane por su parte, lucía ése hermoso vestido color azul verdoso que no tenía mangas, sin ser escotado, en su cintura parecía arrugarse formando una especie de moño, y tenía una apertura del lado derecho de su pierna, dejándole ver desde la mitad de muslo hasta el pie, sólo tenía una zapatilla de piso color negro.

—Ah sí que tú eres la prometida de Ranma, eres muy hermosa, más de lo que me imagine —Eiko salió a saludarla—. Soy Eiko Katsura, madre de Hikari, mucho gusto en conocerte —tendió su mano y le sonrió de forma amistosa.

—Akane Tendo, un placer conocerla señora Katsura —respondió Akane.

—Por favor, Akane, llámame Eiko, no soy muy de formalidades —pidió la mujer con ésa tierna sonrisa.

—Está bien, Eiko —contestó la joven.

Ranma tan sólo observaba como es que la pequeña familia Katsura era tan cálida que era fácil ganarse el cariño de los demás.

—Me encantaría conocer a la familia —dijo Eiko que juntó sus manos.

—Ah, sí —Ranma ya iba a empezar a caminar.

—Ranma —llamó Hikari—. Debes de ayudar a Akane —le indicó.

El chico torció la boca, tomó en sus brazos a la joven de cabellos cortos.

Dejó a Akane sobre la silla que estaba cerca del señor Soun quien se encontraba embelesado admirando el restaurante.

—Ella es Nodoka, mi mamá —presentó Ranma a la señora Saotome, Eiko y ella se saludaron cordialmente— Él es Genma, mi papá, ella es Kasumi Tendo y él es Soun Tendo.

El señor Tendo seguía admirando la fachada del restaurante que no le puso atención a las presentaciones, le encantaba, tenía un diseño europeo con cierto toque japonés. Sintió un codazo en su costilla que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Tío —Ranma se sobó la sien, se apenó porque el señor no atendía.

Soun concentró sus pupilas en la señora Katsura, todo dejó de existir para él al verla, era una mujer de una belleza encantadora, poseedora de los ojos más bellos que haya visto, a excepción de su difunta esposa, se levantó de la silla, tomó la mano de la hermosa dama y le dio un suave beso.

—Tendo Soun, a sus órdenes —se presentó el papá de Akane, mostrando su voz más galante.

—Katsura Eiko —contestó la señora que le mostró una linda sonrisa.

Se quedaron un rato viéndose a los ojos, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran sorprendidos, las hijas de Soun no dejaban de parpadear, asimilando esa escena, las dos chicas Tendo compartieron miradas de desconcierto total, mientras que Nodoka y Genma se miraron con extrañeza pero luego sonrieron con picardía. Ranma y Hikari estaban igual que los otros, pero el chico de la trenza se desconcertó al ver que Hikari esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Su sorpresa fue interrumpida cuando una voz familiar para ellos se hizo presente.

—Disculpen por la tardanza —habló Tofú—. Muchas gracias por su invitación, señorita Katsura —se dirigió a Hikari.

A Ranma se le deformó la cara al ver que el doctor Tofú venía acompañado por su sobrino, quien al ver a Ranma se estremeció, Hikari se puso algo tensa con la situación, pero no podía llevarlos a otra mesa porque el médico se sentó junto a Kasumi y sería una grosería de su parte mandarlos a otro lugar.

—Ranma, cálmate —le susurró la jovencita de lentes quien se atrevió a tomar la mano de Ranma que la tenía fuertemente empuñada.

Ranma no podía apartar sus ojos de Yamato, parecía que quería matarlo.

Akane torció la boca al notar que Hikari tomaba la mano de Ranma, eso la hizo morirse de celos, ¿cómo se atrevía de agarrarle la mano en su propia cara? ¡Eso era no tener vergüenza!

Los que seguían en otro mundo eran Eiko y Soun.

—Gracias por su presencia, en un momento vienen a atenderlos —habló Eiko saliendo del trance, se había puesto sonrojada y esbozaba una sonrisa tonta.

—Gracias por invitarnos —contestó Soun que estaba en las mismas que la señora Katsura.

Akane vio que Kasumi y Tofú estaban entrados en una plática muy amena que hacía a los dos sonreír, a pesar de que para los otros era una plática muy común entre ellos, para ella ya no era igual, podía ver en los ojos de ambos el gran amor que se tenían. Al lado estaba Yamato que no se atrevía a levantar la cara, Akane prefirió ver hacia otra parte, recordando que el muchacho le dijo que ya no quería verla y vaya que el destino era caprichoso, ahora estaban en el mismo lugar y para colmo en la misma mesa.

Hikari se sentó al lado de Yamato, percatándose que el jovencito no estaba nada cómodo con la situación.

El mesero llegó para darles la carta, recomendando la especialidad de la casa, a lo que todos optaron por elegir la especialidad. El mesero sonrió complacido por la decisión de la familia, pero antes de marcharse le dedicó una mirada coqueta a Akane, nada discreta haciendo que la joven se acomodara el vestido, Ranma por su parte también se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y más que el mesero con el pretexto de recoger la carta, rozó su mano con el hombro de su prometida, aquello le hizo hervir la sangre. Hikari que estaba a su lado se percató de los celos de su amigo.

«_Par de idiotas_» pensó la joven Katsura que también miró a Akane que volteaba a ver a otra parte pero discretamente viraba sus pupilas hacia Ranma y a ella.

Les sirvieron una copa de vino y dejaron una botella medio vacía en la mesa. Después sirvieron la comida que consistía en paté francés, unas bolas de arroz rellenas de carne estilo italiano, una ensalada griega y de postre un delicioso Budapest.

Quedaron encantados con la comida, bebieron su copa de vino, notando el agradable sabor de éste.

Unos momentos después, Kasumi y el galeno se levantaron para ir a bailar, para sorpresa de los prometidos, también Genma y Nodoka se dirigieron a la pista de baile, a Akane casi se le salen los ojos al ver que Soun invitó a Eiko a bailar, quedando en la mesa los jóvenes, Yamato se mantenía con la cabeza baja, fue el único que casi no comió.

—¿Bailamos? —invitó Ranma, tendiéndole la mano a Hikari.

La joven de cabellos color nuez se quedó patidifusa, Yamato finalmente alzó la mirada y Akane tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Por reacción se vio su pie.

«_Tal vez no me invitó a mi porque no puedo moverme, además me vería ridícula bailando con muletas_» se animó Akane.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Ranma y Hikari ya no estaban ahí, se encontraban en la pista de baile. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al verlos tan pegados bailando esa balada y más cuando las manos de Ranma rodeaban la cintura de la joven Katsura.

Yamato no apartaba sus ojos aguamarina de Ranma y Hikari, sintió feo al verlo tan pegado a ésa jovencita de lentes, él deseaba estar bailando con ella.

* * *

**Hola! Reportandome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, la cual se supone que sería corta pero cual va siendo la sorpresa o.O Ya van 19 capítulos! pero bueno, son cortos u.u **

**Muchas gracias por todo :3 hacen a una chica muy feliz y a la que motivan para seguir escribiendo a diario esta historia y actualizarla a diario, claro mientras que se pueda porque de repente surgen imprevistos, pero mientras no sea así y tenga la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, lo haré con mucho gusto n.n **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Wolfing23, Barby, Pame-chan Neko, krizz, Mercedes, calcioycobato, akarl y a todos los que me leen, muchas gracias por su tiempo n.n **

***Barby, hmmm... algo atrevido... ay sí! ojala que sí! **

***krizz, amiga! pues este capítulo lo sentí lait, me salió el toque humoristico :P pero estoy segura que si Ranma te viera a ti, se le cae la baba y aseguro que te hubiera dicho lo hermosa que eres, claro que a lo mejor atrás tendrías a una Akane celosisima, pero Ranma no permitiría que te hiciera daño ;) gracias hermosa por tu apoyo n.n **

***Mercedes, hola preciosa! pues al parecer el destino se empeña a jugar con ellos :P pobre Yamato, calladito se ve más bonito, pues bueno, quién no? teniendo a Ranma mirandote de esa forma es para querer desaparecer al instante.**

**Muchas gracias =3 **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**nos leemos pronto n.n**

**bye bye. **


	20. ¡Ella es mi prometida!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**¡Ella es mi prometida!**

* * *

Hikari estaba desconcertada por la forma en que Ranma la estaba agarrando para bailar, no le disgustaba pero se sentía muy incómoda y más ver que Akane le lanzaba una mirada fulminante que sí fuera capaz de sacar rayos láser ya estaría asada hace varios minutos,. La joven de lentes también notó cierta molestia en Yamato y eso si le afectó, quería ir hacia él y explicarle las cosas.

«_¿Pero qué tendría yo que explicarle? Si apenas nos conocemos…_» pensó la muchacha cayendo en cuenta qué entre ellos había una tenue amistad y compañerismo.

Akane por su parte no dejaba de bufar y ver hacia Ranma y Hikari bailando.

Yamato tampoco apartaba su vista de Hikari, pero cuando sentía los fieros ojos de Ranma puestos en él, rápidamente buscaba otro lugar dónde observar.

A pesar de que Akane y Yamato seguían sentados, no se atrevieron a cruzar palabra, Akane por vergüenza y el joven de ojos aguamarina porque todavía estaba enfadado con la señorita Tendo.

—Ranma, ya me cansé —dijo Hikari, percatándose de que Ranma no le quitaba la vista de encima a Akane, cómo diciéndole algo mentalmente.

—¿Acaso bailo tan mal? —preguntó Ranma que la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No, en verdad, ya me duelen los pies, es que estuve ayudando a mi mamá con todo esto y me la pase parada mucho tiempo —sonrió Hikari.

—Está bien —aceptó el pelinegro.

* * *

La joven de cabellos cortos tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño, tomó sus muletas, Yamato se levantó de su lugar para ayudarla, estaría molesto con ella pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser un caballero.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció el sobrino del doctor Tofú.

—Gracias, Yamato, pero no, ya te he causado muchas molestias —respondió Akane que mostró su mano en forma de alto.

Caminó hacia los lavabos de vez en cuando volteaba a ver hacia atrás ya que Ranma y Hikari se quedaron unos minutos parados mientras que la joven de gafas platicaba con una señora.

Su muleta pisó el vestido y aquello la iba mandar directo al suelo, gritó, no podía meter las manos, sólo esperaba el tremendo golpe que se daría más las miradas de todos encima de ella. Sería algo que jamás olvidaría ella ni los presentes. Cerró los ojos esperando a besar el suelo.

Escuchó unos vasos romperse y una charola que cayó estruendosamente, se formó un silencio total. Abrió los ojos, notando que bajo ella estaba el mesero que los atendió, aquel joven la sostenía de la cintura, pero una de sus manos se encontraba en una parte que a ella de inmediato la sonrojó, pues la mano se encontraba en su glúteo.

—¡Suéltala, maldito! —Exclamó un Ranma furioso que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba con Akane en brazos—. ¡Ella es mi prometida!

Dejó a todos patidifusos, Akane abrió los ojos como platos sin dejar de ver a su prometido que se notaba las ganas de asesinar al mesero que se encogió en su lugar.

—L-lo siento… f-fue sin querer —se excusó aquel joven que parecía que se haría en los pantalones del miedo que Ranma infundió en él.

Ranma respiraba hondamente, tratando de calmarse, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, mientras que todos en el lugar volvían a sus cosas.

—¿Estás bien, Akane? —interrogó el chico de la trenza que finalmente abrió los ojos para verla.

—S-sí —respondió la joven, feliz de ver que su prometido se haya puesto tan celoso.

* * *

Hikari seguía absorta, a su lado se encontraba Yamato, los dos se voltearon a ver para compartir miradas de confusión, pero luego se sonrieron.

—Yo pensé que la única celosa era Akane, pero veo que Ranma no se queda atrás —dijo Yamato.

—¿Pero de quién estaría celosa Akane? —interrogó Hikari, curiosa.

—De ti —respondió el joven, dejando a Hikari con la boca abierta.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Te lo explicaré a detalle si me permites bailar contigo —Yamato ocultó su mirada, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

La muchacha miró a su amigo que parecía estar hipnotizado con Akane, le dio alegría que al fin en los ojos del chico del cabello trenzado apareciera ese brillo que a ella en un momento le encantó.

«_Tú y Akane lo que tienen que hacer, es hablar… sólo eso_» pensó la pequeña Katsura que aceptó ir a bailar con Yamato, además de que se había emocionado enormemente.

* * *

Ranma llevó a su prometida al baño de damas, la esperó afuera.

«_Se ve tan hermosa y endiabladamente sexi por eso todos los hombres no dejan de verla a pesar de que ande con muletas…_» sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una pequeña mano sujetó su muñeca.

—Gracias, Ranma —Akane le sonrió de forma sincera, sus castañas orbes se iluminaron, sentía que su corazón bailaba de alegría.

* * *

Los jóvenes prometidos se sentaron juntos, admirando a los demás bailar, Ranma se sorprendió cuando el doctor Tofú y Kasumi bailaban muy pegaditos, con las frentes unidas y mirándose de una forma muy especial, además de que la música era movida, ellos parecían que bailaban un suave vals.

—Mi hermana y el doctor Tofú son novios, pero a escondidas… yo los caché dándose un beso —comunicó Akane.

—Entiendo… con la familia tan metiche que cargamos, ¿quién no andaría a escondidas con la persona que le gusta? —comprendió el joven de la trenza.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, inmediatamente un sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas.

—Ranma —llamó Akane cuando éste volteó la cara—. Me podrías llevar a casa, ya me cansé de estar sentada, quiero recostarme un rato y con lo de la caída, me duele el tobillo… a este paso creo que jamás me voy a curar —la joven bajó la mirada—. Una vez que me dejes en casa, puedes regresar.

—Bueno —Ranma aceptó fácilmente, haciendo que la joven lo mirara con desconcierto total—. Tan sólo deja avisarles a tu papá y a mi mamá para que no se preocupen.

Akane asintió.

* * *

Hikari y Yamato se fueron a refugiar a otra parte para admirar a los prometidos, la chica todavía estaba sorprendida con lo que Yamato le dijo.

—Vaya que Akane es demasiado orgullosa… pero te juro que yo jamás me he acercado a Ranma con intenciones más allá de amigos, he de admitir que me gustó y mucho, pero no estoy ciega… bueno, parcialmente sí… bueno, tú me entiendes… de haberlo sabido me hubiese alejado de Ranma… —Hikari se sentía culpable de que todos esos malentendidos entre Ranma y Akane fuera su culpa—. Hablaré con ella cuando tenga oportunidad, le explicaré todo… —tragó saliva y sus ojos se entristecieron—. Todo.

—¿Estás bien? —Yamato se percató de que los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron, la miró de una forma llena de dulzura que hicieron que Hikari se perdiera en ésos ojos aguamarina.

—Sí, pero hay algo en mi pasado que resulta muy doloroso… de algo que no me gusta hablar… pero gracias a mi mamá lo estoy superando —Kari miró a otra parte, sentía vergüenza.

—Puedes contar conmigo también, Kari —el muchacho la tomó de las manos, acariciándola suavemente.

Hikari sonrió agradecida con aquel tacto, fue tan sutil y dulce que le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

* * *

Ranma y Akane salieron del restaurante, disculpándose con Eiko por su ausencia, la señora Katsura no se mostró molesta ni nada por el estilo y parecía que ni caso le hacía, estaba muy cómoda platicando con el papá de Akane.

Akane miró con cierto celo a la madre de Hikari pero ver en su padre aquel brillo especial, que no tenía recuerdo de cuando lo vio, le causó felicidad.

Tomaron un taxi.

—Ranma

—Akane

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo lo que los obligó a mantenerse en un cómodo silencio dentro del automóvil.

Ranma pensando en las cosas que Hikari le dijo mientras bailaba.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

—_Cómo en estos días te has mantenido muy hermético, no te he preguntado sí has hablado con Akane —inquirió la joven Katsura._

_Ranma negó con la cabeza. _

—_Deberías de hacerlo, Akane parece arrepentida de lo que hizo, basta verle la cara de vergüenza que pone cada vez que cruza miradas con Yamato —señaló discretamente a los jóvenes sentados en la mesa. _

_Ranma miró hacia allá pero no podía dejar de ver con ganas asesinas al sobrino del doctor Tofú. _

—_Pero ella lo besó y me confesó que él le gustaba —musitó Ranma con tristeza notoria en su voz. _

—_Pero tú mismo dijiste que Akane no es de esas chicas, tal vez hay una razón… ¿quizás celos? —intuyó Kari. _

—_¿Pero de quién tendría celos? Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi ya no están en Nerima, ya no tiene por qué sentirse celosa —Ranma observó a Akane. _

—_No lo sé, pero creo que deberías de volver hablar con ella, al parecer Akane está muy dispuesta a hacerlo, ¿tú lo estás? —interrogó Kari que enarcó una ceja. _

_Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa._

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Ranma sonrió y miró a Akane que iba viendo por la ventanilla del coche el río, pareció sorprenderse tanto que pegó sus manos en el cristal.

—¡Ranma! —Señaló Akane el río—. ¡La gran roca que terminó en medio del río en tu pelea con Ryoga ya no está!

—Ah… debió llevársela la corriente —el chico miró hacia el otro lado, ruborizándose.

—Pero no ha llovido en estos días, seguro alguien sumamente fuerte la hizo añicos —prosiguió la joven.

Ranma estaba a punto de decir que fue él, iba a sacar su lado más arrogante, pero recordó por qué razón destruyó la roca y aquello ya no le causaba nada de orgullo y de golpe, así como un mazazo, llegó a su memoria las palabras de Ryoga.

—Luchar por ella… —musitó de forma inaudible.

—¿Dijiste algo? —cuestionó Akane que seguía impresionada de no ver ésa piedra.

—No nada —se apresuró a responder el chico de la trenza.

Akane le obsequió una hermosa sonrisa.

«_Hemos pasado tantas cosas como para dejarme vencer tan fácilmente… no te perderé, Akane_» Ranma admiró a su prometida.

La joven de cabellos azules sintió la mano de Ranma sobre la suya, miró a su prometido.

—Te ves bien… —musitó Ranma— marimacho.

Cerró los ojos, esperando un tremendo golpe por parte de ella, pero no fue así, en su lugar, la chica tan sólo le dedicó la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

—Gracias —ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, haciéndola ver más hermosa.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo espero demostrar que el amor es más fuerte que todo lo demás... excepto por los celos XD, se me pegó el romanticismo después de ver la película de Stardust :3 ahhhh... ya, vuelvo a la realidad. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n **

**Agradezco muchisimo su tiempo, su paciencia, sus comentarios :3 muchisimas gracias! *u* **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Wolfing23, akarly, Mercedes, calcioycobalto, krizz, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx y a todos los demás que leen, muchisisisimas gracias de todo corazón n.n **

***Mercedes, gracias linda! pues aquí akane siendo una lindura con Ranma, mira que pedirle qe la llevara a casa... hmmm, creo que es plan con maña jaja... yo no creo que lo deje regresar al restaurante :P **

***krizz, hermosa! a que chica no le causaría un infarto sí Ranma le dice eso? Yo moriría feliz jajaja, yo también creo que las cosas se van arreglar entre nuestros protagonistas, la verdad es que ya tenía muuucho tiempo enojados, un poquito de reconciliación no les hace daño u.u Gracias amiga por comentarme :3 haces a una ranmaniaca feliz. **

**Como vieron, en este capítulo al parecer hay un reconciliación, qué pasará después? **

**Gracias muchas gracias. **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n**

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	21. Quédate conmigo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Quédate conmigo**

* * *

Descendieron del taxi, Ranma cargó a Akane y adentró a la casa de los Tendo que estaba en completa penumbra. Encendió la luz en el recibidor y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, con Akane en brazos, ella estaba feliz, tanto que se tomó la libertad de apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, inundándose con el delicioso aroma del perfume que Ranma se había puesto, aquel perfume que las tres hermanas le obsequiaron para su cumpleaños.

Ranma dejó a Akane en su cama.

—Me voy… —anunció el chico de la trenza ya dando la media vuelta.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para levantarse y abrazarlo, entrelazando sus brazos en el pecho del chico y poniendo su cabeza en la espalda de su prometido. Notó que causó un desconcierto en él, pero no permitiría que se fuera al restaurante donde estaba Hikari. No lo haría.

—Ranma —musitó con una voz que parecía implorar—. Quédate conmigo.

Ranma se sorprendió, se quedó unos segundos estático. Sonrió.

—No me dejaste terminar, tonta, me voy pero a cambiar de ropa, sabes que no me gusta vestir de esta forma porque me resulta muy incomodo, además no podría dejarte sola, con el pie así no podrías defenderte sí a un ladrón se le ocurre entrar —contestó Ranma.

La peli azul se sintió la chica más idiota del universo, ruborizándose al instante y por reacción soltó a Ranma como sí éste quemara. Agradecía que la luz estuviera apagada para que así Ranma no notara su rojo tomate que había colorado su rostro.

—¿Pero en serio quieres que me quede contigo? —cuestionó Ranma que giró para mirarla, poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica para que así ella lo mirara.

Akane hizo un ruidito afirmativo, no quería verlo, se moría de la vergüenza.

El joven Saotome no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a admirarla, aquella niña odiosa y desagradable a quien siempre le decía fea, desgarbada, antipática, histérica, poco atractiva y hasta marimacho, se esfumó, en su lugar, estaba una jovencita a quien el paso del tiempo le hizo justicia, haciéndola una mujer sumamente hermosa, de facciones finas, de un cuerpo que se delineó y ahora poseía unas curvas tan o incluso más definidas que Shampoo, y lo estaba demostrando al tener ese vestido que envolvía su espectacular cuerpo que muchos en el restaurante no dejaban de apreciar. Agradecido se encontraba por qué fue de ella retirarse de aquel lugar, así ya ningún otro hombre la admiraría, más que él. Sí, era un egoísta, sólo quería a Akane para él.

—Ranma —interrumpió la joven de cabellos azules—. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

—Bien… tan sólo déjame ir a cambiar de ropa, ¿sí? —Ranma asintió lentamente, hablar, era justo lo que los dos necesitaban.

* * *

La chica asintió, se sentó en la orilla de su cama, para esperarlo, ni siquiera le importó la forma en que estaba vestida, una sonrisa de idiota se dibujó en su rostro, al parecer las cosas iba a marchar bien con Ranma, la quería, sí, incluso más que eso. Recordó lo de hace rato con el incidente con el mesero y como vio a Ranma furioso, el camarero tuvo mucha suerte de que Ranma no lo golpeara, tal vez se contuvo porque era la noche de Hikari y su mamá. Torció la boca, Hikari aparecía en sus recuerdos.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante…

Soun y Eiko platicaban muy amenamente, de hecho la señora Katsura olvidó por completo a sus invitados, estaba pasando momentos muy agradables con el señor Tendo.

—Me apena mucho que usted haya perdido a su esposa siendo tan joven y dejando a las niñas muy pequeñas, sobretodo Akane, debió ser muy difícil para usted —habló Eiko cuando se enteró de la tragedia que vivió el señor Tendo.

—Sí, pero tuve la fortuna de que mi difunta esposa me dejo a unas niñas maravillosas y que demostraron ser muy fuertes, ellas son las que me dieron aliento para seguir y no dejarme vencer. Kasumi, de pequeña empezó a cocinar, siempre preocupándose por mí y sus hermanitas, optó el lugar de su madre, pero con ella me siento endeudado porque de alguna manera yo la até, no estudió la universidad por enfocarse a nosotros; Nabiki, mi niña tan inteligente como su madre, muy intuitiva y sacándole provecho a todo lo que puede, me siento tan orgulloso de ella, se ganó una beca para la mejor universidad de Tokio, siempre tratando de hacer los momentos más tensos en amenos con sus comentarios vivaces, la extraño: y por último, Akane, que tiene una fuerza increíble y no hablo de la física, que también es sorprendente; ella me decía con lágrimas en los ojos que no llorara porque haría llorar a su mami también, me daba unas palmaditas y me pidió que le enseñara artes marciales, también es una niña inteligente, dulce y noble, eso sí, con un carácter muy fuerte, sí necesita defender a alguien, lo hará sin pensarlo… ellas son mis tres hijas y estoy sumamente orgulloso de ellas, son mis tesoros, lo más importante que tengo en la vida —Soun ya tenía unas lágrimas en el rostro y empuñaba su mano con convicción, reafirmando sus palabras.

Eiko estaba muy admirada de Soun, ella como madre soltera sabía lo difícil que era criar y educar a una niña, y eso que ella sólo tenía una, en cambio Soun, siendo hombre y supo educar a tres, era para ella algo que debía ser muy respetado. Dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario, al percatarse de que miraba de forma especial a Soun se sonrojó.

Soun empezó a carcajearse, sacándola de sus pensamientos, miró hacia donde el señor Tendo señalaba.

Genma estaba haciendo un baile bastante extraño, la señora Nodoka estaba toda roja de la vergüenza, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y dando pequeños pasos para desaparecer de la pista de baile. Eiko también empezó a reírse, divertida.

—Tiene una sonrisa encantadora, Eiko —inquirió el papá de Akane.

—G-gracias —titubeó Eiko que por alguna extraña razón le temblaron las piernas.

Kasumi y Tofú se reían del exótico baile de Genma, hasta que Nodoka se acercó a su marido y lo sacó de ahí a rastras, murmurando muchas cosas que ellos no entendieron. La suave música volvió a aparecer.

—¿Entonces cuándo se lo diremos? —interrogó Tofú que bailaba muy pegadito a Kasumi.

—Me gustaría decirles cuando Nabiki esté aquí, quiero que la familia esté reunida —contestó la mayor de los Tendo.

—Tienes razón, sí he esperado tanto para declararte mi amor, no me cuesta nada esperarme un poquito más —Tofú acarició sutilmente el cabello de Kasumi.

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo se aferró más al doctor Tofú, como si quisiera fundirse en él, su corazón latió fuertemente, cada vez que él le decía al oído cuanto la amaba, ella no podía evitar sonreír con gusto.

Hikari y Yamato estaban sentados, tomando una limonada, la joven Katsura admiraba a su mamá, no la había visto así desde hacía tres años cuando a Eiko le gustó un hombre, sólo que aquel hombre ya estaba casado y ante eso, su madre no se involucró más. De alguna forma le agradaba ver a su madre así, merecía ser feliz.

—Kari —llamó Yamato tocándole el hombro.

—Dime, Yamato —volteó la joven, para admirarlo.

—Gracias por haberme invitado y permitir que mi tío también viniera —Yamato señaló al doctor Tofú que bailaba muy abrazadito con Kasumi.

—Eres mi amigo, desde que te conocí me caíste muy bien —sonrió la chica, viéndose muy linda, dejando al chico de ojos aguamarina mudo—. Debo de disculparme contigo por el incomodo momento que te hice pasar.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes por ello, yo sólo espero que los malentendidos que hay entre Akane y Ranma se solucionen pronto, yo sé que Ranma es un buen chico, mi tío me lo ha dicho y aunque antes no he tenido oportunidad de tratarlos, he observado de que Ranma siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, sí hubieras visto las peleas que se armaban en la escuela cuando tenía ésas chicas tras de él y enemigos que venían a retarlo… —platicó Yamato.

—La vida de Ranma ha sido muy emocionante, entonces —expresó Kari, tomando interés.

—Sí, bueno, que también Akane no se queda atrás… —Yamato empezó a platicar de todo de lo que fue testigo.

* * *

Akane estornudó, se pasó el índice bajó la nariz.

—Creo que están hablando de mí —se dijo la chica.

Tocaron a la puerta, no había necesidad de preguntar de quien se trataba.

—Pasa de una buena vez, bobo —Akane sonrió.

Ranma entró con la boca torcida y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ya estaba vestido con su pijama verde con remolinos y soles estampados de color amarillo.

—Y aún así sigues viéndote muy guapo —pensó Akane en voz alta.

Ella se sonrojó al instante, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, mientras que Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, impresionado. Unos segundos después, el chico se movió, agarrando la silla de Akane y sentándose frente a ella.

—Bien, creo que es momento de que los dos hablemos… ¿Quién empieza? —interrogó Ranma mirando fijamente a Akane quien todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Yo.

* * *

**Hola! :3 al parecer las cosas se andan apaciguando por aquí, la noche es muy laaaarga en esta historia, creo que va a durar otro par de capítulos :P debería de hacer un capítulo más laaaargo, aunque tardaría en actualizar, ¿ustedes que opinan? (suspiro) Ay, al fin este par de cabezotas orgullosos se van a "dignar" a hablar como personas civilizadas, ¿qué le dirá Akane? y Ranma como reaccionará? ufff... preguntas que tendrán respuestas en el siguiente capítulo ;) **

**Muchisimas gracias por todo :3 son unos soles conmigo n.n agradezco con el corazón en la mano su paciencia, tiempo, comentarios y su apoyo n.n **

**Gracias a: Wolfing23, ces28z28, Atreya, Mercedes, akarly, kirzz, Shirley-san, susyakane, calcioycobalto, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx y a todos quienes me leen n.n **

***Atreya, hola hermosa! muchas gracias por leerme :) pues ahorita está calmadito, con momentos Soun/Eiko, Kasumi/Tofú y Hikari/Yamato... yo y las parejas, falta la más importante ;) **

***Mercedes, hola preciosa! Gracias por tu comentario n.n, el amor es caprichoso e impredecible u.u espero que te guste las parejas que acomodé en este capítulo :P **

***krizz, hola guapa! Gracias :3 sí, me pegó mi lado romantico, has visto la pelicula de stardust? a mi me gusta mucho :3 fantasía, romance, humor, aventura, magia, combinaciones que a tu amiga le encantan :P y estás en lo correcto, son las dos cosas, yo ya extrañaba verlos juntos, awww es que me cuesta verlos separados tanto tiempo. No hay que agradecer, actualizare tan rapido como me sea posible (akane y medio todavía me falta terminar el capítulo, espero actualizarlo mañana sino, será hasta el martes u.u) **

***Shriley-san, hola linda! muchas gracias por tu review y seguirme en los dos fics que tengo :3 no sabes la felicidad que me causa saber que me leen y por diversas razones no dejan sus comentarios pero cuando lo hacen, siento bien bonito :) muchisimas gracias n.n **

***susyakane, hola hermosa! gracias por tu comentario, Soun, mira que lo empareje con la mamá de Hikari... qué cosas, no? **

**Muchisimas gracias por todo n.n **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika. **

**nos leemos pronto n.n **

**bye bye **


	22. Akane, yo te amo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Akane, yo te amo**

* * *

Ranma La miró fijamente entre una mezcla de interés y ternura que hicieron que Akane se sonrojara y de inmediato bajara la cabeza, ¿cómo tomaría Ranma lo que ella le iba a decir? Le daba miedo, de alguna forma.

Suspiró hondo e hizo sus manos puños sobre sus muslos, alzó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa a Ranma quien respondió de la misma forma.

—Yo no sé por dónde empezar —habló Akane que se sentía muy nerviosa era capaz de escuchar su acelerado corazón.

—Contéstame una pregunta —Ranma observó a detalle el rostro de Akane.

La chica se tensó y tragó saliva.

El joven Saotome debía de saberlo.

—Sólo quiero que cuando lo hagas me mires a los ojos —especuló el chico de ojos azules.

Akane asintió.

—¿En verdad te gusta Yamato? —cuestionó Ranma sin apartar sus ojos de la joven.

—No.

Ranma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aunque todavía estaba confuso.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ahora sí, empieza desde el principio —alentó Ranma.

La hija de Soun se humedeció los labios, era difícil, más difícil de lo que se imaginó, el valor que tenía hace unos minutos cuando se atrevió a decir que ella hablaría primero se esfumó así de la nada en cuanto vio los ojos de su prometido. Ranma se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a ella, tomándole las manos.

—Hablemos Akane, es lo que necesitamos —apoyó el pelinegro.

—Sí, Ranma —Akane lo miró encantada.

Inhaló suficiente aire y luego lo dejó escapar en un suspiro.

—Yo, yo estoy muy celosa —confesó la chica que miró a otra parte, no quería ver la expresión que Ranma pondría, ya se lo imaginaba, el ego de su prometido debió de haber crecido hasta llegar a otra galaxia y una luz resplandeciente invadía la silueta del joven Saotome así como sus ojos brillando como soles y una gran, enorme sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro, ya lo oía decir: _¡Já, lo sabía, la marimacho Tendo está celosa, sí que sí!_

Volteó al verlo por el silencio que se prolongo varios minutos, parpadeó escéptica porque su prometido lo único que tenía era una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole con dulzura.

—¿Y de quién estabas celosa? Shampoo está comprometida con Mousse y a muchos kilómetros lejos de Japón, Ukyo volvió a Osaka y la muy desconsiderada ni si quiera ha enviado una postal para saber cómo sigue su padre y Kodachi debe de estar enamorada de un inglés a quien seguro le estará haciendo la vida de cuadritos —rió al imaginarse a la loca hermana de Kuno enlazado con su listón a un pobre rubio de ojos claros.

Akane también sonrió, imaginándose a Kodachi con un inglés, a Mousse haciendo las labores domésticas que seguro Shampoo le ponía y a Ukyo atendiendo un restaurante de okonomiyaki.

—Entonces Akane, ¿de quién estás celosa? —interrumpió Ranma.

—De tu nueva amiga… Hikari Katsura —soltó, dudando de sí había hecho lo correcto —Y-yo siento que tú estás demasiado cerca de ella.

Ranma se quedó en una pieza, parpadeando repetidas veces, ¿Akane celosa de Hikari? No sabía sí tomárselo en serio o cómo si aquello fuera una broma por parte de la peli azul.

Akane se quedó expectante a lo que Ranma respondiera, aquel silencio por parte de su prometido la estaba incomodando bastante y con la cara que puso el chico, le era imposible si quiera darse una idea de lo que estuviera pensando.

—Ranma —llamó, incluso agitó su mano frente a los ojos de Ranma.

Se sorprendió cuando Ranma tomó la muñeca de la joven.

—¿Por qué de Hikari? —preguntó Ranma interesado sin soltar la mano de Akane.

—Po-por qué con ella te has mostrado muy, muy cercano… se abrazan… y se besan —Akane miró hacia la sabana de su cama como si buscara algo, empezaba a enfurecerse cuando los recuerdos la invadieron, contó internamente hasta diez lo más pasiva para mantener la calma o de lo contrario echaría todo a perder.

Logró calmarse, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Hikari es diferente a las otras chicas que andaban tras de ti, ella es linda, buena, agradable y tierna; y tú eres un despistado de primera que no te has dado cuenta que a Hikari le gustas, Nabiki siempre me dijo que ésas chicas tranquilas era de las que más cuidado habría de tener, por que ponen caritas de no romper ni un plato cuando en realidad…

—¡Akane! —llamó Ranma alzando un poco la voz para que la joven se tranquilizara—. Yo no veo a Hikari más que a una amiga, ella es alguien que ha despertado un instinto que pensé que no tendría.

El chico se quedó callado, recordando lo que Eiko le dijo que le había pasado a Hikari, apretó su puño con fuerza, sintiendo la furia despertar en su interior, exteriorizándose en el agarre de la mano de Akane.

—Ranma, me estás lastimado —se quejó la chica.

Ranma de inmediato la soltó.

—Perdón… es que… lo siento, Akane, fui un bruto… perdón…

—Ranma, ¿qué instinto te despertó ella? —estaba curiosa por saber, cuál era el motivo por que Ranma actuaba tan "amable" con Hikari, mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

—El de un hermano —contestó, sus azules ojos se opacaron debido a ése amargo recuerdo del pasado de Hikari.

El chico de la trenza sabía que ése hecho que afectó a su amiga no debía de contarlo él, le correspondía Eiko y a Hikari, aunque en el fondo deseaba decírselo a su prometida, así Akane ya no tendría más dudas respecto a ésa linda amistad que tenía con la joven Katsura.

Ahora la que estaba totalmente estupefacta era Akane, con los ojos bien abiertos, podía ver la tristeza en las pupilas de su prometido. Recordó una vez que sin querer escuchó una conversación entre Ranma y Nodoka, dónde el chico le preguntó a su madre sí le hubiera gustado tener otro hijo, tal conversación la llevó a recordar cuando Ranma, así de la nada le dijo a Akane que la envidiaba por tener a Kasumi y a Nabiki, ése comentario le extrañó de suma manera y cuando le interrogó a su prometido, éste empezó a decir otras cosas, y un insulto que lo mandó a sumergirse al agua del canal que estaba del otro lado de la valla.

—Disculpa si mi comportamiento con Hikari ha sido demasiado cercano —habló finalmente Ranma que abrazó a Akane sorpresivamente—. Lo que dije en Jusenkyo cuando pensé que te perdía, es verdad… Akane, yo te amo —le susurró al oído.

Su corazón palpitó violentamente como si se le quisiera salir del pecho, empezó a respirar agitada, como si el aire le hiciera falta, sonrió, lloró, todo un remolino de sentimientos la sacudían internamente, repitiendo las palabras de Ranma una y otra vez como disco rayado pero que jamás se cansaría de oírlo.

Ranma se apartó para mirarla, no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio total por varios minutos, la mano del joven se posó en las suaves mejillas de Akane para quitar aquellas lagrimitas que rodaban por su rostro.

—Supongo que eso te orilló a actuar de tal manera… aunque sí me dolió mucho ver que besaste a Yamato y cuando dijiste que él te gustaba…

—Idiota…

—¿Qué? ¡¿Encima me insultas?! —se exaltó Ranma, perplejo.

Akane negó con la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa divertida.

—No es para ti, bobo, sino para mí, yo soy la idiota…

Akane se lanzó hacia Ranma para besarlo, tirándolo sobre la cama en el proceso. Ranma estaba impactado por la acción de la joven, ella besándolo de ésa forma que no podía describir, como desesperadamente, con ternura, salvaje de repente, posesiva, cariñosa, se alejó un poco de él.

—Creo que debemos hablar más seguido —dijo la joven de cabellos cortos quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—O besarnos —Ranma puso la mano tras de la nuca de Akane.

Se fundieron en otro beso más apasionado.

Giraron sobre la cama, haciendo que Ranma quedara encima de Akane, le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos de una forma que hizo a la peli azul estremecerse. Ranma la admiraba, su "fea marimacho" era la mujer más hermosa del universo.

—Me gusta cómo te ves con el vestido —habló Ranma, haciendo que Akane esbozara una sonrisa—. Pero lo que le dio un toque único, fue ése vendaje que tienes en el pie.

Akane frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

—Es tu estilo, Akane —le guiñó un ojo, logrando que Akane dejara escapar una risa.

—Bobo —Akane le enseñó la punta de la lengua.

Se volvieron a besar, sonriéndose mientras lo hacían, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con los suaves y pequeños besos que se daban.

En cada beso olvidaban los insultos, las palabras hirientes, los momentos desagradables, los celos, el nerviosismo, la timidez, todo aquello quedó atrás, ahora sólo los invadía esos pequeños momentos románticos que de vez en cuando tenían, las palabras lindas que se decían, los sonrojos que aparecían en sus rostros, las veces que se protegían mutuamente, los detalles.

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —musitó Akane al oído del chico cuando éste besaba suavemente su cuello y una de las manos del artista marcial recorrían la pierna descubierta de su prometida.

Ranma la miró con mucho amor, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

—¿Segura? —interrogó suavemente.

La chica asintió. Los dos se observaron a detalle para luego sonreírse.

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada, una disculpa por mi ausencia en este par de días, es que anduve ocupada, pero finalmente salió el capítulo 22 de ésta historia, la cual creo yo que pronto va a terminar. Estoy muy agradecida por la respuesta que éste fic espontaneo ha tenido, muchisimas gracias :) (un laaaargo suspiro) Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y la parte final... ehm, pues XD no soy buena describiendo esa clase de escenas, así que disculpen a ésta tímida chica u/u **

**Muchisimas gracias :3 sin ustedes ésta historia no se seguiría escribiendo. **

**Gracias a: Miztu Akari, ces28z28, akarly, krizz, Shirley-san, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Atreya, Mercedes, Wolfing23, calcioycobalto y a todos los que leen la historia, mil gracias n.n **

***krizz, amiga! pues no lo arruinaron! aunque Akane estuvo a punto, pero que bueno que se tranquilizó (le sugería que tomara unas valemadrinas antes de hablar con Ranma) jejeje, y le resultaron bastante bien ;) hasta le dieron animo :P **

***Shirley-san, hola preciosa! gracias por tu comentario :) como no voy agradecerles su tiempo y que tengan paciencia conmigo, sí por ustedes la historia sigue viva, gracias! Sí después de lo que pasó en la noche éstos siguen comportandose como idiotas, es que realmente son unos idiotas :P **

***Atreya, hola hermosa! gracias! Pues yo creo que si van a terminar siendo hermanitas :3 que ironía de la vida, no? pero después de todo lo que ranma dijo, ya dudo que Akane sienta celos de Hikari, después de su noche... uuuhhhh. **

***Mercedes, hola guapa! Lo bueno es que no son rencorosos y no se dejaron llevar por su orgullo, se portaron bastante humilditos y se lo agradezco infinitamente n.n **

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que es cortito, pero pues siento que si intentaba alargarlo, se hubiera perdido la esencia. **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n**

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye **


	23. Huele a romance

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Huele a romance  
**

* * *

El chico de la trenza despertó como a las 4 de la madrugada, sobre su pecho desnudo se encontraba Akane que dormía tranquilamente. Ranma acarició el cabello de la joven para luego depositarle un pequeño beso, Akane se removió rozando su pecho con la mano, haciendo que Ranma se estremeciera con el contacto. Estaba contento de que se hayan demostrado lo mucho que se amaban.

De repente se acordó de la familia, no tenía idea a qué hora habían llegado, seguro que su papá se habrá dado cuenta de su ausencia… ¿o no?

—Mamá —musitó Ranma, sonriendo, seguro que Nodoka se encargó de no interrumpir.

Se puso rojo de tan sólo pensar que su mamá supiera lo que había pasado entre él y Akane.

—Ranma —balbuceó Akane, abrazando más a su prometido.

El ojiazul mandó al diablo la pena y prefirió abrazarla, disfrutando del resto de la noche, con ella, la mujer de su vida, la dueña de su corazón.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno todos se veían muy animados, a excepción de Genma que tenía una bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza, con una cara de moribundo, seguro que se había pasado de copas.

—Querido, ¿te apetece más té? —interrogó Nodoka que uso un megáfono haciendo que Genma terminara de espaldas.

—Ya te dije que no me grites que tengo un dolor de cabeza marca diablo —exclamó Genma furioso—. Pero no hay problema, cariño, sabes lo mucho que me gusta que me hables con el megáfono —corrigió al ver la katana resplandecer.

A los demás les escurría una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El teléfono sonó, Kasumi de inmediato se levantó para atenderlo.

Ranma y Akane discretamente bajo la mesa de tomaban de la mano y se sonreían con complicidad, sus ojos brillaban como soles.

«_Te amo tanto, Ranma_» admitió Akane sin dejar de mirarlo.

«_Te amo, Akane_» Ranma le guiñó un ojo como si supiera lo que ella pensaba.

Un largo y profundo suspiro hizo que le prestaran atención a Soun quien lucía una cara de bobo, mirando el cielo con anhelación.

—El amor, el amor, es una cosa esplendorosa… —dijo de repente.

Todos lo miraban como si se tratara de un loco.

—Familia, Nabiki llegara el próximo fin de semana —avisó Kasumi que se notaba muy feliz.

Eso alegró mucho a la familia, al fin todos juntos de nuevo, como los viejos tiempos.

Ranma era el enfermero personal de Akane, la llevaba a todos lados, la subía y bajaba. Por la noches, le iba a dar su besito de buenas noches, aunque ése beso se multiplicaba por cien.

* * *

Los prometidos llegaron juntos a la escuela, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros ya que entraron tomados de las manos. Los amigos de Ranma como las amigas de Akane se quedaron boquiabiertas al verlos tratarse tan bien, ignoraban que había pasado pero ver a Ranma tan caballeroso ayudando a su prometida a sentarse y depositarle un beso en la frente, ahí delante de todos sin ninguna pena ni nada, y que Akane le agradeciera regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

Hikari de tanto gusto dio un pequeño saltito y juntó sus manos al ver que su amigo y Akane actuaban como lo que eran: prometidos.

—Hikari —Akane la llamó, agitando su mano.

—Eh… ¡sí! —respondió la aludida algo nerviosa y dubitativa, ¿qué tal si Akane pensaba darle una paliza a causa de los celos?

—Mi familia y yo queremos agradecerles a tu mamá y a ti por su invitación al restaurante y es por eso que me gustaría que fueran a cenar a la casa este viernes por la noche, claro, espero que no interrumpa el trabajo de tu mamá —Akane le sonrió.

La joven de cabellos cortos miró a Ranma quien le sonrió y luego posó sus ojos en la expectante Hikari que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos y con la boca abierta. Ranma se acercó a la chica de lentes y puso su mano en el hombro de la joven.

—¡Sí! Será un honor para nosotras asistir, gracias —Hikari hizo una reverencia, sintiéndose alegre.

—Me gustaría platicar contigo, Hikari, te parece sí después de la salida vamos a una heladería —Akane se enterneció.

Hikari tragó duro, ahora sí, tal vez después de clases le darían su paliza, Ranma sintió como su amiga se puso tensa.

—Tranquila, Akane y yo hablamos, todo esto se aclaró. Gracias —susurró Ranma para darle valor a la joven.

La chica de cabellos color nuez asintió. Se fue a su lugar, Akane miró a Ranma y le tomó la mano.

—Creo que me tiene miedo —musitó Akane.

—¿Quién no te tendría miedo? Con la famita de violenta y agresiva que te cargas, es normal que la pobre tiemble como gelatina —respondió Ranma que se llevó las manos tras la nuca.

Gesticuló dolor cuando un puño se incrustó en la boca de su estómago.

—Marimacho —soltó Ranma recuperando el aire.

—Tarado —respondió Akane.

A Hikari le escurrió una gota de sudor y sus lentes se le resbalaron hasta quedar en la punta de la nariz al ver aquella "muestra de cariño" por parte de la parejita Saotome/Tendo.

—Así se llevan —le dijo Hiroshi restándole importancia.

* * *

La joven Katsura caminaba rumbo al baño, muy nerviosa por lo que hablaría con Akane, se iba viendo las manos sudorosas, tenía que lavarse la cara para poder tranquilizarse.

—Y yo pensando que controlaría la situación, pero Akane sí es alguien intimidante —se dijo Hikari.

Respiró hondo y se miró al espejo con determinación, ella también podía a llegar a ser alguien intimidante sí se lo proponía, frunció las cejas y se miró retadoramente.

—_Dime Akane de lo quieres hablar —inquirió Hikari, con las manos en la cintura y observando a Akane de forma superior, haciendo que Akane se fuera haciendo chiquita, chiquita ante su sombra. _

—_Pu-pues… —tartamudeó la peli azul—. Eh… no, no, nada, olvídalo, Hikari… _

—_Sé lo que ha pasado con Ranma y tú, pero no tienes porque sentir celos de mí, yo jamás intenté algo romántico con él, ya que Ranma siempre ha sido muy claro con sus sentimientos y lo veo como a un amigo, además ha llegado alguien más a mi vida… _

Agitó la cabeza y se puso roja, se miró, no podría ser jamás intimidante y menos con alguien como Akane.

—Yamato —susurró.

Recordó lo bien que se la había pasado con el sobrino del doctor Tofú la noche de la inauguración del restaurante. Llevó sus dedos a la mejilla muy cerca de su boca, sonriendo como tonta. A la hora de despedirse el chico de los ojos aguamarina le dio un beso.

Suspiró enamorada, ¿era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Yamato? Tal vez, así como le había gustado Ranma, pero él ya tiene un compromiso y por lo visto, era correspondido, en cambio Yamato, él estaba libre.

Salió del baño pensando en ese jovencito, parece que lo llamó con el pensamiento porque justo estaba pasando por el pasillo.

—¡Kari! —exclamó Yamato a quien los ojos le resplandecieron, le daba mucho gusto verla.

—Ya-Yamato —titubeó la joven Katsura, apenada por andar pensando en él.

—Qué bueno que te veo, me acabas de alegrar el día —el chico tomó las manos de la joven y las acarició con dulzura—. T-te invito un helado después de clases, ¿qué dices? —se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, es que tengo que hablar con Akane…

—Oh, bueno, suerte… ¿y mañana? —Yamato le sonrió.

—Sí, mañana —estaba feliz.

—Ey, Yamato, apúrate que ya pronto se va a terminar el descanso —intervino un amigo.

Los dos jóvenes miraron de forma asesina a ése chico que osó a interrumpirlos, el joven se puso derechito y empezó a mirar a otras partes.

—Nos vemos pronto, Kari —se despidió el joven de ojos aguamarina.

—Hasta pronto, Yamato —sonrió como boba la hija de Eiko.

Soltó un suspiro enamorado, se sentía andar en las nubes. A unos cuantos pasos de la joven estaban Ranma y Akane que habían admirado la escena de Hikari y Yamato, se voltearon a ver para compartir una mirada cómplice.

—Huele a romance —musitó Ranma.

—Sí… y uno muy tierno, por cierto —secundó la joven Tendo.

* * *

**Hola! Disculpen el retraso, pero ahora sí que he andado sin mucho tiempo, y de hecho ahorita voy de salida u.u por eso no me extenderé más de lo necesario. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, ya son capítulos finales. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios y su paciencia conmigo, mil gracias. **

**Gracias a: Atreya, ces28z28, Wolfing23, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Mercedes, Miztu Akari, Shirley-san, calcioycobalto, AJUEH, krizz, mariana jackson y a todos los demás que me leen, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***Atreya: Hola hermosa, pues ya andamos por la recta final, todavía falta unas cosillas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n **

***Mercedes: hola guapa, disculpa por el retardo, pero tiempo no he tenido u.u gracias por tu comentario, al menos esta vez no lo echaron a perder ufff... y van por buen camino :D **

***Shirey-san: Hola preciosa, sí ya, finalmente dejaron que sus sentimientos hablaran por ellos y no su estúpido orgullo, ya era hora, uff. **

***AJUEH: Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario, seguiré escribiendo más historias n.n **

***krizz: hola amiga hermosha! Me da mucho gusto saber de dónde eres :3 finalmente nuestros protagonistas están madurando y demostrando, no sólo a ellos sino a los demás lo mucho que se quieren (un poco timidos pero ya es algo, no?) gracias por tu apoyo siempre preciosa n.n **

***mariana jackson: hola guapa! muchas gracias por tu comentario, me llenó de mucha felicidad tus animos, gracias n.n **

**Gracias por todo amigos míos. **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	24. Al amor de mi vida

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Al amor de mi vida**

* * *

La joven Katsura estaba muy nerviosa, esperando a Akane en la salida de la escuela, la amiga de Ranma se la pasó jugando con sus dedos, pero sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo al ver a Akane acercarse a ella junto con Ranma.

Se fueron en completo silencio rumbo a la heladería, Hikari no dejaba de ver a su amigo y a su prometida por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose qué iba a decirle Akane o a lo mejor se la agarraba de las greñas y la azotaba contra las paredes del local. Ante ése panorama se quedó paradita, temblando de miedo, ya hasta el dolor empezaba a sentir.

—Ves lo que causas —le dijo Ranma a Akane con cierta burla.

—Pero yo no he dicho nada —se excusó Akane que miraba con desconcierto a Hikari.

—Es que cargas esa cara de enojona que intimidas a cualquiera, serías capaz de hacer que una piedra corriera.

—Bobo —Akane le dio un pellizco a Ranma a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Hikari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, eso le causó gracia, pero seguía temerosa. Cuando entraron al establecimiento, Hikari le dedicó una mirada a Ranma como pidiéndole que no la dejara sola, a lo cual Ranma sólo le guiñó un ojo y le señaló la mesa que se encontraba en el rincón.

—Kari —habló la joven de cabellos cortos.

La mencionada se puso derechita y tragó un tanto de saliva emitiendo un sonidito, ya sentía el sudor resbalar por su rostro.

—Perdón —Akane bajó la cabeza.

Kari abrió los ojos como platos y se inclinó un poco para ver de cerca a la prometida de Ranma.

—Eh… —Hikari se rascó la cabeza, totalmente desconcertada.

—Fui una tonta que se dejó llevar por lo que escuchaba y miraba, pero jamás me detuve un momento para hablar, sólo juzgue y te involucré… la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo expresarme, me siento tan idiota… —la joven alzó la cabeza, haciendo que Hikari se echara para atrás.

Akane continuó hablando, diciéndole sus inseguridades, sus celos y todo lo que había conllevado la amistad de Hikari con Ranma.

La joven Katsura estaba muy sorprendida, era cierto que ya sabía de los celos que Akane sentía hacia ella, pero escucharla de la viva voz de la joven Tendo le impresionaba de sobremanera, por reacción volteó a ver a Ranma, le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a la pelirroja que comía tranquilamente un helado.

—Y debo de agradecerte porque tú has hecho que Ranma y yo… pues que los dos… finalmente nos hayamos confesado y ahora seamos felices —Akane se ruborizó.

—Es que es más que obvio el amor que ustedes se tienen, lo que he platicado con Ranma, todo lo que han pasado juntos… francamente, ustedes son, bueno, fueron unos idiotas que por su estúpido orgullo no admitían sus sentimientos —respondió Hikari muy tranquilamente y finalmente relajada.

Akane se quedó con los ojos desorbitados al oírla.

—En tu caso, Akane, más muestra de amor no hay de que aceptes a Ranma con todo y su maldición, a mi me costaría mucho trabajo aceptar que mi prometido o novio se convierta en chica y para colmo en una pelirroja demasiado bonita y sexy, ahora Ranma, que siempre te protegía, que prefería ser él el receptor de todos esos golpes antes de que a ti si quiera te rozara, y obviamente los celos que ambos se demuestran —continuó Kari, ya muy entrada en confianza—. Bueno, fundamento tus celos, porque es cierto, en un principio Ranma me gustó, pero cuando supe que tenía prometida, enterré esos sentimientos, si Ranma me buscaba era como amiga… y después de… —la chica se quedó callada, sus ojos se oscurecieron repentinamente.

—¿Después de qué? —incitó Akane muy interesada.

Hikari se quedó callada, no quería hablar de ello y menos en un lugar así.

—Akane, a Ranma ahora lo veo como a un hermano y yo quisiera que tú y yo nos conociéramos mejor… además —Hikari se inclinó hacia Akane poniendo su mano al lado de su boca para susurrarle—: a mi mamá le gustó mucho tu papá.

La joven de cabellos azules parpadeó para luego sonreír.

—El gusto es mutuo, mi papá se la pasó suspirando todo este fin de semana y tras de cada suspiro decía Eiko —se acordó Akane.

—¿En serio? A mi mamá le pasó exactamente lo mismo, y es que mi mamá cuando le gusta alguien se pone muy cantarina y parece que anda bailando…

—A mi papá le pasó exactamente lo mismo, ni siquiera le importó que tío Genma le hiciera trampa en sus propias narices ni que le quitara la comida, tenía unos ojos soñadores…

—Sí, esos ojos que brillan de una forma muy especial y sí les preguntas algo ni caso te hacen.

Akane asintió, las dos chicas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y a los pocos segundos empezaron a reírse.

—Akane, ¿te molestaría que tu padre tuviera una relación con mi mamá? —cuestionó Sakura después de saborear un poco de helado.

—No, hace poco entendí que nosotras haremos nuestra vida y papá se puede quedar solo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte o el de mis hermanas no permitirle que él sea feliz con quien quiera. Lo supe cuando mi hermana Nabiki se fue a Tokio y él se quedó triste… yo quiero que él sea feliz y que cuando nosotras hagamos nuestra vida, él tenga a alguien a su lado.

—Pienso lo mismo —a Hikari le brillaron los ojos.

Las dos jóvenes se tomaban de la mano mientras eran rodeadas por un aura brillosa.

Ranma estaba ya por su sexto helado, mirando como locas a ésas dos, estaba sorprendido de que las jóvenes parecieran hermanas.

* * *

Salieron de la heladería muy risueñas como grandes amigas, Akane y Ranma acompañaron a Hikari a su casa, encontrándose a Eiko que iba de salida para su trabajo, al ver a Akane, la señora no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, muy emocionada y a llenarla de preguntas respecto a su papá. A Hikari le resbaló una gota de sudor mientras sonreía nerviosa.

—Hasta mañana, Kari —Akane la tomó de las manos.

—Hasta mañana, Akane —contestó la joven de lentes.

Ranma que había salido del departamento de Hikari convertido en hombre, todavía estaba extrañado por lo bien que Akane y Hikari se llevaban. Definitivamente, ¿quién entendía a las mujeres?

* * *

Ranma iba caminando lentamente al lado de Akane, pendiente de que la chica estuviera bien, la notaba muy contenta.

—A pesar de que me convierta en mujer, jamás, JAMÁS lograré entenderlas —expresó el chico de la trenza.

—Ni intentes entenderlas, tan sólo amalas —se detuvo Akane que le mostró una linda sonrisa—. Pero no a todas, sólo a mi —especificó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, sólo a unas cuantas —Ranma se inclinó un poco a su prometida.

Akane empuñó la boca y sus ojos destellaron de celos.

—A mi mamá, a tus hermanas que las considero también como hermanas, claro que ese amor es totalmente distinto al que yo siento por ti, mi pequeña enojona —aclaró el joven Saotome.

—¿A quién le dices enojona? —refutó Akane que cruzó los brazos, olvidándose por completo de las muletas, razón por la cual perdió el equilibrio y ya iba a besar el suelo.

Ranma la atrapó para de inmediato tenerla en brazos.

Akane recordó lo que le dijo Hikari respecto a que Ranma siempre la protegía, era verdad.

—Al amor de mi vida —respondió Ranma que besó a la chica.

La chica se ruborizó.

—Bueno, vamos a la casa, ya tengo hambre —Tomó las muletas, poniéndolas sobre Akane para que le ayudara.

—Pero que glotón eres, te comiste diez helados y una docena de galletas, ¿y aún así tienes hambre? —observó Akane, sorprendida.

—Oye, tengo que reponer energías, después de cargarte, creo que necesitaré un buen tazón de arroz —contestó el ojiazul.

La muleta estrelló en su cabeza, dejando medio idiota a Ranma.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, Ranma y Akane se seguían llevando igual, insultándose y Akane mandando a su prometido de vez en cuando a dar un paseo al cielo de Nerima. Afortunadamente la chica ya estaba bien de su pie y ya no necesitaba más de las fastidiosas muletas.

* * *

Se respiraba la felicidad pura en la casa de los Tendo ése viernes por la tarde, Akane y Ranma ayudaban en todo lo que podían para que la cena que se llevaría esa noche fuera la mejor, más cuando Akane se enteró que su hermana Kasumi y el doctor Tofú pretendían darle la noticia del noviazgo y la llegada de Nabiki. Soun estaba como loco, poniéndose un traje y luego otro, preguntándole a su amigo Genma con cual se veía mejor, pero luego se acordaba que tenía que bañarse, aunque ya se había bañado unas diez veces sin exagerar.

—No hermana, yo sirvo, Ranma me ayudara —dijo Akane que adentró a la cocina.

—Pero Akane… —Kasumi estaba algo desconcertada.

—Esta es una noche muy especial, hermana, tienes que verte preciosa —le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Kasumi se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Tú… —Kasumi junto sus manos.

—No, Kasumi, anda vete arreglar y ponte más hermosa de lo que eres… —Akane iba empujando a su hermana hacia la salida—. Ya hiciste demasiado cocinando la exquisita cena.

Ranma chica entró corriendo a la cocina, respirando agitadamente.

—Maldito viejo, me costó mucho, pero finalmente me encargue de ese anciano libidinoso para que no eche a perder la cena —dijo la chica de la trenza.

—Gracias, Ranma —Akane le depositó un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja que se puso del mismo color que su cabello.

—Akane, soy chica ahora…

—Sólo por el exterior, Ranma, a mi no me importa que te conviertas, yo te amo tal como eres —Akane se iba acercando a los labios de su prometido, demostrándole que de verdad no le importa.

Antes de que Akane llegara a sus labios se echó agua caliente, volviéndose chico. Recibió gustoso aquel beso. Cuando se separó, Akane estaba roja e impresionada.

—Perdón si te incomode, Ranma… —la chica miraba a todas partes menos a su prometido.

—No importa, vuelvo en seguida, me daré una ducha para luego venir ayudarte a servir la mesa, ¿sí? —Ranma le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de ahí como un rayo.

«_Necesito una ducha con agua extra helada_» Ranma estaba colorado y nervioso.

* * *

La familia Katsura hizo acto de presencia, Soun de inmediato puso cara de estúpido enamorado al ver a Eiko que también quedó embobada, tanto Akane como Hikari les causó gracia. Unos minutos después llegó el doctor Tofú en compañía de su sobrino. Kari se puso roja al ver al chico y éste también.

Nodoka como una buena anfitriona, además de ser la única capaz de mantener la cordura, los llevó al dojo, ya que se encargaron de que ahí fuera la cena, lo arreglaron bien, ella se encargó de eso y se sentía muy orgullosa, quería que fuera algo muy especial para todos, era la que estaba enterada de todo lo que pasaba en ésa casa.

Ranma y Akane se guiñaron un ojo, se encargaron de que Eiko y Soun se sentaran juntos, así como Hikari y Yamato, Genma y Nodoka, sólo faltaba Kasumi.

—Iré por ella, Ranma, ten preparado la cámara —le dijo Akane.

Ranma asintió.

* * *

Akane tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, adentró cuando Kasumi se lo indicó. Quedó admirada de lo hermosa que lucía Kasumi con aquel vestido color rosa pastel, uno que se apegaba a su envidiable figura, debía admitirlo, de las tres hermanas, Kasumi era quien tenía el mejor cuerpo, incluso que el de Ranma chica. La vio ahí sentada a la orilla de la cama.

—Estoy nerviosa, Akane —confesó su hermana.

—¿Por qué? —Akane se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano.

—De cómo va a reaccionar mi papá…

—Estará feliz, te lo aseguro, además, creo que él ya no estará solo.

—Lo dices por la señora Eiko, ¿verdad? —Kasumi la miró de esa forma maternal, Akane asintió—. Hacen una linda pareja.

—Igual que tú y el doctor Tofú… Kasumi, sé feliz —Akane abrazó a su hermana con mucho cariño, quería llorar, pero se aguantó para que Kasumi no llorara—. Vamos que tu futuro esposo te espera —la agarró de la mano con entusiasmo para irse de la habitación juntas.

—Es sólo un noviazgo… —musitó Kasumi que se sonrojó.

—Que va destinado a una boda —añadió la menor de las Tendo.

Kasumi sonrió contenta, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver que su hermanita la apoyaba sin condiciones.

* * *

Akane le pidió a Kasumi entrar después de ella, no quería perder la reacción que Tofú tendría al ver a su hermana.

Kasumi hizo acto de presencia, dejando a todos sorprendidos, aquella noche brillaba con luz propia, haciéndola ver increíblemente hermosa, opacando por mucho la belleza de la luna y las estrellas, Tofú quedó todo idiotizado y caminó hacia ella, tomándola de las manos.

—Eres hermosa, Kasumi —dijo el galeno en voz alta, dejando a muchos sorprendidos por su atrevimiento, excepto a Nodoka y a Akane.

—Hola —escucharon una voz que les hicieron concentrar sus miradas a la puerta.

Nabiki estaba recargada sobre el marco, sonriendo de esa forma tan suya y con esos ojos vivaces que recorrió escrutadoramente el dojo, encontrándose con rostros nuevos. Vio a Eiko y a Hikari.

—¿Me extrañaron? —interrogó, la joven tenía en cabello un poco más largo y vestía de traje, una falda gris oscura, blusa blanca y unas zapatillas.

—¡Hermana! —gritó Akane muy contenta, lanzándose a los brazos de Nabiki, Kasumi también estaba feliz y Soun empezó a llorar a mares.

—Creo que la pregunta estuvo por demás —Nabiki abrazó a su pequeña hermana, la extrañó mucho.

—Buenas noches —todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a entrar a Kuno, con un semblante bastante serio y maduro, el joven también estaba vestido de traje, uno de color negro y con corbata.

—¡Kuno! —Ranma sintió que algo le subía y bajaba, rápido lo miró con desafío, no iba a permitir que el chico eternamente enamorado de su prometida se atreviera a siquiera abrazarla.

—Invite a cenar a mi novio —señaló Nabiki que sonreía ampliamente, divertidísima por la reacción de Ranma.

Todos se quedaron con cara de póker, casi se les cae la quijada al enterarse.

—Bueno, entonces… a disfrutar de la cena y la grata bienvenida que me han dado… —Nabiki le guiñó un ojo a Akane—. No me hace falta preguntarte cómo vas con Ranma, tienes un brillo que te delata, hermanita —le susurró.

Akane se ruborizó y por reacción miró a Ranma, quien parecía haber escuchado a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraba. Los jóvenes prometidos relajaron su expresión para sonreírse.

* * *

**Hola! :3 Capítulo 24 de Ranma Enamorado y faltan unos poquitos más para terminar la historia, ¿qué les ha parecido este? Espero que les guste :3 ya llegó Nabiki, no sé porque me emociona! **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios :3 muchisimas gracias n.n **

**gracias a: ces28z38, Wolfing23, Mercedes, AkaneSayumi, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, calcioycobalto, Atreya y a todos los que me leen y no se animan a dejar reviews, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***Mercedes, hola amiga preciosa! Yamato es un año más pequeño que Sakura, él tiene 17 años, pero no importa, son una pareja linda n.n **

***Atreya, hola amiga hermosa! Sí, necesitan más muestras de cariño, esas que no se han dado en años y yo creo que sí habrá boda y niños n.n **

**Muchisimas gracias amigos míos n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika **

**bye bye **


	25. Fresas con crema

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Fresas con crema**

* * *

Ranma fue en busca de una silla más para Kuno, realmente no se esperaban que el joven Tatewaki acompañara a Nabiki y menos en calidad de novio. Se sentó al lado de Akane y que ella estuviera al lado de su hermana Nabiki y luego Kuno, cuidaba cada movimiento del chico que se hacía llamar el rayo azul de Furinkan. Akane observaba a Kuno, estaba impresionada del gran cambio de aquel chico, y notó como el hermano de Kodachi miraba con amor a Nabiki. Pestañeó varias veces cuando Kuno le dio una albóndiga de pulpo a Nabiki sin que ésta se la pidiera.

La plática era amena, Nabiki conoció a familia Katsura y al sobrino del doctor Tofú, la mediana de las hermanas seguía demostrando su astucia y perspicacia que la caracterizaban, la joven no dejaba de ver a Eiko ya su papá que se miraban como un par de adolescentes enamorados.

—Pronto tendremos madrastra y una hermana más —le susurró Nabiki que no dejaba de mirar a Hikari.

La joven Katsura se sintió intimidada por aquellos ojos castaños que se concentraron en ella.

Akane tan sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Eiko alagó la comida, era deliciosa a su punto de vista, la mejor que había comido.

—Kasumi, esto te ha quedado riquísimo, ¿qué le pusiste? —interrogó Eiko que metía un trozo de pescado a su boca.

—Un poco de laurel, Eiko —sonrió Kasumi.

La mayor de las Tendo estaba más que feliz de ver a su familia reunida con sus amigos más preciados y con Tofú a su lado que la veía con tanto amor que parecía un tonto.

—Oh, interesante —Eiko olisqueó delicadamente el siguiente trozo que introduciría a su boca, percatándose del fino olor.

—Akane, ¿me harías favor de ir por el postre? —pidió Kasumi.

—¡Claro! —Akane se puso de pie.

—Yo te ayudo —enseguida el joven Saotome se levantó.

Los jóvenes prometidos se fueron del dojo.

Nabiki les contó de cómo era la universidad y lo difícil que a veces resultaba, pero que le encantaba su carrera, también de cómo es que ella y Kuno se hicieron novios.

—Me disculpan, voy al baño —habló el joven Tatewaki, dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

Al momento que Kuno se fue de ahí, Nabiki les empezó a contar a la familia Katsura el amor que su ahora novio le tenía a Akane y a la hermosa chica de cabellos de fuego, ignorando que se trataba de Ranma. Hikari, Eiko y Yamato estaban muy sorprendidos por eso.

—¿Y ya lo sabe? —preguntó Hikari muy curiosa, no digería el hecho de saber que un hombre se enamoró de tal manera de Ranma.

—No… —Nabiki empuñó ligeramente la boca.

* * *

—¡Pero qué torpe eres Akane! ¿Y ahora? —reclamó Ranma al ver que a su prometida se le había caído el pastel que Kasumi preparó con tanto empeño.

—¡Ay no sé, Ranma! ¡Fue un accidente! —exclamó Akane muy alarmada al ver el pastel desparramado en el piso.

—Mejor lo hubiera llevado yo, pero tú dijiste que seguro lo iba a tirar y mira lo que ha resultado —Ranma miraba con pesar aquel pastel que al momento de verlo se lo quería comer él solito.

—Ya Ranma, lo siento… —Akane puso su cara de niña regañada y ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—¡Deja de insultar a Akane, Saotome! —apareció Kuno que ya tenía su espada de madera en las manos con toda la intención de golpear al chico de la trenza.

Ranma esquivó el ataque, al menos Kuno no había dejado de practicar kendo y demostraba haber mejorado en sus habilidades de tal disciplina. En un golpe que Ranma esquivó, Kuno destrozó el fregadero, haciendo que un potente chorro de agua saliera disparada, el joven castaño se hizo a un lado, recibiendo toda la potencia del agua el chico de la trenza, arrojándolo a la pared. Akane se llevó las manos a la boca y Kuno tenía los ojos desorbitados al ver que en lugar de un chico moreno, se encontraba ahora una hermosa chica pelirroja con los ojos hechos espiral.

—Ranma Saotome… es la chica de cabellos de fuego —señaló Kuno totalmente estupefacto.

—Eh, no… bueno, sí… este verás… No, Ranma es… Ella… que diga él… Jusenkyo… mujer… pero es hombre… —Akane no sabía que decir, jamás se imaginó que Kuno llegase a saber la verdad así.

Se sorprendió al ver a Kuno salir de la cocina sin armar ningún show o drama del que siempre acostumbraba, simplemente se fue rodeado por un aura negra deprimente, Akane corrió a ver a la pelirroja que apenas se recuperaba del duro golpe.

—¿Y ahora? —cuestionó Ranma chica que se sobó la nuca.

—No lo sé —Akane se encogió de hombros, preocupada por Kuno, lo estimaba como a un amigo—. Seguro debe estar muy confundido y no lo culpo, enterarse de esa forma de qué tu eres su bella chica de cabellos de fuego pues…

—Ah, no, eso no me importa, si él no quiso darse cuenta de la verdad antes fue porque es un tarado, yo me refiero de cómo solucionaremos lo del postre —respondió la pelirroja notándose preocupado por ello, dejando a Akane con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca desencajada.

—Ranma no puedo creer lo insensible que eres, parece que no tuvieras sentimientos —amonestó Akane frunciendo el ceño y mirando con desaprobación a la pelirroja.

—Si no tuviera sentimientos no te amaría, Akane —expuso Ranma.

La joven Tendo se puso roja como tomate y se tragó todas las demás palabras que le diría a Ranma. La pelirroja por su parte mostró una sonrisa de victoria, dejó calladita a su prometida, algo que era sumamente difícil.

—Fresas con crema —musitó apenas audible.

—¿Eh? —Ranma no la escuchó.

—Dije que podemos preparar fresas con crema, eso es fácil… —repitió Akane todavía sonrojada.

—Mejor las preparo yo, ya que tú eres capaz de ponerle mayonesa —Ranma se levantó de su lugar y sintió un golpe en la cabeza, casi sacándole los ojos y con las manos echas cuernitos.

—Tarado, sabes perfectamente que he mejorado en mi manera de cocinar, es cierto que no sale tan rico como lo prepara Kasumi, pero ya es comestible, ¿no? —Akane tenía en su mano una sartén.

—Pero Eiko es una chef profesional —se excusó Ranma a quien de sus bellos ojos azules le escurrían lagrimas, se sobaba el chichón recién salido.

Akane empuño su boca en son de molestia, pero Ranma tenía razón, después de todos los halagos que Kasumi recibió por parte de Eiko, dejar que la mamá de Hikari probara un postre que a lo mejor no saldría tan mal pero no lo suficientemente bueno para el paladar de Eiko, haría que su hermana se sintiera triste y es lo que menos quería para ésa noche tan especial.

—Bien, ¿te puedo ayudar? —accedió la joven Tendo, Ranma sonrió.

Ranma chica cortaba rápidamente las fresas como toda una profesional, Akane por su parte las acomodaba en forma de flores en los platos para una linda presentación, luego Ranma les ponía la crema y un poco de chocolate líquido, haciéndolas ver exquisitas. Akane no pudo con la tentación y agarró una fresa con la punta cubierta de chocolate. Ranma se sonrojó al verla así, no podía apartar sus azules pupilas de los labios de Akane. La peli azul abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Ranma chica mordiendo la misma fresa que ella, al instante se sonrojó al ver los ojos de la pelirroja quien estaba sonrojada. Su corazón latió con fuerza, fueron unos segundos bastante tensos, luchando contra hacerlo o no hacerlo. ¡Al diablo! Amaba a Ranma con o sin maldición y se lo probaría. Ranma chica se puso muy roja al sentir los labios de su prometida sobre los de ella, inundándola de inmediato de un cosquilleó que agitó su cuerpo y lo hizo cimbrar ante ésa sensación, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ése suave y dulce, muy dulce beso a sabor a chocolate y fresa que la hicieron intensificar aquel beso, acorralando a Akane contra la mesa.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, totalmente rojas.

—Perdón —susurró Akane que fue la primera en lograr hablar—. Es que…

—¿Podemos repetirlo otro día? Ahora tenemos que llevar el postre y ya hemos tardado demasiado y estando Nabiki aquí, pues creo que nos dejara en vergüenza en cuanto diga el primer comentario respecto a nuestra tardanza —se excusó Ranma que le guiñó un ojo.

—Eh… sí, sí, tienes razón —Akane rápida tomó las charolas con los postres y salió rápida de la cocina.

Ranma se quedó un poco más, admirando la cocina hecha un desastre, pero lo que más le impactó fue que Akane lo haya besado en su aspecto de chica y que aquello le hizo tener unas ganas enormes por repetir lo de la otra noche.

—Creo que me quedare como chica ya que sí vuelvo a ser chico será más que obvio —se dijo la pelirroja, que echó agua fría a la cara y luego suspiró hondamente, para después quitarse el delantal y tomar la otra charola.

* * *

Akane sirvió los postres, cuando llegó con Kasumi, ella la miró con cierta extrañeza.

—Perdón hermana, se me cayó el pastel —le dijo apenada.

—No te preocupes, Akane, a cualquiera le pasa —sonrió Kasumi, tan comprensible como siempre.

La menor de las Tendo le sonrió agradecida y continuó sirviendo. Se sentó a lado de Nabiki.

—¿Has visto a mi novio? —cuestionó su hermana.

—Eh, sí, verás… Kuno por accidente se enteró que Ranma es la pelirroja y se fue, así sin más —resumió Akane.

—Oh, vaya, bueno, yo traté de decírselo muchas veces pero él jamás me lo permitió, pero me alegra que finalmente se haya dado cuenta que Ranma es su "amada" chica de cabellos de fuego, la verdad ya me tenía fastidiada con su obsesión hacia ella —Nabiki le restó importancia—. Además, así tengo más postre para mí —sonrió—. ¿Lo preparó Kasumi, verdad? —cuestionó mirando con desconfianza las fresas con crema.

—Sí —a Akane le escurrió una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Akane notó un anillo en el dedo de Nabiki, le llamó bastante la atención porque tenía un rubí y el anillo era de oro, muy bonito y de finos detalles.

—Nabiki, ¿y ése anillo? —preguntó curiosa.

Ranma se acababa de sentar al lado de su prometida, mirando también con curiosidad el anillo que Akane señalaba.

—Ah, sí, pues bien, familia —Nabiki se puso de pie y con una cuchara le dio unos golpecitos a la copa de vino, llamando la atención de todos—. No importa que mi novio no esté, total, no necesito de él para dar el aviso.

Todos la miraban con toda la atención del mundo.

—Kuno y yo nos casaremos en dos meses, quedan cordialmente invitados a nuestra boda —sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy divertida con la expresión de todos ellos.

La familia Tendo y la Saotome tenían los ojos bien abiertos que parecía que se les saldrían de las cuencas y las quijadas hasta el ombligo.

—¿Cómo que cordialmente invitados? ¡Si somos tu familia! —expresó Akane indignada.

—Era broma, claro que estarán ustedes, de hecho la boda será muy sencilla, y la quiero hacer aquí, papá —expresó la mediana de las Tendo.

Soun parecía un fantasma en ese momento, el color se le había ido y no era capaz de reaccionar, jamás se imaginó que de sus tres hijas la primera en casarse fuera Nabiki.

—Oh, pero que noticia tan linda, cuenta conmigo hermana para preparar tu boda —Kasumi junto sus manos y sonreía tiernamente.

—¡Qué emoción! Yo también quiero ayudarte con tu boda hija —habló Nodoka que le brillaban los ojos.

—Me gustaría ser la encargada del banquete, claro sí me lo permites —inquirió Eiko que también estaba emocionada.

—¿Será gratis? —le preguntó Nabiki a Eiko.

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor, la mamá de Hikari asintió mientras sonreía algo nerviosa.

—Perfecto, por mi no hay problema que me ayuden en todo lo que quieran, es más, encárguense de todo eso porque francamente me da flojera, será un sábado y vendrán unos cuantos amigos —Nabiki cerró los ojos y sonreía complaciente.

—No sé porque ya no me sorprende —Ranma apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre la mano, mirando con cansancio a su cuñada.

—Felicidades Nabiki —Genma apenas salía de su trance.

—Sí, muchas felicidades —apoyaba Hikari y Yamato al mismo tiempo.

Todos los voltearon a ver, haciendo que los jovencitos se pusieran rojos por haber hablado al unísono y por la mirada de pena que compartieron entre ellos.

Esa mirada no pasó nada desapercibida para los jóvenes prometidos y mucho menos para Nabiki.

—Oh, vaya, no cabe duda que esta noche es muy especial, sólo para parejas…—miró a Genma y Nodoka, Kasumi y Tofú y a Ranma y Akane—, y próximas parejas —completó, observando a Yamato y Hikari así como a Eiko y a Soun.

Todos se pusieron rojos como tomates, incluso el señor Tendo le regresó el color que era el que más colorado estaba.

—Nabiki volvió —masculló Ranma chica que lucía tan roja como su cabello.

—Sí, ya no la extraño tanto —apoyó Akane que seguía con su color rojo tomate.

* * *

**Hola! Otra noche laaarga para nuestro protagonistas n.n todavía falta un poco más. Ahora me atrevo a preguntar... les gustó el beso entre Ranma-chan y Akane? y que Kuno finalmente se haya enterado de que Ranma Saotome es su diosa de la trenza? -gracias Mercedes por la idea- ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Extrañaron los comentarios de nabiki? Jajaja, ok, ya me detengo con las preguntas :P Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :3 **

**Agradezco infinitamente su tiempo para leerme y dejarme sus valiosas opiniones, me inspiran muchisimo n.n **

**Gracias a: Atreya, ces28z28, Wolfing23, Ni-chan Tendo, AkaneSayumi, krizz, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, calcioycobalto, Mercedes y a todos los que me leen y no se animan a dejar sus opiniones, muchas gracias n.n **

***Atreya, amiga preciosa! Ay no, que no aparezca el agresor de Kari, sería muy traumante para la pobre, pero lo que necesita es un poco de romance, que Yamato se ponga las pilas, pero siento que es tan tímido como su tío, ternurita (bueno al menos él no se pone como loco) **

***ces, amigo mío! :3 me haces feliz con tus comentarios y por apoyarme siempre, muchisimas gracias n.n me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, aunque en un principio hice sufrir muchisimo a los protas y a los lectores u.u perdón por eso. **

***Wolfing, amigo! me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y pues bueno, Nabiki acaba de soltar otra bomba... jajaja, sus comentarios me gustan, dejan en jaque a cualquiera XD **

***Ni-chan, amiga hermosa! Soun merece ser feliz y Eiko ha demostrado ser una buena mujer, así que pues que se dé la oportunidad, no? **

***AkaneSayumi, amiga guapa! Sí, qué bueno que se hayan arreglado, como van a terminar siendo hermanitas, lo mejor es que se lleven como tal ;) **

***krizz, amiga hermosha! Te extrañe, gracias por tus comentarios, no tienes idea de cuánto me reí y me sigue dando risa eso de que si Akane no se va a meter a bañar que no encienda el boiler, jajajaja, pobre Ranma... jajajajaja, ok, ya. Pss sí, apenas se dan sus besitos y terminan enrolladitos bajo las sabanas XD sólo ellos. **

***AiHiwatari, amiga bella! Pues he cumplido con tu sueño de Ranma-chan y Akane se dieran un besito, ¿qué te pareció? jajajaja, me lo imagine siendo estampado con mucho amor y ternura y con la frase: lo hago con mucho amor. awww que hermoso *O* Sí, nabiki no iba a ser la única que la sorprendiera ésa noche, no quiere quedarse atrás ;) **

***calcioycobalto, hola amigo! No te preocupes, no eres el único chico que anda por aquí n.n gracias por tus palabras de aliento y pues aquí sigo, de pie y actualizando lo más seguido que puedo ;) **

***Merecedes, amiga preciosa! Sí, pronto se acabará, pero unos capítulos más no hacen daño, o si? Muchisimas gracias por la idea de que Kuno se enterara de su diosa de la trenza, aunque te sigo debiendo la reacción de éste chico, pero finalmente sabe que su amor plátonico con Ranma-chan no se puede dar, gracias otra vez linda n.n **

**y a todos los demás lectores que por razones diversas no dejan sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias por su tiempo amigos míos, agradezco de todo corazón sus lecturas n.n **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n**

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	26. Kari está celosa

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Kari está celosa**

* * *

Unos minutos después ya que todos terminaron de comer las fresas con crema, que por cierto, Ranma se sintió lleno de orgullo por que le dijeron que quedaron muy ricas, Tofú se levantó, excusándose que necesitaba ir al baño. Yamato por su parte se puso derechito cuando Hikari notó que el sobrino del galeno se había puesto nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó la pequeña Katsura.

—Es que hoy es un día muy especial para mi tío… espero que no se ponga nervioso o peor… loco —respondió Yamato.

—¿Por? —Hikari le entró la curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás… —Yamato le sonrió.

Kasumi quería estar tranquila pero para los ojos de sus hermanas no lo estaba, se notaba bastante nerviosa, emocionada, sus bellos ojos brillaban de manera especial, tanto Nabiki como Akane compartieron miradas.

Unos cinco minutos después, Tofú adentraba al dojo, tras de él, venía un cantante muy popular, reconocido por hacer las baladas más lindas de Tokio, todos se impresionaron de que el galeno haya contratado a ése cantante que era conocido en todo Tokio por las hermosas canciones que componía.

—Vaya… —musitó Nabiki ya haciendo cuentas de cuánto pudo haber cobrado ése cantante por asistir a su casa—. Aprovechemos para tomarle fotos —rápida sacó una cámara fotográfica de quien sabe dónde y ya lo andaba fotografiando.

—Nabiki tú no tienes vergüenza —masculló Akane, mirando con enfado a su hermana.

—Yo le llamo oportunidad, ¿sabes cuánto me van a pagar por unas fotos de él? —respondió la mediana de las hermanas.

—Buenas noches —saludó un joven que se veía de la misma edad que el doctor Tofú, para sorprender más a la familia, aquel chico rodeó los hombros del galeno con su brazo—. Mi amigo Tofú me pidió un favor muy especial…

—Amigo… —musitaron todos, mirando al doctor que se apenó por tener la atención de todos sobre él.

—Sí, Tofú y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la secundaria —corroboró el joven quien clavó sus grises pupilas en Akane, haciendo que cierta pelirroja frunciera el cejo.

—Bueno, él es… —trató de presentar el doctor.

—Takeshi Yanagami, ¿quién no lo conoce? —Nabiki se levantó y caminó hacia el chico, le tendió la mano para que el joven se inclinara un poco para besarla.

—Hemos venido aquí porque mi amigo quiere hacer un anuncio muy especial y me pidió que le compusiera una canción… —sonrió Takeshi con galanura.

Sacó una guitarra, se sentó en un banquillo y ya tenía listo el micrófono.

—Está canción es para la bella Kasumi Tendo… la encargada de robarle el corazón a mi amigo Tofú —todos voltearon a ver a la mayor de las Tendo quien se ruborizó.

El galeno llegó a ella, le tendió la mano y le sonrió de esa forma encantadora que a Akane también le gustaba.

Los dos bailaron al son de la suave música que salía de la guitarra que Takeshi tocaba. Su voz melodiosa, haciendo que las mujeres suspiraran por demostrar que ése chico realmente cantaba y no necesitaba de ninguna modificación, se estremecieron cuando el chico agudizaba ligeramente la tonada.

—Por qué tú, mi amor, eres lo que me hace vivir… —cantaba el joven.

Kasumi y Tofú ya estaban envueltos por la canción, abrazándose muy tiernamente, continuaban bailando a pesar de la ausencia de la música.

Los aplausos los hicieron salir de su momento, totalmente ruborizados por el pequeño espectáculos que acababan de dar.

—Kasumi… —habló finalmente el doctor Tofú, quien se arrodilló.

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, Soun estaba llorando pero ya ni sabía por qué lo hacía, pero una mano sobre su hombro, giró y notó a Eiko que le sonrió dulcemente, él sintió el apoyo de la bella mujer y dejó de llorar, él puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Tofú —musitó Kasumi llena de lágrimas por la emoción.

—¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? —interrogó el galeno, mostrando un pequeño anillo de plata con una pequeña perla verde.

—¡Sí! —Kasumi se lanzó al doctor, abrazándolo muy contenta.

La familia Tendo, la Saotome, la Katsura, Yamato y Takeshi aplaudieron ante la muestra de amor que se estaban dando aquellos dos, Soun no estaba muy cómodo de ver a su preciosa hija siendo besada por Tofú.

Unos minutos después, el papá de las Tendo se desplomó llorando a mares.

—¡¿No, y ahora quien nos va a cocinar?! —preguntó en un lamento mirando el techo.

A su hija menor se le hizo presente una vena palpitante en la sien.

—Lo bueno es que yo ya no vivo aquí —dijo Nabiki mirando a su hermana quien tenía los puños tensos.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, papa? —cuestionó la menor de las Tendo con una voz bastante tétrica.

—Nada, nada hija —se rascó la cabeza el señor Soun incorporándose en un salto—. Siempre está Nodoka.

—Papá… —Akane ya era invadida por un aura roja que alcanzaba el techo.

—Akane, no destruyas la noche más feliz de tu hermana… —le dijo la pelirroja.

La joven Tendo reaccionó ante el comentario de su prometido, suspiró hondamente.

—Tienes razón —sonrió Akane.

Soun respiró aliviado.

—Bueno, ya que cenamos y tenemos aquí a Takeshi, porque no nos deleitas con tus más grandes éxitos, ¿eh? —sugirió la mediana.

—¡Por supuesto! —Takeshi sonrió—. ¿Tendrán algo de música para poner más ambiente?

—¡Sí! —Akane y Nabiki rápidas se fueron de ahí, tenían unos discos de aquel artista y fueron en busca de ellos.

Las hermanas no tardaron nada en volver, Akane con la grabadora y Nabiki con los discos. Se encargaron de poner ambiente a todo.

—¡A bailar, chicos! —Nabiki tomó a Yamato de la mano para jalarlo y bailar con él.

Hikari sintió algo horrible al ver a la hermana de Akane bailando tan apegada a Yamato, quería levantarse y su mirada no se separaba de Nabiki. Balbuceaba algo.

Akane y Ranma chica miraron a su amiga en aquel estado.

—Kari está celosa —musitó Ranma observando con extrañeza a la chica de lentes.

—Sí —confirmó Akane, ella sabía lo que era eso y le era fácil identificarlo en otras mujeres.

—¿Bailamos? —interrogó la pelirroja.

Akane y Ranma se levantaron para bailar al son de la música, los demás no le hacían caso, pero el cantante se impresionó de ver que aquellas dos chicas bailaran juntas y de qué manera, muy abrazaditas. Tal vez eran… raras. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia aunque lamentándose de que se trataba de chicas muy hermosas.

Eiko y Soun bailaban muy juntos, Nodoka por su parte quería matar a Genma, el muy desconsiderado se había convertido en panda, ¿cómo? Quién sabe, pero ya era panda y estaba dando un espectáculo peor que la semana pasada, bailando de una forma un tanto extraña como si fuera una danza egipcia, Nabiki por su parte, abrazaba a Yamato quien estaba nervioso, la joven Tendo veía con cierta diversión el rostro contorsionado debido a los celos de Hikari.

«_¿A las Tendo les gusta usarme o qué?_» se preguntó internamente el sobrino de Tofú, realmente incomodo, no quería hacer una grosería, además Nabiki era una joven muy atractiva.

—Eres muy pequeño para mí, además yo estoy comprometida, sólo quiero ayudarte con mi futura hermanita… —le susurró Nabiki al jovencito quien se estremeció.

—Pe-pero… Kari y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Sí, eso dicen, pero la verdad es que en sus miradas hay más que amistad… Vamos, Yamato, no seas idiota como lo fue mi cuñadito con Akane, dile a Kari lo que sientes por ella…

Nabiki lo guió hacia Kari, levantó a la hija de Eiko, uniendo la mano de la chica con la de Yamato.

—Yo estoy cansada por el viaje, además mi novio se fue a quien sabe dónde, pero no me importa, nos veremos mañana chicos, diviértanse —Nabiki les guiñó un ojo y se fue del lugar.

Hikari y Yamato estaban totalmente rojos.

—T-te gustó Nabiki, ¿verdad? —interrogó Hikari con cierta timidez pero también con reclamo.

—N-no, ella es más grande que yo…

—¿Estás insinuando que no te gustan las mayores? —Hikari lo miró con reclamo, ya que ella era mayor que el muchacho.

—¡No! No es eso, a mi no me importa la edad… —se escudó el sobrino de Tofú.

Kari relajó su expresión, se sintió tonta por haberle reclamado a Yamato, pero realmente le dieron muchos celos verlo bailar con Nabiki, de hecho, le darían celos sí Akane bailara con él, o cualquier chica que se atreviera a bailar con el chico de hermosos ojos aguamarina. Se sonrojó, ahora entendía Akane perfectamente respecto a los celos.

—Pe-perdón —Kari bajó la mirada—. Tú eres mi amigo… y-yo no debería de andar reclamándote nada…

—Me gustas —soltó Yamato complemente rojo, haciendo que la chica de lentes alzara su rostro para verlo, impresionadísima.

—¿Eh? —La hija de Eiko no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—Q-que me gu-gustas —balbuceó Yamato sin dejar de verla—. D-desde que te vi… me gustas, Kari y me gustas mucho.

—Yamato… —Kari soltó un largo suspiro, su corazón latió a mil por hora y se sintió andar sobre las nubes, no podía dejar de sonreír como tonta—. T-tú también me gustas…

Akane y Ranma estaban de chismosos viéndolos, de hecho, hasta se sintieron raros al hacerlo, ya que el resto de la familia estaba muy metidos en su baile, Soun y Eiko bailando muy juntitos, melosos, Kasumi y Tofú igual, muy juntos y a cada rato dándose pequeños besos llenos de ternura, por otro lado, Nodoka amonestando al panda que no dejaba de sacar carteles pidiendo disculpa y con cara de panda apenado. Se sintieron ser sus padres cada vez que andaban espiando sus más sigilosos movimientos cuando tenían su momento a solas.

—Promete que no seremos así con nuestros hijos —habló Ranma.

—Lo prometo —respondió Akane que alzó su mano jurando solemnemente.

Los dos cayeron en cuenta de lo que acababan de decir y no pudieron evitar ponerse rojos, sonriéndose como tontos.

—Hijos… ¿lo dices en serio? —cuestionó la pequeña Tendo.

—Eh… sí —Ranma se rascó la mejilla—. Pero claro que ahora no, todavía somos muy jóvenes… pero en un futuro, no tan lejano… claro, sólo sí tú quieres… porque yo si quiero, pero yo no podría tenerlo solo… —farfulló la pelirroja que chocaba sus índices.

—Sí quiero, Ranma… —Akane le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios de la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta se pusiera color tomate al instante.

Hikari y Yamato bailaban muy juntitos, siendo guiados por los latidos de sus corazones alegres por haberse declarado, Kari estaba que no cabía de la alegría al igual que Yamato.

—Kari… ¿q-quieres ser mi novia? —Yamato la separó para verla a los ojos.

—Sí —aceptó la joven que se puso de puntitas para alcanzar al chico y darle un pequeñísimo beso en los labios.

Nabiki se encontraba escondida, tomando fotos a todos ellos, mirando con mucha diversión a su gran familia.

—Sí, es la familia más extraña de todo Japón, única y pronto se hará más grande… ¿verdad mi pequeño? —Nabiki acarició su vientre, sonriendo maternalmente.

* * *

**Hola! Parece que no quiero terminar el fic ^^u pero ya estamos en el capítulo 26 recien escrito y publicado, cómo ven? Más sorpresas, a ver que le va a pasar a Soun cuando se entere... ufff... bueno, le quise dar un momento a Kari y a Yamato, ternuritas awww y también la noche de Kasumi y Tofú... mucho romance en éste capítulo, ahora sólo falta Soun y Eiko. **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que me obsequien un lindo review n.n **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes por tenerme paciencia, por regalarme un poco de su tiempo y sus valiosos comentarios, mil gracias n.n **

**Gracias a: Ran3, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, Wolfing23, Mercedes, ces28z28, BurnsOurHorizons, krizz, Atreya, Miztu Akari, Shirley-san, Akarly, calcioycobalto y a todos los que leen la historia y por diversos motivos no dejan sus comentarios n.n **

***Ran, hola linda! Muchisimas gracias por seguir todas las historias que he escrito :3 me hace feliz leer tu opinión y agradezco tus cumplidos n/n trato de no tardar mucho en actualizar n.n **

***Mercedes, hola preciosa! Listo amiga, ya tenemos un par de noviecitos nuevos, y bueno Nabiki no es tan mala y menos ahora... ;) **

***krizz, amiga hermosa! Te doy toda la razón, cuando se ama no importa el aspecto, lo que vale es el la persona por su orma de ser, jajaja, gracias amiga por tus comentarios :3 me encantan, y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado ;) **

***Atreya, Amiga guapa! muchas gracias, pues sí, Akane es la única que ama a Ranma sea hombre o mujer y cada vez se llevan mejor jajaja, hasta en hijos piensan :P **

***Shirley-san, Amiga preciosa! Suerte en tus examenes, que pases todos, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerme n.n pues sí se animó a besarla... awww ese es amor! Gracias por tu beso y abrazo los recibí con mucho cariño, yo también te envio varios besitos y abrazos y buena vibra para la escuela ;) **

**Y a todos los demás lectores, les agradezco de corazón que me regalen un poco de su tiempo para leer ésta historia. **

**Gracias! **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo n.n**

**bye bye **


	27. ¿Y sí sale positivo?

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**¿Y sí sale positivo?**

* * *

Ni se percataron que tan de madrugada era, a Soun no se le hizo correcto que Eiko y Hikari se fueran solas a su departamento por lo que ofreció la casa a los invitados. Akane aceptó gustosa compartir su habitación con Hikari, las dos hasta se sonreían como si estuvieran planeando una travesura; Yamato y el doctor Tofú se quedarían a dormir en el cuarto de Ranma y Genma, cuando el chico de ojos agua marina escuchó eso, por reacción abrió los ojos demostrando temor en ellos y mirando con susto a Ranma, quien al percatarse, le sonrió dulcemente y le mostró la señal de paz y amor. Eiko dormiría con Nabiki, ante eso, Akane se puso tensa, pudo haberse dormido con Kasumi, pero su hermana mayor compartía la habitación con Nodoka. La madre de Hikari aceptó.

Akane tendió una colcha, miró su cama, era demasiado chica para que durmieran las dos, además con los movimientos bruscos que tenía mientras dormía, podía lastimar a la pequeña Hikari. Tragó saliva y se sonrojó.

—Akane —habló tenuemente la joven Katsura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la peli azul.

—¿Podrías dejar la lámpara encendida, por favor? —pidió la joven de lentes, bajó la mirada, se notaba asustada.

—C-claro —Akane notó el temor en los ojos de su nueva amiga—. Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, ¿verdad?

Hikari asintió.

—No hay problema —sonrió Akane, sintiendo que no podría dormir por culpa de la luz, pero le preocupaba ver a la chica así.

—Perdón por las molestias, pero es que yo… yo le temo a la oscuridad… es un miedo… que me… —Hikari se llevó las manos a la cara empezando a llorar.

Akane de inmediato se sentó al lado de la joven y la abrazó. Ahora entendía a Ranma porque sentía esa necesidad de protección hacia Hikari, había algo en ésa chica quien parecía pedir a gritos que la cuidaran y que no permitieran que nada malo le pasara.

—Ya tranquila, te prometo que no te pasara nada si estás conmigo —tranquilizó Akane que acariciaba la cabeza de la joven.

—Siento mucho… Akane yo… —titubeo Kari, refugiándose más en los brazos de Akane, se sentía tan bien en ellos.

La menor de las Tendo apapachó a Kari y le cantó una canción que solía cantarle su mamá, para su sorpresa, Kari también la siguió, se apartaron y miraron a los ojos.

—Esa canción siempre me tranquiliza, mi mamá me la canta cuando me acuerdo de lo que me pasó —dijo Hikari al notar como Akane estaba tan sorprendida.

Akane le sonrió.

—Ven, vamos a dormir juntas —invitó la peli azul.

* * *

Eiko entró para ver a su hija, se enterneció ver a Hikari y a Akane durmiendo juntas como un par de hermanitas, dio un pequeño respingo y casi grita cuando Soun le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—Son como un par de angelitos —musitó Eiko que se atrevió a meterse a la habitación y acobijar a las dos chicas—. No importa la edad que ellas tengan, siempre serán nuestras bebés —les dio un beso en la frente a cada una de ellas.

Soun estaba encantado por el amor maternal que Eiko destilaba, era exactamente como su esposa trataba a sus hijas y para colmo, la frase que dijo, era la misma que su difunta esposa decía al ver a sus pequeñas dormir.

Se marcharon de la habitación de Akane. En el pasillo los ojos de Eiko se toparon con los ojos de Soun, se miraron profundamente.

—Eiko, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, de hecho es la segunda vez que platicamos, sin embargo, he sentido una conexión contigo que no puedo explicar, me agrada mucho estar cerca de usted, es como… —Soun se notaba serio pero un rubor en sus mejillas había parecido y poco a poco empezaba a virar la mirada de un lado a otro.

—Si nos conociéramos de hace mucho —completo Eiko, tomando las manos de Soun—. Como dijo, es algo inexplicable…

—Sí, por eso me atrevo a pedirle que me permita conocerla más a fondo —clavo sus negros en la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

—Por supuesto —ahora era ella quien se había puesto colorada.

—¿Me aceptaría una invitación a salir? —interrogó el papá de Akane que también estaba colorado.

—Claro, le parece el domingo a las 11 de la mañana —aceptó la señora Katsura.

—Encantado —Soun tomó la delicada mano de la mujer y la besó.

—B-bien, entonces mañana… mejor dicho en unas horas le daré mi dirección… —sonrió tontamente Eiko.

Se dieron las buenas noches, Eiko casi se topa con la puerta al ver como tonta al señor Soun quien por no dejar de mirar a la mamá de Hikari se terminó tropezando y besando el suelo, los dos se rieron como tontos.

* * *

Eiko trató de no hacer ruido para despertar a la mediana de las hijas de Soun, pero se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando la luz se encendió y vio a Nabiki sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—Nabiki, pensé que estabas dormida —inquirió Eiko una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa.

—Lo estaba, futura mamá —respondió la mediana de los Tendo, haciendo que a Eiko se le abrieran los ojos como platos y el rojo carmesí invadiera su cara.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó Eiko que se jugaba las manos con nerviosismo, pero la carcajada de Nabiki le hizo levantar la mirada.

—Como un par de adolescentes —dijo Nabiki divertida—. Señora Katsura, a mi no me molesta en nada que usted y mi papá tengan una relación, y por lo visto tampoco a mis hermanas, al contrario, ellas están más que felices que mi papá vuelva a enamorarse —se levantó y caminó hacia Eiko, le tomó las temblorosas manos, calmándolas con su agarre—. Sólo le pido que haga muy feliz a mi papá, ya que tanto mis hermanas como yo haremos nuestras vidas, me caso en dos meses señora, mi hermana Kasumi también se casara y mi pequeña hermana lo hará en un futuro, no sé cuando, pero lo hará, mi papá se quedara solo y yo no quiero que él se quede solo, bastante egoístas hemos sido con él al permitirle criarnos sin ayuda de nadie cuando nuestra madre falleció. Amo a mi padre, es un hombre maravilloso —los ojos de Nabiki se cristalizaron pero una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. No se arrepentirá de tenerlo como pareja, se lo aseguro.

—Na-biki —Eiko estaba realmente sorprendida, pensó que Nabiki era la que más trabajo le costaría aceptar una relación de su papá con otra mujer.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Nabiki la estaba abrazando de una forma como cuando Hikari la abrazaba.

—Perdón, perdón, estoy muy sensible, debe ser por mi embarazo —Nabiki se alejó, quitándose las lágrimas rebeldes que rodaban por sus mejillas, luego abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca, percatándose lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Embarazo? —los ojos de Eiko se fueron directamente al vientre de la castaña.

—Sí, así es, estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses… espero que cuando mi bebé nazca, ya tenga a sus abuelitos —guiñó un ojo.

Eiko se puso colorada pero luego sus ojos brillaron como luceros.

—Oh, por Dios, un bebé es siempre una bendición, seguro Soun y tu futuro esposo están que rebozan de alegría —Eiko sonreía de ésa forma tan maternal que a Nabiki le gustó muchísimo.

—No lo saben, les quería dar la sorpresa hoy, pero ya bastante hice con anunciarles mi compromiso, además, era la noche de mi hermana Kasumi… quien fue como una mamá para Akane y para mí —sonrió Nabiki.

—Oh, seguro que se pondrán como locos cuando se enteren… ¿Y la universidad? —Eiko se acordó que la hija de Soun tenía una beca y que era una chica muy inteligente.

—Ah, bueno, supongo que Kuno tendrá que faltar un par de semestres para cuidar de su hijo, yo seguiré estudiando, lo bueno es que sí todo sale como lo tengo planeado, mi bebé nacerá en periodo de vacaciones y ése periodo es muy largo —Nabiki parecía tener todo bajo control.

Eiko le sonrió, no pudo evitar acercarse a Nabiki y pedirle que le dejara tocar su vientre.

—No se nota —dijo Nabiki al sentir el suave masaje que Eiko le daba.

—No, pero lo siente.

Las dos se rieron, como si fueran grandes amigas.

* * *

Yamato estaba bajo las cobijas mirando con miedo a Ranma quien había vuelto a ser chico, el sobrino de Tofú se cubrió la cara cuando Ranma giró dándole la cara aunque estuviera dormido.

«_Que no me mate mientras duermo, que no me mate mientras duermo_» pedía internamente Yamato «_No, ahora que soy feliz de que Kari aceptó ser mi novia_»

Un sonoro ronquido hizo que Yamato diera el salto de su vida, se asustó muchísimo que casi se queda pegado al techo, entonces notó que quien roncaba de aquella manera tan escandalosa no era más que el panda. Al volver al futón dio un gran suspiro de alivio de que no era Ranma el causante de aquel ruido infernal que casi le saca el corazón, se quedó helado al ver un par de ojos azules que lo miraban.

—Besaste a Akane —le dijo Ranma.

Yamato tragó duro.

—Eh… bueno, yo… yo lo hice, perdón —sea como sea no iba a decirle que había sido Akane, no mancharía el honor de una chica jamás— ¡Pero te juro que jamás se repetirá! —por reflejo ya se estaba cubriendo la cara al poner sus brazos atravesados.

—Ey amigo, tranquilo, además, es cosa del pasado, mejor discúlpame tú a mi por mi reacción de aquel día, fui un bruto, no sabía que eres asmático —sonrió Ranma que le dio una "pequeña" palmadita al muchacho quien terminó besando el suelo.

—No, no hay problema —dijo Yamato sin saber que parte le dolía más, sí la espalda o la boca.

—Eso sí te digo, cuida a Hikari y no la hagas sufrir, porque ella es como mi hermana y creo que dentro de poco, será la hermana de Akane, ahora imagínate a Akane y a mí juntos defendiéndola… créeme que no será lindo —habló Ranma seriamente.

El pobre Yamato pasó saliva con dificultad, se lo imaginó y lo primero que pasó en su mente fue su propio funeral, dejando a Kari viuda antes de casarse con ella.

—No, a mi me gusta mucho Kari y la quiero —determinó Yamato sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, pero al notar los ojos de Ranma se volvió a encoger como un ratón—. N-no le haré daño.

Ranma explotó en una sonora carcajada, ganándose un buen zape con un cartel del panda, dejando al chico de la trenza noqueado y con las manos en señal de cuernitos. Yamato tenía los ojos como platos al ver al salvaje acción del animal.

* * *

Nabiki fue por Kuno a su mansión, el chico parecía ido, repitiendo una y otra vez que su bella chica del cabello de fuego no era más que Ranma Saotome, parecía sentir asco, el hecho de que se haya enamorado de un travesti.

—¡Pero me las pagara por haberse burlado de mi! ¡Ranma Saotome juro que te matare maldito afeminado! —exclamó Kuno que sacó un sable el cual su filo relució.

—Ya Kuno, no seas tan dramático, yo te lo intente de decir de mil maneras, Ranma también, incluso la vez que te viste con él para entregarle esa muñeca, le cayó agua fría convirtiéndolo en la pelirroja y yo le eché agua caliente para que vieras que era Ranma, pero tú de idiota diciendo que era mago… fueron muchas veces, el que no se quiso dar cuenta, fuiste tú, además, Ranma no es ni travesti ni afeminado —habló Nabiki ya fastidiada.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? ¡Yo soy tu prometido y tienes que estar de mi lado!

—Porque eres mi prometido y te amo, no quiero que pelees con Ranma, por mucho que tu hayas mejorado, Ranma sigue siendo mejor que tú, es más probable que tú termines con ése sable incrustado en el pecho que Ranma con un rasguño… entiende, hazlo por mí, querido —Nabiki le sobaba el fuerte pecho a su novio.

—¿Y mi orgullo de hombre qué? No tienes idea de lo que se siente saber que he amado a una persona que es travesti…

—Ranma no es travesti, mi pobre cuñado antes de llegar a Japón cayó a una poza encantada de Jusenkyo, lo que hace que cada vez que se moja con agua fría se transforma en esa hermosa pelirroja y vuelve a su forma original con agua caliente… —Nabiki suspiro tratando de mantener la calma.

—Aún así, me engañó y eso no lo perdonaré jamás… —Kuno se veía decidido a terminar con la vida de Ranma.

—Kuno, amor… —habló en tono seductor la chica, haciendo que su prometido se estremeciera, sí algo sabía hacer Nabiki para tranquilizarlo, era seduciéndolo y el otro que se dejaba muy bien—. Ya que importa eso, es cosa del pasado, tú y yo nos casaremos, seremos marido y mujer —dibujaba círculos en el pecho del chico, bajita la mano ya iba dejando el torso descubierto y sus labios se posaron en la piel desnuda—. ¿Repetimos lo de hace una semana?

Kuno ni tardo ni perezoso asintió.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Nabiki regresó a la casa en compañía de su prometido, de inmediato los ojos azules del castaño se clavaron de forma asesina en Ranma quien ni se inmuto, es más ni le tomó importancia, sabía que Kuno quería asesinarlo.

Nabiki les pidió a Eiko, Hikari, Tofú y a Yamato que estuvieran a la hora de la comida, porque tenía que hacer un anuncio muy importante.

—Familia —habló la mediana de los Tendo, haciendo que le prestaran atención—. Quiero informarles —estaba nerviosa, cosa que no le pasaba, pero esta vez sí—. Que Kuno y yo…

Miraron a Kuno por reacción y luego volvieron a ver a Nabiki.

—En 7 meses sí todo sale bien…

—¿Se irán de luna de miel? —Interrogó Ranma, ganándose un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de su prometida— ¿Por qué me pegas, marimacho? —tenía unos grandes lagrimones en los ojos y un chichón que estaba saliendo a flote en su cabeza.

—¡Por qué eres un inoportuno! ¡Debes saber que jamás se les interrumpe a las personas cuando están hablando! —gritó Akane, molesta.

—Yo sólo tenía curiosidad —espetó el joven de la trenza.

—Es que eres un tarado —rebatió Akane.

—La tarada eres tú.

—Y tú eres un fenómeno insensible.

—Marimacho sin gracia.

—Idiota afeminado.

—¿A quién le dices afeminado, eh? —Ranma se levantó, mirando de forma asesina a su prometida.

—Pues sí te queda el saco…. —Akane también se levantó, imitando a su prometido.

Todos miraron con fastidio a los jóvenes prometidos, quienes se estaban insultando como de costumbre, hasta que un jalón de orejas los hizo callar. Hikari estaba al lado de Akane, mirándola con desaprobación, y del lado de Ranma, se encontraba Yamato.

—¡Los dos son unos idiotas! —exclamaron Hikari y Yamato al unísono.

—Cierto —aprobaron los demás.

Ranma y Akane se miraron entre ellos unos segundos y avergonzados bajaron la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, cómo decía, en 7 meses, Kuno y yo seremos padres —finalizó Nabiki sonriendo de lo más inocente.

Todos les cayó la noticia como balde de agua fría, excepto a Eiko, Soun se desmayó, Kuno se desmayó. Todos los demás estaban incrédulos.

Minutos después, Kuno se portaba de lo más cariñoso con Nabiki. Soun por su parte lloraba a mares, era indescifrable sí lo hacía por felicidad o tristeza, pero éso a Nabiki no le importaba.

—No, déjame a mí, tú no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo, le puede hacer daño al bebé… —Kuno le daba de comer en la boca a Nabiki quien gustosa aceptaba—. ¿Tienes sed, mi vida?

Akane y Ranma dejaron de comer de golpe recordando cierta noche, se miraron entre ellos, se pusieron rojos y sin decir nada, los dos se levantaron de su lugar y se fueron de ahí.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes iban corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se detuvieron frente a una farmacia, se miraron asustados.

—Dije que quería tener hijos, pero aun no es el momento, somos demasiados jóvenes a mi parecer —habló Ranma.

—Lo mismo opino… —secundó Akane.

—Pero bueno, sí resulta que voy a ser padre, no me molestaría, dejaría de estudiar, trabajaría…

—No seas bobo, por el hecho de ser padres no significa que dejes de estudiar, no busques excusas —Akane lo miró con molestia, luego tragó saliva, a ella se le dificultaría más, quería seguir estudiando.

—Bien, entonces entra…

—Ah, no, yo no entrare sola, ¿crees que los hijos se engendran solitos o qué? —Akane agarró a Ranma por la solapa y lo arrastró hasta la farmacia.

Salieron muy colorados de ahí ni se atrevían a verse, fue todo un show el que armaron dentro de la farmacia que de acordarse les daba una vergüenza enorme que serían capaces de enterrarse solos.

—Bueno, mañana a primera hora checo… además fue la semana pasada.

—¿Y sí sale positivo?

—Pues lo tengo y punto… además… sería hermoso y más si hereda tus ojos —sonrió Akane que ya se tocaba su vientre.

—Y tu bella sonrisa, tu piel —Ranma se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla—, tu pelo —jugueteó con él— tus labios —la besó intensamente.

Se separaron sonrojados por el beso que se dieron, más que los hizo estremecer cuando se atrevieron a profundizarlo más.

—¡Airen!

Los dos jóvenes voltearon horrorizados al escuchar esa voz que en un tiempo los tenía fastidiados. Frente a ellos venía corriendo una chica de cabellos lilas y ropas chinas, no sabía definir muy bien su semblante, ¿estaba triste, enojada o contenta?

—Sha-Shampoo —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, me ha hecho falta el tiempo, pero esta tarde me determiné en escribir el siguiente capítulo; pues como verán, los romances se están desarrollando, un poco de comedia para lo amargo que fue en sus primeros capítulos (lo admito no soy nada buena en el drama) Me causó ternura poner a Ranma y a Akane preocupados por un posible hijito awww ternuritas :P y pues también regresa alguien... a qué habrá vuelto? o.O **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su gusto y sea merecedor de sus valiosos comentarios n_n **

**Muchisimas gracias por leerme y tenerme mucha paciencia. **

**Gracias a: Ran, ces28z28, Wolfing23, susyakane, krizz, AiHiwatari, Akarly, Atreya, Katy, Mercedes, calcioycobalto y a todos los demás que leen la historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón n_n **

***Ran, hola preciosa! Qué bueno que te guste la historia :D y continues leyendoa :´D me hace feliz saberlo, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado ;)**

***krizz, amiga hermosa! Si lo hubiera oido, ahi mismo hay boda, y akane y Ranma hubieran sido los primero en casarse XD, Yo te apoyo, hay que respetarse unos a los otros, siempre! Respeto y tolerancia. Muchas gracias amiga por estar siempre ahí ;) te mando besos y abrazos, cuidate mucho n_n **

***Atreya, Guapa! Aunque suene increíble sí, Nabiki está embarazada... jajaja, y de pasó hasta preocupó a los menores de la casa XD. Gracias por tus comentarios linda ;) besitos y abazos. **

***Katy, hermosa! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado ;) **

***Mercedes, preciosa! Pues afortunadamente no se pusieron feas las cosas, lo que nabiki hace muy bien es mantener el control y no lo iba a perder con el loco de su novio ;) mira que usó sus encantos femeninos para tranquilizarlo, jajajaja y ahora que será padre ufff... ¿cómo será Kodachi ahora que se entere que será tía? Gracias linda por tu comentario besitos n_n  
**

**Y todos ustedes que me leen y por razones diversas no dejan sus comentarios, yo le agradezco muchisimo su tiempo que invierten en esta historia :D GRACIAS! **

**Como que no quiero acabar Ranma Enamorado, verdad? ultimos capítulos? Yo creo que unos pocos más! **

**Me despido de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo **

**Bye bye **


	28. ¡Yamato es mi novio!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**¡Yamato es mi novio!**

* * *

La amazona iba corriendo directo a los brazos de Ranma, la chinita estaba llorando, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en el viento, saltó y se refugió en los brazos de Ranma, Akane rápida frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shampoo? —Interrogó Akane que jaló a Ranma.

La peli azul se puso alerta al instante y mostró su lado más posesivo con Ranma.

—Shampoo no querer casarse con Mousse, por eso Shampoo venir a retar a Ranma y volver a tener compromiso con él —respondió la amazona quien seguía llorando a mares.

—Él no puede tener otra vez un compromiso contigo, ya que él y yo seremos padres —contestó Akane que le mostró la prueba de embarazo que acababa de comprar en la farmacia.

Shampoo se separó rapidísima de Ranma, dejando de llorar de golpe y mirando con ojos de incredulidad a Ranma quien también estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Akane.

Akane le lanzó una mirada intimidante al joven Saotome que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y haciendo que su trenza se parara ante esos ojos que parecían sacar fuego.

—S-sí, Akane y yo… pues… los dos… padres seremos —balbuceo Ranma que se sonrojó.

La ex prometida de Ranma se mareó y se desmayó de la impresión.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —interrogó Ranma al ver a la amazona en el suelo desmayada.

—Llevarla al dojo, se ve muy cansada y mírala, tiene las ropas sucias y se nota que no ha comido bien… —observó la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

Shampoo lucía muy demacrada, con ojeras remarcadas, muy lejos quedó su imagen de chica bonita, hasta la piel se le notaba reseca y muy pálida.

—Bueno, yo la cargo —Ranma ya se iba agachar para tomar a Shampoo en brazos pero parpadeó cuando le cayó agua fría encima, convirtiéndolo en la hermosa pelirroja.

—Sobre mi cadáver que cargues a ésa gata —Akane tenía una vena en la frente que palpitaba de forma inquietante, ver que Shampoo estaba de vuelta no le agradaba mucho y menos el hecho de que la amazona quería retar a Ranma para que él volviera a ser su prometido, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Ga-ga-GATO! —exclamó la pelirroja al ver al gatito purpura en el suelo, salió corriendo como si fuera perseguido por el mismo diablo.

Akane rodó los ojos con cansancio, tomó al gatito en sus brazos y se lo llevó de ahí.

—Te espero en la casa —le hizo saber a Ranma quien estaba trepado en un poste mirando con horror al minino.

Ranma asintió muchas veces.

* * *

Akane llegó con Shampoo en su forma de gato a la casa, dejando a todos sorprendidos de ver aquel minino muy conocida por todos ellos, Soun y Genma se pusieron nerviosos cuando Akane le echó agua caliente a ése animalito, confirmando que se trataba de Shampoo. A pesar del agua caliente la joven amazona no despertó, Kasumi se compadeció de ella y le pidió a Genma que la llevara a una de las habitaciones para que así descansara.

Kari, Eiko, Yamato y Kuno se sorprendieron por la transformación de Shampoo.

—Jusenkyo —hablaron los de la familia Tendo y Saotome, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

* * *

Media hora después, Ranma llegaba a la casa en su forma de chica, se dirigió directamente al baño, pero Akane lo iba custodiando.

—No vaya a ser que una gata se meta mientras te bañas —le dijo Akane al ruborizado joven Saotome.

Akane montó guardia tras la puerta corrediza, sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta.

—Akane… sabes, no puedo bañarme por tu presencia… —dijo Ranma que seguía en su forma femenina.

—Ah, como si no te hubiera visto ya… recuerda a qué fuimos a la farmacia y no fue precisamente por un dulce —contestó Akane que también estaba toda roja pero se aguantaba, no iba a tolerar ver a Shampoo metida en el baño con su prometido desnudo.

Le hirvió la sangre al recordar ésas veces que ésa china se metía al baño o a la cama de Ranma. Por reacción abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a Ranma chico totalmente como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Los dos se pusieron como tomates, Akane bajó la mirada y Ranma se cubrió con una pequeña toalla.

—Pe-pensé que Shampoo estaba contigo… —explicó Akane con la vergüenza a flor de piel.

—Sí hace diez segundos que me acabé de meter y apenas me eché agua caliente… y tú… Akane, eres una pervertida —se burló el chico.

—¡Yo no soy pervertida! Pensé que eras chica por eso me anime a entrar… ¡en todo caso tú eres el degenerado que no avisa! —gritó Akane.

Ranma terminó con el bote de champú estampado en su rostro a continuación de una lluvia de jabones que lo tiraron a la bañera.

—¡Pervertido! —declaró finalmente la peli azul, cerrando la puerta.

Veinte minutos después, los prometidos salían del baño, encontrándose afuera a toda la familia que al verlos, de inmediato fingieron estar haciendo miles de cosas, tanto Ranma como Akane se sonrojaron.

* * *

Kasumi estaba sumamente feliz por todo lo maravilloso que estaba pasando en su vida. Pronto sería tía, Akane y Ranma eran más unidos, su papá se veía feliz, ella y el doctor Tofú se casarían… era felicidad pura, por lo que muy alegre les invitó a tomar té.

Estaba sirviendo las tazas de té a los invitados cuando Shampoo hizo presencia, se veía un poco mejor a cómo había llegado, sólo que estaba como ida, la amazona se sentó.

—¡Es tu culpa, Akane! —los pleitos entre los prometidos.

—¡No es cierto, fue la tuya! —respondió Akane.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en sus lugares de costumbre.

—Airen y chica violenta ser padres —señaló Shampoo.

Todos miraron a la amazona para luego concentrar sus ojos en los prometidos que dejaron de discutir de golpe.

Ranma y Akane tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, el sudor invadió sus caras al igual que el color carmesí.

—Shampoo no soportar noticia de que Ranma ser padre —la amazona tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Así que no soy la única con sorpresitas… quien los viera a los dos con cara de inocentes, eh —comentó Nabiki con cierta burla, mirando de forma suspicaz a los prometidos que en ese momento querían que la tierra se abriera y se los tragara.

—Shampoo regresar a China… —la peli morada se levantó y ya se disponía a irse.

Akane y Ranma sentían el peso de las miradas a cuestas, ya venían llegar el montón de preguntas, el llanto de sus padres para luego ponerse a celebrar, por algo que todavía estaba en duda.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeando a la amazona que se disponía a irse, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a la peli morada en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral y frente a ella a Yamato que había sido el culpable de que Shampoo estuviera inconsciente. Miraron a Yamato quien de inmediato socorrió a la china.

—Discúlpame por favor, no era mi intención, la puerta parecía estar atorada y la empujé con un poco más de fuerza… lo siento… tío… —decía el joven muy asustado al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

Los prometidos se vieron entre ellos, podía aprovechar ésos minutos de distracción para escabullirse, compartían ese pensamiento, asintieron y se pusieron de pie para empezar a andar a hurtadillas, cuando unas palabras pronunciadas por la amazona los dejó estáticos.

—Wo ai ni —musitó la amazona.

Ranma y Akane giraron la cabeza robóticamente y abrieron los ojos como platos así como todos los presentes al ver como Shampoo robaba un beso del sobrino del doctor Tofú. La sorpresa se hizo más grande al ver como Hikari emanaba un aura de color amarilla que llegaba al techo y cómo la hija de Eiko tomó el termo del té y lo azotó en la cabeza de Yamato, dejándolo inconsciente.

—¿Quién te crees, eh? —Encaró una furiosa Kari a Shampoo—. ¡Yamato es mi novio!

El sobrino del doctor Tofú estaba idiota por el golpe, Hikari lo agarró del brazo y lo trajo hacia ella, mirando con rivalidad a la amazona.

—Que te quede bien claro, ¿entendiste?

Todos estaban impresionados de ver a Hikari así, incluso su mamá que tenía la boca desencajada y los ojos desorbitados. Shampoo por su parte pestañeaba y se echaba para atrás cuando Hikari se le acercaba.

—Yo no voy a permitir que ninguna arrastrada me lo quite, así que más te vale mantener la distancia… —continuaba la joven Katsura.

—Kari… será mejor que te tranquilices —habló Akane.

Entendía perfectamente ése sentimiento y al ver a Kari así, lo volvió a sentir, cómo olvidar la vez que Shampoo besó a Ranma y automáticamente se convirtió en su prometido y luego cómo lo acosaba, no lo dejaba en paz, se metía a su cama, se le retorcieron los intestinos cuando la vio durmiendo con él…

—¡Ni se ocurra decir que son leyes amazonas! ¡Debes de aprender a respetar a los prometidos o novios de las demás! ¡Tú ya tienes a Mousse quien te ama incondicionalmente! —ahora era Akane quien estaba reclamándole a Shampoo.

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor al ver a las dos chicas, una que seguía emanando energía amarilla y otra que soltaba un aura de color roja, ambas se veían muy intimidantes y la verdad ni querían interrumpirlas.

—¡Yamato es novio de mi hermana así que respétalo! —exclamó la peli azul que abrió los ojos como platos al referirse así a Kari.

Ahora todos voltearon a ver a Soun y a Eiko quienes se pusieron rojos como tomates.

—Por favor, tomen el té que se enfría —interrumpió Kasumi, sonriendo tan linda como siempre.

* * *

Shampoo se sentía muy rara, había sido regañada y tenía una sensación de ya no pertenecer ahí, la hermana mayor de Akane le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina.

—Mira que hermosa te has puesto, Shampoo —le dijo Kasumi que le servía otra taza de té.

—Gracias —Shampoo bajó la cabeza.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? —interrogó de forma maternal.

—Shampoo no querer casarse con Mousse, por eso Shampoo regresar a Japón…

Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Pero dime, ¿no te quieres casar con Mousse por que no lo amas?

Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos, llegándole recuerdos lindos cuando estaba con Mousse desde que eran niños, cómo el chico siempre estaba dispuesto a defenderla, la celaba, peleaba por ella y muchas cosas más y finalmente, cómo ha sido tratada por él desde que formalizaron el compromiso, se había portado como todo un caballero, cumpliéndole los más absurdos de los caprichos para que así él se fastidiara de ella, pero ni así Mousse se alejó.

—Shampoo no saber…

Kasumi le acarició la cabeza y la llevó hacia ella abrazándola de forma maternal, haciendo que Shampoo empezara a llorar, necesitaba un abrazo de ésos, un abrazo comprensivo.

—Debes de explicarle a tu abuela lo que sientes, tómate el tiempo necesario, Shampoo —le dijo con una voz suave sin dejarla de abrazar.

—Shampoo ser estorbo para familia Tendo, comprender que airen… que diga, Ranma ser de Akane —musitó tristemente la amazona.

—No, Shampoo tú nunca serás un estorbo para la familia, aquí en Japón contaras con nosotros siempre, te estimamos y mucho…

—Es cierto, cuenta con toda la familia para lo que necesites —apoyó Nabiki.

—Lo único que debes hacer, es respetar a los prometidos y novios de los demás —dijo Akane.

—Pero que metiches somos —musitó Ranma todo apenado de ver que ya todos estaban en la cocina de chismosos escuchando la conversación de Kasumi y Shampoo.

* * *

Eiko y Kari se retiraron de la casa, debido al trabajo de la señora Katsura. Soun suspiró enamorado tras verla abordar un taxi; después se marcharon Tofú y Yamato quien tenía un chichón en la cabeza. Kuno por su parte invitó a su futura esposa al cine. Poco a poco cada quien fue encontrando algo qué hacer, Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos en la sala.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya… cómo cambian las cosas, espero que no lleguen las otras —expresó la pequeña Tendo.

—No las invoques… no sé qué va a pasar… lo bueno es que no nos preguntaron por lo que tú ya sabes…

—¿Qué? —Akane se enderezó para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Lo de… farmacia… padres… tú y yo noche… —Ranma se puso colorado, empezando a jugar con sus dedos por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—Ah, cierto… —la chica también se ruborizó.

—Fue lindo… estar contigo… nunca lo olvidaré… fue lo más bello que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—Ranma —Akane se puso más roja.

—Sí es niña que se llame como tú mamá —soltó Ranma, dejando a Akane con los ojos bien abiertos— y sí es niño que se llame… hmmm…

—Como su papá —sonrió Akane.

Ranma se sonrojó haciéndole competencia a su camisa china.

Akane se levantó para sentarse al lado de Ranma y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo, bobo —susurró mientras que Ranma la rodeaba con sus brazos para aprisionarla en un tierno abrazo, ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

—No más que yo, tonta —respondió el joven.

Si se ponían a discutir sobre eso, a lo mejor terminarían enojados, diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir, y sería muy desgastante, mejor se quedaron callados, admirando el atardecer desde la sala.

Shampoo vio aquella escena, sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Definitivamente ya no tenía que estar más ahí.

* * *

**Hola! He vuelto! :D Siento que me tarde muchisimo en actualizar, pero en un momento de ocio e inspiración, escribí este capítulo, quería que fuese más largo, pero ya no se pudo :( Pobre Shampoo, ahora sí que se la pusieron chinita XD ¿quién vier a Kari actuar de esa manera? Como me dijo un maestro: De las tranquilas hay que cuidarse XD Ni modo, Yamato, los celos de Akane son poderosamente contagiosos, ¿me preguntó si así serán Nabiki y Kasumi? ¿Se imaginan? Mas por Kasumi, jajajaja, pobre doctor Tofú. **

**Muchisimas gracias chicas, chicos por su paciencia, su tiempo, sus comentarios :3 me hacen muy feliz leer sus comentarios n_n ¡GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, , akarly, AiHiwatari, elena 79, Guest, Katy28, Ni-chan Tendo, Wolfing23, Krizz, marianna jackson, lilita99, calcioycobalto y a todos los demás que leen está historia. **

***elena 79, hola hermosa! Todavía queda pendiente saber el resultado de la prueba... mientras ellos ya están planeando los nombres jajaja, que lindos xD **

***Guest, hola guapa! La seguiré por supuesto, hay cosas que contar y romance que debe desbordarse entre las parejas. **

***krizz, amiga bella! Me alegra saber que te sacó unas sonrisas :D ya entre estos todo va viento en popa, claro que se siguen peleando, pero pues ya se muestran más cariño xP sigo dejandote con la intriga de la prueba... a ver qué sale... y eso que por lo de Shampoo y Yamato se les olvidaron cuestionarle a los prometidos... ufff, de la que se salvaron los chicos. **

***lilita99,, hola preciosa! Muchisimas gracias n_n espero no hacerte sufrir tanto, al menos Shampoo ya se hará a un lado. **

**y a todos los que leen la historia, les agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo n_n **

**Nos leemos pronto :D **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo. **

**bye bye **


	29. ¡Mira!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**¡Mira!**

* * *

Era muy temprano, Ranma estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta del baño, el chico de la trenza movía desesperadamente un pie en el suelo, tenía intensas ganas de golpear algo, gritar, lo que fuera por tal de que la incertidumbre terminara. Veía su muñeca a cada tres segundos, no poseía reloj pero olvidaba aquel pequeño detalle, sentía que Akane tenía horas en el baño.

Finalmente Akane medio asomó la cabeza por el borde de la puerta; estaba pálida, no decía nada, Ranma se atrevió a entrar.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Ranma una vez que cerró la puerta.

—No, hay que esperar un par de minutos —respondió la joven.

Los dos miraban sin pestañear la prueba de embarazo. Los ojos casi se le salen al ver el resultado, compartieron miradas entre espanto y felicidad.

—Po-positivo —musitaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Un mareo hizo que el baño girara ante sus ojos y a los dos segundos ambos estaban en el suelo desmayados. Un par de minutos los dos estaban sentados viendo la prueba, sin decirse nada, tan sólo se miraban perplejos.

—Se-seremos padres…

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Pero sí solo fue una vez… la primera vez —repuso Ranma que estaba todo rojo—. Ni siquiera lo hemos vuelto a repetir…

—Ya, tonto —Akane le dio un codazo, a ella también le causó vergüenza recordar lo que habían hecho la semana pasada.

—¿Qué tan confiable es ésta prueba? —interrogó Ranma.

—Hmmm —Akane leyó la caja—. Pues un 80%

—Entonces hay un 20% de probabilidades de qué no estás embarazada… —analizó el chico de la trenza.

—Vaya, resulta que no estás tan perdido en las matemáticas —se mofó Akane con la ironía marcada en su voz.

—¿Y sí completamos ése 100%? —sonrió Ranma coquetamente.

Akane se puso roja que parecía iluminar la oscuridad.

—H-hay que corroborar el resultado haciéndome una prueba de sangre… —musitó la pequeña Tendo que de la pena que sentía bajó la mirada.

—¿Cuándo? —interrogó el chico de la trenza.

—Hoy mismo, antes de que despierten los demás.

Ranma asintió, los dos salieron rápidos del baño, se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se fueron de la casa sigilosamente, antes de que el sol saliera.

* * *

Se perdieron muchas horas, Akane estaba que se jalaba los cabellos porque esperar una semana para los resultados se le hizo demasiado tiempo, ¿qué tal si se le empezaba a notar antes? Se dio un par de bofetadas al pensar semejante hecho, era ridícula, ¿cómo se le iba a empezar a notar a una semana de embarazo? Empezó a reírse estrepitosamente, asustando a Ranma que no la dejaba de ver como a una loca. Después se puso a llorar, sentándose en una banca.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Ranma? El bebé necesita muchas atenciones y nosotros no somos tan maduros, yo quiero seguir estudiando —gimoteaba la hija de Soun.

Ranma ya se estaba preocupando, era inconsolable la chica.

—¡Quiero helado! —exclamó repentinamente, dándole un susto de muerte a Ranma.

—Eh, sí, pero…

—No, no, no, ¡mejor unas fresas con crema! Sí, igual como las que hiciste aquel día —dijo ahora mostrando una gran sonrisa y los ojos le brillaron como soles.

—Akane… —Ranma estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Ay, pero ahora sí vas a tener motivos de sobra para decirme que estoy gorda… —volvió a llorar.

Al joven de la trenza le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—¡Pero quiero mi pan relleno de carne! —exclamó, sacándole otro susto al pobre chico.

—Akane, oye… —Ranma le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¡Qué me sueltes animal, ¿no ves que ando muy sensible?! —Ranma terminó estampado en el suelo—. ¿No ves que soy una delicada chica incomprendida qué lo único que quiere es un pastel y helado de fresa? Ustedes los hombres son unos insensibles, no comprenden a las chicas, son unos idiotas… ya no quiero verte… —Akane se levantó y se fue corriendo de forma melodramática.

—¿Delicada? ¿Insensible? —repitió Ranma que se incorporaba sobándose su cabeza, notando un chichón en ella—. ¿Así se pondrán las embarazadas?

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Akane regresaba hacia él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el chico temió por su integridad física y atinó a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos.

—¡Te extrañé, Ranma mi amor! —Akane lo abrazó efusivamente, apretándolo en un abrazo asfixiante, peor que los de Shampoo.

Ranma agitaba los brazos con desesperación porque no podía respirar, ya el pobre chico estaba todo morado y por más intentos que hacía por zafarse, no podía. Akane separó a Ranma que estaba medio inconsciente y todavía con el color azul en su rostro.

—Ranma, Ranma —lo zarandeaba y le dio varias cachetadas.

—¡Por un demonio Akane, deja de golpearme! —exclamó el chico a quien se le engrandeció la cabeza, con las mejillas hinchadas.

Akane se encogió en su lugar, mirando con miedo a su prometido, las manos empuñadas cubriéndose la boca y con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Ves cómo me tratas? Yo que te trato lo mejor posible y tú gritoneándome, eres un insensible machista ¡Te odio! —Akane le acomodó un puñetazo que mandó a tres metros al pobre chico.

—Dios, ella me va a matar antes de que mi bebé conozca a su padre —se dijo Ranma.

—Ranma —Akane se acuclilló y lo miró con mucho amor, tomó su mano y la acarició—. Perdón, es debido a que estoy muy nerviosa por saber sí estoy o no embarazada…

Ranma la miró con cansancio, enarcando una ceja, como si lo que ella hubiera dicho, se tratara de la obviedad más grande del mundo.

—No me digas —atinó a decir el chico que se incorporaba.

El joven Saotome liberó un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos por un minuto y al abrirlos concentró sus azules pupilas en su prometida.

—Te amo —dijo, desconcertando por completo a la chica.

La besó suavemente, y luego la abrazó.

—No me importa resultar medio muerto sí actúas como una loca cuando estés embarazada, mientras que tú estés bien, yo también lo estaré —musitó.

Akane se alejó de él y lo miró de una forma extraña.

—¿Loca? —repitió.

Ranma tragó saliva duramente. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que lo mandaría directo al avión que pasaba en el cielo.

Una estrepitosa risa de su amada hizo abrir los ojos con recelo.

—Eres el bobo más adorable que conozco —expresó Akane, regalándole esa bella sonrisa que a él le fascinaba.

—Golpeadora de hombres —respondió Ranma con fingido enfado.

—Ya, tonto, te golpeo porque es mi forma de expresarte mi amor —Akane le dio un beso entre sonrisas.

—Vaya, tanto amor tuyo terminara matándo… —Ranma se quedo callado cuando Akane lo besó con más intensidad.

Aquel beso hizo a los dos estremecerse y que la piel se le erizara al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada milímetro de su fisionomía. El beso se estaba intensificando más, haciendo que las manos de Ranma empezaran a moverse solas por la espalda de su prometida y terminaran en el suelo, Akane sobre él, demostrando quien era la que dominaba la situación.

Se separaron cuando escucharon unos cuchicheos, los dos estaban rojos como tomates al ver que eran el centro de atención de muchas personas en aquel parque. Con la poca dignidad que pudieron reunir en ese momento, se pusieron de pie, caminaron tontamente entre la gente sin darles la cara y al salir del círculo, se echaron a correr despavoridos.

* * *

Se metieron a unos arbustos, escondiéndose de las demás personas; seguían muy avergonzados por su forma de actuar tan desinhibida.

—Es tu culpa —susurró Ranma mirando acusador a la peli azul.

—La tuya, tonto —rezongó la menor de las Tendo.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes, cuando una risa hizo que volvieran su atención al parque.

—Soun, eres muy gracioso —sin duda era la voz de Eiko.

Se asomaron para corroborar sus sospechas.

Eiko iba abrazada del brazo del señor Soun quien lucía muy galante y se iba rascando la nuca, sonriendo como bobo. Eiko frenó el paso, obligando a que Soun también lo hicieran. Los dos se miraron intensamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta darse un dulce beso que puso a los dos colorados.

—Uy, quien viera a tu papá —se burló Ranma de Akane.

La joven Tendo se ruborizó, su papá estaba actuando como un adolescente enamorado, pero le causaba gusto verlo así de contento por lo que terminó esbozando una linda sonrisa.

Akane le dio un codazo a su prometido.

—¡Mira! —le señaló, muy sorprendida.

Ranma se atragantó y los ojos parecía que se le saldría de las cuencas, al igual que la boca la abrió desmesuradamente. Se frotó sus ojos y parpadeó tantas veces posibles para corroborar lo que estaba viendo.

En una banca alejada, se encontraba su papá, Genma Saotome y su mamá, Nodoka Saotome, dándose unos besitos de piquito, y luego la señora recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del señor Saotome.

La escena fue interrumpida cuando unos niños iban jugando con pistolas de agua y rociaron con ella al señor Saotome que enseguida se transformó en el gigantesco panda, pero Nodoka seguía muy cómoda recargada sobre su marido.

—Pensé que lo odiaba —dijo Akane.

—Yo también —respondió Ranma.

A unos cuantos metros, vieron pasar a Nabiki junto con Kuno, los dos abrazados pero Kuno a cada 10 segundos se despegaba de su prometida para preguntarle si quería algo más, veían el semblante pensativo de Nabiki y luego ella asentía. Enseguida Kuno se iba a buscar algo, regresó con un helado que le dio a su futura esposa. Tras de ellos iba Sasuke cargando fácil, fácil una docena de bolsas y una gran torre de cajas, parecía ser un equilibrista, el pobre sirviente de Kuno.

Al parecer ése día lo usaron para salir, porque al dar la vuelta, vieron a Kasumi y al doctor Tofú, tomados de las manos degustando un algodón de azúcar y luego como se compartían el dulce para luego fundirse en un tierno beso.

Un poco más allá de la mayor de las Tendo, atisbaron a Hikari y a Yamato, los dos montados en un caballito del carrusel, el sobrino del doctor Tofú abrazando a la joven Katsura por la espalda y ella volteaba para así los dos darse un beso.

Los jóvenes prometidos y tal vez próximos padres soltaron un suspiro el cual fue abruptamente interrumpido por unas palabras en chino, miraron a su derecha y ante sus ojos, ahí estaba Shampoo y Mousse, la joven amazona abrazaba a Mousse de una forma muy linda y el chico pato parecía andar en bobalandia porque ni quien le quitara esa cara de idiota que tenía en ese momento, vieron como la amazona se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven chino. Los dos pasaron cerca de ellos, pero como Ranma y Akane seguían metidos en los arbustos ni los vieron.

Finalmente decidieron salir de su escondite.

—Esto es el colmo —dijo Ranma con cierta pesadez y todavía sorprendido de ver a su mamá con su papá, le causó un escalofrío, en todo el tiempo que ha estado con su madre jamás había visto un acto de amor de ella hacia Genma.

—Sólo falta que nos encontremos a la abuela de Shampoo con Happosai —repuso Akane.

Ensancharon los ojos al ver a los ancianitos sentados en la rama del árbol que estaba a su lado, los dos viejitos sentaditos muy juntitos, con los ojos cerrados y tomados de las manos; ambos fumando y sacando una línea de humo el cual se unió para formar un corazón en el aire.

—Para el amor no hay edad —habló Cologne que entre abrió un ojo—. ¿Verdad Happi?

—Muy sabia, linda, muy sabia —apoyó el anciano.

Akane y Ranma salieron corriendo de ahí, horrorizados y sintiendo más nauseas que otra cosa al ver a ese par de viejitos besándose y más por la forma tan escandalosa en que la hacían.

* * *

—Estaré traumada de por vida —Akane respiraba agitada, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—No más que yo, créeme… —secundó el joven Saotome.

Se percataron que los dos estaban tomados de las manos. Se ruborizaron y en seguida se soltaron, cada quien viendo a un punto opuesto al otro.

—Akane… —habló Ranma con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Sí, Ranma —respondió Akane en un hilo de voz tímido.

—T-te gu-gustaría salir… tú y yo, una ci-ci… cit —maldita sean sus nervios en esos momentos.

—Ranma, bobo, no deberías de ponerte nervioso por una cita cuando tú y yo ya hemos hecho… bueno, tú sabes qué… —Akane se sonrojó.

—Tienes razón… —sonrió el chico.

Su sonrisa fue borrada cuando de quien sabe donde le cayó agua fría, volviéndolo chica.

—Incluso ya te he besado como Ranko… —Akane se acercó a la pelirroja, y posó suavemente sus labios en Ranma.

El amigo del doctor Tofú que había cantado el viernes por la noche iba pasando justo en ese momento, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a ésas dos chicas besándose.

—Raras —dijo para sí, yéndose rápido del lugar.

* * *

**Hola! :D Lo sé, me tardé, perdón u.u pero ya he vuelto! He de decir que esta historia que ha tomado otro rumbo a como inició, se niega a ser terminada u.u La razón es totalmente deconocida para mi XD Ya ven que hace varios capítulos yo andaba anunciando el final pero... jejejeje... ya estamos a uno de que sean 30 y nada que termina u.u Cada vez que intento escribir un capítulo que me orille más al final, pues sale otra cosa, como ahorita con este capítulo, francamente me divertí mucho escribiéndolo jajajaja, sobre todo la bipolaridad de Akane y su lado Federika Peluche que lleva dentro :P Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado n.n **

**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo ésta historia. Un millón de gracias :D **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Miztu Akari, marianna jackson, elena 79, Wolfing23, akarly, Mercedes, Guest, Guest, rosy ramiez, AiHiwatari, calcioycobalto, krizz, Atreya y a todos los demás que me regalan sus valios minutos y por razones diversas no dejan su comentario n.n **

***elena 79, hola guapa! Creo que a akane ya le agarró el gusto por besar a su prometido, esté o no esté transformado... creo que sí es una pervertida XP **

***Mercedes, hola linda! Es que los celos son contagiosos :P Gracias por hacerme un tiempo para leer y comentarme :) **

***Guest, hola! Muchas gracias n.n espero que este capítulo te haga pasar un lindo rato. **

***Guest, hola! Incluso para mi fue una sorpresa de que Shampoo estuviera con Mousse, aunque ahora que me pongo a analizar... ¿cómo es que apareció Mousse? Es un misterio al igual del lugar donde Akane saca el mazo :P **

***rosy ramiez, hola linda! Pues Shampoo finalmente acepto que Ranma no es para ella y pues que ya no puede aplicar sus leyes amazonas, Hikari sacó su caracter al defender lo que es suyo :P **

***krizz, amiga hermosa! No me mates! mira que la prueba salió positivo, pero necesitan saberlo con una prueba de sangre, una semana dicen... hoy también aparecio el maestro Happi :P recordando viejos tiempos con Cologne? Ohhh. Gracias amiga por apoyarme, muchas ganas a la escuela :D **

***Atreya, Hola guapa! Ya son unas hermanitas :3 no tienen rivalidad al contrario son muy unidas n.n Veamos si hay bebé, si lo hay, pobre Ranma lo que le espera :P **

***A todos lo que leen la historia, mil gracias por su tiempo n.n **

**Gracias a todos! **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo, cuidense mucho n.n **

**bye bye**


	30. Tiene que haber conexión

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Tiene que haber "conexión"**

* * *

A Ranma y a Akane les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a Nodoka y al panda caminar abrazaditos, el panda mostrando un letrero que decía: _Te amo_; y Nodoka que mostró otro cartel: _Yo también, mi panda._

Ante eso la pelirroja y la peli azul pestañearon repetidas veces asimilando ver tanto amor entre los padres de Ranma.

—Qué no se besen, qué no se besen —suplicaba la pelirroja que cruzó los dedos, toda asustada.

—¿Y si vamos por un helado? —propuso Akane enternecida.

—¡Sí, uno extra grande! Pero tú lo pagas —rebatió Ranma.

—Aprovechado —musitó Akane—. Se supone que es nuestra cita y el hombre es quien tiene que pagar.

—Pero resulta que ahora soy chica —se señaló la pelirroja.

Ranma chica se iba sobando la mejilla después de que Akane le dio una bofetada, miraba con rencor a la peli azul.

—Lo siento, todavía sigo nerviosa por lo de tú ya sabes qué —inquirió Akane que iba dos pasos más adelante que la pelirroja.

—Sí, como no —bufó Ranma.

* * *

En el camino se encontraron a Hikari y a Yamato, los dos iban caminando tomados de la mano, el sobrino de Tofú discretamente retrocedió un par de pasos al verlos, recordando las amenazas de Ranma y el explosivo carácter de Akane.

—Hola —saludo entusiasta la joven Katsura.

—Hola —respondieron las dos chicas.

—H-hola —Yamato bajó la cabeza.

Ranma se recargó sobre la banca, posando sus brazos en el borde y con cara de fastidio bien marcado en su rostro, a su lado, tímido y callado se encontraba Yamato que sólo veía sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que en la banca continua estaba Akane y Hikari que platicaban amenamente.

—Mujeres —musitó la pelirroja.

Se ganó la mirada de desconcierto de Yamato.

—Que me convierta en mujer no significa que las entienda, además, yo sigo siendo hombre —se señaló, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Akane que estaba platicando con Hikari de algunas cosas triviales, repentinamente se quedó callada y volteó a ver a Ranma, viendo lo enfadado que estaba, entonces miró a Kari y se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo. Hikari asintió.

—Regresamos en seguida —dijo la chica de lentes.

—¿A dónde van? —interrogó Ranma que se incorporó.

—Pues al tocador… cosas de chicas… —Hikari miraba con complicidad a Akane quien estaba sonrojada.

Ranma las miró con desconcierto y se señaló.

—Yo también puedo ir, soy una chica ahora —dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Claro que no lo eres! —exclamó Akane quien se le agrandó la cabeza.

—Ok, las esperamos aquí —Ranma se encogió en su lugar, muy asustada por la reacción de su prometida.

* * *

Primero las jóvenes pasaron por la farmacia y de ahí se fueron a los baños públicos, Kari estaba esperando a su futura hermana.

—Después de esto creo que ya disipaste la duda respecto al embarazo —habló Hikari fuera del baño.

—Sí —respondió Akane, abrió la puerta y miró con mucha vergüenza a Kari.

—Entonces sí tenías esa duda es porque tú y Ranma… pues bueno —Kari se mordió los labios y miró al suelo, pero luego miró con decisión a Akane—. Tuvieron intimidad.

—Pues dormimos juntos… ehm —Akane estaba roja y bajó la mirada, no podría soportar los ojos acusadores o ladinos de su futura hermana.

—Oh, ya veo, pero dormir juntos no significa que hayan tenido intimidad —Kari miró con comprensión a Akane—. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Eh, pues, Ranma y yo… —Akane empezó a relatar lo que sucedió, tomando las manos de Kari, sintiendo como liberaba un peso de encima.

Kari engrandeció los ojos y las gafas se le desacomodaron ante lo que Akane le contaba. ¿Podían existir chicos de esa edad ser tan inocentes? Pues al parecer sí.

—Hicimos el amor —terminó Akane que cerró los ojos.

—Eh… Akane, en realidad… verás… —ahora era Kari quien estaba incomoda, era como explicarle a un niño referente a cómo nacían los bebés.

Akane pestañeó varias veces y descompuso la pose en la que estaba, el color rojo carmesí invadió su rostro a tal punto de liberar vapor y ya no podía sostenerle la mirada a Kari.

—Tiene que haber "conexión" —explicó Kari quien hablaba de lo más natural.

—Entonces el hecho de explorar no significa…

—No —negó con la cabeza la joven Katsura—. Bueno, a ver cómo se siente Ranma después de esto.

—Un completo idiota —musitó Akane porque era justamente como ella se sentía—. ¿Kari, entonces porque la prueba dio positivo?

—No te debes fiar del todo de una prueba, estoy segura que si te hubieras hecho otra, saldría negativo, a lo mejor era por lo mismo de que te llegaría tu período, ¿eres irregular?

—Ajá —Akane se sentía estúpida.

—Bueno, pues tranquila —sonrió amigable Kari.

Akane abrazó a la chica, agradeciéndole muchas veces por todo su apoyo y su gran sabiduría.

* * *

«_En serio no puedo creer que a la edad que tienen todavía no sepan bien sobre la sexualidad_» pensó Kari todavía mirando con desconcierto a la peli azul que se notaba muy aliviada.

Llegaron a donde dejaron a Ranma y a Yamato pero ellos no se encontraban.

Vieron a Ranma que iba comiendo un delicioso helado, sonriéndole muy coqueta a un chico guapo y a Yamato que no decía nada pero a su brazo estaba aferrada una joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados.

—¿Asuza? —interrogó Akane, Ranma no le importaba, ya lo conocía de lo que era capaz de hacer por helado.

Vio a Kari caminar a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba su novio.

—¡Tu zorra arrastrada, suelta a mi novio! —exclamó la hija de Eiko.

Sorprendió a todos al ver como la chica de lentes le dio una tremenda bofetada a Asuza y jaló a Yamato como si éste fuera un trapo.

—¿Y tú qué diablos haces, eh coscolino? —reprendió a su novio.

—Eh, yo verás, Ranma me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar helado y nos topamos con ellos y la chica me siguió y… —trató de explicar el chico de ojos aguamarina, intimidado.

La castaña tenía la mano sobre su mejilla lastimada, radiando rencor de sus ojos.

—El chico me gusta y pelearé por él, te reto a un combate de patinaje para ver quién se queda con Yamato —señaló Asuza a Hikari.

Kari le dedicó una mirada llena de molestia a su novio y luego volteó a ver a la retadora.

—Acepto —respondió firme.

Se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Hikari. Ranma casi se atraganta con el helado.

—Pero Asuza es muy buena en patinaje, yo no quiero ser novio de ella —espetó Yamato—. Además no quiero que me tomen como un premio, yo te quiero a ti, Kari.

—Entonces deja de ser tan amable de las otras chicas y dame mi lugar como tu novia que soy —le reclamó Hikari—. Sí me quieres, tienes que decirles a todas las chicas el noviazgo que tienes conmigo.

—Lo hice pero… —trató de explicarse el joven.

—Kari, nosotros conocemos a Asuza y sabemos lo… loca que está, Yamato no tiene la culpa —susurró Ranma.

—Es cierto, ésa chica es bastante obstinada —secundó Akane.

Kari cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, no le agradaba la idea de que su novio tuviera más enamoradas.

—Yamato, te creo —dijo y lo miró, tomó sus manos y lo besó.

Dejó boquiabiertos a Ranma y a Akane por el profundo beso tan posesivo que Kari le dio a su novio, a la pelirroja hasta se le cayó una bola de helado. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y parpadearon incrédulas.

—Y tú, ni creas que perderé… —Kari miró con desafío a Asuza.

—El próximo sábado en la pista de hielo de la ciudad a las 11 de la mañana —Asuza se dio la media vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar.

—Bien —determinó la chica de lentes.

Se giró hacia sus amigos.

—¿Alguien de ustedes me enseñaría patinar? —suplicó con ojos llorosos.

Los chicos se cayeron de espaldas.

* * *

**Hola! :3 Adaptándome al cambio que hay en FFnet, me tomó por sorpresa, Já! apenas desaparezco un par de días y me topo con ésto. Bueeeno, ya qué u.u Ahora, disculpen el retraso del capítulo, no he tenido cabeza para poderme concentrar en ésta historia ni tiempo ;_; No podía irme a dormir sin hacer un capítulo. Vean lo que me salió ¬¬ cerebro troll que me cargo, miren que ni yo me lo esperaba que nuestros protas fueran tan inocentes, ahora falta ver la cara que Ranma pondrá cuando se entere XP. Oh, y una cosa más... ¡No me maten por no haber dejado embarazada a Akane! Ésta seudo-escritora necesita vivir para escribir Akane y medio; y el siguiente capítulo y otro fic en proceso que se llamara Soy tu fan.  
**

**Espero que sea de su agrado n.n y disculpen por lo corto que salió, pero el cansancio me está consumiendo T^T**

**Muchas gracias! A todas y a todos que leen esta historia n.n me hacen muy feliz n.n **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, Katy28, elena79, rosy ramiez, Wolfing23, akarly, AiHiwatari, Mercedes, calcioycobalto, Atreya, Jhova-Chan y a todos los que leen esta humilde historia n.n **

***elena79, hola preciosa! :) Pues Ryoga anda perdido, ahora aprovecho este espacio para preguntar: ¿Les gustaría a Ryoga como pareja de Ukyo? Porque siendo así, ya tengo una escena en mi cabeza XD Respecto a la reacción de Akane, está loca u-u los nervios son muy traicioneros. **

***rosy ramiez, hola hermosa! Yo le seguiré, hasta que el fic haya dado todo, porque no quiere terminarse ;) **

***Mercedes, hola guapa! Te entiendo ;_; el preciado tiempo no es lo mismo cuando se va a la escuela o se trabaja, la energía se va y las ganas también u.u Pero aquí continuamos, tarde pero seguimos que es lo importante :D **

***Atreya, preciosa! Trauma para el pobre de Ranma y Akane :P aunque aquí quería traumatizar al pobre con la escena de Nodoka y Genma-panda pero que bueno que no lo hice :P sino ahí veriamos arrinconado al pobre chico, abrazandose sus piernas. **

***A todos quienes me regalan unos minutos de su preciado tiempo al leer esta historia :) **

**Gracias amigas y amigos por todo! **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo. **

**bye bye **


	31. ¡La vuelves a besar y te mato!

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**¡La vuelves a besar y te mato!**

* * *

Akane se ofreció a enseñarle a Kari a patinar, sí en su tiempo le enseñó a Ranma que era toda una papa para eso del patinaje; confiaba que su futura hermana aprendería en menos de una semana y le mostraría a Asuza quien era la que mandaba en la pista de patinaje.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Ranma estaba en la habitación de Akane, sentado en la silla mientras que ella se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —interrogó Ranma que se notaba aburrido.

—Bueno, es respecto a la prueba que me realice en la mañana, fue un error… yo realmente no estoy embarazada —soltó Akane con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero de la vergüenza que le daba por su ignorancia prefirió no ver a su prometido.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —Ranma se levantó en un brinco y ya estaba frente a ella.

—Pues verás, a las chicas nos ocurre algo cada periodo de tiempo, y… ¿en serio quieres que te explique? —Akane estaba toda roja—. Tú te conviertes en mujer, supongo que debió de sucederte… —no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ésa duda siempre la asaltó sí Ranma chica le sucedían las cosas de chicas.

—¿Qué debe de sucederme? —interrogó el joven de ojos azules, notándose claramente su desconcierto.

—Eh, pues… —Akane tragó saliva, podía ver la duda invadiendo el cerebro de su prometido.

Se acercó a él y le susurró al oído lo que tenía que saber de las cosas que a las chicas le pasaban.

Ranma se notaba entre asustado y sorprendido, sin dejar de verla.

—¿En serio? —Ranma pestañeó, Akane asintió—. ¿Y no les duele? ¿De 3 hasta 7 días? ¡Eso es demasiado! ¿Y no necesitan una transfusión sanguínea?

Akane pasó de la ternura a la molestia por lo ignorante que resultó su prometido, de quien sabe dónde sacó un mazo y lo destrozó en la cabeza de su prometido.

—Es algo totalmente natural, imbécil —masculló una iracunda Akane.

—A-ahora entiendo sus cambios de humor —musitó el joven que yacía en el suelo con un gran chichón sobre la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, ya que Akane se había tranquilizado y Ranma con una bandita en forma de cruz cubriendo su chichón, retomaron la plática principal.

—Entonces sí les sucede "eso" es más que obvio que no están embarazadas —comprendió el joven Saotome, ante eso, su prometida asintió—. Ah, qué lástima yo si quería tener a una Akane en versión chiquita, seguro se vería re mona.

Akane lo miró, sorprendida, ¿en realidad Ranma sí quería ser padre a pesar de ser tan joven? Sonrió, enternecida y sin más se le lanzó a los brazos.

—Pero lo que hicimos aquella noche… —Ranma se puso rojo, viendo a detalle las pupilas de la joven.

—Verás Ranma…

Akane explicó tal y como Kari se lo había explicado a ella. Ranma ensanchó los ojos y se puso más rojo que su propia camisa china.

—¿Conexión? —repitió algo asustado el hijo de Genma.

La peli azul asintió, a pesar de que ya se había hecho una imagen de cómo reaccionaría Ranma, verlo había sobrepaso con creces aquel panorama imaginario.

—Lo siento —pidió el chico, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó curiosa la joven.

—Por ser tan… tan despistado… yo… yo…

—Ya, tonto, la verdad es que los dos somos despistados, además, estos temas no los conocemos a fondo porque a los dos nos hizo falta la orientación materna… a mi me hubiera incomodado de sobremanera platicar de esto con mi padre; y bueno, con Kasumi no me animaría, ella es demasiado seria para esas cosas y Nabiki… pues creo que con ella me hubiera pervertido o mínimo traumado —Akane miró hacia el techo, imaginándose todo lo que había relatado, por una extraña razón se imaginó a su hermana mediana vestida de diablo.

—Mi papá es todo un caso —soltó Ranma.

Los dos chicos suspiraron. Se miraron por un minuto para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Bueno, para la siguiente, sí habrá conexión —Ranma le guiñó un ojo a Akane quien se puso toda roja.

—Pervertido —musitó Akane con voz tímida.

—Tal vez, pero quien te manda a ser tan endiabladamente bella y sexi, mi marimacho —contestó el chico de la coleta.

Akane no sabía si sentirse alagada o insultada por eso de marimacho. Se mantuvo callada.

—Hoy ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas y romances, me siento agotado mentalmente, y mañana hay clases, además, empiezas a darle clases de patinaje a Kari —dijo Ranma—. Hasta mañana, mi boba marimacho —se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Hasta mañana, mi bobo afeminado —Akane lo agarró por las mejillas para plantarle un beso en la boca a su prometido.

Aquel beso se intensificó, haciendo que la piel de ambos empezara a calentarse, se separaron ruborizados y con la respiración agitada.

—Vaya… Akane, sí lo vuelves hacer así, creo que la conexión se dará más rápido de lo que imaginé —Ranma estaba sorprendido por la pasión que se desbordó en aquel beso.

—Ya, Ranma, que me avergüenzas, pervertido —Akane le dio un "pequeño" golpe a su prometido, estampándolo contra la pared de su cuarto.

—Ya se me quitaron las ganas —musitó Ranma mientras resbalaba por la pared.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la pista de patinaje, Akane y Kari estaban listas para que la joven Katsura tuviera su primera clase de patinaje. La hija de Eiko se notaba muy decidida y para darse buena suerte, besó a su novio. Ranma se admiraba de ver que su amiga no fuera tan tímida al demostrar su amor al sobrino de Tofú.

—Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos —indicó Ranma a Yamato quien asintió.

—Akane, ¿estás segura que podré lograrlo? —interrogó Kari, con cierto temor y duda en su voz.

—¡Claro! Yo le enseñe a Ranma a patinar y es que él era un caso perdido, sí quieres le digo que te haga una demostración de lo bien que ahora patina —sonrió Akane llena de confianza.

—Sí, me encantaría —los ojos de Kari brillaron como soles.

Akane llamó a Ranma para que hiciera la demostración, el joven Saotome esbozó una gran sonrisa llena de prepotencia.

—Realmente soy muy bueno en esto, de hecho, supere a Akane en el patinaje —dijo Ranma.

—Mentiroso —refutó Akane quien cerró los ojos.

Kari veía a Ranma como si fuera el más grande de los dioses. El chico de la trenza se ponía los patines sin dejar de sonreír.

Reía internamente «_le demostraré a todos que no soy sólo el mejor artista marcial del mundo, sino también el mejor patinador_» determinó, empuñando su mano con convicción y sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

La joven Katsura estaba muy emocionada de ver a Ranma patinar, no podía evitar sonreír y que el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaran más, mientras que Akane sonreía confiada de que Ranma había aprendido a patinar gracias a ellas.

Ranma seguía riéndose sin soltar la carcajada, mirando con determinación la pista, trayéndole tantos recuerdos, pero esta vez sería diferente. Al poner el primer pie… se fue de espaldas agrietando el hielo con su pesada cabeza.

—Idiota —Akane se sobó la frente con desesperación, y Kari tenía los ojos hechos puntitos—. ¡¿Qué no se supone que ya sabías patinar?! —le exclamó a Ranma.

—Sí… pero se me olvidó —balbuceó Ranma todo adolorido.

—Eh, Akane… ¿él aprendió con tus técnicas de patinaje? —cuestionó Kari, desconfiada.

—Vamos, Kari, él es un tonto patinando, incluso el panda lo hace mejor que él —Akane señaló a su tío Genma convertido en panda patinando junto con Nodoka.

A los chicos les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver como se mostraban letreros donde se decían lo mucho que se amaban.

Después de aquel momento en que Ranma quería que la pista de hielo se abriera y se lo tragara, las chicas empezaron con las clases de patinaje.

Kari no podía mantenerse de pie ni por tres segundos. Akane se mostró muy paciente con la joven Katsura.

—¡Ayuda! —exclamó la joven cuando iba patinando hacia atrás.

—Eso me trae recuerdos —musitó Akane.

—A mi también… —Ranma frunció el ceño.

Kari fue atrapada por un chico muy conocido por los jóvenes prometidos.

—Hermosa damisela, permítame llevarla a un lugar más seguro que éste —habló Mikado quien acarició con suavidad el rostro de Hikari, la llevaba en brazos.

—Oh no —musitaron los jóvenes prometidos al mismo tiempo.

Kari abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Mikado presionando los suyos.

—Aún no se le quita la costumbre a ése degenerado —masculló Ranma molesto.

Sintieron una brisa pasar a su lado, alborotando sus cabellos, al segundo vieron como Mikado salió volando por un puñetazo de Yamato mientras sostenía a Hikari en sus brazos.

—¡La vuelves a besar y te mato! —bramó Yamato furioso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Akane y Ranma se giraron para verse, notando que sus ojos estaban a casi nada de salírseles por la impresión, nunca se imaginaron que el calmado Yamato llegara actuar de ésa forma.

Mikado se limpió la sangre que emergía de su labio roto, sonrió con burla.

—Vaya, jovencito, golpeas duro, pero yo soy un excelente patinador, he mejorado en todas mi técnicas. No perdonaré que hayas golpeado al gran Mikado Sanze…

Otro golpe por parte de Yamato lo incrustó en la barda de contención, dejando idiota al chico.

—No te preocupes, amor, yo te enseñaré a patinar —le dijo Yamato muy dulce a Hikari.

Ranma y Akane ladearon la cabeza tratando de comprender la situación, tan solo vieron pasar a Yamato cargando a Hikari en sus brazos, los siguieron hasta la salida. Se encogieron de hombros y prefirieron marcharse.

* * *

La familia no podía creer lo que Ranma y Akane relataban. Nabiki bufó y mostró una sonrisa.

—Bueno, es una lástima que yo tengo que irme pasado mañana, pero te pido que grabes la batalla entre nuestra futura hermanita y ésa loca de Asuza —dijo Nabiki.

Soun se puso colorado, sus hijas ya estaban aceptando sin tapujos a Eiko.

Una hora después, todos se fueron a dormir, Akane y Ranma estaban en la sala viendo la televisión.

—¿Crees que tío Genma y tía Nodoka sigan por ahí juntos?

—¡Akane, por favor, no me traumes! —exclamó Ranma, sintiendo raro de imaginarse a su mamá y a su papá dándose besos, gracias a dios no los había visto aún.

—Por favor, Ranma, es algo natural, ellos se aman, o bueno, algo parecido, debes de estar contento que a pesar de las circunstancias, todavía se quieren y pues…

Ranma torció la boca y frunció el ceño hasta formar una V.

—Debes estar feliz de eso, ¿no te parece lindo que ahora nuestra vida sea diferente a como nos conocimos? —sonrió la pequeña Tendo.

—Bueno, eso sí —Ranma soltó un suspiro.

* * *

La semana pasó volando, y ya se encontraban en la pista de patinaje, apoyando a la pequeña Hikari que lucía un lindo conjunto color azul claro con destellos plateados. Frente a ella una intimidante Asuza que se notaba que había crecido profesionalmente en el arte del patinaje.

Yamato tenía los cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido por cómo se encontraba, en su pecho había una cinta que iba de su hombro derecho a su cadera del lado izquierdo que decía: Premio.

Todos estaban al pendiente del más mínimo movimiento de ésas chicas, Eiko muy entusiasta agitaba los pompones.

—¡Kari, Kari! ¡Tú puedes amor! ¡Kari, Kari! —animaba la señora Katsura.

Kari sonrió tenuemente, se estaba muriendo de nervios, le dedicó una mirada especial a su novio quien le sonrió y le mostró el pulgar en signo de apoyo, ante eso la joven de lentes se sintió más segura. Suspiro hondo, debía confiar en ella y lo aprendido en patinaje.

—¡Qué empiece el encuentro! —exclamó el réferi.

Asuza se fue patinando a toda velocidad contra Hikari quien se quedó petrificada por el miedo que le invadió al ver lo buena patinadora que era su contrincante. Cerró los ojos temerosa a recibir el fuerte impacto, cuando de repente sucedió algo que nadie, nadie se esperó.

—¡He llegado a Fukushima! —exclamó un desorientado chico de pañoleta amarilla.

Hikari que se había caído por la apertura de la pista miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a ése joven de cabellos negros, mientras que una Asuza se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos al haber sido arrojada por el impacto que se generó precisamente bajo sus pies.

—¡Ryoga! —exclamaron impresionados quienes lo conocían.

* * *

**Hola! :D **

**Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de Ranma Enamorado... 31 capítulos Woooow! Esta historia se ha salido de su cause y por mucho XD (pensaba hacer solo 5 y luego hace varios capítulos atrás andaba anunciado el final XD) Hasta el género ha cambiado o3o y pues yo estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por su apoyo, por continuar leyendo la historia :D y pues aguantandome por no darle un final a éste fic. Ryoga ha vuelto! y cómo he leído a muchos les gusta la pareja Ryoga/Ukyo, por lo tanto, Ukyo también aparecera :3 **

**Gracias, muchas gracias, son unos soles preciosos! :D **

**Gracias a: AiHiwatari, ces28z28, Wolfing23, AkaneSaotome, Atreya, Destiny Saotome Tendo, Jhova-Chan, akarly, marianna jackson, Ni-chan Tendo, Ran, STANDJA, calcioycobato y a todos los que leen y por diversas razones no dejan su comentario n.n**

***AkaneSaotome, hola linda! La verdad es que en Ranma 1/2 la única pareja que para mí ha existido es Ranma y Akane XD pero luego de leer otros fics he encontrado que los emparejan y la verdad sí me ha gustado n.n **

***Atreya, Hola preciosa! Pues nuestros protas a pesar de ya contar con 18 años aun son unos niños inocentes XD y pues bueno, el combate... ehm, Ryoga apareció, a ver sí retoman el desafío. **

***Ran, hola hermosa! Ufff, akane embarazada, será como una bomba para el pobre de Ranma XD pero sí llegará a tener un mini Ranma o una mini Akane ;) **

***A todos los que leen la historia y por falta de tiempo u otra circusntancia no se animan a dejar comentario, les agradezco muchisimo n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leernos pronto en esta historia :D **

**bye bye**


	32. Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes**

* * *

El joven de la pañoleta pestañeó al verse en medio de una pista de patinaje, a unos metros a su derecha había una joven de cabellos castaños noqueada y del otro lado una linda jovencita de lentes que se notaba muy sorprendida. Escudriñó el lugar, percatándose que había mucha gente ahí.

—¿Co-cómo es que Ryoga salió en medio del hielo? —interrogó Akane que estaba estupefacta.

—Lo más impresionante es que… no se convirtió… —Ranma estaba sorprendido porque su amigo no se había convertido en P-chan, así que saltó para quedar en medio de la pista.

—Como la pista de hielo ha sido destruida y la joven Asuza ha quedado fuera, el combate sobre hielo queda cancelado, a menos que la joven Katsura quiera posponerlo hasta que la pista haya sido reparada —habló el réferi una vez que salió de su sorpresa.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó Ranma abriendo los brazos.

—¡Qué no me digas P-chan, idiota! —Ryoga le arrojó un gran pedazo de hielo a la cara del ojiazul.

—Que alguien me explique —pidió Kari que seguía patidifusa.

Ranma se recuperó de aquel golpe y se acercó lo suficiente a su amigo, de quien sabe dónde sacó una cubeta con agua helada y se la vació al chico, quien se puso azul, temblando, dándose calor al frotarse sus brazos y sus dientes castañeaban por la bañada.

—Y sigues sin convertirte… ¿te has curado? ¿Cómo? —el joven Saotome estaba maravillado ante eso.

El joven Hibiki estaba por contestar, hasta que empezó a convulsionarse.

Los médicos que entraron socorrer a Asuza, mandaron a llamar a otro para que llevaran a Ryoga a la enfermería.

* * *

Ranma estaba desesperado porque Ryoga desapareció de la enfermería. Los Tendo y el resto dijeron que lo esperarían en la casa.

Akane abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sorprendida de ver a Ryoga parado admirando la ventana.

—Ryoga —habló suavemente para no asustar a su amigo.

Caminó para quedar cerca de él, notando como de los ojos de su amigo salían lágrimas.

El chico se giró, abalanzándose sobre ella, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, él hundió su rostro en su cuello y empezó a llorar descontroladamente. Akane no se movió, atinó a poner su mano sobre la espalda para darle pequeñas palmaditas.

—Akari… Akari se cansó de esperarme y… y… —gimoteó el pobre chico.

—¿Qué pasó Ryoga? —cuestionó lo más comprensiva que pudo, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo.

Ryoga se alejó un poco de Akane, comprendiendo que no estaba bien lo que hacía, por lo que terminó de separarse de ella. Tragó un tanto de saliva, Akane lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó a la cama para que se sentara en el borde, ella le hizo compañía sin soltarlo.

—Ella se enamoró de otro chico… porque… porque dice que ella a mi no me importaba… pero le mandaba cartas, la iba a buscar… y esta vez… ella estaba con otro… y me explicó todo y me dijo que fuéramos "amigos" ¡Amigos! —Sacó un pañuelo para sonarse los mocos—. Creo que yo no merezco ser amado…

—Ryoga, no digas eso, estoy segura que encontraras a la chica ideal —trató de animar la peli azul.

—Es que siempre termina como amigos, primero tú y luego Akari —soltó Ryoga alzando sus manos en signo de desesperación—. Sólo podía estar contigo como P-chan y ahora ya ni en cerdo me convierto.

Akane estaba impactada, con los ojos desorbitados, procesando primero lo de «_primero tú_» eso quería decir que Ryoga estuvo enamorado de ella, ¿pero cómo? Sí nunca le dio motivos… pero de repente sintió como una furia insaciable crecía sin cesar dentro de ella.

—¡¿Cómo que estabas conmigo como P-chan?! —la pena que sentía por Ryoga se fue al demonio al recordar todos esos momentos que ella se desnudaba frente a su inocente cerdito y ni qué decir de todo lo que le contaba como secreto.

Ryoga cimbró en su lugar, volteando a ver a su amiga lentamente, tragó duro, demasiado duro que hasta sintió dolor al pasar la saliva.

—Eh… verás… Ranma… Jusenkyo… pero jamás… yo… —titubeó el chico de la pañoleta olvidando él también su tristeza ahora transformada en miedo puro.

* * *

La familia Saotome, Tendo, Katsura y Yamato se encontraban muy tranquilos tomando una taza de té en el comedor, cuando sintieron un fuerte temblor, miraron hacia el techo, viendo cómo caía polvo de él y unos gritos de una enfurecida Akane acompañada de otros gritos de dolor de un joven. Ranma llegó, reconociendo aquellos gritos.

—¡RYOGA! —exclamó el ojiazul, subiendo ipso facto a la habitación de su prometida.

Los muebles del cuarto de Akane estaban hechos trizas alrededor de un moribundo Ryoga que lucía desfigurado e idiota por los golpes recibidos y estaba a punto de recibir otro con la cama.

—¡Ryoga, Ryoga! —Ranma quitó justo a tiempo a su amigo antes de que la cama cayera sobre el pobre cuerpo del muchacho.

Tenía a Ryoga por la solapa y le dio unas pequeñas bofetadas.

—Dime dónde te curaste, Ryoga, ¿cómo conseguiste la cura? —no le importaba más qué saber eso.

Levantó la mirada hacia su prometida que irradiaba un aura roja como la mismísima sangre a más de dos metros de altura, la cara de la chica no era la mejor, parecía endemoniada, con los ojos enrojecidos por furia pura y las manos las tenía tensas.

Ranma rió nervioso, verla así no pronosticaba nada bueno.

* * *

Eiko, Kari y Yamato no dejaban de ver el techo escuchando los gritos de Akane y los alaridos de dolor de Ranma, mientras que los Tendo y Saotome continuaron bebiendo de su té.

—Es que mi hermanita así le demuestra su amor a Ranma —comentó Kasumi con su sonrisa apacible de siempre.

Los invitados se miraron entre ellos con cierto susto.

—¡Ven aquí maldito! —Ranma pasó corriendo como de rayo a su lado, saltando la barda, tras él venía Akane con el escritorio en manos.

Arrojó el mueble el cual se estrelló en el muro, notaron la ira en los ojos de la peli azul, se asustaron y automáticamente tomaron sus tazas de té, ella agarró entonces la mesa y siguió corriendo, saltando con tal agilidad el muro.

* * *

Ranma estaba agitado, había corrido tanto esquivando todo intento de Akane por matarlo. Se refugió tras una pared de un callejón, sintiendo que el corazón le estallaría y no precisamente de emoción, sino de miedo puro, era la primera, primera vez que veía a Akane tan llena de furia que a pesar de todo, su prometida no se había cansado y demostró tener una fuerza más allá de la imaginada. Rió al recordar cómo le aventó un automóvil y arrancó un poste.

—Akane puede matarme… —musitó Ranma, asustado.

Abrió los ojos como platos, se pegó más a la pared esperando fusionarse con ella y es que frente a él se encontraba su cazadora; una Akane a la cual las pupilas le llameaban.

—Akane, yo puedo explicarte verás… —ni tenía idea que debía de explicarle, sólo lo hacía por reflejo.

—Tú sabías que Ryoga era P-chan y nunca me lo dijiste… —habló Akane con un tono de voz siniestro que le heló la sangre.

—Es que… es que… —ahora sí entendía toda esa furia en ella.

—Estos años creyendo que P-chan era un lindo cerdito, el cual me vio desnuda innumerables veces, lo abrazaba, dormí con él… ¿qué te pasa, Ranma? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

—Y-yo traté… —estaba temeroso, pero no precisamente por la reacción de Akane, sino por la mirada de desilusión que ella tenía.

—Tratar no fue suficiente Ranma, no te costaba nada decirme sobre la maldición de Ryoga… me duele, y no tienes idea de cuánto, que mi prometido haya cubierto al pervertido de Ryoga… que preferiste que él en su forma maldita se haya aprovechado de mi ingenuidad… ¿ingenuidad? ¡Qué va! Mejor dicho, estupidez, estupidez pura…

Akane bajó la barra de hierro que llevaba, se sentía tan mal, tan triste, tan poca cosa que ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerla, la barra resbaló por sus dedos hasta caer y emitir un sonido que en ese momento retumbó por el callejón. La joven bajó la cabeza, siendo sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco pero no fue suficiente para cubrir sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —interrogó en un hilo de voz.

—Porque fue mi culpa que él también estuviera maldito y le prometí no decírselo a nadie —respondió Ranma que viró la mirada a otra parte—. Pero traté de decírtelo, sólo que tú nunca me escuchaste, me golpeabas si intentaba acercarme al cerdo, además… además, Ryoga no ha sido feliz y sólo lo veía contento cuando estaba a tu lado en su forma de P-chan.

Akane se quedó callada, las lágrimas caían en abundancia por su pálido rostro.

—Sé que son excusas, pero realmente me moría de celos cada vez que abrazabas al cerdo, me metía a tu habitación por las noches para sacarlo de ahí, todavía recuerdo la ultima paliza que me diste cuando te diste cuenta de ello —suspiró—. Yo me encargaba de que no encontraras a P-chan… por eso cuando Ryoga volvía siempre venía a buscar pelea… Akane.

La joven seguía callada, ocultando sus ojos a los de Ranma.

Ranma la abrazó, ella al principio estuvo renuente pero ni así permitió que ella se separara de él.

—Perdóname, por favor, perdona a éste idiota que tienes como prometido por no decirte nada… yo te amo Akane y si te pierdo una vez más por mi estupidez, yo no sé qué haré…

Dejó de moverse, abrazando a Ranma con fuerza y liberando el llanto.

—Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto —decía entre gimoteos la peli azul.

—Mas que tú no, mira que te di muchas señales para que supieras la verdad sobre Ryoga y tú ni caso me hacías —contestó el chico.

Tragó saliva, otra vez él y su bocota. Se vio volando verticalmente directo al faro, donde chocó su cabeza y volvió al suelo, cayendo boca abajo.

Akane se acuclilló frente a él, todavía con las lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, pero ahora se notaba enojada.

—¿Y cómo es que me pude haber enamorado de un imbécil como tú? —cuestionó la joven.

—Porque dentro de todos los imbéciles que pudiste haberte enamorado, yo soy el mejor —respondió adolorido el chico de la trenza.

La hija se Soun se mordió los labios, la respuesta de Ranma le causó mucha gracia que poco a poco empezaba a soltar una risa hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

—Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes —dijo Ranma.

Akane calló, sonrojándose ante el comentario, cómo olvidar la primera vez que Ranma le dijo que ella se veía linda cuando sonreía, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, así es como me gusta más verte, sonriendo y no llorando, aunque de cualquier forma sigues viéndote hermosa —Ranma se estaba acercando a ella.

La joven lo miró, sus ojos habían dejado de estar llorosos para mostrar un hermoso brillo. Ranma posó sus manos en las mejillas de ella para después besarla suavemente, sintiendo el roce de los labios, disfrutando de aquella pequeña caricia antes de aprisionarlos con los suyos.

—Tonto —suspiró Akane una vez que se separaron.

—Boba —contestó Ranma, ganándose un golpe en el estómago.

—Será mejor que regresemos para ver cómo está Ryoga…

—Después de la golpiza que le diste, creo que le sales debiendo, bueno, eso sí sobrevive el pobre realmente lucía muy mal herido, ya ni yo en nuestras peleas lo he dejado así…

Akane tragó saliva, se levantó como de rayo y apresuró su paso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, de hecho estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos que ni se habían percatado que la noche había caído. Akane encontró una nota en su cuarto avisándoles que la familia completa habían ido al teatro y que no se preocuparan por Ryoga, ya que el chico se perdió pero que se encontraba bien.

—Ay no… ¿y si no aguanta? —Akane se preocupó.

—Ryoga es muy resistente, te aseguro que sobrevivirá —tranquilizó Ranma que comía una manzana, muy despreocupado—. Mejor mira lo que ha quedado de tu habitación.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a gritar al ver que de su habitación lo único que quedaba intacto era la ventana. De la furia que sintió en ese momento que Ryoga dijo lo de su maldición no le importó nada, sus muebles, todos estaban destrozados, su ropa regada, sus libros en el suelo, unos ya sin hojas o portadas. Todo era un desastre.

—¿Y ahora dónde me voy a dormir? —se preguntó—. No creo que a Nabiki le importé que ocupe su habitación…

La chica salió rápida e intentó abrir el cuarto de su hermana pero tenía llave.

—Ah, olvide por completo que a mi hermana no le gusta que una entre a su habitación y siempre la cierra con llave —Akane torció la boca—. En la habitación de Kasumi no puedo porque la comparte con tía Nodoka… —suspiró abatida—. Supongo que dormiré en el dojo.

Ranma la miró y le sonrió.

—O puedes dormir conmigo —propuso el chico.

Akane se puso de mil colores hasta que su rostro eligió el rojo fluorescente.

—Pe-pero…

—El cuarto es espacioso, ponemos un futón extra y listo, si quieres, yo me voy a dormir al dojo cuando nuestros padres regresen para que así le diga a mi papá…

—Ranma —Akane lo abrazó sorpresivamente—. Sí, sí quiero dormir… pero a tu lado, como la otra noche…

Ahora el que se sonrojó fue Ranma que se pasó el bocado de la manzana sin masticarla.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando ella se le lanzó directo a los labios, besándolo de una forma que le hizo sentir un millón de sensaciones.

* * *

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ranma, los dos estaban dentro del futón, ella asintió, mostrando un lindo sonrojo en su rostro.

—Tan segura que te amo… Ranma, esta noche quiero estar en cuerpo y alma contigo… amarnos sin limitaciones.

En forma de respuesta, Ranma la besó dulcemente.

* * *

Los suaves rayos de sol que penetraban por la ventana, hicieron despertar a Akane, que se encontraba muy cómoda, reposando sobre el pecho de Ranma, sonrió, mirándolo con mucho amor.

—Supongo que después de esto puede que sí seamos padres, mi amor —susurró la joven, plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Hola! :3 Después de varios días sin actualizar ya he vuelto :D Ahora sí hubo varias emociones involucradas en este capítulo, será porque la escritora andaba algo rara mientras lo escribía, puede ser u.u **

**Ojala que la espera haya valido la pena y disculpen la tardanza. **

**Gracias por todo chicas y chicos, por continuar leyendo esta historia :D GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: Katy28, Wolfing23, ces28z28, Miztu Akari, AiHiwatari, light goodbye and shadow hi, AkaneSaotome, Jhova-chan, Atreya, elena 79, akarly, calcioycobalto y a todos los demás lectores que por diversos motivos no dejan sus comentarios n.n **

***AkaneSaotome, Hola guapa! Pues ahora sí que pobre Ryoga, ya debe de andar por ahi vagabundeando u.u pero bueno, de alguna forma sirvió para que Ranma y akane tuvieran su momento... aunque al principio quería asesinarlo xD **

***Atreya, hola hermosa! Espero que el momento de Ranma y akane haya gustado, ya que si los tenía muy abandonados a los prometidos más famosos de nerima. **

***Elena 79, hola bella! Creo que si Genma daba la charla, Ranma hubiese quedado traumado de por vida xD **

**Nos leemos pronto, cuidense mucho **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo :)**

**bye bye**


	33. Sabía que Ranma sólo te ama a ti

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Sabía que Ranma sólo te ama a ti**

* * *

Los prometidos se veían con complicidad y no podían dejar de sonreírse a cada momento, sus ojos se iluminaban mágicamente a cada roce que sus cuerpos tenían. Recordando con mucho cariño lo que había pasado en la noche.

* * *

Por más que lo intentaba, Akane todavía no asimilaba lo de Ryoga, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de cómo se encontraba después de dejarlo más muerto que vivo, aunque de repente el coraje le ganaba y admitía internamente que se lo tenía bien merecido y que incluso se quedó corta con la paliza que le dio.

Ranma por su parte, seguía cuestionándose cómo es que Ryoga se curó, seguro el muy despistado ya ni se acordaba o querría algo para decirle el remedio. Suspiró hondo, a lo mejor, después de la paliza que Akane le propinó, quien sabe, hasta pudo haber perdido la memoria.

—Debo encontrarlo —se determinó el chico de la trenza.

* * *

El tiempo se fue volando, sólo faltaba un mes para la boda de Nabiki y la mediana de los Tendo había regresado a Nerima por un fin de semana para ver algunos detalles de su boda, al final cambió de idea y quería que su boda fuera esplendida y única, aprovechando que se casaría con un Tatewaki. La joven futura madre andaba con un humor de perros, nadie la soportaba, admiraban al pobre de Kuno que estaba todo demacrado, casi moribundo, pero ahí andaba, cumpliendo el más insignificante capricho de la Tendo.

Eiko y Kari se la pasaban más tiempo en la casa de los Tendo que en su departamento, a Kasumi le encantaba tener a la señora Katsura ahí porque aprovechaba para preguntarle acerca de algunos platillos y Eiko estaba gustosa de decirle, de hecho se animaron hacer la comida juntas, a ellas se les unió una alegre Nodoka.

* * *

Kari y Akane platicaban muy amenamente en la habitación de la Tendo, riéndose de lo gracioso que fue cuando en el combate de patinaje sobre hielo que se realizó la semana pasada, Asuza dio un mal paso y terminó otra vez noqueada.

—Supongo que el destino no quieres que la enfrentes… pero me sorprende que se haya caído de tal manera, ella es muy buena patinadora —observó Akane, mirando hacia el techo.

—Pero no deja de ser una tonta —rebatió Kari—. Además, yo también me volví muy buena en el patinaje, Yamato es muy buen maestro y es bastante paciente —sonrió, iluminando sus ojos.

Las dos suspiraron enamoradas.

—Quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos siendo tan amigas y casi, casi como hermanas… creo que no falta mucho, mi papá ha andado diciendo un monologo donde menciona a tu mamá muchas veces —dijo Akane.

—Akane —Kari la tomó de las manos—. ¿En serio no te molesta la relación de mi mamá con tu papá?

Akane negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

—Está muy feliz y me alegra verlo así —dijo sin miramientos.

—A mí también me gusta ver a mi mamá así de feliz, de hecho cada vez que se le iluminan los ojos y suspira, dice en un susurro el nombre de tu papá… —sonrió divertida.

La peli azul también empezó a reír.

—Akane, Kari, por favor bajen, vamos a comer —se escuchó la voz de Kasumi.

* * *

En el dojo, Ranma estaba con Yamato, el sobrino de Tofú se notaba muy cansado, con el sudor resbalando por su rostro, mientras que el hijo de Genma se notaba fresco y burlón.

—Pues francamente has mejorado muchísimo, eh, al principio eras más lento que una babosa y ahora, pues… eres un poco más rápido que una tortuga —sonrió petulante.

—Qué consuelo —bufó Yamato.

Tenía casi el mes que Yamato acudía al dojo a entrenarse y se sorprendió que su maestro fuera Ranma, al principio sí le dio miedo, pero después empezó a sentir más confianza a tal grado de perderle el miedo y tratarlo como un verdadero amigo. Ranma resultó ser un excelente maestro.

—Pero cuando quieres sacas esa fuerza brutal, debes estar muy enojado seguro, pero deberías de concentrarla para atacar sin necesidad de estar molesto —aconsejó Ranma—. Será algo difícil, pero no imposible, sólo entrenaremos un poco más —sonrió.

—Sí, gracias —Yamato dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Para que defiendas a Kari de cualquiera —animó Ranma—. Verán que su novio es fuerte y seguro se alejaran de ella.

Ante lo dicho por Ranma, Yamato esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Hijo, Yamato, vengan a comer —llamó Nodoka.

* * *

Estaban comiendo y charlando muy amenamente cuando Nabiki de la nada dio un golpazo sobre la mesa con la palma de sus manos y se levantó, furiosa, marchándose del comedor, tras de ella se fue Kuno.

—Debe ser el estrés que tiene en la universidad y el embarazo —habló Eiko.

Vieron salir volando a Kuno, impresionando a la familia.

—Parece muy enojada —musitó Ranma que tenía un bocadillo a punto de llegar a su boca.

Eiko se levantó de su lugar y se fue a donde vieron a Nabiki, Soun también se levantó, pero Nodoka le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Nabiki necesita hablar con una mujer, alguien que parezca su madre —le dijo la señora Saotome.

Soun dejó escapar un suspiro, se sentó pero estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su hija mediana.

* * *

Eiko alcanzó a Nabiki quien estaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mirando con molestia la puerta.

—Nabiki, ¿qué te pasa, hija? —habló maternalmente la señora Katsura, sorprendiéndose ella misma por haber usado la palabra hija.

La mediana de las Tendo giró robóticamente, estacionando sus pupilas en la señora Katsura, notablemente sorprendida por lo de hija.

—Eiko… —susurró la mediana a quien los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas.

La mamá de Kari se sorprendió al ver como Nabiki se le lanzó a los brazos y ésta comenzó a llorar de tal forma que le partió el corazón.

Se dejaron caer lentamente al suelo, Eiko la acunaba como si de una bebita se tratara, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, sintiendo también ganas de llorar, verla así, le estaba doliendo muchísimo.

Unos minutos después, ya que Nabiki se controló, se separó de Eiko, limpiándose la cara para quitarse esas lágrimas. Suspiró y viró sus pupilas al suelo, avergonzada de ser la causante de una tremenda mancha húmeda en la blusa color perla de Eiko.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño? —interrogó Eiko quien le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja, sonriéndole tenuemente.

—Sí, gracias… lo que pasa, es que… la extraño…

—¿A quién? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—A mi mamá, me hubiera encantado que ella estuviera en el día de mi boda —respondió Nabiki que se mordió los labios para evitar derramar más lágrimas.

—¿Y quién dice que no estará presente? —Aquello hizo que Nabiki la viera a los ojos—. Tu mamá siempre ha estado con ustedes, cuidándolas, mimándolas, animándolas, amándolas, siempre está y estará con cada una de sus hijas. Ella está orgullosa de lo que ustedes son, nunca la defraudarían.

Nabiki dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sonriendo tenuemente, se sentía bien, no había tenido la confianza de decir lo que realmente le estaba pasando y la tenía con aquel sentimiento que por no extérnalo se había vuelto en furia, pero Eiko era especial.

—Yo me sentiría muy orgullosa de tener a hijas como ustedes —continuó la mamá de Hikari—. Me siento muy feliz de haberlas conocido y permitirme convivir con ustedes…

—Mamá… —habló Nabiki, dejando impresionada a Eiko—. Mi mamá no se enojaría que nosotras tuviéramos a otra mamá y más cuando es una mujer tan maravillosa como tú.

Los ojos de Eiko se humedecieron ante las palabras de Nabiki, ahora fue ella quien la abrazó.

—Gracias, hija, me has hecho muy feliz… mi pequeña —le susurró al oído.

Nabiki sonrió, dejándose cubrir por aquel abrazo tan maternal. Ahora Kari tendría que compartir a su mamá.

La familia seguía expectante, miraron incrédulos a Eiko y a Nabiki que llegaban juntas, sonriéndose y abrazadas.

* * *

Después de la comida, el señor Genma propuso ir al parque u otro lugar. Fue una sorpresa para los Tendo, a excepción de Akane, ver como el papá de Ranma abrazó y besó a Nodoka quien se puso roja y sonrió apenada ante la acción de su esposo.

—Celebremos que dentro de poco se unirá un miembro más a la familia —dijo el señor Saotome muy entusiasma.

—Gracias familia por aceptarme —dijo Kuno a quien se le infló el pecho y sonrió con petulancia.

—¿Y quién dice que estamos hablando de ti? —interrogó Genma muy serio—. Yo lo decía por el bebito que Nabiki espera.

Kuno bajó la cabeza, abatido.

—Es broma, muchacho también eres bienvenido a la familia —continuó el papá de Ranma.

* * *

Ya estaban en el parque, muy animados, proponiendo nombres para el bebé de Nabiki, como aún desconocía sí sería niña o niño, los nombres llovían sin limitaciones.

—Olvídalo papá, jamás le pondré el nombre de Neponusashi —le dijo Nabiki, mirando con desaprobación a su papá.

Todos empezaron a reír.

Ranma le dio un pequeño codazo a Akane para que ella le prestara atención.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, iba Ukyo, la joven se notaba triste, vestía con sus ropas de costumbre y llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja.

—Regresó de Osaka… ¿crees que su papá…? —Akane pensó lo peor—. Pobre Ukyo, ahora se ha quedado sola…

—No lo sé, pero debemos de hablarle —dijo Ranma quien tomó la mano de su prometida—. Regresamos en un ratito —comunicó a la familia.

—Traviesos —dijo mordaz la mediana de los Tendo.

El comentario puso colorados a los prometidos.

Antes de ser llenados de preguntas, prefirieron ir a ver a su amiga quien se había sentado en una banca del parque.

La joven de la espátula tenía las manos sobre su rostro, llorando silenciosamente, hasta que sintió que el sol era opacado, retiró las manos de su cara, levantando poco a poco la vista, lo primero que vislumbró, fueron dos manos unidas. Sonrió con nostalgia al reconocer a sus amigos.

—Sabía que Ranma sólo te ama a ti —dijo Ukyo con una voz apagada.

* * *

**Hola! :D Qué rapido se pasa el tiempo, no? Y la historia sigue y sigue, negándose tener un final u.u Lo siento mucho, pero por más que intento, la historia no se deja controlar :S Pues bueno, ahora la que aparece es Ukyo... ¿por qué estará triste la amiga de Ranma? Hmmm, creo que akane no está muy equivocada... **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y merezca de sus valiosas opiniones que siempre son bienvenidas con los brazos abiertos :D **

**Gracias y un millon de gracias más por su tiempo, sus comentarios y su apoyo n.n **

**Gracias a: Katy28, Jhova-Chan, Ces28z28, MATT, Miztu Akari, Wolfing23, light goodbye and shadow hi, AiHiwatari, Atreya, AkaneSaotome, akarly, calcioycobalto y a todos los demás que regalan unos minutos de su tiempo n.n **

***MATT, hola! Gracias por el beso :3 demasiado tarde, ya me has enamorado xD Muchisimas gracias por tu opinión y lo de que la historia se ha desviado un poco... hmmm está peor desorientada que Ryoga xD qué te puedo decir, me cuesta mucho hacer sufrir a Ranma y a akane u.u como que el drama no es lo mío, lo siento por desviarme tan feo u.u Respecto a los lemmons, soy demasiado tímida y no me creo capaz de hacer uno, además me gusta que todo quede a la imaginación del lector :) Haré un intento por ponerle un poco más emoción a la historia, lo prometo :) ya que como mencione arriba, se resiste a tener un fin xD mira que hace muuuuchos capítulos yo andaba diciendo, ya se va a acabar, queda pocos capítulos, y Zas! me mordí la lengua xD. y vuelvo agradecerte por tu comentario y tu rico beso n.n yo también te mando uno con mucho cariño :D **

***Atreya, hola hermosa! *_* Qué contenta estoy de saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior n.n Pobre Ryoga, ahora anda perdido por ahí... y pobre Ranma porque necesita encontrar a Ryoga por lo de la cura a la maldición xD **

***AkaneSaotome, Hola preciosa! Jajaja, sí, el muy tonto cuidandose tanto para que akane no se enterara de su maldición y solito lo dijo todo xD así, sin más... Ahh Ryoga eres un despistado sin remedio u.u Insisto que cuando Ranma se lo propone puede ser todo un amor *_* **

***A todos los que me obsequian unos minutos de su valios tiempo, les agradezco de todo corazón n.n **

**Nos leemos pronto ;) **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo n.n **

**bye bye**


	34. Sí, Akane no es nada débil

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**Sí, Akane no es nada débil**

* * *

—Ukyo —habló Ranma con suave voz, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

—¿Cómo estás? —interrogó Akane con fraternidad.

Las lágrimas de la joven castaña desbordaban implacables sobre sus mejillas; Ukyo volvió a cubrirse con sus manos la cara.

Akane y Ranma se miraron entre ellos, se sentaron al lado de su amiga para reconfortarla, la joven Tendo la abrazó mientras que Ranma le daba pequeñas palmadas en los hombros a su amiga de la infancia.

Esperaron a que Ukyo se tranquilizara, Akane le ofreció un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

—Mal —respondió algo ronca la muchacha—. Papá falleció hace pocos días, era la única familia que tenía… recuerden que vendí mi restaurante para cubrir los gastos médicos y no fue suficiente… hipotecamos la casa… no tengo nada ni a nadie… —volvió a llorar la joven.

—No digas eso Ukyo, nos tienes a nosotros —Ranma le apretó el hombro, haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

—Es cierto, Ukyo, cuenta con nosotros —sonrió amigable la peli azul.

—Chicos —los enrojecidos ojos de Ukyo volvieron a humedecerse, con lágrimas al borde a punto de salir, abrazó a los chicos, muy agradecida.

Llevaron a su amiga a donde la familia se encontraba, presentando a la familia Katsura y a Yamato. Ukyo trató de sonreír, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo, simplemente se limitó a sentarse y medio intentar comer algo.

Nabiki que estaba a punto de comentar algo, calló, la mirada de su hermana Akane había sido muy significativa y clara que entendió que no debía de decir nada.

Ukyo le daba gusto saber todo lo que había acontecido desde que se fue a Osaka; le impresionó enterarse que Nabiki estaba embarazada y en un mes se casaría con Kuno.

Kasumi ofreció la casa para que Ukyo se quedara. La mayor de las Tendo sentía que la amiga de Ranma necesitaba sentirme querida y que mejor que en un lugar conocido para la joven Kuonji.

* * *

Ukyo se sentía como una verdadera extraña en aquella casa, no es porque no hubiera estado antes ahí, pero las cosas había cambiando tanto, al ver a Ranma y a Akane más cercanos le causó tristeza, haciendo que involuntariamente dejara escapar un suspiro.

Nabiki y Kuno se despidieron de la familia pues debía regresar a Tokio, pero regresarían una semana antes de la boda.

* * *

La invitada intentó sentirse útil, yendo con Kasumi y Nodoka a la cocina y preparar la cena, pero en esos momentos resultó ser toda una inútil, se sentía tan torpe en la preparación de sus propios Okonomiyakis que quería ofrecerles a la familia como forma de agradecimiento, qué terminó saliendo de la cocina a toda velocidad. Kasumi y Nodoka se miraron entre ellas, sintiendo mucha pena por la joven de la espátula, comprendían perfectamente su tristeza que prefirieron dejarla sola.

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero ella misma se negaba aceptarlo, pero frente a sus ojos, en medio del dojo estaba Ranma y Akane besándose tiernamente y sonriéndose entre ellos.

—Fue un error regresar a Nerima —se dijo la joven, abatida, triste, destrozada.

Dio la media vuelta, había regresado con una pequeña esperanza de que Akane y Ranma hubieran roto su compromiso y finalmente ser ella la prometida oficial del joven Saotome, pero vaya sorpresa que le había preparado el maldito destino. Todo su mundo se acababa de ir al diablo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de ahí. No dijo nada, no escribió nada. Sólo tomó la única pertenencia que tenía: su espátula.

* * *

Caminó por las silenciosas y oscuras calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de melancolía, burla, ira. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos deprimentes, cuando de repente un sonido la alertó, sacando su espátula y ponerse en posición de combate. Tras de unos botes de basura apareció un cerdito negro que lucía mal, muy mal tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Pestañeó, el cerdo tenía una peculiar pañoleta amarilla que ella ya había visto antes.

—Ryoga —musitó la joven, el cerdo apenas dio unos pasos torpes y se desvaneció.

No podía dejar a su amigo ahí, a la disposición de perros callejeros y hambrientos que seguramente en el estado que se encontraba el pobre cerdo, sería hecho trizas en un santiamén.

No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, afortunadamente encontró la mochila de viajero que Ryoga cargaba. Frente al río montó la tienda y puso un poco de agua a entibiar, cubrió al cerdo con una toalla para que cuando volviera a su forma humana no la sorprendiera con su desnudez.

Le vació el agua tibia, volviéndolo en el chico. Se cubrió la boca para amortiguar el grito que estaba a punto de dar; Ryoga lucía realmente mal, todo golpeado, el que le había hecho eso seguro se trató de un verdadero animal violento. Ranma no pudo ser, no era tan agresivo con el pobre chico desorientado.

—Por Dios, Ryoga, ¿quién te hizo esto? —interrogó la joven de la espátula que de inmediato se dispuso a curar al chico.

Ryoga arrugó su nariz y frunció el ceño, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con una figura muy borrosa, se fregó los ojos para recuperar al cien la visión, poco a poco la figura se fue aclarando más, dejándole ver un hermoso rostro aunque se veía triste.

—U-Ukyo —dijo suavemente el chico, incorporándose poco a poco.

Se puso rojo al notar su desnudez y la presencia de la chica que también se había ruborizado, pero tenía la vista fija en sus manos echas puños que reposaban sobre sus muslos al estar hincada frente a él.

—Hola —respondió tímidamente la chica.

—¿Estoy en Osaka? —interrogó el chico, mirando su derecha y luego a su izquierda.

—No, es Nerima —Ukyo le dio la espalda—. Vístete —le arrojó la ropa.

Obediente el chico cerdo se cambió.

—Ya —informó el chico del colmillo.

—Te encontré convertido en cerdo y te traje aquí, ¿qué te pasó? —cuestionó Ukyo que giraba lentamente hacia él.

—¿En cerdo? Oh, vaya, ése pozo no es la cura definitiva a la maldición, supongo que el efecto terminó… con razón el anciano me dijo que debía de tomar el agua de por vida… —analizó Ryoga mirando el suelo, moviendo sus pupilas de un lado a otro.

—¿Te curaste de tu maldición? ¿Ranma también se curó? —Ukyo se notó interesada.

—Eh… no, no me curé, fue temporal, recuerdo que caí en un pozo en una de las ciudades que visité y no me acuerdo cual fue… y me curé, pero el anciano que me sacó me dijo que ése pozo tenía agua milagrosa, pero que debía de beberse un trago en la mañana para toda la vida para que no perdiera el efecto, y pues yo me terminé la botella de agua que traía… pero realmente eso ya no me importa… Akane ya sabe que yo soy P-chan y me dio esta golpiza, que a decir verdad, se ha quedado corta… la entiendo, la engañé, me aproveché de su ingenuidad, no actué como debería… debí de haberle dicho la verdad hace mucho… pero me sentía tan querido al estar con ella… —los ojos del chico se entristecieron.

—Ahora entiendo ese aspecto deforme que te cargas, claro, si Akane siempre ha sido algo violenta, ahora furiosa, es un milagro que estés vivo —dibujó una pequeña sonrisa la castaña.

—Sí, Akane no es nada débil… —acompañó Ryoga.

Por extraño que fuese eso, les causó gracias que empezaron a reírse, volviendo aquella risa en carcajadas. Después de un par de minutos se quedaron callados, formándose un silencio bastante incomodo entre ellos.

Ryoga miró en los ojos de Ukyo mucha tristeza, era cierto que no se llevaba muy bien con ella, de hecho no congeniaban, pero verla así no le gustaba, nada. No sabía cómo tratarla, pero no quería que ésa chica que siempre luchaba por salir adelante, poseedora de un gran optimismo, la que siempre decía ¡yo puedo!, que no mostraba miedo, que estaba dispuesta a ayudar; ahora estuviera opacada por una tristeza que irradiaba en aquella mirada opacada.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —trató de ser lo más suave posible.

La cuestionada dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, muy melancólico que Ryoga hasta sintió la tristeza en el aire.

—Perdí todo, Ryoga, vendí el restaurante que tenía aquí para cubrir los gastos médicos de mi papá, pero no fue suficiente, hipotequé la casa, la cual he perdido, pero eso no me duele tanto como… como —los ojos de Ukyo se cristalizaron para estallar en lágrimas—, como la muerte de mi papá hace unos días…

El corazón de Ryoga dio un vuelco el corazón al oírla. Ukyo estaba destrozada, vulnerable e indefensa. Por reflejo se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, dejando que ella reposara su cabeza en su hombro para que siguiera llorando tendidamente.

La joven se separó de Ryoga, muy avergonzada, pero se había sentido tan bien llorar.

—Me voy —habló Ukyo, poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por… por dejarme llorar y discúlpame, por favor.

Ya estaba por irse, pero la mano de Ryoga atrapó su muñeca.

—No tienes a donde ir, quédate en la tienda, no te preocupes, yo me quedaré afuera… descansa —invitó Ryoga que se sonrojó, la timidez que lo caracterizaba se había perdido en ese momento.

—Pero yo no tengo como pagarte… yo puedo quedarme por ahí —rebatió la castaña.

—Mañana… si no es mucha molestia… podrías hacer unos okonomiyakis… —propuso el joven de la pañoleta que bajó la mirada, la timidez volvía a él.

—Pero… creo que perdí el toque… yo… yo… —recordó que intentó hacerlos para la cena en la casa de los Tendo y que no le salieron—. Ya no soy buena —dijo con pesar, las palabras que salieron de su boca le dolieron como mil dagas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

—Lo eres, U-Ukyo —titubeó, alzando la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos—. Siempre lo has sido… no dejes de ser tú… me gustaría volver a probarlos… los tuyos son los mejores…

Ukyo esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa, y asintió levemente.

Estaba cansada, así que el lugar donde pasaría la noche no importaba, sólo quería dormir y dormir hasta que se olvidara por completo como abrir los ojos.

Ryoga se quedaba viendo a la tienda de la montaña.

—Tal vez… no, no puede ser… es linda… pero no… Akane… Akari… tal vez necesito cambiar de gusto por el inicio de Aka y empezar con algo diferente como Uky… Ukyo —sonrió Ryoga.

* * *

**Hola! :) Ahora sí me he ido muchisimo tiempo con esta historia u.u disculpen, el tiempo y el calor que está haciendo en mi ciudad me afecta muchisímo u.u evapora mis ideas y las ganas xD. Un poco de Ukyo y Ryoga (por no decir que en ellos se basa el capítulo), qué les pareció? Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :)  
**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus palabras, me llenan de alegria saber que la historia les sigue gustando a pesar del cambio tan drástico que ha tomado. ¡Gracias! **

**Gracias a: ces28z28, AiHiwatari, AkaneSaotome, MATT, akarly, The Darkness in my Heart, elena 79, Wolfing23, Jorge, calcioycobalto y a todos los que leen la historia n.n **

***AkaneSaotome, hola hermosa! Eiko es buena madre sin duda alguna, una mujer que tiene mucho amor que compartir, también creo que sea buena madre para las Tendo :) **

***MATT, hola guapo! Muchas gracias por tus otros reviews n.n los he leído y me alegra un montón que te guste lo que escribo :D Gracias por los animos ;) Doy lo mejor de mí en cada historia xD besos cariñosos n.n **

***elena 79, hola preciosa! Jajajaja, sí pobre Ukyo u.u pero igual, le quitas a Ranma sin considerarlo xD Genial! pero bueno, no creo que esté sola por mucho tiempo **

***Jorge, hola! Yo no creo que lo que hago sea una falta de respeto a la creación de Rumiko, aclaro en todos los capítulos que los personajes no son míos y que la historia que presento es solo con fin de entretenimiento. Mejorarlo, ¿cómo? **

***A todos los lectores que me regalan un poco de su tiempo n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leerlos pronto :) **

**bye bye**


	35. Ahora somos su familia

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Ahora somos su familia**

* * *

Temprano Ryoga fue por leña para hacer una fogata. Ukyo estaba buscando algunos ingredientes para hacer sus okonomiyakis, tenía que agradecerle a Ryoga su amabilidad. Sonrió para sí, debía de mostrarse a ella misma que podía volver a preparar sus famosos panes japoneses.

Se sonrojó, recordando las palabras de Ryoga.

—No es tan desagradable como pensaba —musitó la joven.

Se entusiasmó, no entendía por qué.

Al encontrarse no se dijeron nada, solo se sonrieron tenuemente, Ryoga dejó los leños en el suelo para ir en busca de algo a la tienda.

Ukyo hizo la masa para ponerla sobre la pequeña plancha que colocó en el fuego.

La joven castaña estaba revolviendo algunos ingredientes.

—¡Ahí está! —la voz de Akane hizo que viera hacia arriba.

En la orilla se encontraban Ranma y Akane, la joven peli azul con el uniforme de la escuela. Los dos jóvenes prometidos bajaron para quedar junto a ella.

—Ukyo, nos tenías muy preocupados al ver que no llegabas a cenar —dijo Akane sonriéndole amistosa.

—Te estuvimos buscando —completó Ranma—. ¿Estás bien?

Ukyo tragó saliva, la razón por la cual decidió irse de la casa Tendo es porque los había visto besándose y aquello no lo soportó. Un nudo en la garganta se le estacionó sin poder emitir algún sonido.

—¿Necesitas vinagre? —Ryoga salió de la tienda con un bote.

Quedó sorprendido al ver a Akane y a Ranma, había escuchado la voz de Akane pero pensó que había sido su imaginación. La peli azul frunció el ceño al máximo al volver a ver a su aprovechado amigo.

No tardó nada en verse una bolita de polvo donde sobresalía Ryoga que ya lucía un gran moretón en el ojo y de repente salía Akane con un mazo gigantesco propinándole golpes al chico de la pañoleta.

A Ranma y a Ukyo les escurrió una gota de sudor.

—¡Aprovechado, pervertido, lujurioso, degenerado, sin vergüenza! —decía Akane mientras lo zarandeaba.

Vieron a Ryoga salir disparado directo al muro de contención donde lo agrietó en el impacto y como el pobre cuerpo del muchacho resbalaba por el mismo hasta caer al agua. Vieron a un cerdito salir a flote.

Ranma abrió los ojos y no lo pensó dos veces para ir a rescatar al pobre cerdo que estaba con los ojos hechos espiral y con varios chichones en su cabeza; el animalito estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente.

La pelirroja salió a flote con el cerdo en sus manos, nadó a la orilla del río y protegió al animal cuando vio a su prometida todavía con ganas de rematar al pobre de P-chan. Ukyo agarró a Akane por atrás para evitar que siguiera lastimando a Ryoga.

—Oh, vaya, la cura a la maldición solo fue temporal —habló la pelirroja con pesar, soltando un suspiro cansino.

—¡Suéltame que haré carnes a ése degenerado! —bramó Akane tratando de zafarse de Ukyo.

La castaña no pudo más, Akane logró liberarse al empujarla.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y movió al cerdo haciendo que Akane no lo obtuviera.

—Akane ya casi lo matas aquel día, estuviste a nada de matarlo hace unos instantes. Eres una cerdicida… —habló Ranma con diversión al ver la frustración de Akane por darle alcance.

La pelirroja cayó al suelo con las manos echas cuernitos y sobre su cabeza posaba el mazo.

Ukyo pestañeó varias veces, a pesar del tiempo, Akane y Ranma seguían llevándose igual, escuchaba los insultos que Akane le lanzaba a la pelirroja y como su amigo convertido en chica respondía de la misma manera. Algo muy cálido invadió su pecho, empezando a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos.

«_No estás sola, hija, tienes amigos, búscalos estoy seguro que ellos te harán un lugarcito_» recordó las palabras de su papá antes de su deceso.

Una sonora carcajada salió de su boca, dejando quietos a Ranma y a Akane por la extraña actitud.

—Ustedes nunca cambian a pesar de que ya no son unos niños —dijo Ukyo entre risas.

Las dos jóvenes se vieron entre ellas y se sonrieron, les daba alegría ver a Ukyo contenta. Akane le tendió la mano a Ranma para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Ven —invitó Akane, ofreciéndole la mano a Ukyo.

—Nosotros somos tu familia, Ukyo —la pelirroja también le dio la mano.

Ukyo se sintió tan enternecida por las palabras de sus amigos que no dudó en abrazarlas, empezando a llorar pero esta vez de alegría de tener a personas como ellos como amigos.

La escuela no importaba, querían que Ukyo se sintiera bien, ya habría tiempo de ponerse al corriente, seguro Hikari gustosa les diría que hubo en clases.

* * *

Ranma echó al cerdo a la tina de agua caliente, espantándose de lo desfigurado que se veía su amigo debido a todos los golpes recibidos.

—Evitaré hacer enojar a Akane —se dijo la pelirroja, tragando un tanto de saliva.

—Debo irme y nunca volver, no tiene caso quedarme en Nerima… Akane me detesta —Ryoga se recuperó de inmediato, sus ojos estaban tristes y pronto empezó a llorar a cascadas—. ¡Soy tan desgraciado!

—Ya, Ryoga, no exageres —la pelirroja no le importó su condición y se quitó la camiseta sin pena, haciendo que a su amigo le diera un derrame nasal.

—¡Idiota! —el joven Hibiki le dio un coscorrón a la pelirroja al tiempo que le echó agua caliente para que volviera a ser hombre.

—Eres un malagradecido, Ryoga, uno que trata de ayudarte y tú golpeándome —reprochó el ojiazul, frotándose el chichón recién salido.

—No tengo más que hacer aquí, me voy Ranma, sé muy feliz.

Ryoga salió de la tina sin importarle nada, a Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor. Ryoga abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó en shock al ver que en el pasillo iban pasando Akane y Ukyo juntas.

Las dos jóvenes se pusieron color tomate pero nada comparación a la cara resplandeciente de Ryoga que todavía no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Pervertido exhibicionista! —gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, dándole una paliza que mandó a Ryoga por el cielo.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo porque lo querías matar en la mañana —dijo Ukyo todavía apenada—. ¡He visto a un hombre desnudo, qué vergüenza! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Son unos cínicos… —Akane se sobó la frente tratando de calmar su furia—. ¿Y tú qué? —le preguntó agresiva a Ranma que se asomaba por la puerta corrediza, el chico temeroso la cerró antes de que a él también le dieran un pase al cielo.

* * *

Como era costumbre para la familia Tendo, recibían a Eiko y a Hikari en su casa para comer, Nodoka estaba muy contenta cocinando con la señora Katsura, platicando sobre lo maravillosos que eran Genma y Soun, haciéndolas reír con algunas anécdotas que Nodoka platicó de lo que vivió durante el noviazgo con su ahora esposo y que ella fue muy celosa.

Kasumi, Akane y Ukyo fueron al mercado, invitaron a Hikari pero la hija de Eiko les avisó que por andar distraída en una clase, el profesor le dejó tarea extra, así que prefería quedarse. Ranma y Yamato estaban en el dojo, entrenando.

* * *

Soun buscaba a su amigo Genma para pedirle un favor, pero conociéndolo seguramente andaría convertido en panda en alguna parte de la ciudad para evitar hacer algún trabajo.

El papá de Akane se quedó parado al ver a Hikari en la sala, con los libros abiertos, estudiando, la chica se rascaba la cabeza y se notaba frustrada.

—Ah, no le entiendo, este problema es realmente difícil, por más que trato no le entiendo —se quejó Hikari que soltó el lápiz.

—¿Qué sucede, Kari? —interrogó Soun que se sentó frente a ella.

—Ah… señor Tendo… —la chica se puso algo nerviosa, miró a todas partes esperando que hubiera más gente por ahí, pero no fue así.

A pesar de que el papá de Akane andaba en un noviazgo con su mamá, no lo había tratado muy bien, se sentía algo nerviosa por la cercanía de aquel señor.

—No, no, no pasa nada… eh, yo…

—Oh, vaya, matemáticas financieras, vieras a Nabiki se le facilitaba esa materia —analizó el señor Soun—. No son tan difíciles como parecen, es tedioso, ¿qué estás viendo?

—Eh, pues es algo de amortizaciones —señaló Hikari, tendiéndole el libro.

Soun leyó aquel problema, enarcó una ceja y luego se sobó la barbilla, analizándolo. Luego tomó el cuaderno de la joven y empezó a resolverlo. Hikari atenta a lo que Soun hacía pero desde su lugar no alcanzaba a ver muy bien, se levantó y se sentó al lado del señor Tendo.

—Préstame tu calculadora —pidió Soun, muy metido en la resolución del problema.

Hikari obediente le pasó la calculadora.

Pasaron como media hora, ella atenta a lo que Soun hacía.

—Listo, este es el problema resuelto, es tedioso, más no difícil —dijo Soun—. Ahora te lo explicaré.

La joven de lentes asintió muy obediente, colocando sus manos empuñadas sobre su regazo, prestándole toda la atención del mundo al papá de Akane. Quedó impresionada, realmente la forma cómo Soun lo había explicado le resultó tan sencillo que rápido comprendió.

—Ahora, resuelve el mismo problema, si tienes alguna duda, házmela saber —Soun le pasó el libro.

Eiko se asomó por la puerta, viendo a su hija haciendo la tarea y cómo le preguntaba a Soun y éste con toda la paciencia del mundo le respondía amablemente y le guiaba, Hikari asentía. Le daba gusto ver como su hija se desenvolvía con confianza con Soun, desde lo que le pasó, Kari se había vuelto muy desconfiada con los hombres, sobretodo los mayores.

—¡Así se hace, hija! —felicitó Soun que por reacción le dio un abrazo a la pequeña Katsura.

El papá de Akane se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al notar lo que había dicho, también Hikari estaba desconcertada.

—Perdón, Kari, no, no quiero incomodarte… yo… yo —Soun soltó de inmediato a la joven como si ella quemara—. Lo siento, no debí…

—E-está bien… señor Tendo… no, no se preocupe —sonrió tenuemente la joven que no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, por una parte alegría y por la otra extrañeza, pero predominaba el miedo.

Escuchar la palabra hija en la voz de un hombre se le hacía muy raro. Pero el abrazo, el contacto no le fue de su agrado, amargos recuerdos le llegaron a la memoria. Vio los ojos de Soun, era bueno, trataba de convencerse de qué si lo era.

«_Él crió a sus tres hijas solo, es un gran hombre, las ama, él es bueno, lo es_» Hikari dejó escapar un largo suspiro, apretó sus puños sobre el regazo. No tenía valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eh, bueno, yo seguiré buscando a Saotome… espero haberte ayudado —Soun se levantó.

—Sí… gracias… —respondió Hikari, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

En cuanto lo vio perderse, volvió a suspirar sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—¿Papá?

Eiko que había visto todo se quedó ahí, sólo observó a su hija, la entendía perfectamente. Tomó la decisión de hablar con Soun respecto a Hikari.

* * *

En la cena estaban todos reunidos, comiendo tranquilamente, solo que la hija de Eiko se notaba algo extraña, apenas comía bocado y eso no pasó desapercibido para la familia, pero no se atrevieron a cuestionarle. Ranma y Akane de inmediato le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Yamato, pensando que el sobrino de Tofú tenía la culpa.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Hikari—. Akane… ¿puedo ir a tu cuarto un momento a descansar?

—Eh sí, claro —Akane se extrañó, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con su futura hermana.

Apenas se fue del comedor y Yamato ya era intimidado por Ranma y Akane.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —interrogó la peli azul.

—Yo… nada, se los juro —se defendió el aludido, mirando con miedo a ése par.

—No mientas —habló Ranma con un tono de voz algo tétrico.

—En serio, Hikari y yo regresamos muy contentos de la escuela y luego me fui a entrenar con Ranma y ahora en la cena se puso así, no sé qué es lo que le pasa —Yamato se estaba encogiendo más y más en su lugar.

—Chicos, por favor —llamó Eiko—. Yamato no es el culpable, de hecho nadie de aquí lo es… —la mirada de la señora Katsura se opacó por la tristeza que le invadía.

—Bueno… iré a ver que le sucede —Akane se levantó y se fue.

Tofú observó a su sobrino.

—En serio, tío, no le hice nada —el chico estaba preocupado.

Ukyo se sentía ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la sonrisa maternal de Nodoka la hizo sentirse más cómoda.

* * *

Akane tocó la puerta de su habitación, escuchando la tenue voz de Hikari diciéndole que podía pasar. La joven Katsura estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama, abrazándose las piernas y con la lamparita encendida muy cerquita de ella.

—No quería molestar, lo siento, en cuanto mi mamá terminé nos vamos —dijo Kari.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó la hija de Soun con suavidad.

Se sentó junto a Kari y por instinto la abrazó, no esperaba que la jovencita empezara a llorar descontroladamente, aferrándose a ella.

Se le destrozó el corazón, esas lágrimas eran amargas, podía sentir el dolor que Hikari tenía.

* * *

En cuanto terminó la cena, Eiko le pidió a Soun hablar.

Caminaron por el pequeño jardín de la casa, ahí Eiko se detuvo y tomó las manos del hombre que le había robado el corazón.

—Tienes que saber algo, Soun, algo muy duro que mi hija y yo hemos vivido —habló con seriedad la mujer.

—¿Qué? —Soun se alarmó.

Eiko tragó saliva, llenándose de valor para decirlo, era duro y de recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la desgracia que su pequeña había pasado. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse y lo soltó suavemente.

Contó lo que Hikari sufrió de niña.

Los puños de Soun se tensaron y su mirada denotaba toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡ESE MALNACIDO ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ?! ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO! —sí una de sus hijas hubiera pasado por lo mismo hubiese matado al hombre sin dudarlo, masacrarlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

—Es por eso que Hikari es desconfiada con los hombres adultos… por favor, tenle paciencia, ella es una niña muy noble y estoy segura que te aceptará… —lloraba la madre de Hikari, sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había pasado.

—Eiko —Soun la tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos—. Yo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, no quiero que Hikari se sienta presionada. Ya no están solas, ¿comprendes? Ahora mi familia y yo estamos con ustedes.

Hacía todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse, le hervía la sangre como lava por la desgracia de la familia Katsura. Miraba con profundidad a Eiko, demostrándole que podía confiar en él y que jamás la defraudaría.

—Gracias, Soun, eres un hombre maravilloso —Eiko la abrazó.

* * *

Akane quedó en shock, jamás se imaginó que algo tan terrible le hubiera pasado a Kari, nadie se merecía algo así. Abrazó con más amor a la hija de Eiko.

«_Ahora lo entiendo todo… fui una estúpida por mi forma de actuar con Ranma…_» pensó Akane, percatándose del porque su prometido era tan sobre protector con Kari.

—Sé que tu papá no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así… —Hikari se limpió las lágrimas—. Soy una tonta, tu papá es bueno… yo, confundí las cosas… por favor, perdóname… —gimoteaba.

—Es verdad, lo confundiste, pero no todos los hombres son así, Kari, para muestra está Ranma, el doctor Tofú, el tío Genma, mi papá, Yamato…

—Lo sé… pensé que ya lo había superado pero no… —aspiró una gran cantidad de aire para volver a llorar.

—Es algo que no se supera fácilmente —trató de tranquilizar Akane, acariciándole la mejilla, lloraba al igual que Hikari.

La chica de lentes hasta le dio hipo de tanto llorar.

—No estás sola, hermanita —Akane le sonrió—. Nosotros siempre te defenderemos, te lo prometo.

—¿Hermanita? —repitió Kari que medio dibujó una tenue sonrisa, Akane asintió—. Pero…

—Lo eres, para nosotras ya eres parte de la familia… de la gran familia Tendo-Saotome

Akane abrazó a Kari de forma maternal.

«_¿Cómo puede existir esa clase de personas que dañan de esta forma a otras?_» la hija de Soun lloraba sin gimotear como Kari.

* * *

La noche fue muy larga, Akane no se movió del lado de Kari, dejó que ella durmiera en su cama. A la habitación entraron Soun y Eiko silenciosamente.

—Hija —habló Soun bajito, en su mirada se notaba la tristeza e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

La peli azul se levantó rapidísima y abrazó a su papá, dejando escapar sus lágrimas y llorando como niña pequeña.

—¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué hay esa gente tan mala? —interrogó ahogando su pena en el pecho de su padre.

—No lo sé, hija —respondió Soun que le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hacerle daño a una niña? —continuó Akane, llorando descontroladamente.

Soun se tragó el nudo en la garganta que aquello le causaba, quería saberlo también.

Eiko le puso una mano en el hombro a Akane.

—No lo sabemos, Akane —contestó Eiko que tenía los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar—. Pero sí sabemos cómo reconstruir la vida de alguien que ha sufrido algo así, aunque es algo muy difícil.

—¿Cómo? —Akane seguía llorando.

—Con mucho amor, cariño, comprensión y paciencia. Ya verás que entre todos, Kari superará por completo lo que le sucedió hace años —sonrió Eiko.

—Hija, por favor, deja que Eiko y Kari se queden en tu habitación por hoy, ¿sí? —pidió Soun.

Akane asintió.

—Iré por un futón, espero que no estés incomoda —le indicó a Eiko, la señora sonrió ligeramente—, Akane, dormirás con Ukyo, ¿De acuerdo?

Su hija afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

La joven peli azul estaba en el pasillo, pensando en la desdicha de Kari, le causaba tanta tristeza y a la vez odio hacia ése desdichado infeliz. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando alguien le quitó las lágrimas al pasarle los dedos en la mejilla.

Ranma extendió sus brazos a los cuales Akane se lanzó sin meditarlo, la envolvieron en un fuerte y protector abrazo que la hizo sentirse bien, pero no dejaba de llorar.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —interrogó Akane.

—Sí —respondió Ranma.

—¿Por qué, Ranma?

—Porque son unas personas sin escrúpulos, que no tienen corazón. No, esos no son personas, son monstruos —contestó Ranma, molesto.

—Ayudaremos a Hikari —Akane trató de controlar el llanto.

—Por supuesto, ella contará con nosotros —respondió el joven de la trenza que volvió a abrazar a su prometida—. Ahora somos su familia.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :D Después de muchos días sin actualizar u.u vaya que he andado de floja estos días ¬¬ Disculpen la tardanza, pero las ideas no me llegaban claras a la hora de escribir, como les he dicho, esta historia en cuanto abro el word, solita empieza a fluir, pero ya no me ha pasado así u.u la musa está de floja xDD pero ya la puse a trabajar por el día de hoy :) ahora sí se merece unas pequeñas vacaciones. Vaya, el capítulo me salió más largo de la habitual, manejando la situación de Ukyo y Hikari :O Pero con la ayuda de toooda la familia estoy segura que todo saldrá bien ;) En el capítulo anterior me pase de mala a con Ukyo u.u ya le andaba haciendo competencia a Cruella de Vil soy mala ;_; pero ya regresara Ryoga de su viaje por el cielo de Nerima ;)  
**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos que siguen leyendome xDD es que en serio, que pacientes y lindos/as son conmigo :3 ¡GRACIAS! queridas/os míos n.n **

**Gracias a: hikarus, Miztu Akari, akarly, Atreya, The Darkness in my Heart, AkaneSaotome, Wolfing23, calcioycobalto, MATT, Auri22, Akane Tendo Higurashi, calvomeneses, AiHiwatari, Elena y todos los que leen la historia y por diversos motivos no dejan sus comentarios n.n **

***Atreya, muñequita! ¿quién nos falta por unir? xD ah, sí, Kodachi... ella también aparecerá en la boda de Nabiki ;) Gracias por tu comentario hermosa! **

***AkaneSaotome, Bella! Prometo que terminaran juntos Ryoga y Ukyo, solo es cuestión de tiempo ;) Ahora veremos que pasara con Hikari, creo que volvió a recaer la niña :( **

***MATT, galan! Lo sé, lo sé u.u pero creeme que ya he pagado con creces mi crueldad hacia Ukyo u.u pero se recuperará, algo que caracteriza a la amiga de Ranma es que es muy fuerte y superara cualquier obstáculo :D en cuanto a Hikari, ella ya tiene a Yamato, sólo que pues la chica pasó por algo muy duro u.u y tiene que superarlo, pero estoy segura que lo hará gracias a la familia. Ojala que con el hombre que me case le guste mi forma de escribir si no... divorcio! xDD **

***Elena, preciosa! Gracias por tu comentario, pues no :( Ranma no se ha curado, sigue siendo la simpática pelirroja xDD y claro que seguiré escribiendo ;) **

***A todos los lectores que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo, muchisimas gracias :D **

**GRACIAS! **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye**


	36. Con mucha madurez

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

**Con mucha madurez**

* * *

Ukyo se asomó por la puerta, ya iba a recorrerla pero se quedó quieta cuando los ojos de Ranma y Akane se posaron en ella.

La chica de la espátula no dijo nada, sólo caminó hacia sus amigos quienes la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo.

La vida a veces era demasiado cruel pero te compensaba al darte la oportunidad de conocer a gente maravillosa, que con sus palabras, cariño y amistad te volvían hacer sonreír plenamente.

Al día siguiente, Hikari pidió disculpas al papá de Akane, el señor miró con cierta duda a su novia quien asintió, por lo que Soun tan sólo sonrió de manera paternal.

* * *

Eiko abrió la puerta de su departamento, soltando un largo suspiro, viendo como su hija adentró rapidísimo rumbo a su habitación. La señora Katsura optó por sentarse un momento en el sillón para reflexionar, su hija necesitaba tranquilizarse completamente, no quería que entrara a otra crisis.

—Lo va a superar, estoy segura… mi pequeña podrá —se decía la señora frustrada, dejando escapar unas lágrimas—. Soun, perdóname… primero está mi hija antes que yo.

Las lágrimas se intensificaron más, surcando su fino rostro, cayendo irremediablemente en su regazo. Escuchaba los gimoteos de Hikari y le dolían como dagas incrustándose en su corazón sin piedad.

* * *

Los días corrieron como agua, la familia Tendo y Saotome seguían preocupados porque desde que se supo la desgracia de Hikari no han sabido nada de las Katsura.

* * *

Ukyo se sentía muy rara volver a la escuela Furinkan como estudiante, para colmo la dejaron inscribirse pero en primer año debido a que el ciclo escolar estaba a punto de terminar. Estaba muy incomoda, caminando tras de Ranma y Akane. Los observaba de forma enigmática, ni ella misma sabía, por una parte le daba coraje ver como su "prometido" hubiera elegido a Akane y le daba muchos celos, pero pronto se le calmaban, recordando lo amable y comprensiva que Akane era con ella, pero por otra parte le daba gusto ver a Ranma decidido y contento por estar con la persona que amaba. De igual forma le seguía causando dolor verlos juntos.

Los jóvenes prometidos iban muy sumergidos en sus pensamientos respecto a Hikari y su ausencia en la escuela.

—Eh, disculpen, yo tengo que ir a ver un local —habló Ukyo, ya no soportaba el silencio ni verlos tomados de las manos por lo que prefirió dar vuelta en la esquina.

A ella también le contaron lo sucedido y no conocía bien a la pobre chica, pero estaba igual que sus amigos, llena de coraje y rencor hacia ése malnacido que se atrevió a desgraciarle la vida a una niña.

Ranma ni Akane le habían prestado mucha atención a Ukyo que siguieron caminando. El hecho de que Kari no asistiera a la escuela, no respondiera a las llamadas y que ni Eiko lo hiciera, les estaba preocupando. Cuando miraron hacia atrás, su amiga ya no se encontraba.

—Me siento tan mal, no puedo creer que tantas cosas malas le hayan pasado a nuestras amigas —musitó Akane, no tenía ánimos de nada.

—Todo se junta… —apoyó Ranma quien brincó a la barda y sentarse en el borde acuclillado, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla derecha y observando a su prometida.

—Ni un respiro… y para colmo pronto vienen los exámenes de admisión universitarios, ni me he podido concentrar para estudiar —bufó la peli azul.

Ranma hizo una mueca de disgusto ante eso, y prefirió colocar su mirada en otro punto.

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma? —cuestionó la joven, percatándose de la molestia de su prometido.

—Es más que obvio que tú serás admitida en cualquier universidad, seguro te irás a Tokio con tu hermana y a mí me dejaras aquí, sólo, cuando apenas empezamos a tratarnos tal lo que somos —respondió el chico, quien frunció el ceño.

Era su pesadilla recurrente, ver como Akane se iba a Tokio a estudiar y a él lo dejaría ahí en la casa, siendo el maestro del dojo.

—Ranma… —Akane estaba sorprendida ante la sinceridad del joven Saotome—. Yo…

—Sí, tal vez soy un maldito egoísta, pero yo no podría acostumbrarme a estar sin ti, tal vez yo también vaya a la universidad donde quedes y seré el intendente o lo que sea por tal de no estar lejos… —se quedó callado cuando una piedrita le dio en la mejilla, obligándolo a darle la cara a la joven, quien le sonreía tiernamente.

—Bobo, ya no me pienso ir a Tokio, la universidad de Nerima también tiene la carrera que me interesa, además… tú también presentaras el examen de admisión, yo te ayudaré a estudiar —la chica se señaló con el pulgar, llena de orgullo y convicción, haciéndola ver un poco arrogante.

—¿En serio? —Ranma abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tan serio como mi futuro nombre será Akane Saotome… claro… si tú quieres —lo último lo dijo con algo de timidez haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran.

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como el mismo sol cuando Ranma bajó en un salto para quedar frente a ella y besarla.

El chico estaba tan contento que abrazó a su prometida por la cintura y la alzó, admirando la belleza hecha mujer, ella se agachó para volverse a fundir en un dulce beso.

—Eh… perdón por interrumpir —carraspeó Yamato.

Los jóvenes prometidos se pusieron rojos como tomates, Ranma enseguida bajó a Akane y ninguno de los dos se animaba a alzar la mirada ante el sobrino de Tofú.

—Perdonen, es que… no sé nada de Hikari, no me responde al teléfono… he ido a su casa y nada… no ha venido a la escuela y estoy muy preocupado por ella, ¿ustedes saben qué le pasó? —el joven se veía realmente apesadumbrado y sus ojos denotaban tristeza, a cada rato suspiraba y unas ojeras adornaban sus ojos que se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados.

—No, de hecho ahorita íbamos a ir al restaurante donde trabaja la mamá de Kari, ¿vas con nosotros? —invitó Ranma.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora. Akane y Ranma se quedaron viendo entre ellos, sintiendo pena por el sobrino de Tofú. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber lo que le pasó a su novia?

* * *

Entraron al restaurante, se sentía algo extraño, preguntaron a algunos meseros quienes respondieron que no sabían, ya que acababan de entrar a trabajar, otros que la señora Katsura no se presentaba muy seguido y no tenían la fortuna de conocerla. Hasta que encontraron a una persona quien les dijo que Eiko se había tomado unos días libres y que no tenía día para regresar.

—¿S-se fu-fueron? —Los ojos de Yamato de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo más, dejándose caer arrodillado en el suelo, llevándose la manos al rostro para cubrirse—. ¿Por qué? Y sin decirme adiós… ¿Por qué me hizo eso Kari? Si yo la quiero mucho…

Akane de inmediato se agachó para acompañar a su amigo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, dándole palmaditas.

—E-ella tiene sus razones… —trató de consolar Akane aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Dale un poco de tiempo, ella también te quiere —habló Ranma, serio.

—Sí me quisiera, al menos me hubiera dicho que se iba… —gimoteó Yamato, haciendo ademanes desesperados con las manos.

—Yamato…

—Lo siento… yo… —el chico se levantó trastabillando y se fue del lugar, desgarrado.

Los prometidos se vieron entre de ellos, sintiendo profunda tristeza. Ver a Yamato así les había calado profundamente, ése chico realmente estaba enamorado de Kari.

—¿Cómo lo va a tomar tu papá? —interrogó Ranma a Akane.

—Con mucha madurez —respondió la aludida solmene.

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la casa Tendo, obligando a todos a taparse las orejas, mientras que un desanimado y llorón Soun daba vueltas por la sala, agarrándose de los pelos y gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Eiko.

—¡Ya papá, ni que se hubiera muerto! —gritó histérica Akane con los nervios de punta debido a los berridos que hacía su papá quien ahora yacía en el suelo hecho ovillo y rodando sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Eiko, Eiko! ¿Por qué me dejaste? —aullaba el señor del bigote.

—Pobrecito de mi papá y de Yamato, están deshechos por la ausencia de sus novias —dijo Kasumi quien soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó entusiasta la joven de la espátula que se quedó extrañada al ver al señor Soun llorando a mares y moqueando como un niño pequeño y berrinchudo.

—Eiko… Eiko se fue y me abandonó, me dejó solito… —explicó el padre de Akane.

—En estos momentos es cuando me da vergüenza decir que me apellido Tendo —masculló Akane a Ranma.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —apoyó Ranma quien miró a su padre.

—No señor Soun, nada de eso, la señora Katsura y su hija acabaron de llegar, las vi bajando de un taxi y por lo que vi, la chica se ve mucho mejor —contestó Ukyo quien sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Oh, gracias, gracias! —el semblante de Soun cambió radicalmente, haciéndole reverencia a Ukyo de forma exagerada a tal punto de quererle besar los pies.

La joven castaña se puso nerviosa ante el acto de Soun, hasta que una enrojecida Akane apareció tras del señor Tendo, lo pescó de una oreja y lo alejó de su amiga.

Soun por su parte quería irse de la casa de inmediato para ir a buscar a la señora Katsura.

—Papá… creo que debes darle espacio, deja que ella venga y nos explique porque se marchó sin decir nada —sugirió Kasumi.

—Es cierto, señor Tendo, Eiko debe tener una fuerte razón por la cual no lo comunicó a nadie, es mejor esperar —secundó la madre de Ranma.

—Bueno, creo que yo iré a visitar a Tofú —sonrió Kasumi—. Espero que las galletas que le hornee sea de su agra… —Kasumi tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando cierto punto de la mesa.

Todos siguieron a dónde señalaba la mirada de la mayor de las Tendo, encontrándose a Genma devorándose las galletas.

—¡Genma Saotome! —exclamó Nodoka, furiosa.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Ranma lo hizo! —señaló el hombre del turbante a su hijo.

—¿Qué te pasa viejo idiota? ¡Tú te las tragaste todas, a mi no me vienes a echar la culpa de tus actos, sinvergüenza! —Ranma golpeó a su padre.

—Hijo, me decepcionas, no eres solidario con tu padre, es más hasta lo golpeas… pero te enseñaré a respetar, aunque me duela más a mí que a ti…

Los dos comenzaron una pelea en la sala, de esas que ya casi no se daban, escuchaban los insultos y los golpes que Ranma le daba a Genma. Estaban tan concentrados poniéndole atención a la pelea que ni cuenta se dieron cuando entraron a la casa.

—¡Ya verás, papá, te daré una paliza! —gritaba una pelirroja que estaba saliendo del estanque.

—_Mal hijo, ingrato_ —mostró un letrero el panda.

—Ya extrañaba eso —dijo Ukyo, quien sonrió—. Es tan… tan Ranma.

Todos voltearon a verla y sonrieron al ver que tras de ella estaba Eiko y Kari.

—Bienvenidas —Kasumi se acercó a ellas y las abrazó—. No les dije nada, como se los prometí, espero que Kari esté mejor —le susurró a Eiko.

—Gracias, Kasumi, ese lugar es maravilloso… de verdad, muchas gracias… hija —respondió la señora, abrazando con más fuerza a la mayor de las Tendo.

—Bueno, ¿entonces me acompañas a la cocina y me ayudas a preparar más galletas para mi futuro esposo, mamá? —la hermana de Akane se separó para observar a Eiko.

La señora Katsura sonrió ampliamente.

—Qué bonito —musitó Ukyo con anhelo, sintiendo cierta nostalgia, pero unos brazos la sorprendieron cuando la envolvieron por la espalda.

—Tú eres como la hermana de mi hijo, por mi no hay problema en tener otra hija —le dijo la señora Nodoka.

Los ojos de Ukyo se engrandecieron al tiempo que se humedecían a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Su instinto fue voltearse y abrazar a la bella mujer que le brindó el abrazo maternal, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro.

Kari sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo, de repente posó sus ojos el señor Soun y luego en Akane.

—Señor Tendo… —la chica bajó la mirada—. Me… me gu-gustaría charlar con usted… —su voz temblaba.

—Por supuesto, Kari, cuando tú quieras, hija —respondió el señor Soun—. Pero hoy no… —se percató de la inseguridad que la chica tenía—. ¡Tenemos que ver quién gana, si Ranma o Genma!

—¿Eh? —Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron como platos ante la propuesta del señor Soun.

—Yo le voy por Genma. ¡Saotome tú puedes, demuéstrale a tu hijo porque eres el mejor!

—Pues yo no lo creo así… seguro Ranma le gana… ¡Ranma, tú puedes, golpea a ése panda barrigón! —gritó Kari, entusiasta.

Akane le escurrió una gota de sudor en la frente y ladeó la cabeza.

—Vaya… y yo preocupándome siempre por nada… bueno… en ausencia de Nabiki… ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién ganará, Ranma o tío Genma?

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :D Parece que he abandonado el fic, pero no, la inspiración creo que está de huelga xD y el tiempo no es el mismo como hace unos meses u.u pero bueno, lo importante es que continuamos y les agradezco muchisimo, con alma y corazón su paciencia :D ¡Gracias! ;) **

**Un poco de drama... a dónde se habrán ido Eiko y Hikari? Qué sucederá con Yamato? El pobre cree que lo abandonaron xD pero en serio, qué hará cuando se enteré de la verdad? :S Eso ni yo misma lo sé... a ver que me dicta la musa u.u **

**Como siempre y sin cansarme de hacerlo: ¡MUCHISÍMAS GRACIAS! :) Gracias por todo, son unos amores :) gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, por regalarme unas palabras, me encanta leerlos n.n, gracias por su espera, gracias por su apoyo, gracias por su comprensión, gracias por agregar ésta historia a favoritos, gracias por seguirla, gracias por ponerme en su lista de autores/as favoritos, gracias, gracias :3 **

**Gracias a: hikarus, Auri22, MATT, akarly, Miztu Akari, AiHiwatari, The Darkness in My Heart, elena79, AkaneSaotome, Wolfing23, barbaara, Atreya, calcioycobalto, adri, caballero 10936 y a todos que leen esta humilde historia, muchas gracias n.n. **

***MATT, galán! Lo siento sir Matt, me temo que no podré hablarle de tú, mi respeto hacia usted es muy grande... Nahhhh, ¡claro!, galán que te hablaré de tú, pero es cierto que te tengo mucho respeto :) además estás en plena flor de la juventud! y para nada me incomoda, eh, si soy bien confianzuda xD claro, mientras me lo permitan. Jamás, jamás tus comentarios me van aburrir, te lo aseguro, al contrario me encantan, puedes escribirme una novela ahí si quieres :) para mi es un verdadero placer leer cada palabra escrita en los reviews (son mi alimento "creativo"). Muchas gracias por tus animos. Me encantaría responderte lo más pronto a todos tus reviews que me has dejado, pero no tengo como contactarte, por eso te pido una disculpa cuando te respondo en las actualizaciones que hago en los fics. DE nuevo, muchas gracias, guapo por tu apoyo y tu cariño, te mando un enorme abrazo así bien asfixiante como los de Ryoga y un besototote ;) **

***elena79, princesa! Qué mal por lo de ésas chicas que conoces, yo no diría: lo entiendo. Porque realmente no podría, eso es un trauma que te dejara hueya toda la vida, pobres chicas, de verdad lo siento mucho por ellas. Esos desgraciados deberían de torturarlos hasta llorar sangre. Cuidate muchisimo, preciosa. **

***AkaneSaotome, hermosa! :D tu nombre figuró en el capítulo ;) ¿Quién no mataría a un malnacido como ése? ¿Cómo es que hay gente así? Y para colmo, seguirá existiendo esa clase de "humanos" Pues al menos ya no están tan solas, cuentan con una enorme familia que está dispuesta a apoyarlas, además también está Yamato :) **

***barbaara, guapa! Gracias y wooow, completito, completito? gracias, yo continuaré con el fic aunque me tarde un poco en publicar :) disculpa si demoro, por fis, te mando un besototote n.n **

***Atreya, preciosa! Claro que Akane le dará la oportunidad de que el chico se disculpe, solo deja que a la peli azul se le pase el coraje, ya ves que Akane tiene un corazón noble :) Cuidate mucho, un besote :****

***adri, linda! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tus comentarios, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado n.n **

***caballero10936, hola! gracias por el comentario, pues no sé cuando tenga final la historia, pero mientras yo le seguiré escribiendo :) **

***A todos los que me regalan de su tiempo y por diversas razones no dejan sus reviews, les agradezco de corazón :) **

**Yo me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leernos pronto :) **

**bye bye **


	37. Siempre estaré contigo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**Siempre estaré contigo**

* * *

Ranma se mofaba por haberle ganado a su papá, estaba con el pie sobre la piedra y con los brazos en la cadera en forma de jarra, riéndose victoriosamente, pero su risa fue opacada cuando una enorme piedra cayó sobre su cabeza, dejando a la pelirroja con las manos en señal de cuernitos.

A Kari le escurrió una gota de sudor por lo salvaje que fue el padre de Ranma, pero se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja recuperarse velozmente y darle de buenos golpes al panda.

—Mejor hagamos otra cosa, esto se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo —le dijo Akane, tomándola del hombro y haciéndola girar para ir a otra parte.

* * *

Kasumi le confesó a su padre que fue ella quien le dijo a Eiko y a Hikari que debían de ir a un lugar que se encontraba en Tokio para que ayudara a Kari, pero lo tenían que hacer solas sin avisarle a nadie.

Eiko estaba profundamente agradecida con Kasumi por su ayuda y discreción, no pensó que aquel lugar: un templo donde habitaban personas mayores llenas de gran sabiduría pudieran orientarla tan bien a ella y a Kari. Resultó ser una experiencia muy gratificante para la familia Katsura, tranquilidad, armonía, amor, comprensión, belleza natural; en aquel lugar Tofú aprendió todo lo que sabía cómo quiropráctico y fue él quien le había mencionado a Kasumi de la existencia del templo.

La familia Katsura acordó volver ahí en poco tiempo. Kari le pidió a Soun que cuando volvieran a ir, él los acompañara. El señor Tendo se sintió feliz de ser tomado en cuenta para algo tan importante.

* * *

Kari se sentía muy nerviosa y mal por cómo Yamato había tomado su ausencia, pero logró hablar con él, gracias a la intervención de Akane, Kasumi y Ranma.

El sobrino del doctor Tofú se sentía un cero a la izquierda y aunque no le reclamó ni le dijo nada a Kari, ella sabía que su novio estaba mal.

Yamato suspiró hondamente, apretaba con fuerza sus puños y observaba a Kari de una forma algo extraña, parecía entre dolido, triste y molesto.

—Siento no haberte dicho que me iba, pero no te dejaría, eso jamás... verás, la razón por la cual yo me ausente estos días, tiene su origen cuando yo era una niña...

Habló, pausadamente, asimilando y tratando de que los horribles recuerdos que aquello atraía se borraran de su cabeza y no saliera huyendo, pero tener los ojos de Yamato puesta en ella, con toda la atención del mundo, le dio el valor necesario para continuar. No se atrevía a mirarlo, porque se sentía, "sucia" e "impura".

Yamato estaba atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar, incapaz de reaccionar, sólo sentía que la sangre le hervía. Asimilaba poco a poco lo que a su novia le pasó y las secuelas que éso dejó en ella. Sentía dolor, rabia, asco, repulsión, ganas de estrangular a ése maldito bastardo, las ganas por abrazar fuertemente a su novia; pero no hacía nada, sólo estaba inmóvil como un inútil maniquí. Observó a Kari con una mezcla de emociones que lo estaban volviendo loco por dentro.

La joven Katsura suplicaba internamente porque Yamato dijera algo, que la mirara de otra forma pero no así, tan indiferente. Los claros ojos del muchacho taladraban duramente su interior.

—Yamato —dijo su nombre con suavidad.

Él no respondió, seguía con los puños tensos, viró su mirada a un punto perdido, dio un paso hacia delante para darle la espalda a su novia.

—Entenderé si ya no quieres estar conmigo… después de todo… yo… ya no valgo —Kari bajó la mirada, le dolía en el alma el silencio del chico.

Le costó mucho y se armó de un valor inexistente en ella para confesarle lo que sufrió de niña. Hizo caso a Akane que Yamato tenía el derecho de saberlo para que así él la comprendiera.

—No digas tonterías —gruñó Yamato que seguía sin darle la cara—. No dejaras de valer por lo que te sucedió. Tú vales más de lo que imaginas —dio la media vuelta y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo—. Jamás te dejaré, Kari —le susurró—. Eres lo más bello que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Kari se soltó en llanto, agradecida de que el muchacho comprendiera lo que le había pasado y a pesar de ello, él no la dejaría.

—Sigo pensando que nos estamos volviendo tan metiches como nuestros padres —musitó Ranma a Akane.

Los dos estaban escondidos tras de un árbol.

—Cállate, que venimos a cerciorarnos de que Yamato no le rompiera el corazón a Kari —rezongó la joven de cabellos cortos.

—Pero él es un buen chico —señaló el ojiazul.

—Lo sé, pero nunca está de más, sí él se atrevía a romperle el corazón a Kari, yo me hubiera encargado de romperle los huesos a Yamato —Akane frunció el ceño y apretó su puño con convicción.

Ranma pestañeó varias ocasiones, asimilando lo sobre protectora que Akane se había vuelto con Kari. Empezó a carcajearse, llamando la atención de los jóvenes novios, Kari dejó de llorar y Yamato se puso muy rojo.

* * *

La boda de Nabiki ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la mediana de las hijas de Soun andaba muy apurada en todo, maldecía a cada instante, tenía los nervios de punta porque todavía unas cosas no estaban listas.

—¡Pero sí les dije que las quería hoy a primera hora, inútiles! —reclamó Nabiki por teléfono.

Nabiki ya tenía el vientre abultado y era muy recelosa a que se lo tocaran, decía que si alguien se atrevía a tocárselo, tendrían que pagarle 30 mil yens. Kuno perdió una fortuna.

—¡Maldita sea el vestido no me queda! —gritó la joven mientras se ponía el vestido de novia.

El vestido era uno muy hermoso, largo, de la mejor seda europea, con un corte romano, con unos pequeños encajes sobre los hombros.

Nodoka y Eiko la ayudaban a vestirse.

—Te ves preciosa, pareces una diosa, Nabiki —elogió Nodoka, mostrándole una sonrisa maternal.

—Pero estoy gorda, mírenme —gimoteó la futura esposa.

—No llores querida o se te va a correr el rímel —indicó el diseñador que le estaba dando los últimos toques al vestido.

—No, amor, tú no estás gorda, eres bellísima —dijo Eiko que le limpiaba las lagrimas sutilmente.

—¡Ranma idiota, eso no se come! —escucharon el grito de Akane.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Ranma que llevaba una pequeña caja entre la boca. Quedó impresionado al ver a su futura cuñada vestida de novia. Realmente lucía hermosa.

—Te ves espectacular Nabiki —dijo el muchacho una vez que se quitó la caja de la boca.

—Nabiki, luces preciosa —apoyó Akane que le dio un zape en la cabeza a Ranma.

Ante el cumplido de los jóvenes, Nabiki sonrió, complacida.

—Gracias, chicos —agradeció sinceramente.

—Ven, dicen que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, tenemos que esperarla allá afuera, además, pronto llegara Kodachi… —Akane se llevó jalando de una oreja a Ranma.

* * *

Impresionados quedaron los invitados al ver llegar a la novia del brazo de su orgulloso padre. Kuno parecía que iba a barrer el suelo con la quijada cuando ésta se le cayó. Estaba muy sorprendido de ver a su futura esposa, se veía realmente hermosa, como una diosa. Sonrió embobado cuando ella ya estaba a unos pasos de él.

—Te hago entrega de uno de mis grandes tesoros, más te vale cuidar de mi pequeña y mi nieto o de lo contrario, tendré que hacerla viuda antes de tiempo —amenazó Soun, sus ojos demostraban autoridad.

—S-sí, padre —respondió Kuno, haciendo una leve reverencia, intimidado.

La ceremonia dio inicio.

Ranma, Akane, Kari y Yamato no dejaban de ver a Kodachi que lloraba intensamente a cada palabra que el sacerdote decía. Daba de gritos, haciendo que el padre interrumpiera su sermón.

—Continúe, continúe, es que es la primera vez que se casa mi hermano —habló Kodachi haciendo una señal con su mano para que prosiguieran.

—El matrimonio es algo sagrado que… —el sacerdote volvió a callar debido a otro alarido de la hermana de Kuno.

Todos miraron con profundo enfado a Kodachi.

La ceremonia continúo gracias a que la auto-llamada Rosa Negra fue amordazada por la misma Nabiki.

Aplaudieron cuando los jóvenes aceptaron el matrimonio y lo sellaron con un buen beso que fue interrumpido por Soun.

—Ejem, ya, ya nos quedó bastante claro lo mucho que se aman —dijo el señor que estaba en medio de los dos—. ¡Ahora celebremos!

La fiesta dio inicio, olvidándose por completo de Kodachi que se retorcía como gusano, pero fue liberada a Tofú.

Kasumi no dejaba de ver a su prometido quien era atosigado por la hermana de Kuno, no decía nada pero sus ojos mostraba los celos que le hacía sentir.

—Me permites, tengo que bailar con mi futuro esposo —habló Kasumi dulcemente, tomando al doctor y dejando a Kodachi sola.

—Creo que ni los ingleses tienen tanta paciencia para soportar a la loca de Kodachi —le dijo Akane a Ranma.

—Nadie tiene suficiente paciencia para soportarla —respondió el aludido que se metía un poco de espagueti a la boca.

—¡Oh, mi amado Ranma! —Exclamó Kodachi que se dirigió hacia Ranma—. Me alegra tanto saber que me has esperado todo este tiempo, aprovechemos que el sacerdote no se ha ido y hagamos otra boda ahora mismo.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Kodachi? —inquirió Akane, mirando de forma asesina a la hermana de Kuno.

—Kodachi, yo verás… Akane y yo… ya hemos formalizado nuestro compromiso —dijo Ranma.

Sorprendió a todos por lo dicho. Ranma se puso rojo como tomate al igual que Akane, pues no se había percatado que había cámaras de televisión que estaban cubriendo el evento y por lo tanto era visto en muchos canales, menos cuando tenían un micrófono casi pegado a su boca haciendo que lo dicho resonara en todo el lugar. Fue el centro de atención.

—Tanto esperar para esto Saotome y finalmente, nuestros hijos se casaran… ¡juntaremos nuestras escuelas! —apareció Soun de repente, haciendo que los prometidos se pusieran blancos del susto.

—Mi hijo es todo un hombre —lloró Nodoka—. Al fin ha aceptado su amor por Akane, y en público, ¡qué valor, sólo un caballero hace algo así! —Miraba hacia el cielo, dando gracias al todo poderoso.

—¿Para cuándo la boda? Les recomiendo que sea antes que ingresen a la universidad —dijo Nabiki quien les guiñó el ojo.

—Así se hace, Ranma, ya te habías tardado —expresó Kasumi quien juntó sus manos y sonrió dulcemente

En pocos segundos tanto Akane como Ranma estaban rodeados por muchas personas.

Querían ser tragados por la tierra. Tanto que les costaba entre ellos demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban como para que ahora todo mundo lo supiera, era realmente vergonzoso.

Sus plegarias se escucharon porque se sintió un ligero temblor, obligando a la gente a hacerse a un lado. La mesa salió disparada y del suelo se asomó un desorientado Ryoga.

—He llegado a Kioto, ¿verdad? —interrogó el muchacho todo sucio.

Ranma tomó de la mano a Akane para salir de ahí, aprovechando el desconcierto de todas las personas por la aparición de Ryoga.

El joven de la trenza se quedó parado al ver pasar a una gata morada acompañada de un pato con gafas, los dos muy contentos, entonando la marcha nupcial.

—Una pareja así, sólo explicaría que se trata de Shampoo y Mousse, ¿qué no ya se habían ido a China? —dijo Akane, mientras que el par de animalitos muy contentos iban hacia el baño.

—Es el colmo contigo, tú necesitas una cadena —Ukyo jalaba a Ryoga—. Y un buen baño, realmente apestas, ¿qué no conoces el agua y el jabón? —la muchacha se tapaba la nariz.

—A que no me atrapas, Cologne —pasó Happosai corriendo como un quinceañero enamorado.

—Happi no tan rápido que ya no somos los mismo jovenzuelos de hace casi trescientos años —respondió Cologne, divertida y coqueta.

Ranma salió de su trance cuando el cocodrilo que la familia Tatewaki tenía de mascota, salpicó al muchacho con agua, transformándola en la hermosa pelirroja.

—No puede ser… Ranma es la fastidiosa chica de cabellos de fuego —señaló Kodachi, sorprendida del cambio.

—Ya qué —suspiró Ranma cuando toda la atención volvía a estar en ellos—. Sí, soy la pelirroja debido a que caí a una poza encantada de Jusenkyo, cada vez que me mojo con agua fría me convierto en mujer y con agua caliente vuelvo a ser hombre —confesó.

La pelirroja se echó agua caliente, volviéndolo a su forma masculina, para luego volverse a echar agua fría y ser la hermosa chica.

—Soy Ranma ½ —determinó con su voz de chica.

—Eres un feno… —Kodachi estaba desilusionada y molesta por el pequeño defecto que tenía su amado Ranma.

—¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo! —Akane abofeteó a la hermana de Kuno—. Él es y siempre será Ranma, a pesar de lo que se convierta, no deja de ser un hombre.

Akane tomó la mano de la pelirroja entre la suya con fuerza, mostrándole todo su apoyo.

—¡Ranma Saotome es mi prometido y lo amo tal cual es! —gritó a los cuatro vientos.

—Akane —musitó la pelirroja que se sonrojó.

Sintió que el corazón se le saldría debido a la alegría que le ocasionaba ser aceptado tal cual es por la persona que amaba y más cuando ésta sin dudarlo lo gritó a todo pulmón.

Akane se puso roja al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir.

—Eh… pero no nos enfoques, que... que los esposos están allá —indicó Akane a su hermana.

—A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto, lo hacen divertido —respondió Nabiki.

Se ganó la mirada de reprobación por parte de Akane.

* * *

Ukyo esperaba afuera del baño a Ryoga. La joven vestía de traje de gala como hombre, luciendo como uno.

—Ah, ni sé porque lo espero, ni que fuera importante —se acordó cuando el chico la ayudó y se sonrojó—. Bueno, sólo porque medio me cae bien.

Estaba cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su pierna derecha con desesperación, ¿tanto se tardaba el chico en ducharse?

—¡Ryoga, apúrate o no comeremos pastel! —le gritó.

Pero no había respuesta, tal vez el chico fue capaz de perderse en el baño. No le tomó importancia e intentó abrir la puerta. No podía abrirla, jalaba y nada. Hizo más fuerza, sin darse cuenta que adentro, Ryoga también intentaba abrir la puerta. Por la brusquedad en que abrió la puerta, Ryoga se le fue encima, el muchacho cayó sobre ella y accidentalmente terminaron con los labios unidos.

El cantante que Tofú invitó aquella vez que le pidió a Kasumi ser su esposa iba hacia el baño, admiró la escena donde dos "muchachos" se estaban besando. El joven ladeó la cabeza.

—Oh, vaya, debería de acostumbrarme —se dijo, ya cansado de ver a chicas hermosas besándose y chicos en la misma situación.

Siguió su camino al baño.

Ryoga se alejó de Ukyo, todavía rojo y sorprendido por el accidente, Ukyo estaba igual que él. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente y miraron a otra parte.

—Yo… yo lo siento —titubeó el chico de la pañoleta, jugando con sus índices.

—Yo también —respondió Ukyo igual de apenada.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo, volviéndose a poner colorados y miraron a diferentes puntos.

—Chica espátula y chico cerdo no engañar, los dos amarse —habló Shampoo que iba tomada del brazo de Mousse.

—Sí, no se hagan, hacen bonita pareja —apoyó el chico de lentes.

—¿Qué? ¿Amarnos? —repitieron los dos jóvenes al unísono, se miraron entre ellos y de inmediato se pusieron rojos como tomates.

—No… Ryoga no es mi tipo —masculló Ukyo.

—Ni ella el mío —respondió Ryoga en un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó Ukyo, mirándolo con molestia—. ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta, según tú?

—Pues… que sea tierna, linda, bonita, agradable, sincera... —Ryoga se ayudaba de sus dedos.

—Pues si yo soy todo eso y más —reprochó Ukyo.

Mousse y Shampoo se vieron entre ellos.

—Darse oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Shampoo aceptar a Mousse para conocerlo mejor y ahora Shampoo amarlo —la amazona se puso de puntitas, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico pato.

El joven de lentes puso cara de bobalicón al instante de sentir los labios de su prometida en la mejilla. No había poder humano ni divino que le borrara la sonrisa de idiota.

—En serio, Akane… ¿no se te hace que ya nos volvimos más metiches que nuestros padres? —interrogó Ranma chica que se asomaba por una de las columnas de la casa.

—Shhhh, ¿no ves que Ryoga y Ukyo pueden confesarse que en el fondo sí se gustan? —Akane estaba muy interesada en ver a esos dos juntos.

Pero fueron descubiertos por los otros muchachos. No les quedó de otra que acercarse a ellos.

—Akane, yo, yo siento mucho haberte engañado, pero es que… yo, era feliz… yo... —Ryoga estaba temeroso de volver a recibir una paliza de aquellas que no olvidaría en toda su vida ni reencarnación.

—No soy tan rencorosa —contesto Akane que le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que Ryoga besara el suelo.

—Menos mal —masculló Ryoga, adolorido mientras le creía un enorme chichón.

Ryoga trató de ponerse de pie.

—Te perdono —siguió la joven Tendo que le dio un codazo en la espalda, haciendo que volviera al suelo—. Tienes suerte que sea tan buena gente —estaba sobre Ryoga haciéndole una llave, mientras que el chico dejaba escapar unos lagrimones—. Pero tranquilo, todo queda en el olvido —le caía encima con el codo.

A los chicos les resbalaba una gota de sudor al tiempo que hacían muecas de dolor y respingaban por cada alarido que Ryoga soltaba.

—Estamos bien, ¿verdad? —sonrió dulcemente Akane mientras aprisionaba el cuello de Ryoga entre su brazo e inmovilizaba al joven.

—S-sí —respondió con dificultad el chico.

—Pero tranquilo, no te guardo rencor —repuso Akane, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Ryoga yacía en el suelo adolorido, parecía ser un contorsionista por cómo se encontraba; atinó a mostrar el pulgar antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Akane nunca se imaginó que estaría comiendo tranquilamente con las que fueron sus rivales. Shampoo se veía feliz con Mousse y no tenía ninguna pena de mostrarle lo mucho que la amazona amaba al chico. Ukyo y Ryoga apenas se rozaban los dedos y se ponían como tomates, recordando el beso que se dieron por accidente. Kodachi estaba con ellos, sin dejar de mirar a Ranma con repudio, aunque era impresionante que estuviera Ken el camaleón, besándole la mano haciendo que a la hermana de Kuno le brillaran los ojos como soles.

—¿Y desde cuando se conocen? —preguntó Akane para romper el silencio.

—Hace quince minutos, ¿verdad mi amor? —dijo Kodachi que le dio un beso al muchacho.

—Sí mi vida, te amo —contestó el joven que se transformó en Ranma.

—No, corazón, te prefiero como eres realmente, aunque no me quejo que te puedas convertir en lo que quieras —guiñó un ojo y luego empezó a reírse como loca desquiciada.

A los chicos les resbaló una gran gota de sudor, sintiendo como escalofríos y compartieron miradas entre ellos, diciéndose que la hermana de Kuno estaba completamente loca.

Se besaban sin pena frente a ellos, haciendo que los chicos sintieran algo de nauseas y gesticularan muecas de asco por lo intensos que eran los besos.

—Tal para cual —comentó Ukyo que se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Le diré a tu hermano que me pienso casar contigo lo más pronto posible, mi melocotón —manifestó Ken que daba de besos en el dorso de la mano de Kodachi.

—Encantada de ser tu esposa, mi algodón de azúcar —respondió Kodachi.

—Tanta dulzura me va a causar un coma diabético —manifestó Akane ya empalagada.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —Ukyo se puso de pie rápidamente antes de que sintiera que devolvería toda la comida, no espero a que Ryoga respondiera, se lo llevó de ahí.

—Shampoo también querer bailar —siguió la amazona que hizo lo mismo con el chico pato.

—Nosotros también queremos bailar —apoyó Kari, Yamato se fue con ella al instante.

—Necesitamos hacer espacio para el pastel —Kasumi sonrió, pero se notaba que también quería irse de esa mesa porque no soportaba ver los besos que Kodachi y Ken se daban.

—Vamos, Ranma, a bailar —Akane lo estaba jalando, pero el chico se aferraba.

—No, Akane es que no sé bailar —se defendió el chico, algo apenado.

—O vamos a bailar o ves como estos dos se devoran a besos —condicionó la peli azul.

—Qué bueno, sólo es dar un paso tras otro, ¿no? —aceptó el joven Saotome al instante.

* * *

Se sentían incómodos, después de todo seguían siendo el centro de atención a pesar de que los invitados querían no verlos, pero les resultaba imposible porque se hicieron a un lado para que así la joven pareja tuviera su espacio. Akane y Ranma bailaban el vals pero ni siquiera se tomaban de las manos, sus miradas estaban fijas en el suelo. De repente levantaba la cabeza para ver su alrededor percatándose que seguían siendo vigilados por muchas miradas.

Shampoo miró a Mousse y lo llevó al centro para bailar.

—Shampoo gustarle canción —dijo la amazona que guiñó un ojo—. Por cierto, ¿por qué no notarse tu embarazo? —interrogó al ver el ceñido vestido de Akane y que no hubiera rastro de algún embarazo.

—Eh… yo… —Akane tragó saliva, olvidándose por completo que había mentido a Shampoo cuando la amazona regresó con la intención de que Ranma la venciera y volvieran a ser prometidos.

—¿Estás embarazada? Llevo viviendo en tu casa más de un mes y no me habías dicho nada, Akane —reclamó Ukyo que ya hacía tercia en la pista.

—Cielos, con todo lo que ha ocurrido se me había olvidado por completo —llegó Kasumi que también se unió a la conversación.

Akane se dio una palmada en la frente, cuestionándose porque había dicho semejante mentira. Miró con un ojo entre abierto a Shampoo y se acordó por qué lo hizo.

No sabía qué responder. Happosai y Cologne se hicieron camino entre ellos, bailando vals.

—Akane embaraza eso sólo significa que… —Ryoga suspiró hondamente, haciendo que Ranma y Akane se pusieran como tomates.

Sólo había un camino para que una mujer se embarazara. Las miradas de sus amigos se concentraron en ellos, como diciéndoles pillines.

—¡Me gusta esa canción, ven vamos a bailarla! —Ranma agarró la mano de Akane y salió huyendo de ahí.

* * *

Los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados, llegaron a un pequeño pero hermoso jardín que estaba alejado de todos los invitados; querían evitar un cuestionamiento sobre su vida. Akane bajó la mirada cuando Ranma la observó.

—Somos prometidos, no tiene nada de malo y ya no somos unos niños… eso pasa entre las parejas —comentó Ranma que se acuclilló y se puso a dibujar circulitos en el suelo.

—Ajá —Akane también se acuclilló frente a su prometido y también se puso a dibujar circulitos en la tierra.

Sus dedos chocaron, haciendo que los dos levantaran la mirada.

—Tal vez debí esperar, hasta el matrimonio… —dijo Ranma, estaba algo sonrojado.

—Sí amas a alguien, no hay que esperar para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amas —interrumpió Akane, tomó las manos de Ranma entre las suyas, observándolo con mucho amor—. Fue hermoso estar contigo Ranma, cada segundo que lo comparto contigo es lo mejor de mi vida y quiero que sea así por siempre.

—Entonces… Akane… —Ranma tragó saliva, la miró a los ojos—. ¿Te… te ca-casa… casarías con… conmi… conmigo?

Los ojos de Akane brillaron rebosantes de alegría ante la proposición de Ranma, no se lo esperaba.

—¡Una y mil veces sí, Ranma, sí, sí quiero casarme contigo! —se le lanzó, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, derribándolo—. Siempre estaré contigo, bobo —lo besó intensamente.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :3 Después de muchos días sin actualizar he vuelto, con un capítulo un poco más extenso para compensar mi ausencia en éste fic. Les comentaré el por qué de mi tardanza: el tiempo, mi trabajo ultimamente ha estado bastante agitado; y me lastimé mi muñeca derecha, hice un mal movimiento u.u y he ahí las consecuencias, pensé que se me quitaría pronto, pero no, estoy así desde el jueves y cada día el dolor se torna más intenso. He escrito este capítulo por pocos xD  
**

**Agradezco enormemente su tiempo, sus comentarios, y sus porras :D Muchisimas GRACIAS n.n**

**Gracias a: akarly, akaneyangtz, Auri22, hikarus, AkaneSaotome, marianna jackson, Atreya, Akyfin02, Geraldiakane, stg peppers, elena 79, Miztu Akari, jfer calvomeneses, Wolfing23, AiHiwatari, MATT, calcioycobalto, Paricutirimicuaro y a todos los lectores que me regalan de su tiempo pero por diversos motivos no dejan sus comentarios n.n **

***hikarus, amigo n.n tu amiga siempre con dolencias xD ni bien ha cumplido los 25 y ya parece una abuelita de 80 xD que si no es la espalda es la cabeza o la muñeca... ay, necesito ir con un buen médico, ya que mi reloj biológico no anda acorde con la edad que tengo xD. Gracias por simpre apoyarme con esta historia, y bueno, al menos Hikari se animó a contarle la verdad a Yamato respecto a su desgracia. Lo importante es que el chico la ha aceptado :)  
**

***AkaneSaotome, hermosa! Siempre lloran aquí, es una tradición creo xD. Tarde pero seguro, aquí estoy con la historia hasta que tenga un final :D gracias por tu apoyo linda, besos y abrazos, espero que la temporada de examenes haya llegado a su fin y que salgas bastante bien ;) **

***Atreya, guapa! Lo bueno es que Akane no es rencorosa, imaginate sí lo fuera :O pero de que lo perdona, lo perdona ;) es su amigo y fue su mascota, al menos cariño sí le tiene :D Lo de Kari será superado gracias al apoyo de todos :3 **

***Geraldiakane, princesa! Creo que Nabiki al único o única que no va andar pidiendole dinero, será a su hija/o xD sería el colmo, no crees? O quien sabe, a lo mejor le cobra por hacerla comer demasiado xD. Hemos llegado a la boda de la mediana de las Tendo, ahora cuál seguira? Gracias por tus animos n.n **

***elena79, preciosa! Debe de comunicarse con el chico para que no haya malos entendidos entre ellos, o de lo contrario puede que su relación esté en peligro, afortunadamente, Kari decidió hablar con él :)  
**

***MATT, guapo! Rubí está bien :) con toda confianza mi amigo n.n Te entiendo perfectamente y perdóname por no haber actualizado antes de que terminara el mes de mayo, pero estamos a mano con éste capítulo que es un poco más extenso? Ojala que sí :). Ya no, Ukyo se merece ser feliz y está con personas que la quieren, y mira, que hasta se dio su besito con quien menos se lo imaginó... Gracias con los animos, sigo con los otros fics, aunque tarde en actualizar, pero es seguro, que es lo importante. Saludos, galán, cuidate mucho, te mando un beso tierno y un abrazote así como los de Ryoga n.n **

***A todos que me obsequian de su valioso tiempo, muchisimas gracias n.n **

**Nos leeremos pronto, cuidense mucho. **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye **


End file.
